


Glitter & Gold

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Absent Parents, Affection, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - ABO, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, American Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Arguing, Arguments, Arson, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Birth Control, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Broken Bones, Bruises, Caring, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Churches & Cathedrals, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Communication Failure, Confessions, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Contraception, Contracts, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Debt, Deepthroating, Depression, Desire, Dick Pics, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Doctors & Physicians, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dry Humping, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Death, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food, Forbidden Love, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Graphic Violence, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Gun Violence, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Sex, Heavy Angst, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injections, Intercrural Sex, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Just the Tip, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Lies, Lingerie, Losing Control, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Marathon Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Men Crying, Messy, Minor Character Death, Minor Characters killed throughout but no one important, Miscommunication, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Pakhan Victor Nikiforov, Panic, Panic Attacks, Panties, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Protection, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protectiveness, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Knotting, Relationship Problems, Repaying Debt, Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Running Away, Russian Culture, Russian Mafia, Rutting, Sad, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Care, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slavery, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teasing, Texting, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Victor Nikiforov, Torture, Tragedy, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Japanese, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor is a rich bitch, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virginity, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Wakes & Funerals, Whiny Katsuki Yuuri, Whiny Omega, Yakov Dies, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki's thighs, kabedon, scared, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 174,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: In a world where drugs, sex, and violence rule, Viktor Nikiforov is the king. As the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia (the Bratva) he is responsible for murder and mayhem across multiple continents and that’s just the way he likes it. The only problem is that a new leader has risen to power in America – known only as ‘JJ’ – and he starts to intrude on Viktor’s territory.Not only is that rude, it’s damn right unacceptable.So, Viktor sets out to find out as much about JJ as he can, including infiltrating the businesses he owns, such as The Kiss and Cry, a sleazy club that works as a front for an exclusive exotic omega strip club that only the richest and most powerful men can access. Naturally, Viktor has no trouble getting inside. Once he’s there, however, his plans are thrown out of the window when he spots a beautiful, young Japanese omega with chocolate-brown eyes and an ass to die for. There’s only one problem: Viktor swore he’d never mate an omega.Will Viktor manage to stay focused on his mission? Or will this omega break Viktor’s most important rule?Updates *every* Thursday





	1. I'm Here For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash and victurius](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! Follow us on Facebook. This fic will be updated weekly every Thursday! Please check the tags with every new chapter release as they are updated as posted. Please subscribe and follow us for updates :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert".

Everyone knows that life is tough for an omega. Even for those whose families are financially well-off and able to afford protection for their young omegas. As they grow up they get married off as soon as they’re ready to be bred (no matter what the law of the country says), they still struggle with unwanted attention from strangers, dismissive or disgusted faces at job interviews, and tall medical bills. It’s as though omegas were put on this earth to be miserable. At least, that’s what Yuuri thinks. Because he is miserable.

His eyes dropped to the latest invoice from his doctor’s office regarding his treatments. His suppressants were getting harder and harder to come by lately since he was on a prescription for the newest, strongest medication on the market. His last pills hadn’t worked and his heat had been brought on anyway, despite his doctor’s reassurances. It had been, well, embarrassing, to say the least.

Luckily, Yuuri lived with another omega called Phicit who understood exactly what an omega’s heat was like and how to help Yuuri get through it without being claimed by an alpha. If Phicit hadn’t have been there  then Yuuri would have probably been crawling the streets looking for someone, anyone, to knot him and make the aching, crawling desire inside him go away. The thought made him shudder now and he continued to scan the letter in his hands.

_$2374.20. How? How can I possibly come up with this kind of money again?_

He screwed up the paper in his hands and threw it half-heartedly to one side before standing up and grabbing his laptop off the desk. He brought it back to his bed and fell down onto the hard mattress of the cheap bed. He checked the time - 16:58. The results of his latest college exam were supposed to go live in less than two minutes.

With trembling hands, Yuuri typed in the website for Wayne State University and logged in using his student ID. The website was struggling to load and Yuuri could imagine why. Everyone in his Biology class would be logging on now to check the results too, plus there were bound to be other classes whose results were being released now. His fingers tapped the plastic of his laptop’s outer case a few times before the home page loaded, but the results weren’t there yet.

“Damn it,” Yuuri cussed under his breath as he saw that the clock still read 16:59.

He refreshed the browser and again there were no results. Yuuri lifted his shaking hands to his chest and tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths. His hand acted as a source of grounding and if he could feel the way his heart pounded against it Yuuri found it easier to visualize slowing it down and encouraging his panic attack to subside. It did after a few more deep breaths and Yuuri exhaled long and slow as he raised a hand to tap the touchpad to move the mouse on his screen. He dragged his finger up to tap at the refresh button again just as the clock turned 17:00.

This was it. The page slowly loaded and the black text became visible on the screen. Yuuri’s eyes scanned the words, barely taking them in at this point. That was when he finally found the result printed on his screen.

FAIL.

His heart began to race again. Every possible worry he’d had when getting his scholarship and moving to America had just been confirmed. Yuuri wasn’t good enough to do this. He wasn’t good enough to do anything. He was a failure in every sense of the word. This had been the biggest test at the end of the year and he’d not only done badly - he’d failed it.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared unblinkingly at the screen. What would his parents say if they saw this? What would the dean think? Would they still award him his scholarship for his second-year here? Surely, not now. Not when he’d have to re-sit the most important exam during the summer. That meant he’d need to find a way to pay his tuition once September started. The tuition which cost a fortune - a fortune Yuuri didn’t have. His parents couldn’t supply him with any money either.

Yuuri’s breathing quickened and he felt sweat pooling on his brow and the back of his neck. His hands were shaking rapidly now and his throat began to swell. _I can’t breathe,_ he thought as he gasped for his next breath. The tears fell silently down his cheek as Yuuri slammed his laptop shut and pushed it off the edge of his bed where it fell to the floor with a thud. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. He tried to tell himself that it would be okay. That he would figure something out. He’d survived so far. He’d survived his omega heats, mental breakdowns, and moving across the world. He could survive one failed exam. Right? _Right?!_

It wasn’t working though and Yuuri’s breaths were coming sharp, shallow, and harsh. He scrambled to night-stand and yanked open the drawer. His hands frantically pushed aside condoms, lube, and various sleeping masks to find what he was looking for discarded at the back. Yuuri brought the pill bottle out and tried to open the twist top. It had a child lock on and Yuuri was struggling to coordinate any motions today, so with a cry of frustration after three failed attempts, he threw the bottle to the floor where the lid snapped open and two, tiny white pills spilt out onto the thin, threadbare carpet.

_Great._ Yuuri stood on wobbly legs and bent his knees to scoop up the medicine. His fingers moved along the carpet like a newborn deer as they fumbled to pick them up. Once he had them, Yuuri quickly threw them into his mouth and dry swallowed. He hated the gritty texture of the powdery tablets as they scraped down his throat, but getting a drink meant leaving his room and he wasn’t sure his body was strong enough to make the journey.

Now that he’d taken the pills, Yuuri moved back to the bed and threw his body back so that his head rested against the pillows. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It had always been this way for Yuuri, ever since he could remember. The slightest issue or worry could set him off and had him spiralling into a dark, bottomless hole of despair. He’d spent many years at a therapist’s office who tried time and time again to ‘cure’ him of his worries.

‘He’s always been a worrier,’ his mother had always said like this horrendous, mind-bending anxiety was just another part of his personality. Eventually, once Yuuri reached the age of 15, they had given up on him altogether. Money was tight and whatever Yuuri’s problem was, it didn’t seem to be getting any better. They had to prioritise the bills over his mental health. He understood. Most Japanese families didn’t understand all that much about mental health issues or what Yuuri had, which (after much Googling) he assumed to be a generalised anxiety disorder.

That was why Yuuri had come to America in the first place. In Japan, mental health specialists were few and far between, especially ones willing to work with young, unmated omegas. He’d heard how much better the culture was around mental health in Western countries - better but definitely not perfect.

Once he received a science scholarship to Wayne State University it had sealed the deal. He knew he’d have to pay his own way since his parent’s onsen was struggling to cover their own living expenses let alone his. Yuuri thought he could handle it. After all, how hard could it be to make enough money to live on in the US?

Very hard apparently.

Minimum wage was a joke and Yuuri didn’t get many tips at the greasy, cheap diner he worked at. Any money he did get was swallowed up immediately by rent and utilities. He was lucky enough that the college paid his tuition, but they didn’t cover medical expenses and Yuuri had no insurance. Basically, he was screwed. Some months he went without his anxiety medication, but he couldn’t forego his suppressants. Not when he was an unmated, 19-year-old omega living in a packed, busy city.

That was the curse of being an omega. Not only could everyone else smell you for exactly what you are, but when you’re in heat no-one could turn down a horny omega, no matter what embarrassingly lewd things you ask them for.

Now Yuuri had just taken his last two anti-anxiety pills that he was hoping would get him through the next week at least. He already had a bill of over two thousand dollars waiting to be paid for Dr Feinstein. That meant that when he went to work tonight he would really need to put on a show.

“Oh, shit!” he yelped as he sat up. His heart rate had slowed now, his fast-acting medication kicking in. His hands were shaking only a little now as he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. It was 17:34 now. He was due to start his warm-ups at the club at 18:00. Isabella wouldn’t be pleased if he showed up late again.

So, Yuuri grabbed his duffel bag from under his bag and threw it onto the bed. He unzipped it and approached his wardrobe. As he pulled the doors open, his eyes surveyed the contents with a raised eyebrow. Tonight was their _Dark Horse_ routine which fortunately Yuuri knew well and meant he didn’t need to spend much time under Minako’s watchful gaze. It also meant he could be forgiven for being a little late, but it still wasn’t great.

For this particular routine, Yuuri was supposed to be in a deep red number while his backup dancers wore black. With this thought in mind, Yuuri pushed his everyday clothes to one side and dug until he found the box that contained his stripping ensembles. As he pulled leather and lace out of the box, Yuuri’s eyes settled on a pair of scarlet leather booty shorts. He pulled them out and then grabbed a tight black halter top and a long-sleeve mesh top to wear over the top. Since Yuuri was planning on wearing his thigh-high boots he didn’t bother with stockings and simply grabbed his iconic shoes from their place in the back of the wardrobe and turned away. He stuffed all the clothes into his bag alongside a bottle of water, his make-up bag, and his body lotion.

Once everything was ready, Yuuri tossed the bag over his shoulder and took one last glance around his bedroom. With a sigh, he opened the door only to be greeted by his roommate who was sitting on the couch watching a Stargate SG-1 marathon.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phicit called as he pushed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “You bartending tonight?”

“Yep,” Yuuri answered with a nod. “I’m gonna be late so I gotta go.”

“That’s fine, bud,” Phicit replied, never taking his eyes off of the television set. “We can go out for lunch tomorrow though if you want?”

Yuuri hesitated. His thoughts went to the unpaid bill on his bedroom floor and the potential loss of his scholarship. It had been days since he and Phicit had managed to have a conversation, however. “Maybe,” he finally said, “I’ll have to see how tired I feel. They need me late tonight.”

“Okay,” Phicit said with a shrug. “Just let me know.”

Feeling a little guilty, Yuuri walked past his best friend and exited the apartment.

***

Upon arrival at the club where he worked, The Kiss and Cry, Yuuri was accosted by Minako straight away. The energetic and overbearing woman came running at him as soon as he entered the main club room after entering the building through the back door, her brown hair bouncing with the movement.

“Yuuri! You’re late—again! Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri muttered to her. “I do have other things to do.”

“Well, unless they pay as good as this place I don’t think you’d be wise to keep going this way. It’s your third late arrival in a week, Yuuri. Are you trying to give Isabella a reason to fire you?”

He sighed. “No, of course not.”

“Well, you’re lucky she’s been tied up in the back office on the phone with her boss,” Minako began as she patted Yuuri on the back. “She wasn’t present at the start of the rehearsal, so she’ll never know the difference. Just go dump your stuff in the dressing room and meet me back here.”

Yuuri nodded and turned on his heels to go back the way he came. The hallway in the back of the seedy club was painted black, but it was peeling with age. The lights here were cheap, fluorescent and dim. Since no customers ever came this way, Isabella was loath to spend any money or effort on it. So, Yuuri walked down the short corridor and took the left door which led to the dancer’s dressing room and not the right door which led to Isabella’s office.

Once inside, Yuuri dumped his duffle bag on the chair he usually occupied and shrugged off his light grey hoodie before tossing it on the back of the chair. He took a quick glance in the mirror at himself. He was wearing his typical white tank top and black leggings which he used during practice, alongside a comfortable pair of sneakers. His face was still a little pallid and dull, but he’d fix that with some good foundation before the actual show started. For now, he’d just head to rehearsal and try to focus on his dance - something he really enjoyed - rather than the mess that was his life.

When he emerged, Yuuri almost ran completely into his dark-haired, slim boss. She let out a gasp, startled by his sudden appearance. Once she glanced up and realised it was Yuuri, she let out a sigh of relief and pushed a black lock of her hair behind her ear.

“What are you doing back here, Yuuri?” she asked in a stern voice. “Shouldn’t you be rehearsing with Minako and Chris right now?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered with a nod and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I was just grabbing something for Minako from the dressing room.”

“Hmm, well, see to it that you put your contact lenses in before your performance tonight. You’re not making nearly as much money as you should be for what an exotic treat you are,” she commanded. “I’m not happy which means my boss isn’t happy, you understand?”

Yuuri nodded and shot her a tight-lipped smile. “I am trying, Isabella. I do really appreciate being here and I—”

“And for God sakes put some make-up on, you look like you haven’t slept in three days,” she chided and then tutted as she looked him up and down. “You need to get it together, Katsuki, or you’re out of here. I’ll tell you what…” she trailed off and took a step closer to him. Her little kitten heels clicked on the tiled floor. “You prove to me tonight that you can still pull in the big bucks and I won’t dock your pay an extra 5% for your piss-poor attitude, okay?”

“What?” Yuuri whispered in a hiss. “You can’t be serious!”

“I’m deadly serious, Yuuri,” Isabella told him and narrowed her eyes in his direction. “I don’t want to get in trouble because you’re getting sloppy. So, I wanna see you interacting with customers tonight, I want to see you put on your best performance yet, and I want to see you in a private room.”

Yuuri bristled. _A private room?_ That was something Yuuri had yet to do in his three months working here. He knew it was a pretty standard thing at The Kiss and Cry for some of the more experienced dancers to take guys to the back rooms for private lap dances and… well… much more than that, if the rumours were to be believed. He gulped before he nodded in response. It wasn’t like he could say no. He needed this job now more than ever.

“Good,” she replied simply. “Now get to rehearsal and make sure you impress me tonight, Yuuri.”

Before the young dancer could say anything else, Isabella had disappeared back into her office. So, Yuuri made his way back to the main room of the club and was greeted by Minako and Chris already swinging around their poles on either side of the triangular shaped stage. Yuuri’s pole remained bare, front and centre.

He watched for a moment as Minako and Chris moved with the music. They were already halfway through the routine, their knees bent as they stood in front of the pole and swung their hips from side to side. They were both older than Yuuri and a lot less flexible, so they tended to spend more time practising their moves than Yuuri did. Still, if he needed to put on a really great show then maybe he should put more effort into his rehearsal...

“Minako?” he called and took a step closer to the stage.

“Yuuri!” she called back breathily as she reached into her pocket and used the remote control to pause the music. “Are you ready to practise your moves with us?”

“Yes, Yuuri!” Chris cried and leaned his face against the cool, metallic pole as he fluttered his lashes in Yuuri’s direction. “We can’t truly practise without the _joyau de la couronne_ of the piece, _non?_ ”

“I’m sure you’d both get along just fine without me,” Yuuri shot back dismissively.

“But where’s the fun in ‘fine’, _mon chéri_?” Chris asked with a wink.

Yuuri shook his head and simply approached the stage to climb onto it and take his place at the front pole. “Let’s get started then.”

***

After a long, exhilarating rehearsal, Yuuri was cleaning himself up in the shower room provided for the employees. It was small and a little grimy, but Yuuri felt ten times better after he had washed the sweat from his body. It gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts and mull over how he felt about Isabella’s threat. He knew he had no choice financially but to comply with whatever she wanted. He just didn’t know how he was going to go about it.

Luckily, once Yuuri had dried himself off, returned to the changing room, and tugged on his usual black cotton thong, Chris approached him. “Yuuri, _mon cherie,_  you’re looking a little pale today, is everything alright?”

The young Japanese man grabbed the moisturiser from his duffel and twisted upon the top. “Yeah, same old, same old,” he replied nonchalantly and shrugged. “What about you?”

“ _Ca va bien,”_  Chris replied easily, but his eyes narrowed as he watched Yuuri intently. “Though, you really don’t look yourself. Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about?”

It was hard for Yuuri to open up about any of his issues, but Chris was so friendly and approachable that the young omega was tempted. After all, Chris had been working at The Kiss and Cry for years now. Yuuri had seen him go to the back rooms with multiple clients and he was far more open about these things than Yuuri was. He paused rubbing the moisturiser along his abs to look back up at Chris.

“Isabella told me I need to take a client to a private room tonight or she’ll take another 5% off me,” Yuuri confessed in a hushed voice. His eyes darted from side to side, checking to see if anyone had overheard. “I’ve never done it before, can you help me?”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Chris purred and shot him a sly wink. “I would be delighted to help you, darling.” He grabbed a chair and brought it over to Yuuri’s vanity before dropping down onto it. “What would you like to know?”

Yuuri bit his lip and lifted his right foot to plant on his own chair, so he could begin to lather his thighs with the smooth cream. “How do you get someone to want to go back there with you?”

“That will be the least of your worries, little one,” Chris told him with a toothy smile. “Trust me, Yuuri, you’re beautiful, exotic-looking, and you smell delicious even to another omega. I doubt anyone in the audience will say no to a private lap dance.”

Yuuri flushed under the compliments and ducked his head down, focusing on slathering his inner thighs with the lotion. “How do you pick someone out? Or do they usually come to you?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders. “Both,” he informed Yuuri. “Sometimes a client will approach me with an offer, but other times they might be a little shy or want to indulge in the fantasy that you specifically chose them. It’s difficult to tell sometimes, but it gets easier with practice.”

Yuuri dropped the tub back onto his vanity and then picked up a small tube of silver glitter. He tipped it up in his hand and then sprinkled a little over his legs and arms. “What do you think I should do tonight then?” he asked, his voice weak and timid.

“Honestly, Yuuri, if Isabella is going to take more money from you, I’d say just look for any guy you see handing out more cash than usual, go up to him, flirt a little, and take it from there.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“I know it isn’t,” Chris agreed with a sigh. “Especially your first time, but I’ve seen you on stage, Yuuri. You come alive with a little confidence and an audience.” The older omega turned around to rifle through his own rucksack before he pulled out a flask. “How about a little liquid courage, Yuuri?”

Chris offered Yuuri the silver flask with a big smile and at this point, Yuuri was happy to try anything. So, he gripped the flask tight in his nervous, shaking hand, popped open the cap and then tossed it back until the bitter, amber liquid flooded his mouth. Once he’d taken a long swig, Yuuri recoiled at the taste and passed the drink back to his friend.

“Jesus, what the hell is in there?”

“Whisky,” Chris told him as he stowed the drink away again. “With a touch of omega accelerant.” The older omega winked at him. “It’s only a little, but it’ll help you to lose your inhibitions and let go of that anxiety you seem to always be carrying around. You need to learn to live a little.”

Immediately, Yuuri began to grow nervous at the thought of an unknown substance working away around his body. He’d heard of many omega and alpha drugs that circulated the underground market and he was aware that plenty of people used them at The Kiss and Cry, but it wasn’t something he’d ever considered using before. After a moment or two, the burning sensation in his throat dulled to a pleasant ache and he felt his body grow loose with the mixture of alcohol and drugs.

“I can do this,” he said with a nod at his friend.

“Attaboy, Yuuri,” Chris encouraged with a smile. “Now, how about we get you dressed for your little show, ay?”

The next hour passed in a blur as Yuuri got dressed into his outfit for the evening. He decorated his face with makeup that accentuated the darkness of his eyes, winged black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow were his signature looks. He rubbed a smooth and silky foundation over his skin before applying a dark crimson lipstick which matched his shorts. Chris came over and applied a highlighter to his cheekbones to show them off a little more and then gelled his hair back until the silky, dark locks were spiked and falling fractionally over his forehead.

“You are gorgeous, _mon cherie,_ if someone doesn’t eat you up tonight, I’d be tempted to,” Chris purred and squeezed Yuuri’s ass before walking away to speak to Minako.

Yuuri froze a little at the treatment before he relaxed again. It wasn’t the first time Chris had flirted with him or offered to take him to bed and Yuuri sincerely doubted it’d be the last. Instead, Yuuri focused on his appearance in the mirror, trying desperately to see what Chris saw in him. No matter how hard he looked all he saw was the fragile, weak omega who hadn’t been good enough to be married off to anyone in Japan and was forced to try and make something of himself—moving to America to try to find a better life, to try and lessen the burden he felt he was on his family.

At least, since he’d started working at The Kiss and Cry he’d managed to send money home to them every now and then. He felt like he had actually managed to ease some of the guilt he’d experienced for being such a disappointment to them. If he didn’t perform well tonight and get at least one person to pay for a private lap dance, not only would his medical bills go unpaid, but it would mean another month of hardship for his parents and Yuuri couldn’t stand the thought of it.

With one last look in the mirror, Yuuri ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, wiped away a smudge of red lipstick from his skin and then took off for the door. He was ready for the performance of a lifetime. The mixture Chris had given him had finally sunk in and he felt a little dizzy and light-headed. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he gathered with his two friends backstage, awaiting the announcement of his appearance.

_I can do this,_ he told himself. _I have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more of this fic! Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for one-shot prompts.


	2. Aim, Pull the Trigger, Feel the Pain Getting Bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis".

Viktor tilted his head to the side as he pretended to weigh his options. He absentmindedly twirled his favourite Yarygin pistol around his finger as he leant back on his mahogany desk. It was a beautiful gun, custom-made in gold, and he admired it for a second, watching it spin before he caught it in the palm of his hand in a well-practised move.

“ _ There are a few options here _ ,” he explained. He didn't bother to talk in English, he knew Russian intimidated his guests. Of course, Viktor was right, he could smell the fear from across the room, from where the bloody and bruised beta was tied to one of his antique chairs, steadily dripping blood into his cheap clothes from his broken nose. The fear of what he didn’t understand made him sob pathetically. The beta looked desperately around the room at Viktor’s men, but as instructed, the four of them remained silent and stared straight ahead, arms crossed and guns visible in holsters on their hips.

The scene was a familiar one, Viktor hated to bring business to the hotel but it was one of the reasons he had built it in the first place. As the Pakhan of the Bratva, he ensured discretion and safety to his numbers. It was quiet with no distractions and more importantly, it was completely private. Viktor could get everything done that he needed without drawing attention to himself or the happenings within his business, which was especially important when they were not at home in Russia.

“ _ I can make it easy or I can make it hard. Either way, I have all night, _ ” he continued. He feigned disinterest and sighed, resting his gun on the table and then inspected his perfect fingernails.

“My boss is very interested in what you know.” It was Yuri Plisetsky, or Yura as he was affectionately referred to, the only omega in the room and Viktor’s second in command, who dared enough to speak; his accent sounded thick as he deliberately spoke in blocky English. He glanced at Viktor and the alpha nodded discreetly, giving him permission to further translate for their guest.

“Please, I don’t know anything. I don’t know!” the beta begged.

Yura stepped forward slowly, his heavy boots echoing on the wooden floor. He pulled his switchblade from his belt, a present from Viktor , and leant in close to the man. He ran the sharp blade softly down the length of his face, taunting him.

Viktor smelt his fear spike, but he could also smell something else that was hiding under the surface. Viktor’s strong, unique sense of smell was somewhat a curse, but in situations like this, it was the difference between successfully finding what he needed, and failing. For Viktor, failure was not an option.

Yura looked towards Viktor again, and the Pakhan maintained eye contact. Silently, they exchanged words.

“We can do this easily, or we can do it the hard way,” Yura continued. “But honestly, I would cooperate. My boss is not a nice man to cross and he is very busy.”

“Tell him, please, I don’t know anything. Please, I beg you.” The man dissolved into a fresh fit of tears as he strained, trying to move in his tight confines but not being able to move even an inch. Viktor rolled his eyes.

“ _ Silence _ ,” Viktor demanded, and Yura flicked the blade against the man’s neck, digging it in deep enough to quieten him, but not enough to draw blood. The beta whimpered but he dared not speak in fear of the blade slitting his throat. “I have the intel that you know the whereabouts of one of JJ’s clubs… ” he said, switching to English.

“I don’t know who that is,” the stranger sobbed and Viktor clearly could hear the lie as well as smell it.

Viktor sighed. “I am very unhappy,” he explained. “You see, I recently lost a lot of business. Magically, my whores go out to work and they do not return… they disappear into thin air. By coincidence, JJ has suddenly been sighted here, in Detroit, an area that has been covered by my family for two generations.” Viktor paused and stood, he collected his gun from the desk. He made eye contact with the man for the first time. “Their families are worried and that worries me. I  **do not like it** when they are unhappy,” he growled, leaning in close. “Do you have a family?” he asked innocently and then leant back, glaring down at him.

The man broke down. “Please.” He slobbered all over himself and Viktor turned his nose up at how pathetic he was.

“Answer the question.” Viktor raised his gun; the click of the safety catch turning off was loud. The betas eyes widened.

“No, I don’t.” But he gave off the same smell he had before. It was sour and acrid and Viktor had to resist gagging. He swallowed thickly.

“Pity,” Viktor said. “I don’t like liars.”

“ — I’m not lying, please!”

“Tell me why my men found you sneaking around outside my club, talking to my workers after hours, inside a very suspicious looking van, and I promise I won’t mail your decapitated head to your wife and children.”

He continued to cry and Viktor’s patience quickly wore thin. With no warning, he harshly pressed his pistol against the man's kneecap and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out loud in the large room, the crack of the bone and the man's howling cries followed. He writhed against his confines, horror etched into his features as he looked down at his now useless leg.

Viktor let him scream uncontrollably for a few minutes before he said, “Try again.” He pressed the gun to his other knee.

“No, no, no! Please, I’m sorry,” he cried pathetically, spittle flying everywhere.

“Ohh, I think you’re running out of time.” Yura laughed and slowly dragged the blade over the man’s neck, a trickle of blood following in its wake.

“The Kiss and Cry, it’s on the other side of town,” he gasped, trying to move away from Yura’s blade, but only pushing back into him. He stared at Viktor, afraid.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back. “So you were lying. I don’t like liars. This puts me in a very difficult position.”

“That’s all I know, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” And finally, it was the first truth that had left the man’s mouth.

Viktor looked at Yura and nodded. The young omega slit his throat in one clean movement. The man choked for a moment, his eyes wide and staring at Viktor as he struggled to breathe until finally, he fell silent. Yura wiped the blade on the beta’s jacket and then kicked him forward. The dead body fell to the floor with a loud clunk, blood pooling over the new office rug.

The alpha sighed. “ _ Fuck _ , I can’t have anything nice,” he complained, and annoyed, he kicked the lifeless man and then scowled as he got blood on his shoe. Well, at least he had gotten something useful out of this beta.

Viktor had been looking for JJ’s whereabouts for months but all he ever found was dead ends, the boss of the American Mafia was playing games with him and Viktor did not like it. He seemed to be everywhere. Recently, his men had managed to steal a considerable amount of drugs from one of Viktor’s shipment containers in Russia, it had been scheduled to go to New York, where Viktor had a successful drug ring, but it had been intercepted and Viktor still had no idea how.

So here he was in Detroit, where he had heard rumours that JJ was going to try to steal more of his business, and upon arrival, an entire shift of Viktor’s high-end escorts went missing — not only were they worth a fortune and not easily replaceable (after all, male omegas were one of a kind!), but they had disappeared completely. Viktor was under pressure to find them and return them home to their families.

Even more recently, two of his strippers from a successful nightclub he owned in town had stopped going to work. Viktor didn't believe for a second that they had left willingly, he paid his workers very well and they got plenty of business on their own terms. No. Someone had poached them at the very least — he just hoped that the worst hadn’t happened. To say Viktor was pissed off was an understatement. The estimated loss of profit from the combined incidents was in the high millions and growing every day. He wanted JJ’s head served to him on a silver platter.

“Everyone, leave us,” Viktor shouted, all the while looking at Yura, an idea forming in his mind. As his men started to leave Viktor called out to Otabek, “Beka, stay and clean up this mess.”

The young alpha nodded and kneeled on the floor, Yura handed him his switchblade silently and he set about cutting the body free. “Yes, sir,” he muttered.

“I need to borrow your mate this evening, I hope this is acceptable?” Viktor asked.

Otabek shrugged, glancing towards Yura. “I know you’ll look after him.”

“Hey, why ask him first?” Yura protested, pulling childish at face at Viktor. “Maybe I don’t want to go with you…”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “You owe me for my rug,” he joked.

“It was hideous, really,” Yura deadpanned. “I did you a huge favour. You can thank me later.”

“Well, you can stay here and help Otabek if you prefer?” Viktor smiled at him.

Yura rolled his eyes. “As if you’re sticking me on clean up, old man!” he complained. “Fine! You can have your own way, but where are we going?”

“I need you to be my omega for the night, we’re going undercover to The Kiss and Cry.”

***

Once Viktor had the name the rest was simple. He took one of his civilian cars that had recently been replated, a black BMW, and drove himself and Yura to the other side of the city. Otabek was to remain at the hotel and hold the fort, he was well trusted as Yura’s mate and as the Pakhan’s other second in command, so he didn’t have to worry about being gone.

After some quick research by making a few phone calls around, Viktor learned that the club wasn’t simply a normal strip club, it was a high-class club, boasting top-notch ‘rare’ omegas. Viktor wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he was hoping to find out.

They pulled into the car park opposite and the two of them sat still for a few moments. Shielded by the blacked out windows of the customised car, Viktor watched as Yura took his pistol out from the back of his jeans where it normally stayed and checked the bullets in the barrel before putting it in the glove box. He also pulled his knives from inside his boots and reluctantly put them inside. Viktor handed his own weapons over to him and they were put away.

“ _ Are you sure about this? There’s only two of us _ ,” Yura asked Viktor in Russian, he didn’t look at him as he spoke, instead, he was looking at the entrance to The Kiss and Cry. It was a nondescript black building, with neon lettering glowing on the side. Groups of already inebriated people queued outside, the line so long that it disappeared out of sight. The majority of them were male, dressed in expensive suits with shiny black shoes, but there was also the occasional girl who could be seen —though they were few and far between.

“No.  _ You’re all I need _ ,” he explained as he observed the regular clientele. Viktor could see the female omegas hanging off their alphas and looking at them like they had hung the stars in the sky. They were going to blend in just fine. “ _ Just behave tonight. You’re my omega so act like it. I need you confident and sexy but submissive. Do you understand? _ ”

“ _ I got it. I’m your whore for the night _ ,” he sneered and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with,” he muttered, changing to English.

They both stepped out of the car, and Viktor felt naked, it wasn’t often that he went anywhere not packing. They were taking a risk by leaving their weapons inside, but they had no choice when they were uncover like this. There was too much weighing on this for their cover to blown so early on.

They approached the club and they immediately fell into character without having to really think about it. It wasn’t the first time that they had posed as a couple as a disguise. Even though Viktor’s identity was unknown, there had been a leak at the beginning of last year that had since been taken care of, but before he could control it, information had been sold: that the new Pahkan was an unmated alpha who avoided omegas and that his new second in command was a beta. Of course, the second part of the leak was incorrect, as this was before Yura and Otabek had mated, back when Yura posed as a beta within their ranks as instructed by the previous Pahkan, Viktor’s father.

Yura’s secondary gender meant little to Viktor, he was a very capable omega and had proved himself time and time again over the years, so the fact that he was an omega meant nothing more than something that they could use to their advantage. They had grown up together, both of them a part of the family business since they were old enough to walk and talk, groomed into the lifestyle. Yura was like a brother, a best friend, and a bodyguard in one small, feisty package. They had always planned to take over together, so Viktor waited, timing it nicely for when the omega became of age until he took over as Pahkan. They immediately disposed of his father’s second and Yura stood at his side. He trusted him with his life. Both were more than comfortable to play this part, it was simply necessary for business. The Bratva always came first — they both understood that. This was the perfect way to hide in plain sight.

Viktor immediately bypassed the queue that was wrapped around the block, not even entertaining the idea of joining the public. He didn’t doubt that they would be able to get in, even as first-time visitors. The two of them were dressed in some of their best clothes, flaunting their wealth, as Viktor knew it would be needed to gain entrance to a high-class club like The Kiss and Cry. Viktor was wearing a pair of Armani jeans, with a shirt and tie, and an expensive jacket he would never normally be seen dead in, but it fit his persona for the night. Whereas Yura was dressed like the beautiful rare male omega he was, his long hair flowing free around his shoulders, his face made up beautifully, wearing skin-tight jeans, and a shirt that left nothing to the imagination — the complete opposite to how he normally dressed.

Viktor could feel all eyes on them; the strong stink of desire and jealousy followed the two of them. Viktor pulled his shades off that were there purely for aesthetics as it was already dark, and cast a cheeky wink and a grin at a group of omegas who appeared to be there unaccompanied. He smirked knowingly as they practically swooned, but he hugged Yura to his waist protectively, letting them know he was mated and untouchable, and in a perfect charade, Yura melted into him.

They stepped up to security and Viktor handed over a crisp hundred dollar bill to one of the bouncers at the door. The red rope was lifted with no questions asked. The two men guarding the entrance parted.

“Hey, asshole, I’ve been out here over an hour.”

Viktor turned, his eyes ice-cold as he looked down at an alpha who had dared to step into his space. He’d clearly been in line for some time, his clothes were wet from the drizzle of rain that had been softly falling most of the evening, but Viktor cared little about such things. He would have ignored the behaviour if the stranger hadn’t made the mistake of flitting his eyes towards Yura and raking them down the length of his body — it was only a split second, but the damage was done. He glared at the man and had to check his temper, he was far too wound up about all of this. He focused on remembering that he was here undercover and that he needed to somewhat behave. But an alpha looking at a mated omega - tellable by, in this case, the bright mating bite upon Yura’s exposed neck - especially one that was upon the arm of an alpha, was simply not done. And he had promised Otabek that he would look after Yura.

Viktor didn’t have to act as a disgusted scowl twisted across his features as the stranger attempted to reach forward and grab Viktor’s jacket - far too close where Yura was stood - one mistake was enough. Victor gently pushed Yura away and grabbed the man’s wrist harshly, he was tempted to break it, but instead, he twisted his arm as he flashed his teeth at him, challenging him. As expected, the other alpha broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. Viktor pushed him harshly backwards and sent him crashing to the floor. Uninterested, he ignored the swearing abuse that was hurled at him and stepped inside, guiding an amused Yura.

He paused, holding up another hundred and the bouncer eagerly took it, leaning in and awaiting instruction. This was easy, like any poorly run club, the staff were more interested in money than security.

“Ensure that gentleman doesn’t get inside. Such disrespect is not acceptable.” He sneered at the alpha sprawled on the floor and Yura laughed.

“Yes, sir.”

The two of them made their way inside as the humiliated alpha was kicked off the premises.

The club was dark and Viktor could already hear the deep base of too loud music thrumming and vibrating the floors. They went through two very large double doors and followed some stairs which were lit brightly with spotlights. They entered a large room that was alive with flashing lights but was dim with red lighting. Viktor was instantly unimpressed. Scantily clad workers filled the room and the place reeked of so many scents that it almost overwhelmed him, but mostly, and most disgustingly, it stunk of alcohol, spunk, and desire. Viktor cringed as they walked deeper inside, his shoes sticking to the floor.

Male and female strippers danced on podiums, swinging their hips provocatively as they twisted and turned, gripping at their poles and swinging on them with pretty smiles on their faces as men leered up at them. But Viktor wasn’t stupid, his eyes immediately went to the males, it was rare to see so many male omegas in one place, but as he walked past and discreetly scented them, he could tell that at least one, two, three, of them, were in fact betas with fake mating marks them — probably tattooed on to make them more money.

The club was smaller, cheaper and definitely not as tasteful as Viktor’s.

Yura leant in close, talking quickly into his ear in rapid Russian. “ _ I expected more. This is cheap and tacky _ . _ Let’s split up and go and cover all bases _ _ — _ ”

“ _ Definitely not, not until we’re sure _ ,” he shot back and grabbed his arm tightly to stop him from rolling his eyes and wandering off. “ _ Stay in character, let’s get a drink and relax. Do as you’re told and look pretty on my arm while we figure this out. There’s something here that’s not right. We’re in the right place. Trust me. Now smile.”  _ He pulled away and looked at Yura with false adoration, a heart-shaped smile, and his eyes twinkling, silently reminding him with that false look that he would be in trouble if he didn’t play along.

Yura grinned widely and returned the look, looking slightly psychotic in Viktor’s opinion, but at least doing as he was told. “My big strong alpha, let’s get a drink!” he cooed with false enthusiasm, leaning in and cuddling Viktor’s arm, making himself look purposely smaller, acting more like societies perception of how a male omega should act.

“Of course, darling,” Viktor said with sickly sweetness.

He led them over to the bar. They were served pretty fast, quicker than some of the drunken masses around him as Viktor death glared himself to the front and Yura pulled the prettiest smile at the bartender. It was there that Yura rehooked his hand on Viktor’s bicep and squeezed it twice. He pretended to drink from his scotch glass and looked towards the back of the room. Viktor followed his gaze.

Past the dance floor full of writhing bodies, there were four bouncers guarding a deep red set of heavy double doors. It stood out as suspicious, the quality of the doors was much higher than the rest of the club and they didn’t match the rest of the decor. Viktor couldn’t tell from this distance, but they looked soundproof, in fact, they were a similar design to the bedroom doors he had at the hotel. The space surrounding it was mostly clear as if the regulars knew to stay away. This was exactly what they were looking for. Viktor realised that this part of the club was a show and that the real Kiss and Cry was behind those doors.

Viktor left his drink on the counter untouched and pointedly looked at Yura, who mirrored the action. The two of them made their way to the door with Viktor’s hand firmly on the omega’s back. Viktor approached them confidently.

“I’m looking for something pretty to add to my collection,” he greeted, leaning closer than he liked due to the loud music. Viktor looked down at Yura in explanation, who shot the stranger a stunning smile and let himself curl against Viktor, exposing the long expanse of his marked neck as he looked up at the security guards innocently. “I hear that’s something you can help me with.”

One of the bouncers stepped forward, his eyes flicked to Yura, staring pointedly at his neck, clearly examining if he was the real deal or not. Viktor had to remind himself this was business, he didn’t like alpha’s leering at his best friend, it was disrespectful. He fixed a false smile on his face and hoped that this would work. Normally when Yura posed as his mate, it got him into most places in disguise, due to the fact that male omegas were very rare and were normally bought and sold to only the highest bidders. A male omega on an alpha’s arm was not only a sign of wealth, but a sign of status. He just hoped this time it was enough.

“Exactly like this...” he clarified.

He let Yura seduce the bouncer, using his omega charm to trick the alpha into stupidity. It was working because smiles started to break out among the small security team — it was obvious they were not used to being around a genuine male omega.

“I have very specific taste and I am looking for a genuine specimen...” Viktor continued carefully and staring at the man pointedly, letting him know that he knew the club was a charade.

The bouncer stepped forward and nodded, unable to take his eyes off Yura. Viktor felt like rolling his eyes at how pathetic the display was.

“It’s five hundred entry,” he said and Viktor didn’t hesitate, he pulled the notes from the inside of his jacket and handed them over. The large doors were pulled open and the two of them walked through. The music in the other room vanished as soon as the doors closed and the silence was deafening. They found themselves in a small hallway with a lift at the end and although there was nobody around, they remained in character. They stepped in the lift and pushed the only option, hoping that they weren’t walking right into another of JJ’s games.

The doors pinged open and Viktor exchanged a brief but relieved look with Yura. It was closer to what Viktor had previously expected; quieter music and tastefully decorated, with a much smaller group of clients, each of them being fussed over by many omegas — all female. He was yet to see a genuine male which was to be expected, but he was here looking for two of his own. It looked like they were not here at a first glance, though he couldn’t be sure until he had investigated fully.

The scent in here was calmer and Viktor’s sense of smell actually felt a little numb, he subconsciously touched his nose before he could catch himself. He breathed deeply and quickly realised there were scent-blockers being fed through the air con — it was a backhanded tactic that some businesses like this used, one that Viktor’s own father had used in the past. Blockers were pumped into the room to keep things calm until the main events came on, then they would be turned off leaving the alphas more susceptible to the scent of the performing omega’s. It was deceitful but it worked, scent-drunk alphas meant more money. Yura seemed unaffected which made sense, they wouldn't want to drug their own omegas.

The two of them were greeted by a young and beautiful female omega upon arrival, she was dressed in nothing but a black thong and a see-through mesh top. She bowed deeply at Viktor and then smiled. She led them over to some seats close to a large stage and Viktor sat down. Yura stood to the side of him silently.

“I require a cushion for my omega,” Viktor said, looking around. He was disgusted to see that one was not instantly available. In fact, as he glanced around the room, a lot of the omegas were sat on the floor, their knees digging into the cold wood — poor treatment in Viktor’s eyes. The woman’s eyes widened in surprise at his request and she scurried off. She returned a few moments later and handed it to him. Viktor placed it on the floor and Yura dropped to his knees in perfect etiquette, comfortable as he sat at Viktor’s feet and looked up at him in false obedience.

“Your finest whiskey,” Viktor said to her and she smiled and nodded. “Two glasses,” he clarified.

Viktor noticed that the female glanced down at Yura before she left. She looked confused for a second and Yura stared up at her with a falsely kind expression on his face, smiling up at her. She went to the bar and Viktor let out a sigh of relief. His friend was doing a great job, he just hoped he could keep it up until they needed to leave. It must be difficult submitting to someone who wasn’t your alpha. As much as Yura understood the need, Viktor sometimes wondered how he stood it, which was why when he did this Viktor treated him with the utmost respect.

The female arrived back quickly with their drinks. She placed them on the table and then bowed. She stood to the side of Viktor, ready for instructions if he needed anything.

Viktor lounged back in the seat and grabbed a drink. He handed it to Yura. “Come sit with me and drink,” he ordered.

He watched as Yura lent forwards, dipping his finger in Viktor’s drink, submerging his black nail polish in the liquid to discreetly test for drugs as he stood. He placed the tumbler back on the tray and pretended to be straightening his clothes. Viktor reached for the opposite drink when he settled, handing him the untested one, which he repeated the action with his other hand. Yura sat purposefully at a slight angle to Viktor, looking in the other direction of the club and observing their surroundings as they waited for his nail polish colour to change. Yura’s nails remained a smooth, dark black, indicating the drink had not been spiked in anyway.

The two of them sat in silence. They couldn’t risk talking in the case that they might, even for a second, break character. There were very little people here compared to the club, and the music was low in the background, their voices would carry too far. Instead, Viktor listened to the other men’s voices as they laughed and talked obnoxiously loud and hoped to overhear something.

Yura finished his drink quickly and Viktor took his glass. “Another?” he asked and Yura nodded and smiled, he swayed slightly, pretending the drink was already going to his head, when in fact the guy could probably drink Viktor under the table.

“May I use the bathroom?” Yura asked and Viktor nodded. “Yes, you may, my darling. You may go and have fun, talk to others if you like.” He pulled another hundred dollar note from his jacket and handed it to Yura. The omega made a show of looking pleased and then bowing when he stood and then skipped off happily. Perfect. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get into any trouble while he was gone.

Just as he disappeared, Viktor’s nose started to feel normal again. He looked around, expecting a change and he was right. The lights dimmed and the stage curtains slowly rose. This was it, this should be the main event. He wondered what was going to happen and hoped that this risky journey would be worth it.

Smoke flooded the stage floor as the music volume slowly increased, the song mixing into something deeper and the bass slowing until a familiar beat thrummed around Viktor and instantly caught his attention. Two figures made their way forward on the stage, cloaked in the semi-darkness as they made their way to two of the three poles near the front of the stage. The centre pole stayed untouched. They pulled themselves up, sitting high on the poles beautifully, their silhouettes making Viktor curious as he admired them — he was sure the one on the left was female as he could see the shape of her breasts and the round curve of her hips, but the one on the right was most definitely male, he looked tall and strong and was full of straight lines instead of soft curves. Viktor almost tutted at his own behaviour as he realised what was happening, he was almost falling into their tricks. Though he knew about the scent blockers, he was still behaving like a scent-drunk alpha as he gawked up at them.

Though Viktor became powerless to help it as another figured sauntered onto the stage and he was instantly hit with the most beautiful smell he had ever encountered. He subconsciously shuffled forward in his seat, his heart racing slightly and a thought crossed his mind that he might have been drugged with something else — though he quickly pushed this thought away as Yura had already checked his drink. This smell was all natural, beautiful and not artificial in any way. It was indescribable, not like anything he had ever encountered in his life. It was sweet and rich and smelt so innocent that it made Viktor doubt his own nose because surely someone so pure could never be working in a place like this. His mouth dried and he reached for his drink, he downed it in one. The female omega appeared and he nodded dumbly for her to refill it. In the back of his mind he thought about Yura, he should really try and find him as he wasn’t feeling very in control, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He needed to know who that smell belonged to.

All logical thought was quickly erased from his mind as the figure arrived at the front of the stage, not too far from where Viktor was sat. The spotlights turned on and Viktor gasped, his hands gripping the edge of his seat as he stared unashamedly towards the centre of the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more of this fic! Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for one-shot prompts.


	3. Make Me Your Aphrodite, Make Me Your One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and plisetskytrash.  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Dark Horse - Katy Perry".

The omega that stood centre stage had all eyes on him, Viktor included. He was stunning, dressed similarly to the other two dancers who flipped off their poles and came to stand in the same starting position as their leader. They were all in thigh-high boots, shorts and halter tops. They moved with a synchronisation that showed that they were all professional dancers and not just here to shake their asses for cash; an obvious and real connection could be seen between the three omegas.

The other two dancers were older, closer to thirty by a quick glance, but the man at the centre looked just out of boyhood and closer to twenty. He looked far too sweet and innocent to be bending the way he was, displaying his ass teasingly. He looked ethereal up there on the stage, his creamy skin shining with glitter and looking incredibly soft. His dark hair was slicked back and showing off his pretty face. He was a genuine omega, Viktor could tell just by looking at him. He was lean but his thighs and hips were curved beautifully, his ass pert, soft, and round. He was Asian, Japanese probably, and Viktor raked his eyes over him looking for a sign of a mating bite but saw none on any of his exposed skin.

He was young, unmated, and perfect.

Viktor couldn’t tear this eyes away. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, his attraction to the young omega was immediate and almost overwhelming. He wanted him at any cost—Viktor had to have him.

The Japanese omega swayed his hips. His arms were raised and showing off the delicate curves of his body as he danced. The music seemed to flow through him as he moved seductively and in step with the rhythm of the song. He was flexible and seemed to slide into the splits effortlessly, bouncing on the floor as he cheekily bit into his lip and rubbed his ass.

Viktor tried to look away, but he devoured every detail of him. This was what he had been expecting: top-notch omegas. He was pretty sure he had never seen such a perfect specimen. He had bought many Japanese omegas in his time but none like this; it was no wonder that he was their main attraction. Viktor was disappointed that he wasn’t one of his own dancers. He wondered what they were paying him and if he could bribe him into his own club, or even better, into his bed.

The omega was strong, he pulled himself up onto the pole effortlessly, twisting and turning, body rolling as he smiled. Viktor felt himself grow hard as the omega caught his eye and then flushed bright red, a beautiful shy smile gracing his face as if he was suddenly embarrassed to be doing such things in front of everyone. He didn’t falter though and his performance continued, it looked like he was enjoying what he was doing and Viktor admired those hips as they ground in circles, looking almost illegal. He thought about spreading those thighs open and seeing what was hidden underneath those skin-tight shorts. He looked good enough to eat.

Looking around himself, it was clear that every other alpha here was feeling exactly as Viktor was, the omegas at their feet were forgotten. Strangely, Viktor felt a little bit threatened at their presence, annoyed as they looked up at the omega, their eyes leering at him and thinking about fucking him just as Viktor was. It made him want to catch the omega’s eye, he wanted to stand out as someone special. It was an odd experience, one that reminded him that he had been very lightly drugged with suppressants because he was normally a very confident person, he knew he was attractive and he could have any omega that he wanted. In fact, over the years, he had.

The end of the dance culminated in the beautiful omega writhing against the pole as he pulled the fabric of his thin and revealing top up and over his head. As every inch of smooth, delicious skin was revealed, Viktor could feel his pants tightening. He licked his lips instinctively. _I could absolutely devour him,_ Viktor thought as the alpha inside him began to rouse. All too soon though, the dancers held their ending pose with the Japanese omega bent over to show off the gorgeous curves of his ass and hips. Then the lights went down.

As the stage finally darkened, Viktor felt like he was coming out of a trance. The male dancer had dropped to the edge of the stage and was sat with his legs crossed delicately over one another, his top forgotten on the stage. He was looking around the room as if surveying the crowd for something or someone. Viktor was desperate to catch his eye after that jaw-dropping performance, so he quickly beckoned him over.

It would be a lie for Yuuri to say he hadn’t noticed the unfamiliar face in the audience tonight. A young, beautiful alpha had sat in the middle of the front row and had kept his eyes glued to every move Yuuri made. It was lucky in a way. Now, Yuuri had an easier time finding someone to take to the back rooms. However, when he saw the silver-haired alpha crook a finger in his direction it caught him off-guard. No one had ever approached him so directly before, but then again, he’d never been so open on-stage before. Whatever Chris had given him seemed to do the trick.

So, Yuuri walked with practised steps to the alpha, a flirtatious smile gracing his face. He stopped a few inches away from the silver-haired man and looked down at him through his thick, mascara lined lashes.

“How can I help you, sir?” he asked in the most confident voice he could manage. He put a hand on one hip and bit his lip, waiting anxiously for the answer.

Viktor admired the omega in front of him, sure to look him over up close. Though he was wearing makeup, it didn’t seem to be covering anything, just enhancing his already handsome features. He was even more stunning that Viktor could have imagined. He smirked at him and tapped his lap.

“Come here,” he requested, looking at him directly, pleased when that small blush started to make its way onto the omega’s features.

Yuuri looked down at the man’s lap and then back up to his face. “You know this type of thing comes with a price…” Yuuri walked in between the alpha’s open legs, leaving a hair’s breadth of space between their bodies. “How do I know you’re serious?”

Viktor’s eyes never left his and for a second he thought about scolding him for being cheeky. He was surprised by his feisty nature but he found that he liked it. He was used to omegas just dropping to their knees. Instead, this omega was standing close and that sweet smell was surrounding Viktor and teasing him. His chest and abs were on display, his nipples pink and perky, and Viktor’s hands itched to reach out and touch him, to pull him into his lap and breath in lungfuls of that scent. But as he stared up at him, something told him that he was being serious about the cash and wouldn’t give him the time of the day without it. Well, money was a language that Viktor was fluent in.

Wordlessly, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out two notes, then slowly, he leant forward and tucked them into the omega’s shorts. His skin felt warm under Viktor’s fingers and his abs shone with glitter. Viktor wanted to lean forward and lick those irresistible abs. He gave him a heat-filled look that hopefully showed him exactly what Viktor had in mind.

Yuuri shivered at the feeling of the alpha’s fingers on the soft skin underneath his waistband. Inadvertently, Yuuri bit his lip and gulped. _Get it together, Yuuri_ , he chastised himself before he put on that false, bright smile of his. With little hesitation, Yuuri dropped down until he was sat sideways on the alpha’s lap.

“How am I doing so far?” Yuuri asked with a wink.

His weight felt amazing as he rested on Viktor’s lap and the alpha tried to keep his thoughts clean. “Just beautifully,” Viktor said truthfully and unable to help himself he laid a hand on the omega’s knee. His skin was so soft. He couldn’t stop admiring the omega’s pretty face. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” He looked into his big brown eyes and breathed in his scent. Fuck, he wished he could bottle it.

“Yuuri,” the omega replied breathily as he placed a hand tentatively on the alpha’s shoulder and boldly leaned in close to his ear. “But you can call me whatever you want.”

Viktor bit his lip and let out a deep breath. _Yuuri_. He was definitely Japanese, Viktor could tell by the way he said his own name, though his accent wasn’t detectable, he spoke very good, clear English. “You are a forward little omega, aren’t you?” he observed, rubbing his thumb in circles on his knee. He licked his lips as he stared at the creamy expanse of his thighs, he ached to stroke all of that exposed skin... “You’re quite beautiful, but I guess you must hear that all the time…”

“It never hurts to hear it again,” Yuuri told him, still speaking next to his ear. He could see the way the alpha’s skin reacted to his breath, prickling under the touch. It spurred Yuuri on. “What’s your name, alpha?”

Viktor thought about lying. He should definitely lie, but he hesitated for a second, not sure how to answer. The omega looked at him sweetly, a little innocently, even though he was on the alpha’s lap. He sat there, smelling very much like a virgin, and the combination of all these things felt like they were killing Viktor’s alpha. He leant forward, his breath ghosting across the omega’s ear. “Can you keep a secret?” he asked, and his other hand touched the bottom of his back, just resting it there.

The touch of a hand to his bare skin made Yuuri shiver noticeably. He let out a small high-pitched whine at the contact and his eyes shut for a fraction of a second before he regained his composure. _That damn omega accelerant,_ he cursed and made a mental note to scold Chris the next day.

“I-I’m good at secrets,” Yuuri managed to stutter out despite the arousal beginning to swell inside him. “I can be very discreet when I want to be…”

“Well then, if you promise to be a really good omega and keep it to yourself…” He examined him for signs of a lie and he found none. His scent remained the same, the same amazingly dizzying smell that was slowly wearing the alpha down and driving him into his base instinct. He leant back in before making his decision. “My name is Viktor,” he whispered.

“Viktor,” Yuuri repeated in a purr on instinct. He examined the way the syllables felt as they came out of his mouth and then smiled. “I like the sound of that, _Viktor_ ,” he told the alpha.

“It sounds good rolling off your tongue, Yuuri.”

“Most things do, my tongue is pretty talented…” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them and his own eyes widened a little in shock at his confidence. _Where did that come from?_

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. He licked his lips again. “Can I buy you a drink, Yuuri?” he asked and taking a risk, ran his hand a little higher up Yuuri’s thigh. He watched it, entranced by the movement though he controlled it.

The movement caused Yuuri to shudder and his dick twitched with interest at being covered by this alpha’s scent. He wanted Viktor to touch him more, but he knew that it was just the intoxication he was feeling. After all, Yuuri had never been strongly attracted to any alpha before. It had to be Chris’ drink... right?

“You can buy me whatever you want,” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor clicked his fingers and the omega from before appeared at his side. “Whatever he desires,” he told her without even looking, unable to look away from Yuuri.

“Oh, um…” Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t actually ever drink alcohol normally, only when his friends had given him a taste of theirs. He tried to remember the name of a cocktail he’d enjoyed once a few months back, but his memory failed him. “Why-why don’t you pick for me?” he asked Viktor with a weak smile, hoping he wasn’t giving away his inexperience too badly.

Viktor smiled as he started to see the real Yuuri peeking through his facade, the virginal smell starting to feel more believable with every second that passed. He licked his lips, wondering how far this omega would let him go and if he had brought enough cash for something like that.

“Get him something that tastes nice,” he said. “He would like something… sweet?” he asked Yuuri who nodded in response. The female nodded and then disappeared. Viktor pressed the drink into Yuuri’s hands upon her return. “So, Yuuri, how much would it be for something special with you? Maybe you can dance for me?” Viktor knew that there would be private rooms hidden away somewhere and he was willing to pay top money to get this omega alone.

Yuuri couldn’t believe his luck. He hadn’t needed to do anything except flirt a little and look pretty, just like Chris had said. Maybe he should try this more often, especially if it meant more tips and more money to send back home. His smile widened into a genuine, toothy grin.

“Yes!” he cried a little too excitedly before he sipped at the pink drink in his hand that was topped with a glazed cherry. “I’d be happy to dance for you. It’s um...” He tried to remember the prices Chris and Minako had vaguely mentioned from their experiences backstage and he drew a blank. “$500 for a private dance,” he ventured with a little gulp.

“Is that all?” Viktor asked. “I feel slightly insulted for you, Yuuri.” He would never let his own staff work for so little. It made him hate JJ even more. Here was this beautiful exotic omega and he was basically giving him away for free. “How much do you think you’re worth, sweetheart? And how about I pay you that instead?”

That question caught him completely off guard. If he was being totally honest, Yuuri didn’t think he was worth five dollars let alone five hundred. He could tell that alphas found him attractive, but he couldn’t explain why. Desperate to answer Viktor, Yuuri’s eyes darted around the room a little, trying to find Chris or Minako, but it was dark and crowded. If he didn’t answer soon he was going to lose this client and he really didn’t want that.

“Maybe I give discounts to good-looking alphas,” he teased with an awkward wink. “You can tip as much as you want though, once you’ve seen how good I can be—just for you.”

Viktor smiled. That sounded more than agreeable. He couldn’t wait to get him alone. He could feel the other alphas looking in their direction, he could smell the jealousy surrounding them and it made Viktor feel powerful, a familiar heady rush running through him. He had the prettiest omega in the club on his lap, everyone wanted to be him. A small part of him wished he could take Yuuri home with him.

“You flatter me,” he said, and he was telling the truth. He could smell that Yuuri was excited to be close to him, that he was attracted to him.

Unable to resist the sweet taste, Yuuri drank down the cocktail a little too fast. He was enjoying all of this a little too much, but he didn’t care. Feeling a rush of confidence from the alcohol, Yuuri rocked his hips a little experimentally until his ass was flush against the alpha’s crotch. He bit his lip at the bulge that rubbed against him.

“Shall I go find us a room then?” Yuuri asked in a low moan. He rolled his hips once more. “I’m not sure I can hold myself back much longer… You smell so good, alpha.”

As if to confirm that, Yuuri dropped his head to Viktor’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. Here was where any person's scent was strongest and this particular alpha’s scent was so delicious it almost bowled Yuuri over. He felt lost in a sea of ecstasy and intoxication. Viktor accidentally squeezed the young omega’s thigh a little too hard as he brushed against his already hard cock and then scented him. He really hoped that he smelt just as attractive to the omega as the omega smelt to him.

“Fuck,” Viktor cursed as the young man gripped at him and continued to rock his hips. “Slow down, sweetheart, nice and steady…” He grabbed him by the waist and let it be known that he wanted him to turn and face him. Instead of standing, Yuuri twisted in his lap, lifting his leg high over Viktor to straddle him like it was easy. The casual display of his flexibility had all sorts of fantasies running through the alpha’s mind. Though he knew he shouldn't encourage the omega in clear view of everybody, he couldn't help it as he placed his hands on the man's hips and very slowly encouraged him to grind against him. He would be sure to leave him a huge tip.

Yuuri looked down at him, slightly taller from where he was sat in his lap, his eyes slightly unfocused from the alcohol. Viktor realised that any more alcohol would be a bad idea. The little omega had clearly already had enough and it would be no fun if he was drunk. The omega smiled at Viktor and once again he had to grab his hips to slow Yuuri down as he started to dance along to the music that was playing.

Yuuri pouted. “You’re no fun…” he whined as Viktor stopped his motions. He wanted to rub himself all over the alpha in front of him. Yuuri had never felt this way about someone before. He knew it was probably the drugs and alcohol, but he didn't care. He just didn’t want it to stop. “Don’t you like feeling my body against yours?”

Viktor laughed. “More than you realise, but how about we take this somewhere more private. You don’t want to make the other alphas here jealous do you?”

Yuuri’s head whipped up at the mention of the private room again. “Yes, yes,” Yuuri agreed with a delirious nod of his head. “Though, I like seeing other people jealous over me…”

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up at the confession. “Really now, what a naughty little omega you are…” He circled his arms around him and confidently pulled him snugly towards him. “Well if you want to make the others jealous, I can certainly help there…” He looked up at the omega mischievously.

The entirety of Yuuri’s body flushed red hot when he was pulled close to the alpha. A rational part of his brain reminded him that he needed to get a private dance tonight, but the wild omega inside him was enjoying the possessive alpha in front of him. “Are you sure you want to help? I could always just go and enjoy a dance with another client…” he teased, trying to encourage Viktor’s wild streak.

It worked. Viktor’s hands tightened on the omega’s thighs and Yuuri was delighted. “I don’t think you should waste your time with them,” he said. “Whatever they can offer you, I can do it better.”

“Show me.”

Viktor took a deep breath as he processed those two words. This omega was interesting. He hadn’t only attracted Viktor’s attention with his beautiful physique, but also now he was intrigued by his interesting personality. This omega was dangerous. He wasn’t sure if it was for show or not, but somehow he didn’t care. Even if this was a part of this young man’s usual routine, Viktor was having fun living in the little fantasy that it wasn’t.

He stroked his hands up and down the omega’s thighs, his thumbs brushing dangerously close to the inside of his skimpy red shorts, he paused, rubbing Yuuri’s inner thighs in torturous circles, then slowly dipping lower. He broke eye contact with him, unable to help himself as he looked down and as expected, he could see the outline of the young omega’s cock.

“Do I turn you on, Yuuri?” he asked and then stilled his hands, pausing to look back up at him again. “I can smell how aroused you are. I think you’d let me do anything to you… for the right price of course.”

Unable to help himself, Yuuri bucked his hips a little at the thought, pushing Victor’s fingers dangerously close to his cock. He bit his lip at the idea of letting Victor do _anything_ to him. “You’re… You’re very hot... “ Yuuri admitted, the heady scent of the alpha overwhelming him after such long exposure to the pheromones. “We can… I mean, I c-can go see about that private room?”

“That would be a good idea, before I do something indecent to you in front of all these people.” He winked and then removed his hands from Yuuri, leaning back and gesturing that the omega was free to move.

Yuuri scrambled off the alpha’s lap excitedly and a little clumsily. He paused for a second to smile sweetly at Viktor before he turned and began to push through the crowd towards the back door where he could check there was a room free for them. _I can’t believe this is happening,_ he chanted over and over inside his head. He told himself that he had to do this: for Isabella and for his family. There was no turning back now.

Viktor was left watching him walk off, admiring his ass as he left. He couldn’t believe he was going to be fucking him in a few short moments, the little omega had basically been gagging for it and who was Viktor to refuse such a treat? He could still smell his scent, it was stuck to his clothes where he had ground against Viktor and bounced in his lap. He took this time to adjust himself, his cock hard in his slacks. He was surprised at how the events of the evening had gone. This was the first time Viktor had felt an attraction like this in years, but it didn’t matter, Viktor would get his fill tonight and then probably never see him again. He would send someone with a job offer for him to work at Viktor’s club and, of course, he would take it because he would be crazy not to. If Viktor wanted someone to work for him, then they did. Tonight had been productive, even if they didn’t…

Viktor shot up straight in his chair as he suddenly remembered why he was supposed to be here. He had completely forgotten that he was here to look for his dancers. How had this happened? He looked around himself, trying to be discreet as possible, worried for Yura. _Otabek is going to kill me,_ he thought. The blond omega was nowhere in sight. He had fucked up. Something about that omega had completely blown him away and stolen all of his attention, something deep inside him - something instinctual - had been drawn to him. Viktor knew it was wrong, but he still wanted him. He still wanted this to happen. He stared at the space where Yuuri had disappeared to.

“ _Hey_.” Viktor almost jumped out of his skin as Yura plopped down to his knees on the cushion. He was so glad to see him safe, he had to stop himself from showing too much emotion as relief flooded him. He scolded himself internally, he had promised Otabek that he would take care of him and he hadn’t, the blonde had slipped his mind. He tried to collect himself. He had business to take care of if the look on Yura’s face was any indication.

The blonde omega leant in, his hands on Viktor’s knees as he started to speak to him in rapid Russian in his ear. “ _I had a look around and I went to talk to some of these omegas. They’re all pretty open about shit, the security here is a complete joke. So, I went for a cigarette with one called Chris and he told me about a new omega who just started here with beautiful red hair.”_

That caught Viktor’s attention. _“It could be Mila_ _Babicheva. She has short red hair. Did he say anything else?”_

_“No, not really, but he said there was someone else who started too, but he hasn’t seen them.”_

_“That could be anyone.”_ Viktor sighed. He was hoping that they would get more than that, but there was always another day. They would have to return.

_“Yeah, but we definitely have something with the redhead, right? What’s the chances of another red-headed omega being here in Detroit? I mean, I’ve never met one outside of the few times I’ve seen Mila.”_

He had a point. _“You’re right of course,”_ Viktor agreed. _“You should leave though, you’ve snooped around enough, I don’t want to_ _—_ _”_ Viktor fell silent as Yuuri returned, he stood staring at Viktor, his eyes immediately shot down to Yura at his feet. Yuuri stopped frozen in his tracks by the sight.

Yura turned to see what Viktor was looking at. He sneered at Yuuri who was clearly waiting to speak to the alpha. “What do you want, fatty?” he asked, talking in English as he said the excessively harsh words.

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but stare. Viktor surely hadn’t come to a strip club with his omega—no wait, scratch that, his _mated_ omega. The thought caused a chill to go straight down Yuuri’s spine and it sobered him up instantly. The omega inside him whined and pawed at Yuuri to turn away. He didn’t want anything to do with an alpha who belonged to someone else. The idea of being with someone else’s alpha - touching, holding, or even making love to someone else’s alpha - made Yuuri cringe. His omega completely recoiled at the idea and it was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown all over him.

“Yura,” Viktor scolded, feeling embarrassed at his rude mouth for once, he had hoped Yura wouldn’t be here to meet Yuuri and see how Viktor had been spending his time here. “That’s no way to speak to a fellow omega,” he said in the end, trying to defend the Japanese omega from Yura’s sharp tongue.

Yura turned his nose up. “I’m leaving anyway,” he rebutted and Viktor rolled his eyes at Yura’s behaviour. “I’ll see you at home.” He shared an annoyed, pointed look with Viktor, glared at Yuuri and then stormed off.

_I can’t go through with this,_ was all that Yuuri could think as he stared at the beautiful blonde omega who had walked away. His striking bone structure, his graceful poise, and his striking green eyes. There was no way Yuuri could ever compare. Viktor’s mate had been right. Yuuri was just a fat, ugly omega who had been throwing himself _extremely indecently_ at someone who wasn’t even available—someone who shouldn’t even be available.

_What do I do now?_ The omega inside him was telling him to run. He was telling him to get away from the mated alpha who would be no good for the possessive and monogamous omega that lived inside him. Still, Yuuri needed the money. A private room was available. He was completely conflicted. That was until his brain began to digest the other omega’s words.

_“I’ll see you at home.”_

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat at the memory of those words. That omega and Viktor must live together. They might even have _pups_ together. They were serious enough that Viktor had claimed him—the mating bite clear as day on the blonde’s neck. This was Yuuri’s worst nightmare. His eyes welled a little with tears as he took a step backwards from the breathtakingly gorgeous alpha in front of him. He couldn’t do this. Even if it was just for money, just for the man’s fantasy, Yuuri couldn’t knowingly do this with a mated alpha. He might be a whore for money, but he did have some standards.

So, he turned to quickly exit, hoping that Viktor would pay little attention to him and he could hurry out in the darkness without ever having to see or talk to him again. Unfortunately, Yuuri was wrong.

“Yuuri,” Viktor stood and quickly closed the space between them, marching in large steps towards him. “Did you find a room?” he asked, an excited grin on his face that showed he was oblivious to the omega’s inner turmoil. _Not only do I have a lead, but I’m going to devour this omega…_

Viktor quickly glanced to where Yura had left, letting himself relax again now that the omega was out the club. He would go back to the car and wait for Viktor where he would be safe, though, if he went straight back as he said, Viktor could always call for a car to collect him when he was done.

He looked back towards Yuuri but something seemed wrong.

“There-there wasn’t a room free,” Yuuri lied as he looked down at the floor, determined to avoid the penetrating and alluring stare of those icy blue eyes. “Maybe some other time…”

Viktor frowned as Yuuri’s smell changed. He had lied. It smelt odd on him like it wasn’t usual for him to be doing such a thing. He smelt guilty and he looked a bit uncomfortable. _Why are you lying to me, Yuuri?_ Viktor thought. He had been so happy, now he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “I can pay you handsomely... you don’t have to be embarrassed about what happened before, I like that you are so into me. I’m sorry for my—” Viktor hesitated, about to call Yura his second. “My friend,” he said in the end. “It’s just the way he is. He doesn’t like other omegas.”

Yuuri had to take a deep breath in order to suppress the arousal and excitement that washed over him at that statement, but it wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right anymore. No matter how gorgeous and intoxicating this alpha was. “I have the right to refuse any customer at any time,” Yuuri stated unevenly, his voice breaking on the word ‘customer’. “Have a nice night.” Then, Yuuri turned and began to creep away to the back room.

Viktor stepped forward and, unable to control himself, he grabbed the omega’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Wait, I… I don’t understand.” Everything was so conflicting. He couldn’t understand what had gone wrong. He replayed the last few minutes in his mind, but all he could think about was how eagerly the man had been grinding in his lap. He wanted Viktor. He had been ready to let him fuck him right there in front of everyone.

“I’ll pay double,” the alpha finally offered a little desperately.

That caused Yuuri to stop in his tracks. Double pay would mean a lot to him and his struggling family back home. He had that new medical bill come through. If he wanted to get Isabella off his back he should do it… Then the blonde omega’s face came back to his mind and he whimpered quietly. He couldn’t. He just… couldn’t.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone else here who can satisfy your needs. Goodbye, Viktor.”

Reluctantly, Viktor freed his wrist and let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are blown away by your wonderful response to this fic! Thank you for every kudos and comment! Don't forget to subscribe - we update every Thursday :)


	4. Guys Don't Know How to Treat Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Guys My Age - Hey Violet".
> 
> Please note some important tags have been added related to this new chapter. Please remember to check the tags before reading! :)

_Shit. This is bad,_ Yuuri thought as he walked away from the rich, handsome, and willing alpha he’d just publicly humiliated and turned down. There was no way Isabella wasn’t going to find out about this. Hell, there was a good chance Viktor would march straight to Isabella now to complain about her rude, uncooperative staff member. The thought made him shudder. He really couldn’t afford to lose this job.  
__  
God damn it, Yuuri, pull yourself together.  


As he walked away, Yuuri could feel the sweat slicking up his palms as panic set in. The effects of whatever drugs he’d been dosed with by Chris were beginning to fade now and the reality set in that Yuuri still needed to find another alpha to take to the back rooms and fast. With desperate eyes, Yuuri scanned the room for other potential clients, but he was too overwhelmed by his experience with Viktor to really take anything in. The thought that he’d completely fucked up came to his head again and he freaked out.

He ran to the bathroom where he splashed a little water on his face to try and stave off the panic attack that was threatening to rise up inside him. With bleary eyes, Yuuri stared into the mirror at the hot mess that stared back at him. His face that had once been decorated with precision to ensure that it highlighted all his best features had since been tarnished by sweat from his performance and the water from the sink. His cheap mascara dripped sadly down his cheek, leaving behind a black trail, and his red lipstick had begun to fade where he’d so enthusiastically drunk down the cocktail Viktor had bought him.

He needed to fix his face and fast or there was no way he’d be able to accomplish his goal tonight. With a click of his heels, Yuuri turned away from the mirror and bolted out of the bathroom. He made his way through the club, clinging to the walls and keeping his head down low until he reached the door for the staff area. Yuuri twisted the handle and pushed through quickly, taking a deep breath once he was safe away from prying eyes.

Or, so he thought.

“Yuuri, what the fuck!?” Isabella’s shrill voice exclaimed as she stomped down the hallway towards him. “You really need to sort your face out, you look like a mess.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Yuuri replied with a tight-lipped smile as he tried to push past her to make his way towards the dressing room.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she replied as she stopped him with a hand to his bare chest. “You need to promise me you’ll be quick back there before I let you go. You’re the most exotic and rare omega we have in this place which is why I let you get away with much more than the others.” She paused to take a breath. “But not anymore.” She shook her head disapprovingly. “You have five minutes to sort out your face and then I need you mingling with the alpha’s who have paid good money to see you shake your ass for them, you understand?” She glared at him, her mouth twisted into a stern line.

With no other choice, Yuuri nodded dejectedly.

Isabella rolled her eyes in return, unsympathetic to Yuuri’s situation. “We’re giving you an opportunity here to make more money than you would as a bartender somewhere,” she reminded him with an arched eyebrow. “I remember the first day I met you, Yuuri. You were so desperate for money, willing to do anything that could help you out. You need to find that fire again or you’ll be out on your ass.”

“I know,” Yuuri replied with a grimace. “You’ve told me enough times now, Isabella.”

“Then it should be starting to sink in.”

Isabella’s hand dropped from his chest and Yuuri took the moment of freedom to sidle past her in the narrow corridor. He took large steps to make it down the hallway in record time. Before he could shut the door behind him, however, he could hear Isabella still talking to him.

“Five minutes, Yuuri!” she called. “And a private room tonight or you can say goodbye to another five percent!”

He took pleasure in slamming the door and imagining he could tell Isabella exactly where she could shove her five percent. He couldn’t though. She was right when she’d said he needed the money. _I don’t have a choice here. Another five percent if the last thing I need right now,_ he thought. So, Katsuki Yuuri did exactly what he always did best: he put on a mask.

Once his make-up had been artfully reapplied, Yuuri began to slather his body in scented oil and then scatter glitter over himself again. He took one final quick look in the mirror before he left the dressing room and made his way back to the club, following the throbbing bass of the music playing. From the sounds of the notes Yuuri picked up, it was time for Minako’s solo performance which was the perfect time for Yuuri to prowl for gay alphas.

As his eyes scanned the room, Yuuri sets his sights on a rather bulky, older looking gentleman sat at the bar chatting to the omega working behind it. The omega was smiling politely as he made another drink for the man. He was far from the best-looking alpha in the world, but he slammed a couple of hundred dollar bills down on the counter, so Yuuri swallowed his pride and took a step forward. Before long, Yuuri was face to face with the unfamiliar man. Katsuki Yuuri was stood in all his glory with his body arched toward the strange, the long lines of his legs extended out as he posed. He was a few inches away and hoped that it didn’t look like he was trying too hard.

“You must be the talented Japanese omega I’ve been hearing about,” the man exclaimed in a strong American accent as his eyes travelled lecherously over Yuuri’s body. “I saw you on stage just now, you looked incredible.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri purred and shot the other man a flirtatious smile. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he lied. In reality, the man was clearly in his late forties or maybe even his early fifties. He wore expensive clothes that barely fit over his rotund belly and he was absolutely doused in an expensive cologne. The strong smell made him recoil a little, but he stayed strong. The man had a beautiful pair of grey eyes. Yuuri would try and focus his attention on those instead.

“Well, well, little omega,” the alpha said with a lick of his lips. The nickname sounded so different to they way Viktor had said it earlier and Yuuri struggled to maintain his expression and not show his discomfort. “Beautiful, polite, and good taste, you don’t find that every day.”

Normally, such praise would have made Yuuri’s omega preen, but something was wrong. He knew it was his bizarre encounter with Viktor, but his omega had retreated inside him, licking his wounds and ignoring the outside stimuli. Yuuri was glad in some ways. After all, he couldn’t keep letting the omega get in the way of his work—especially when he had bills coming up to his ears.

“That’s why I’m worth spending time with... in private,” Yuuri finally decided to reply with a sly smile. “I already checked and I know one of the private rooms is empty…” he trailed off suggestively and tried to ignore the shiver of disgust that ran down his spine.

 _You’re not going to sleep with him or anything, Yuuri,_ he reminded himself a little impatiently. _Just dance for him a little, take some of his money, and get Isabella off your back. It’s not big deal. Everyone else here does it all the time. Why do you have to make everything into something it’s not?_ So, Yuuri leaned a hand on the bar and let his face get close to the other man’s. It was close enough to see that he had shaved rather shoddily recently. There was a little razor burn on his upper lip. Yuuri struggled to concentrate on his goal.

“That’s very forward of you, omega,” the man replied with one eyebrow arched. “Luckily for you, I like forward.”

“I don’t mess around,” Yuuri stated with a flutter of his eyelashes.

The man chuckled a little. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Yu…” he began and then cut himself off. Did he really want to keep giving out his real name to total strangers? He’d given it to Viktor without a second thought, but this guy wasn’t Viktor… Yuuri could sense he needed to be more careful around this one. “Eros,” he settled on, coming up with the only sexy name that came to mind. Thank God he’d studied Classical History during high school.

“Eros,” the man repeated with a smirk as if he didn’t completely believe Yuuri. “Nice to meet you, I’m Shane.”

“A pleasure,” Yuuri replied, his voice oozing caramel as he tried to maintain the image of the confident, omega stripper. It was harder than he thought.

“I’m sure the pleasure will be all mine,” Shane intoned with a sleazy lick of his lips as he shamelessly looked at Yuuri’s slender, long legs. “Lead the way to this private room then and I’ll make sure you’re compensated handsomely for your time…”

This time, Yuuri didn’t hesitate. He found himself in the private room with the new alpha watching him intently. It was a strange experience for him. He felt like a baby bird being kicked from its nest for the first time as his hands skittered over the dials on the stereo. The alpha was already comfortably relaxed on the old and stained leather couch. Finally, Yuuri settled on an album from a popular American pop-rock band named Hey Violet. The familiar rhythms of the music filled the air and Yuuri could already feel his hips swinging to the music.

It was easier for him to lose himself in the dance than to focus on who exactly it was he was dancing for, but that was easier said than done. Every time Yuuri caught a glance of the alpha he had to suppress a shudder. It was hard when the other man constantly made loud wheezing noises everytime he breathed.

“No need to be shy,” the alpha crooned with a smug smile in Yuuri’s direction. “If you wanna get a nice, fat tip I need your ass much, much closer than that.”

Feeling uneasy, Yuuri crossed the room to stand between the unfamiliar alpha’s legs. He struggled to lose himself as he watched the old, greasy man leer at him. Yuuri suddenly felt the desire to pull more clothes on. He didn’t though. Instead, Yuuri swayed his hips to the music and shaked his ass in front of the guy’s face, hoping to put on the best show possible. It helped when he recalled the memory of dancing for Viktor. That had been so easy, Yuuri hadn’t needed to do anything but be himself and let his omega guide him. Yuuri had never realised before how much easier this all was when attraction was involved.

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri closed his eyes and thought of Viktor. He thoughts of those piercing blue eyes and the way he’d touched Yuuri. He’d made Yuuri feel so at ease, so comfortable, and so desired. If only it were Viktor here now, he thought a little dangerously before snapping out of it. _You can’t reject someone and then wish you were with them, are you insane?_

Before he could examine his thoughts more logically, strong hands were gripping his hips tight and Yuuri froze. It was against the club rules to touch the dancers, even in the private rooms. There were signs up in multiple places that stated it. Their website even stated it. Yuuri knew that some dancers allowed their clients to go further and that Isabella was quite happy as long as they brought in more clients and more money. That wasn’t what Yuuri allowed, though. Even if he had let Viktor touch him that was different. He’d never had such a bad feeling about Viktor.

Yet, Yuuri’s mind wandered back to Isabella. He needed to get the money from this lapdance to appease her. He couldn’t afford to lose this job—literally. So, Yuuri dropped his hands to his hips and attempted to playfully bat the hairy, thick fingers that were gripping the leather of his shorts away.

“You’re awfully keen,” he teased as he tried to step away from Shane and put some distance between them. “But I’m sure you understand the rules here at The Kiss and Cry.”

“Rules?” The alpha laughed raucously. Yuuri had to turn around again to gauge his reaction. He saw that Shane had loosened his grip a little and had his eyes clenched tight as he continued to chuckle. “You’re definitely new around here if you think those rules are more than for show.”

The blood in Yuuri’s veins ran cold. His lips drew together into a tight frown. “I know there is some rule bending and breaking, but I—”

“What? You don’t break the rules?” Shane replied with a dubious laugh. “I saw you grinding all over that other alpha a little while ago. Don’t play coy with me now, omega.”

Yuuri took a step back, trying to put more distance between them. “Just because I act a certain way with one client doesn’t mean I’ll do it for everyone,” Yuuri replied evenly. He didn’t want anyone to expect this of him. Though, perhaps making such a show with Viktor had been a huge mistake for his reputation. Yuuri felt uneasy at the thought.

“You’re a tease, you know that?” the man snapped, his hands reaching back to Yuuri’s shorts again, this time attacking the button at the front. Frantically, Yuuri pushed and slapped at his hands, but the alpha was much stronger than he was.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri shrieked. “Stop!”

“I’m just getting what I came in here for,” Shane sneered as he freed the top button and begin to pull down Yuuri’s zipper. “You don’t have to stop that innocent act, though. You look cute when you struggle.”

Every inch of Yuuri’s skin began to crawl and he lifted a foot to kick the alpha in his enormous belly with the heel of his boot. Shane let out a loud groan and fell back against the couch again, clutching at his front in pain. “What the fuck do you think you’re—”

“Chris! Minako!” Yuuri cried as he turned and began to run to the door, desperate to get as far away from this horrible man as he could. His pants were still partially undone, but he didn’t care. Yuuri needed to run, he needed to hide. Every instinct within him was telling him to get out and get out now.

“You little shit,” the alpha growled before Yuuri felt a large weight hit his back.

Suddenly, Yuuri’s entire body hit the floor. His chin dug into the cheap, stained carpet uncomfortably and he grimaced as the impact made his chest ache. What was worse was that Shane had landed on top of him, pinning Yuuri to the floor. It was awful. Yuuri could feel the man’s thick hands rub over the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s back, slowly sinking lower until he put pressure on the small of Yuuri’s back, making the young man cry out.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Yuuri cried, tears filling his eyes. “Please, let me go.”

The man ignored him. He gripped at the waistband of Yuuri’s shorts and tried to pull them down, but they were so tight it was impossible in the little space between Shane’s body and the floor. So, the alpha yanked harder until they ripped apart in his hands, tearing down the middle.

That was the last straw. Yuuri might be a desperate, naive stripper, but there was no way he was going to let this horrible man touch him anymore. With all his might, Yuuri lifted onto his forearms and wiggled his hips until he managed to free himself a little from the spread of the fat alpha’s thighs.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere, omega,” the guy warned as he pressed a hand forcefully to Yuuri’s back, trapping him once more. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you a nice tip. I’m sure that’s all you really want, right, whore?”

Again, Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. They spilt over and down his pale cheeks. _This can’t be happening,_ he lamented. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. This wasn’t where he should be right now. If Yuuri hadn’t been so stupid earlier, he could have been with Viktor right now. Though he barely knew the alpha, something inside told him that Viktor would have been the better option. Infidelity was a step up from _this_.

“No, no, no,” Yuuri babbled as he continued to writhe on the floor, struggling with all his might. “I won’t let you…” The young omega reached out for something, anything that he could grab onto. His hands found the small boombox they used to play the music. He gripped it tight and yanked it until the cord snapped and the music came to a halt.

“What the fuck—”

Yuuri grabbed the stereo tight between his hand and swung it backward until it collided with the gross man’s face. Shane was stunned into silence and fell to one side, off of Yuuri’s body, as he slumped to the floor. Yuuri took the opportunity to bolt. He scrambled to his knees and then pushed up to stand. Regretfully, he hadn’t used enough force to knock Shane out and the alpha let out a muffled groan.

“You’ll… You’ll regret this,” Shane mumbled groggily, but Yuuri didn’t stay to respond. He ran from the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Yuuri didn’t stop for anyone. He didn’t stop for the strange looks of the guests who he passed, dishevelled and crying. He didn’t stop for the other omegas who watched him curiously. All Yuuri wanted was to get back somewhere he felt safe.

The next time Yuuri regained his awareness of the surroundings, he was curled up on a chaise lounge in the staff dressing room. He blinked a few tears away from his eyes and looked around. He needed to get dressed. He needed to go home. He couldn’t take much more of this. He couldn’t do this anymore.

A familiar but blurry shape entered his line of sight.

“Yuuri, _mon cherie_ , what has happened to you?”

 _Chris_ . Yuuri’s whole face crumpled and tears flooded from his eyes once more. _I’m safe, Chris is here. He’ll help me._ Before he could stop himself, Yuuri jumped up to his feet. He wanted to cross the distance between them and throw himself into the safe, comfortable arms of one of his closest friends. Instead, however, his legs gave way underneath him. Yuuri began to fall to the floor. Chris had to step forward and catch him. When he did, the Swiss speedily stepped forward to catch him before he crashed to the floor.

Yuuri’s entire body was shaking. His legs felt like jelly and his muscles were tense. His heart was racing faster and faster. Though it was Chris that held him, Yuuri couldn’t escape the feeling of being trapped. He pushed feebly at his friend’s chest.

“Let me go, let me go,” he whispered, his voice shaking almost as much as his body. “Please.”

Without saying a word, Chris lifted Yuuri effortlessly and dropped him down onto the chaise lounge again. He knelt down in front of Yuuri and stared at him, his eyes wide and sympathetic. He finally looked over the young omega in front of him and noticed how his shorts were torn and unbuttoned. He noticed a slight carpet burn on Yuuri’s chin and he nodded sadly.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Chris began as he stepped away briefly. He returned with a hoody, a bottle of water, and a packet of tissues retrieved from his bag. “Here put this on.” Chris passed his friend the large white hoody and then took a tissue from the pack to wipe at Yuuri’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, this is all my fault. I should have warned you.”

As Chris spoke, Yuuri gratefully took the soft, comfortable jacket and pulled it on. He grabbed the bottle of water and began to drink some of it down, helping to ease his anxiety as well as sober him up a little. The omega still didn’t speak, but his tears shone brightly in his eyes as if they were threatening to spill again at any moment.

“I thought I could help you,” Chris told him sadly, “I thought if I gave you the accelerant that it might make things a little easier for you. I thought you might be able to find someone who would be... “ he trailed off and swallowed. Chris looked up to the ceiling as though trying to hold back tears. “The alpha’s who come here sometimes don’t care for the rules, Yuuri. At least, on a bad day they don’t. Isabella doesn’t care as long as she gets paid for whatever happens.”

The young Swiss man paused and pressed his hands onto Yuuri’s own. “This isn’t a good place for you, Yuuri,” he told him, “I thought you’d be okay because Isabella’s boss loved the idea of having a Japanese omega. I thought maybe they’d help you out more or bend the rules a little more for you, but… It seems it doesn’t matter how rare or exotic you are. An omega is just a whore at the end of the day. That’s all they ever see when they look at us. I’m so sorry, Yuuri. You should get out of here now before you become just as trapped as the rest of us.”

“I… I can’t,” Yuuri told him and swallowed. “You don’t understand. I need the money. My college, my medicine, my family…” His heart sunk in his chest as he thought of his parents and Mari struggling back at the failing onsen. It was his fault they were in such a terrible position after all. They’d wasted so much money on him throughout his life. Not only did he require a lot of medication from a young age for his anxiety, but omega suppressants weren’t cheap either. They’d paid for a lot of his therapy too and so many dance lessons that had gone to waste when he presented as an omega at the age of fourteen. After all, no omega was allowed to become a professional athlete, let alone participate in competitions or even the Olympics. All his years of training, wishing, and hoping had gone down the drain. If he failed here now, Yuuri would truly not be able to live with himself.

“If you really can’t leave, there are other options,” Chris told him with a small, sympathetic smile. “Have I ever told you about Celestino?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“I struggled for a long time when I first started here until I met him. He’s a nice older man. He comes here just for a good time, to get a little drunk, and flirt with some pretty omegas,” Chris explained as he stroked the skin of Yuuri’s hand back and forth. “He never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do and he always paid me generously for my time. After a while, seeing him privately was enough for me to get by for a long time. He allowed me to build up some savings without going to terrifying lengths to please some of the other alphas who walk through the door. We just need to find your Celestino.”

That made Yuuri pause. His thoughts went back to the silver-haired alpha he’d encountered earlier on in the night. “There was someone,” Yuuri began in a meek voice. “I pushed him away though… I don’t know if I did the right thing, Chris.” The young man began to wail again, his face falling in his hands as anxiety overwhelmed him. It was impossible to tell the good guys from the bad guys. Even if Yuuri had gone to a private room with Viktor, how did he know it wouldn’t have been just as bad if not worse?

“Tell me about it,” Chris encouraged with a small smile.

“He was nice,” Yuuri began as he recalled the memory of his meeting with Viktor. “He told me I was worth a lot of money, he said he’d treat me better than any other alpha here… When I rejected him, he offered to pay me double. He even gave me some money…” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realised the two bills Viktor had given him were still stuffed in his briefs. The omega reached down and pulled them out, presenting them to Chris triumphantly.

“Whoa,” his friend exclaimed, “two hundred dollar bills? What did you do for him to give you those?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri told Chris honestly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “He just gave them to me when I walked over to him.”

“Hmm…” Chris hummed as he brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it intently. “So, he’s rich, nice, and offered to pay a lot of money. How did he look?”

“He was the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Then, why did you say no?” Chris enquired with an arched eyebrow.

“My omega instincts,” Yuuri said as he played with the zipper on the hoody a little awkwardly. “He had another omega with him… His mated omega.”

“And my little Yuuri doesn’t like to share?” Chris guessed with a slight wink. “It’s okay. That’s a pretty common occurrence in omegas. We look for loyalty in a mate. The omega doesn’t distinguish between a client and a potential mate, after all.”

“It just felt wrong,” Yuuri told him and shuddered. “I just don’t think I could do it.”

“Well, it’s up to you, _mon petit chou_ ,” Chris told him and patted his knee in an attempt to comfort him. “You shouldn’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but sometimes we have to settle for the lesser of two evils.”

“You’re right,” Yuuri agreed with a slight incline of his head. “Thank you, Chris.”

“I’ll always be here to help you, Yuuri,” the older omega told him. “You know Minako and I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

“For now, though, I think we should get you home. Go change out of your torn shorts and back into whatever you were wearing on the way in,” Chris instructed as he pushed up from the balls of his feet and turned to walk back to his dressing table. “I’ll call you a cab. I don’t think you’ll be able to walk in this state.”

“I’m feeling a little better,” Yuuri assured, but when he tried to stand, his legs swayed a little. He managed to maintain his balance, but it was a close call.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Chris insisted.

That was how Yuuri ended up being escorted into a taxi cab and carried safely home. Once he was inside the apartment, Yuuri ran for the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He cried silently into the stream of water as his mind ran over his awful experience with Shane. He scrubbed more intently at his skin than ever before and didn’t exit the shower until he felt marginally better. It took him a long time to fall asleep as his mind tried to process the event. _It was so close… What if he had managed to…?_ The idea made the young man shudder.

At some point, he must have drifted off to sleep because the next moment Yuuri bolted upright in his bed, his heart racing. _Shane, he’s here. He’s come for me._ The omega blinked into the darkness but saw nothing. His breathing was more erratic than it had been in a long time. On instinct, Yuuri reached for the top drawer of his nightstand before he remembered that he’d taken the last of his anti-anxiety medication. With a sigh, Yuuri curled up on his side under the covers and resignedly cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more of this fic! Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for one-shot prompts.


	5. It's Better When It Feels Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Wrong by MAX".

Most people could take no for an answer, but Viktor Nikiforov was not most people. The alpha had watched as a mere stripper walked away leaving him with an odd feeling gnawing in his chest. He was totally not prepared for the onslaught of emotions he felt at being denied what he so desperately wanted. Yuuri had led him to believe that he was going to sleep with Viktor and the alpha had made it clear that he had been willing to pay good money to ensure that it happened. He wanted to ensure that he could have the exotic omega, even offering to pay double at the last second. So, he could not understand why the omega had changed his mind. As beautiful as he was, Yuuri would be lucky to have an alpha like Viktor fuck him.

It had happened so fast like the flip of a switch. One minute, he was all over Viktor and the next he was standing firm and refusing to even entertain the idea. Viktor had even offered to pay him double which would undoubtedly be a lot more than any of the other seedy alphas in that tacky place would have been willing to do. He just couldn’t figure out why he had been refused. It was clear that Viktor was the youngest, best looking, and richest alpha in The Kiss and Cry, surely Yuuri should have been able to see that. He should have been eating out of the palm of Viktor’s hand. _Well, he had been until he had disappeared to find a room,_ Viktor thought to himself. It was suspicious behaviour and Viktor did not like it one bit.

Viktor left the club with a mantra of, _he’s just an omega_ , but it didn’t quite sit right with him. He still wanted him and he was going to get him. Nobody told Viktor Nikiforov, notifrious Pakhan of the Bratva, no. He was used to getting everything that he wanted, even if it was a silly little omega whore, who in this case had no place telling someone like Viktor no.

When he stormed out of the club after Yuuri’s refusal, he found that his car was still in the car park opposite. He strode over, trying not to show how annoyed he was and noticed that Yura was waiting for him in the car. He was talking to Otabek in English on his phone and looked surprised when Viktor appeared. “I gotta go,” he said quickly. “I’ll see you in a second. I love you.”  He hung up and put the phone between his thighs as he turned to the Pakhan.

“ _What are you doing back so quick?”_ he asked in Russian as Viktor climbed into the passenger seat. _“I thought you would fuck that omega, he seemed pretty desperate_ .” The blonde omega smirked at him. “ _I thought you didn’t do that anymore_ ,” he teased, his voice full of sass.

Viktor slammed the door a little harder than necessary, ignored the sarcastic comment, and then pulled his seatbelt on. The automatic locks clicked into place around them. “ _Let’s go home,”_ he said, feeling tired all of a sudden. Yura gave him a look and then pressed the ignition, not wanting to argue as he saw the scowl on Viktor’s face. He pulled out of the parking space and navigated back to the main road.

“ _No, I wasn’t going to…_ ” Viktor trailed off. He shouldn’t try to explain his actions. He wasn’t going to admit that he had been turned down. “ _I was making some connections. It was business. That’s all_.”

“ _Really?”_ Yura said in disbelief. _“It looked like you were trying to get your dick wet to me. I’m surprised. It must have been a while for you_ , _how long did that last, huh? Eighteen months? Two years? I’ll believe you’re celibate the day I sprout wings and prance around like a little Russian fairy,_ ” he teased as they stopped at the lights.

_“I’m celibate by choice,_ ” Viktor snapped, or at least, he had been until tonight… He had been ready to throw that life choice out the window for the beautiful Japanese omega, he still was, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Yura because he would never live it down. _“There’s nothing wrong with me admiring the goods. He was very pretty, that’s all.”_ The sting of rejection still bit into him and Yura’s comments only made it worse. “ _At least it wasn’t a waste of a trip,”_ he said, deliberately changing the subject. _“We managed to get inside.”_

_“That’s true, I scoped the place while you were busy ‘making connections’ or whatever. I will write everything up when I get back. I got like a million photos of the place,”_ Yura replied, looking smug. “ _I already emailed them to you._ ”

_“How did you manage that?”_ Viktor was not sure why he was surprised. Yura was nothing but efficient.

_“Hiding in plain sight, duh. I’m just a sweet little omega,”_ he said sickly sweet and then pulled a face before pretending to barf. Viktor laughed, feeling a little better.

_“Good job, Yura, we’ll debrief tomorrow.”_ He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The omega nodded in response and then remained silent for the remainder of the journey. Viktor stared out the window.

Viktor was pleased when they finally pulled into the familiar underground car park for his disguised hotel. Yura parked the car amongst the many vehicles there, Ferraris and Lamborghinis, tens of Viktor’s sports cars and Otabek’s bikes. The secure garage door closed behind them. Once they were out the car and their weapons were back in place on them, they were both feeling more like themselves. Viktor raised a hand at the security camera as the two of them arrived at the only entrance they kept in regular use, an elevator which would take them into the hotel. The door pinged open after a few minutes after the guards in the security room upstairs authorised their entrance. The two of them stood in a comfortable silence, ready for the day to be over. Yura parted ways with Viktor, getting out in the entrance hall, whereas Viktor stayed where he was, taking the elevator all the way up to the top floor for the penthouse where he normally stayed.

The Pakhan stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the two guards who stood at his door. “No interruptions,” he ordered. They both nodded in confirmation and the man on the right opened the door for him as he approached. It shut behind him with a heavy thud.

Before he had even managed to get his shoes off, the sound of soft paws running across the marble floor greeted him. A smile broke out on Viktor’s face when he was met with his companion of the last fifteen years, his poodle, Makkachin. He hadn’t had time to see her all day, and though he knew she was well looked after by her dog sitter, Viktor had missed her dearly. He dropped to the floor and petted his friend, letting the familiar smell of his dog surround him and calm him. Today had been a very long day and he was more than ready to unwind. After fussing over her for a few minutes, he stood and finished taking his shoes off which he left on the floor by the entrance door. He shrugged off his blazer, uncaring, and he dropped that next to his shoes.

Viktor started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked through the open planned space and past the large plush sofas. Makkachin followed him, bouncing around him still excited and, unable to resist, he swooped down and picked up a ball from the floor and threw it across the large room. It hit the wall-length glass that showed off the balcony and then bounced across the room. Viktor laughed as she ran after it as if she was still a puppy, bounding around, her ears adorably floppy as she went to fetch it for her master. He played with her for that little bit longer, knowing that this time with her was precious before he finally left her with a scratch behind her ear.

He walked into the bathroom which was by far his favourite room in his home away from home. It wasn’t as nice as his bathroom in his Russian mansion, but it had a different, modern kind of charm. The room was spacious, with a large claw-footed bathtub that Viktor liked to spend time relaxing in to escape from his more than hectic lifestyle. Tonight would be one of those nights. He turned on the taps and stripped the remainder of his clothes off, dropping them where he stood as he waited for the water to fill. He padded across the hallway, naked, and into his bedroom.

The cleaner had been in, the bed was made, the bedding already pulled out and ready for Viktor to sleep in and the room was immaculate. Viktor groaned, he wished just the once his things could be left alone, he could pull back his own sheets! He flicked on the large, wall-mounted TV and plonked himself down on the couch he had at the bottom of his king-sized four-poster bed. He flicked through the various TV channels, looking for some junk TV to waste away in front of, but he found nothing. The American channels were the wrong type of garbage and the Russian channels he flicked through just made him homesick. He settled on a cheesy Russian crime-drama which he watched for a little while until he was interrupted with his stomach grumbling. He hadn’t actually eaten since lunch today which had been at a business meeting so he hadn’t really eaten too much as he’d been too busy talking. He thought about calling for some food downstairs as his staff would be able to prepare him something, but he just didn’t want the interruption, so despite his grumbling stomach, he bypassed the corded phone by his bed and went back to the bathroom.

Once his bath was almost ready, he poured an unnecessary amount of bubble bath inside it and swished the water around half-heartedly. He sank down into the too hot water, submerging himself in the scented liquid for a long moment before he pushed his hair out of his face and relaxed back. He soaked in the bath for a long time, his mind wandering around in circles over the events of the day.

He could hardly believe that he had gotten even closer to JJ. If The Kiss and Cry really did belong to him, which honestly, Viktor suspected it did, then he would have to go back. It was just on the border of Viktor’s ‘official’ territory, as technically he did not own that part of town, but the American crime boss was really pushing it with the specifics. JJ was mocking him. He wasn't even sure how JJ knew about what areas were officially his or not. There was definitely another leak somewhere that Viktor would have to find. He would have to be careful returning, but one way or another he had no choice in the matter.

Though, Viktor would be lying if he said his interest was purely business, after all, Yuuri had been completely irresistible, flawless in every way and he wanted him desperately. He had never encountered such a beautiful omega in his life. Viktor’s urge to return already was strong. He shouldn’t but he knew he was going to. He felt like he was being pulled back, it was an odd feeling, but one he liked... He honestly must be a masochist after Yuuri’s rejection but he could still remember his scent, it was so clear it was as if he was here in the room with him. Viktor wanted to drown in it.

Viktor thought about his own omegas and for the first time in years, it crossed his mind to call one to his room to relieve some of this frustration, but the thought quickly passed. Even his own hand-picked omegas paled in comparison to the one he had encountered this evening. And he had vowed himself off omegas… he’d had plenty of meaningless sex in his time and it was always the same thing: filthy but unsatisfying sex with a beautiful but overly interested, gold-digging omega looking for an easy life. Except being with Viktor would never be easy which was why he was never going to mate.

Viktor’s mother had been murdered shortly after his birth, so he’d never had a parent in his life, not really. With his father being the Pakhan, he never really saw Viktor unless it was to tell him how disappointed he was. Viktor had grown up alone in a large mansion in Russia, with only Yura for company. He had never wanted to mate, he had never wanted to put another person at risk or to have a child that would grow up as he did.

Viktor and Yura had been left alone and were raised by tutors and servants. It gave them plenty of time to think and plot… and rebel. The plan had always been that Yura’s future children would take over the Bratva after Viktor was gone. Yura had no interest in being the Pakhan, but was instead happy at the sidelines and helping his oldest friend. That had always been the plan and both Yura and Viktor were happy with that. Of course, this had been decided before they had taken over in power. Before they had found Otabek. Otabek, who was completely loyal to Yura, giving Yura whatever he wanted. He had mated with the blonde omega knowing that they would have children and they would be recruited into this life. He had agreed. Viktor respected him as an alpha and he loved them both dearly, Yura like family and Otabek as a trusted friend… but sometimes he looked at them and he felt jealous of what they shared.

Viktor longed for the intimacy, for a connection, but it wasn’t worth marrying and procreating if his partner would just be targeted, so he didn’t bother. Yura and Otabek were fine with that, it was their choice and they knew the risks… but the thought of it happening to him made Viktor depressed. However, the thought of it not happening to him also made him depressed. Either way, he didn’t win and because of this Viktor had not been truly happy for a long time.

Tonight, interacting with that beautiful omega, it was the first time he had felt like he had smiled in a long time and it was something that he craved to experience again. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to win him over, to seduce him into his bed if only to just enjoy himself for a short while before he was forced to face reality. He had made a point when talking to Yura, he had built something with Yuuri, there was an unexplainable chemistry between them and if he returned, Viktor was pretty sure he could get the omega to see him. He was positive. He would probably be useful in finding out more about JJ  and while Viktor was doing that, he could have some fun.

But if he was going to do this then he would have to go back by himself, there was no way Yura would agree to something like this. After all, he should be finding his own omegas that were missing, not trying to sleep with strippers while he was supposed to be undercover! Yura was pretty strict and would stop Viktor doing anything to deviate from their exact plans and he would never hear the end of it… except, sleeping with that omega was not going to change anything. It would be fun and if he liked him enough then he could just poach him and use him at his own club. He was beautiful and his dancing had been flawless like the music was inside of him. Or, if he wanted something that paid a bit better, Yuuri could join his escorts. He was sure that a Japanese omega like that, smelling so ripe and innocent, would make Viktor a lot of money.

Viktor sank under the water, scolding himself slightly as he washed all the soap off, he wanted to wash the stink of The Kiss and Cry off him which was a shame as he would have liked to keep smelling like that omega. After he was done, Viktor stayed in the water, staring up at the night sky through the skylight that dominated most of the ceiling. He couldn’t see any stars and he hated it, when he was at home in Saint Petersburg he could see so many stars from his bedroom window, he missed it. He would be glad to get this done and go home. He eventually climbed out, grabbed a fluffy towel off the heated rail and wrapped himself up. He dressed in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and then dropped into his king size bed face first. Makkachin jumped on the bed and Viktor pulled her close. He turned his lights off with a double-click of his fingers.

He lay there for a long time in the dark, stroking his hand over Makkachin’s curly fur. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri. He had met the stripper for all of five minutes and he was already fascinated with him. This was bad news. He sighed and rolled over, climbing under his duvet. He felt very alone lying in his large bed, he was grateful for the heat from Makkachin, she was a good girl and sometimes the nights were long. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was probably very early hours of the morning and he would have to be up soon. This was a nightly ritual that Viktor was used to.

He lay there evading sleep, feeling confused and guilty about what had happened with Yuuri. Questioning everything, he lost a fight with himself, Viktor stood and went back to the bathroom. He picked up his white shirt and brought it to his face. He inhaled deeply and the smell of the omega washed over him. He felt calmer and his alpha instantly relaxed. He wandered back to his bed and climbed inside, holding the shirt to his chest. _This is bad, this is so wrong_ . He was going to have to see him again. He shouldn’t, but was Viktor going to do it anyway? Yes, of course, because he was bored and this was far more exciting than chasing JJ, it was an excellent way to find him. It was like killing two birds with one stone, Viktor got to kill JJ and find what had happened to his staff _and_ he also would get to sleep with a pretty omega. Once it was out of his system and he’d done the test drive, he’d get himself a shiny new member of staff too and that would make him more money. Then he could finally go home. Everyone would be winners. Well, everyone apart from JJ because he would be dead.

 

***

 

In the morning, Viktor was up at seven o’clock despite having hardly slept. He had tossed and turned and got a little sleep not long after he watched the sunrise, his shirt pressed to his face in an impossibly confusing behaviour. He cursed his bad sleeping habits and, exhausted, he went downstairs to start his hourly dose of caffeine. He was still thinking about the omega, Yuuri, again. He hadn’t really stopped. As he sat eating his breakfast at the bar downstairs, coffee in one hand and with his laptop open, he scrolled through the database of registered omegas in this area. He used the local police’s computer network—thank you, Yakov. No matter how much he searched, he couldn’t seem to find Yuuri, confirming that he was not an American citizen. Viktor was still under the impression he was Japanese. He wondered if he could somehow get access to the Japanese database to see if he was there. He did have some contacts in the Yakuza who might give him the information for a fee, but Viktor wasn’t sure he wanted to blow the opportunity of a favour on something so frivolous. He sighed and then closed the lid as Otabek and Yura approached him.

“Hey,” Otabek greeted.

Viktor smiled. “Did you get rid of our problem last night?” he asked. He hadn’t actually spoken to Otabek about his disposal yesterday and though he knew he would report any problems, he liked to hear for himself that everything was okay.

“Smooth as usual. It was pretty standard. We took him to the city morgue and they cremated him. It was fine.” He shrugged.

“I slept like shit, thanks for asking,” Yura said, drawing the attention to himself. “I couldn’t stop thinking about stupid JJ. We need to go back to that dumb club.” The omega pulled himself onto a stool and one of the staff, a young male beta, appeared with more coffee and fresh juice. He was one of Victor’s new hires, having had to relocate his last house assistant because she couldn’t cope with Yura’s constant bad attitude. He seemed to be doing okay so far, and by that, Viktor meant that he kept his head down and obeyed Yura’s every whim without question.

“ _Syrniki, please_ ,” Yura said and the beta nodded. In a perfect example of servitude, he turned to Otabek who poured himself a black coffee and shook his head. He then disappeared to get Yura’s pancakes.

“We’re gonna need a plan.” Viktor already had his own plan forming in his mind, but he was right in thinking he should not tell Yura or Otabek about it. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. “We will need to go with back-up to retrieve Mila, if it is indeed her. We need to be sure first.” He could possibly check that tonight when he went back. “I’m going to send an alpha tonight to check it out. We can’t both go back so soon,” he lied.

Yura nodded. “I don’t really wanna go back there, it’s fucking depressing seeing those omegas like that, they looked fucking miserable.”

Viktor had to agree. Whoever was in charge of The Kiss and Cry (most definitely JJ) was grossly mistreating his omegas and vastly underpaying them if Yuuri’s price had been any indication, but he wasn’t surprised. Most omegas that got into this lifestyle ended up crashing and burning, easily getting hooked on the money and gifts and then quickly getting addicted to drugs like omega accelerant. Eventually, they ended up working for anything and  blackmailed into staying.

“I can go tonight, I’m free,” Otabek offered and, thankfully, Yura punched his arm, unhappy at the idea and turned to him with an expression that indicated Otabek’s suggestion was not an option.

“You think I’m gonna let you go to some random strip club that JJ owns, by yourself, that’s full of omegas? Do you want a divorce?” he asked straight-faced and Otabek’s eyes widened. At least Viktor wouldn’t have to think up an excuse of why he couldn’t go.

Viktor laughed behind his hand. “It’s fine. Thank you, Otabek, but I’ll find someone today. We’ll get her back,” Viktor vowed. “What else is on the agenda today?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Moscow will be checking in at eight tonight their time so midday here. So you need to be prepped for a conference call,” Otabek explained. He was in charge of most of their drug operations having had many years of experience from his own families dealings in Kazakhstan. Viktor had scoped out his families factories when he took over as Pakhan, he gained interest when there had been a huge gang war happening and he had intervened and stopped the bloodshed. Grateful, the Altins had handed over their only son as payment. Otabek had proven so useful that Viktor had let him buy out his own families business. He had been overseeing a large project, testing the rutter drug that had caused so many problems in Kazakhstan, for the last several months in Moscow. Viktor would need to approve the last numbers. If it was successful enough then they would release it on a larger scale.

“That's come around quick,” he replied and Otabek nodded. “I hope the numbers are still looking good.” He hoped that buying out the recipe had been worth it, it had cost a pretty penny and a lot of people had died.

“Of course! Beka makes the best drugs,” Yura said with a wink and his voice dripping with the insinuation.

Otabek flushed. “You're a menace, Yuri. ” He scowled.

“I don't even care, that drug is a godsend when I'm in heat.”

Viktor promptly choked on his coffee. “On that note, I'm going upstairs,” he said and Yura cackled at his reaction. The Pakhan rolled his eyes. Yura was forever winding him up. “Meet me after your breakfast,” he looked at him pointedly. He placed his mug down and then wished them goodbye.

He walked through the corridors, staff scuttling out of his way as he headed for his office, his laptop under his arm. Once he was there he closed the door behind him and sat at his large desk which was central in the room. He looked dismayed at his bare carpet where his new rug had been. It was hard to believe that someone had died there not even twenty-four hours ago. Otabek had done a good job. Well, what was done was done. It was business, that's all.

Viktor opened his laptop and in the privacy of his own office, he grabbed his corded phone and dialed the number he had called last night of Yakov, a good friend and an ex-police chief. Within a few minutes, he had the web address to The Kiss and Cry’s website. His IP address was protected so he didn't have to worry about JJ knowing he was snooping around. He navigated his way through the tacky club site which also offered cam services, private one-to-one sessions, and a variety of other services. He screenshot and printed every page as he went through, capturing the images in case he needed them in the future. He could only get a few pages in before he was hit with a page that blocked him from going any further without a subscription. He could have called one of his IT guys to bypass the security, but he wanted to pose as a customer still, so instead, he opened his bottom desk drawer and input the code of the small safe inside, his finger following the familiar pattern of numbers. He grabbed one of the fake bank account cards to pay for the site.

He found what he was looking for pretty easily, he clicked on a tab that said ‘Dancers’ and scrolled through the pages of omegas that offered services at the club, each posed in various cute positions which accented their features. Viktor couldn’t find a picture of Yuuri at first, but when he did he immediately clicked the link to find out more. It was a cute picture. In it, he had his hair down with no product in, he was wearing blue-rimmed glasses, and staring innocently at the camera, looking so very different to when Viktor had met him last night. He was listed with his name as simply Yuuri, and his gender as ‘male omega’, he was nineteen years old and was native to Japan. _Useless, there’s nothing of value here,_ he thought. There was no other determining information about him, only when he had joined two months ago and the viewer count of his videos which looked to all be recordings of him pole dancing. There was a ‘book’ button at the side under his picture and Viktor clicked it.

Viktor was shocked to see that the omega’s schedule was available all week. _Why is he not fully booked?_ If he worked for Viktor he would be centre-stage and booked for months. _What a waste._ At least the clubs loss was Viktor’s gain, as he could book Yuuri for any night this week. Pleased at this discovery, he clicked tonight’s date and reserved him for the entire night. He didn’t bother to even look at how much it cost before he was putting in the card details again and clicking submit. A payment confirmation came up and he printed that too.

Viktor spent a few minutes sorting through the emails Yura had sent him last night and observing each picture. He printed them all and collected the combined pages from the printer and shoved them all together in an envelope, ready for collection, he would call his private investigator later today and then tonight, he would see Yuuri again at The Kiss and Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are blown away by your response to this fic <3 Thank you for supporting us! Much love :)


	6. There's a War Inside My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by victurius  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy by Bebe Rexha".

The next day, Yuuri awoke to the inane, incessant beeping of his alarm. With weary eyes, Yuuri blinked and reached over to his nightstand to silence his phone. He couldn’t believe it was 5 AM already. He’d come home earlier than usual last night too, since Chris had insisted he get in a taxi, and yet it still felt like he’d slept no more than an hour or two. He let out a loud sigh and then rubbed at his red-rimmed, sore, and still damp eyes. Yuuri wanted nothing more at that moment than to roll over and fall back asleep, but that wasn’t an option.

So, Yuuri dragged himself out of bed and began to get ready for work. He had another shower, threw on his uniform, and was out of the door by 5:45. The diner that he worked in during the day was only a few blocks away, so Yuuri walked quite happily while the streets of Detroit remained still and quiet. Yuuri’s eyes gazed upon the windows of apartment buildings and envied those who were still asleep. Perhaps, they were even cuddled up to a loved one or a pet, something Yuuri desired more than anything.

By the time he reached Jo’s Diner, Yuuri was just in time for his 6 AM shift. The manager had already arrived an hour earlier with the kitchen staff to prepare food for the breakfast rush, so Yuuri could easily just walk through the main door. The inside was decorated cheaply and tackily. There were large painted slogans across the walls proclaiming lies like ‘The best coffee in town!’ and ‘Your satisfaction, guaranteed!’ both of which Yuuri knew for a fact were lies. For starters, he’d had better tasting coffee from a vending machine in Japan.

Nevertheless, Yuuri made his way across the faded white linoleum floor until he reached the counter. He lifted the hinge of the countertop to get behind it and then made his way to the back room. He dropped off his bag into its usual place in his locker and hung up his coat. He’d been so preoccupied with getting to work on time that he had barely had time to digest what had happened last night.

Visions of Shane holding him down, grabbing his hips forcefully, and trying to take off his shorts overwhelmed him. Yuuri’s legs began to shake and he had to put a hand out against the wall to maintain his balance. Tears glistened behind his glasses before the omega reached up and swiped them away. He couldn’t afford to let one screw up mess with his life. He needed this job and if he lost out on this paycheck he’d have to work even harder at The Kiss and Cry which meant working with more handsy and rapey alphas like Shane.

After taking one long deep breath in, Yuuri grabbed an apron from his locker and pulled it over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and took in his exhausted appearance. It was too late now. He couldn’t do anything but persevere with his shift. So, with a sigh, Yuuri pushed the door open to the diner and prepared for his hungry customers.

***

One of Yuuri’s colleagues had called in sick which meant he’d been forced to work later than expected. Instead of finishing at three like usual, Yuuri’s boss had forced him to stay until five. He’d been promised extra pay and a favour in return, but it still didn’t feel worth giving up his afternoon nap. Now, Yuuri would have to rush back home, quickly change, and then head straight for The Kiss and Cry. It meant he’d not truly had any time to himself since before his shift at the club last night. At this rate, Yuuri was worried he might never have a break ever again.

He certainly wasn’t looking forward to what Phichit had to say. His best friend seemed to always be on his back lately about the hours Yuuri worked and to be honest he was getting a little bored of it. Yuuri was a grown man, he could do whatever he wanted. It was no business of Phichit’s what he decided to do or what hours he worked. Besides, it wasn’t like Yuuri really had a choice.

As he was about a block away from the apartment, he heard his phone ring and reached down to his pocket for it. Once it was out, Yuuri checked the caller ID: 勝生 真利. _Mari. But, Mari never calls me…_ Yuuri thought as his heart began to beat faster and faster in his chest. Immediately, Yuuri tapped the answer button and brought the phone to his ear.

“ _Mari, is everything okay?_ ” he asked her in their native tongue.

His older sister sighed on the other end of the phone before replying in Japanese, “ _I don’t really know._ ”

“ _What do you mean you don’t know?_ ”

“ _Dad’s sick,_ ” she told him in a quiet voice.

Yuuri paused in his tracks. “ _What do you mean he’s sick?_ ”

“ _I don’t know much, mother and father won’t tell me anything, they’re just acting like everything is normal, but…_ ” she trailed off.

“ _But?_ ”

“ _I found some medication in their bedroom when I was looking for a key to one of the old outhouses,_ ” Mari explained. “ _It looked pretty serious. I don’t know what to do._ ”

“ _If they’re keeping it a secret then there’s nothing you can do, Mari,_ ” Yuuri told her as he gnawed at his lip anxiously. “ _Have you tried asking them about it?_ ”

“ _No, I don’t want them to think I was snooping through their stuff._ ”

“ _Then why are you telling me, Mari?_ ”

 _“I was hoping since you told us all you’d gotten that great city job in Detroit, that you could send them a little extra money this month?”_ She got gradually quieter at the end of her request, as though she could barely bring herself to ask. _“I’m so sorry to ask, but you know I wouldn’t unless I thought they needed it._ ”

Yuuri dropped his head to his hands. The guilt of lying to his family about where the extra money had been coming from was getting to him. He didn’t need a reminder of it when he was strung out, on edge, and in desperate need of some down time. He’d sent them some money a few times since he’d started working at The Kiss and Cry, but now they expected it of him and Mari was asking for more? He knew his sister was prideful. She wouldn’t be asking if she wasn’t seriously worried about their dad.

“ _I’ll see what I can do,_ ” Yuuri finally answered shakily as he thought over his own financial situation. Maybe he’d have to wait a little longer than he’d like to refill his anxiety meds. The thought sent a chill down his spine as he considered being off his standard medication for so long. His mind was already wracked with guilt over lying about his real job to everyone in his life. His bad habits and coping strategies were edging their way back into his life, too. He needed those drugs more than ever right now. Yet, he couldn’t deny his family anything.

Before he could feel bad about lying anymore, Yuuri hurriedly ended the conversation and put his phone back into his pocket. As he walked stiffly the rest of the way to his apartment building, Yuuri’s head was filled with thoughts of his father and the mystery illness. He knew it was likely nothing. Mari had overreacted surely, but… If it truly was nothing, why had his parents hid it from both of them?

Yuuri let out a frustrated huff and clenched his eyes tight shut. It felt like nothing ever went smoothly for Katsuki Yuuri. _Just one day, I’d like everything to be okay,_ he thought sadly as he rounded the corner and walked past their local convenience store. He wondered what it would be like not to worry about money for just one day. The thought was awfully appealing.

When Yuuri arrived back home, he saw Phichit sat on their old, musty couch holding a hamster in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. His best friend had always been a source of comfort for Yuuri after a long, hard day studying at college. Now that Yuuri had started working at The Kiss and Cry, however, Phichit’s face served as a reminder of the tangled web of lies Yuuri was continuously spinning and trying to maintain. He glanced at what Phichit was watching. Jeopardy was on the television and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You’re still watching this junk TV?” Yuuri asked as he dumped his bag near the entrance of their apartment and then toed his sneakers off.

“This is not junk!” Phichit protested. “Saul and I are learning a lot from these quiz shows.”

“Saul?” Yuuri asked as he raised an eyebrow in the direction of his roommate. “You renamed Adama?”

“Of course not! I could never rename the Admiral!” Phichit cried. “I just… found his executive officer.”

“You bought another hamster?” Yuuri asked, taking a step forward. “We’re not even meant to have the first one!” He couldn’t believe Phichit would be so reckless.

“It’s okay,” Phichit replied brushing off Yuuri’s worries as if they were nothing. It made the blood boil a little in Yuuri’s veins. Here he was working two jobs to try and maintain the roof over his head, the food on his table, and the medicine in his nightstand whilst Phichit was flaunting his money and carefree attitude by buying pets at random!

“It’s not okay, Phichit!” Yuuri snapped and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “What if the landlord finds out? What are we going to do then? The apartment says strictly no pets!” Yuuri couldn’t handle another issue on top of everything else that was going wrong in his life lately.

“These are such small pets though,” the Thai man argued lifting Saul up in his hands and showing him to Yuuri. “I mean, you barely even notice they’re here.”

“That’s not the point,” Yuuri retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “We could get evicted.”

“I don’t know why you’re getting worried about this now, Yuuri,” Phichit said with a sigh, standing up and crossing the room to approach his best friend. “You were okay when I got the first one. This second one will barely make a difference. They’re living in the same cage and everything.”

Phichit wasn’t wrong. If they had a hamster to begin with then they were already breaking the rules. It wasn’t like another one would make much more mess or noise. Yet, it still bothered him. “I just wish you’d have told me.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Well, it’s not like you tell me everything,” Phichit finally muttered under his breath, his eyes cast down to the floor. Yuuri still heard him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked as his brow drew together. He, in fact, did tell Phichit everything, well, the things you would tell a best friend anyway. Phichit knew Yuuri better than anyone. The only thing he hadn’t told him about was...

“Oh, come on, Yuuri, I’m not stupid.”

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. _Has Phichit found out?_ His heart began to race as he tried to come up with excuses. He wasn’t sure how he could explain to Phichit that he had to work as a stripper in order to afford all his bills. Phichit had always gotten along with low-cost suppressants. It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault that his body needed such a high dose just to function on a daily basis. Then there was his family to think about. Before Yuuri could reply, however, Phichit continued.

“I know you’ve got a boyfriend.”

“A what?” Yuuri asked, taken aback by the comment. It was definitely not what he had expected.

“You’ve been staying out late a lot the last few months, even for a ‘bartender’ and you come home sometimes stinking of alpha. It doesn’t take a genius,” Phichit asserted with one arched eyebrow. He looked Yuuri up and down as though to prove his point somehow.

_I don’t stink of alpha right now, do I? I took a shower this morning..._

“I’m not…” he began uncertainly and then trailed off as he tried to figure out the best response.  “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say, Yuuri,” his friend replied with a shrug of his shoulders before turning away. Phichit took the opportunity to place his hamster back in the cage in his room before he returned with a smile. “Besides, you still owe me lunch since you didn’t come with me today, so I figured you could pay for takeout tonight.” He offered a peaceful, friendly smile in his friend’s direction.

Yet, the mention of money had Yuuri recoiling. His mind tripped over the digits and figures he needed for his bills this month. He honestly was so tired and burnt out right now he couldn’t even remember the exact amount of money that he had in his bank account. Besides that, Yuuri had to leave to go to The Kiss and Cry soon. He didn’t have time to wait for takeout to arrive. He’d probably end up just eating an apple or an energy bar during his walk to the club.

“Phichit,” Yuuri started with a sad smile. “I can't—”

“You’re working again?” Phichit interrupted with wide eyes. “But you’ve only just got home from the diner. Do you ever give yourself a break?”

“You don’t understand—”

“What don’t I understand?” he snapped angrily. It was the first time Yuuri had ever seen Phichit lose his temper and he didn’t enjoy it. It made Yuuri feel a little bit ashamed. He’d fucked things up royally lately, yet there was no easy way to fix it. At least, not that he could see. Money was the root of all his problems. It was the burden he had to bear for himself, for his family, and his biology.

“I’m also a foreign student and an omega, we have the same bills to pay!” Phichit continued.

That was the last straw for Yuuri because Phichit never seemed to understand. He came from a relatively wealthy family. They adored him. They sent him presents and money every month. They came to visit at least a few times a year because they could afford to fly out. Those were all things Yuuri would never get. He could never afford these things. Their business was dying, his father was sick, and Yuuri’s body seemed to reject suppressants left, right, and centre.

He snapped. “Well, your parents can afford to pay your bills when you struggle, can’t they?” he pushed, his face flushing with heat as his anger grew. “We don’t all have a safety net to fall back on here, Phichit. If I don’t work, I won’t have money and I won’t be able to afford anything. My parents won’t be able to afford anything! So, no, you don’t understand.”

There was another moment of tense silence. This time the two friends avoided each other’s gaze.

“I… I’m sorry,” Phichit uttered, his voice quiet and timid. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri interrupted with a biting voice. “I’ve got to go get changed anyway. Enjoy your evening.” With that, Yuuri stormed off in the direction of his bedroom door and disappeared.

***

Luckily for Yuuri, he’d rushed out of the apartment in order to avoid another run in with Phichit so he actually arrived at The Kiss and Cry on time. He let out a breath of relief as he pushed open the doors to the dressing room and found many other dancers already inside and chatting. A small smile tugged at his lips when he spotted one of his closest friends, Minako, and he took a step forward to approach her. That was when a voice he’d been dreading hearing called his name.

“Yuuri!” Isabella’s shrill and sharp voice called from behind him. She must have just seen him come in and Yuuri cursed his luck. “Can I see you in my office please?”

There was no avoiding it. So, Yuuri spun on his heels and approached the short, dark-haired woman. “Of course, Isabella.”

She led him away from the dressing room and the comfort he had hoped to find in Minako. They crossed the tiny corridor to Isabella’s office and she ushered him inside. The inside of her office wasn’t elaborately decorated or particularly fancy. It mainly consisted of a large metal desk, a computer, and various filing cabinets. She had her own comfortable office chair and there were plastic seats provided for guests, which Yuuri took a seat on.

“What's the problem, Isabella?” Yuuri asked as he felt a trickle of fear run down his spine and set his nerves alight. She’d never called him in here before. He knew if he was here it must be serious. He thought back to Shane last night and shivered. He hoped Isabella understood why he’d had to run away. Surely, they didn’t expect him to put up with that behaviour?

“The problem, Mr Katsuki, is you,” Isabella began, steepling her hands together on the table. “I just don’t know what to do with you anymore, Yuuri. I’ve tried my hardest to encourage and help you, but every time you throw it back in my face.”

Yuuri’s heart began to hammer against his chest. His breath was coming fast and erratic. He was going to get fired. She was going to fire him. What was he going to do without this job? He needed it. He needed to try harder.

“Isabella, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri began, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. “I promise I’ll do better.”

“It’s one thing to slack off like you have been the last few months, Yuuri, and not entertain the guests,” Isabella scolded with an icy glare. “It’s another thing entirely to assault them.”

“What?”

“The alpha you took into room three last night put in a formal complaint about your behaviour,” Isabella elaborated and scoffed. “Shane is a beloved client of The Kiss and Cry and a close business partner of my boss. We want him to feel safe here. We want him to come here to relax, not to feel threatened.”

“Threatened?” Yuuri cried incredulously. “You can’t be serious! I was just defending my—”

Isabella held up a hand and effectively silenced the young omega. “I had every intention of firing you today, Yuuri,” she told him and threw her hands out in an uncaring gesture. “But my boss would like us to keep our collection of omegas as diverse and exotic as possible. Since our only other Japanese omega is a woman and approaching thirty, we know she won't be able to fill the void you’d leave, Yuuri.”

Isabella turned her attention away from Yuuri now and clicked at something on the computer. “It’s clear that you’ve caught someone’s attention,” she continued, “since you’ve been booked for this evening through our exclusive website, Yuuri. I expect things to go much, **much** better. Do you understand?”

Yuuri didn’t understand. Isabella only heard one side of the story. Surely, once he explained how Shane had treated him then she’d be more sympathetic, right? He had to at least try. Isabella was human. She must have some empathy buried in there somewhere. You know, deep, **deep** down somewhere.

“Wait, someone booked me?” Yuuri asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Do you know who it is?”

“It doesn’t matter who it is, Yuuri,” Isabella chided and rolled her eyes. “You’re here to do a job and I expect you to do it professionally. Don’t let any personal issues ruin your chances of making a living here.”

“So, if someone tries to rape me I should just let them?” Yuuri asked bluntly, feeling tired of Isabella’s attitude.

“Yuuri.” Isabella shook her head. “No one is getting raped, don’t be so dramatic. Alphas and omegas get together here for a good time, some dancing, and some private time. Whatever happens behind closed doors is between you and the alpha.”

Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. “So, because I work here as a dancer I should expect to be attacked in the private rooms? The private rooms you’re telling me I have to use or you’ll dock my pay?” Anger rose in his veins and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill. He was used to omegas being mistreated but this was too much.

“You omegas are so dramatic,” Isabella started with a laugh and tapped her manicured nails against the table. “You’re an omega. You’re literally born to please alphas. I’m sure it won’t be a hardship for you to spread your legs for them. If you think it will be, then tell me now and I’ll give you your final paycheck.”

It was too much. Yuuri’s eyes stung where he was desperately trying not to cry. He couldn’t believe he’d been put in this impossible situation. “But I’ve never…” he began and then thought better of it. If Isabella knew he was a virgin she might actually fire him on the spot. Maybe now was the time to take Chris up on his offer. At least if Yuuri’s first time was with Chris then he’d be taken care of and it would at least mean something… Plus it would prepare him for whatever Isabella had in store.

“Do you think you can do what I’ve asked, Katsuki?” Isabella prompted, her eyes watching his every move intently and curiously.

Yuuri’s thoughts went back to the call he’d received from Mari earlier. His parents already had enough stress with keeping their declining business alive, let alone dealing with medical treatment. His hands tightened into fists on his knees. He would just have to deal with it. There was no other option.

“I can do it, Isabella,” Yuuri told her as he grit his teeth in determination. “I’ll do whatever they want from now on.” The thought almost made him gag, but there was no other way forward now.

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Isabella replied with a curt nod. “So, whatever this guy wants tonight you better give it to him. If I find out you’ve hit another client over the head with a stereo there will be hell to pay. Now leave.” She indicates towards the door and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to make a quick exit.

When he was on the other side of the door, Yuuri leaned his head back against it and let out a quiet sob. He couldn’t believe his life had been reduced to this. He would probably have to drop out of college at this rate because tuition and textbooks weren’t luxuries he could afford on top of rent, medicine, and his parents' troubles. He was lucky enough to get a scholarship, but if that went after his failed exam…

He shook his head and tried to snap out of it. He took a deep breath to try and stave off a panic attack since he had no medication to help him. With one last look back at Isabella’s office, Yuuri made his way to the dressing room again and was greeted by two of his best friends.

“Yuuri!” Minako called cheerily as she approached. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “Is everything okay? What did Isabella want you for?”

Chris crossed the room to both of them with a sympathetic smile on his face. “Was it about last night?”

“What happened last night?” Minako questioned, her eyes darting between the two of them.

“I… One of the clients, he…” Yuuri couldn’t finish.

“Yuuri had a run in with Shane,” Chris told her.

“Oh no, Yuuri, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? If you’re sore today, we can skip the splits?” she offered in a gentle voice as she rubbed his shoulder.

“I didn’t… I ran away,” Yuuri squeaked.

“Not before slugging him with a stereo,” Chris filled in.

“How did you—”

“Some of the other dancers overheard Shane yelling at Isabella about it,” Chris told him. “You’re a bit of a hero around here, Yuuri.”

“That guy has been causing trouble with omegas for years here. I’m glad someone had the guts to put him in his place,” Minako agreed.

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The deeper he fell into things at The Kiss and Cry the more he began to see how twisted everything here was. It made him a little fearful of agreeing to stay, but at the same time, he didn’t really see how he had a choice. He cast his eyes to the floor and tried to consider his options. If Mari hadn’t called this morning about his father, Yuuri might have considered finally giving up on all of this. He’d give up on his dream of getting a college degree, getting a good job, and being financially secure. He’d give up on trying to continue dancing no matter the cost. He’d move back home and try to help his family rebuild the reputation and business of the onsen, but…

If he did that now, his father would have no money for whatever was making him sick. Yuuri would go back to being miserable and lonely in the small town of Hasetsu that was losing visitors and inhabitants by the second. He would go back to being a nobody in a town where no one amounted to anything.

He just couldn’t.

“Well, anyway, I need to go show Sabrina a few more moves for the show tonight,” Minako said with a small smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, Yuuri. I’m here for you if you ever need to talk.” She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds, she pulled away and patted him on the shoulder before she returned to a crowd of female omegas.

“Same here, Yuuri,” Chris told him. “You know I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

“Speaking of that,” the young omega began with an awkward smile. His eyes were looking in any direction other than at Chris. “Can I ask you for help with something?”

“Of course, _mon cheri!_ ” Chris agreed with a toothy grin, his green eyes glinting in the fluorescent lights. “Just say the word and I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

 _Including fucking me?_ Yuuri’s brain added unhelpfully. He had to swallow down his nerves, gulping loudly, before he finally had the courage to blurt it out. “Chris, can you take my virginity?!”

The other man looked completely dumbstruck by the question. For a moment, he didn’t respond and Yuuri’s nerves began to resurface. Butterflies fluttered uncomfortably in his stomach and he grimaced. “I mean, you offered before, right?” Yuuri continued desperately. “And now that I’m being forced to use the private rooms, well, I want my first time to be with someone who…” _I love._ “Someone who will be gentle.”

That got a reaction from the Swiss omega. Chris scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” he began and closed his eyes. “I really wish I could help you. You know, it was my suggestion a month ago that we do this, but right now it’s just not possible. I’m sorry.”

“What?” That hadn’t been what Yuuri had expected at all. Chris had repeatedly shown an interest in Yuuri. On more than one occasion, Yuuri had to pry Chris’ wandering hands off his body. So, what had changed now? “Why can’t you?”

Chris sighed again and grabbed Yuuri’s arm before gently pulling him away from everyone else. There wasn’t much privacy to be had in the cramped dressing room that held around twenty dancers, but the small, dark alcove in the corner was more secluded than where they had been standing.

This time Chris stared at Yuuri with wide eyes. “I’m… I’m in a relationship, Yuuri,” Chris admitted with a slight pink blush gracing his cheeks. “We’ve been keeping it quiet, but… We’ve both saved a good amount of money to maybe leave this place. I… I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You both want  to leave this place?” Yuuri questioned. “You’re dating another dancer?”

Chris nodded.

“Who?”

“Minako,” Chris confessed.

 _It is a good match,_ Yuuri thought. They both were older and had been in the business longer. They were both excellent dancers and choreographers. They were both passionate and lively. They were also two of Yuuri’s closest friends. He wanted them to be happy, even if that meant they were going to leave him here alone. He tried to swallow down his own overwhelming sadness and plastered a bright smile on his face.

“I’m so happy for you,” he told Chris as cheerily as he could manage. He tried to hold back the tears that were burning in his ducts. “I hope it all works out.”

“Me too,” Chris replied with a wide smile. “She’s a wonderful woman and a terrific dancer. Once we leave this place, we’re hoping to open our own dance school. Can you imagine it, Yuuri?”

Sadly, Yuuri could imagine it and he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that shot through his chest at the thought. Both Chris and Minako had found each other, they had money, they had dreams and a future. All things Yuuri severely lacked right now. He tried to cling to the idea that they offered him, however. The fact that the two of them could survive years here and find a light at the end of the tunnel. Well, Yuuri clung to that feeling that radiated off of Chris as he spoke. The feeling that he desperately wanted to find again.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are blown away by your response to this fic! Thank you for supporting us! We have huge plans for this fic and have over 100k written already... We hope you'll stick with us on this journey! Also, any author subscriptions will give you an alert to a separate fic we're posting today for Yuuri's birthday... ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Much love :) - A&H <3


	7. Crashing, Hit a Wall... Right Now I Need a Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by victurius & plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya".

Viktor waited to leave the hotel that night. He sat in the security office upstairs, one eye on the monitor where he had a view of Yura and Otabek flirting in the pool downstairs and the other on his laptop. He shouldn’t be working, but he couldn’t help it, he might as well get it done while he had an extra five minutes to spare. He didn’t want to feel like a complete pervert while he watched his friends, so he only half watched the screen. It was almost an hour later, just gone eleven o’clock, when the two of them disappeared off the pool camera, and then Viktor watched them walking hand in hand down a corridor and back to their room.

“Excellent,” he commented with a grin.

“Sir?” the guard sat behind him asked. Viktor almost jumped and had to catch himself, he had completely forgotten that he wasn’t by himself. The guard looked slightly perplexed to what Viktor was doing, he looked at him wide-eyed as he said straight-backed in his chair.

“Oh, nothing. It’s okay.” He shut the laptop and then handed it to him. “Can you get this sent to my office, please,” he instructed. “I’m going out, so I’ll need the garage open. If anyone is looking for me, I’m in my room. Do you understand?” he asked, smiling at the man.

The man nodded in response, still looking very confused at him. “Yes, sir, of course.”

Viktor clapped his hands together in excitement. “Great.” He beamed, scaring the poor man even more. “I’m heading down to the garage now, if you’d be so kind. Have a good evening.” Viktor skipped off out the room and headed straight for the lift.

He felt a bit silly, sneaking out like he was a teenager instead of the Pakhan of the Bratva, but he didn’t care. He was definitely enjoying this far more than he really should. Tonight he climbed into a car he chose, a bright red Ferrari, and sped all the way to The Kiss and Cry, running every red light to burn off some of his excitement and feeling much more like himself.

When he arrived, he parked across the street and then strode over the entrance, feeling a buzz under his skin at the thought of getting that little omega alone. He headed straight past the queue and the security remembered him from the night before, they were opening the red rope before he was even at the door. He handed over the cash and then tried to not look too excited as he headed downstairs. Once inside the club, he headed straight through the throng of partygoers and to the real entrance.

“I have a booking,” he said tonight and held up the five hundred dollars required. They opened the door with no qualms and Viktor stepped inside, his heart beat rapidly in his chest. The alpha wasn’t sure if this was going to be really fun or a very big mistake. He knew it was wrong, he should not be here by himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted to see Yuuri.

He took the elevator, taking his time to try and look around for a camera discreetly, and then he walked into the club. It was too late to go back. Instantly, he regretted nothing, as there he was, already centre stage and dancing by himself and Viktor was filled with glee as the familiar scent of the omega surrounded him as he stepped ever closer. He bypassed everyone else, ignoring the female omega that tried to greet him and sat directly at the table closest to the stage. He stared up at Yuuri with a smirk, because tonight, whether or not he liked it, he was going to spend time with Viktor.

When Yuuri’s eyes met the silver-haired alpha from the night before his eyes grew wide and hopeful.  _ Maybe I could try again? After all, he was so much nicer to me than…  _ He stopped himself there, he couldn’t bear to think about Shane and what had happened the night before, what had  **almost** happened. He instinctively watched every move the beautiful alpha made before another unwanted thought passed through his mind.  _ Did he bring his mate with him again?  _ Yuuri internally groaned. Why couldn’t he shake this feeling of wrongness that took over him when he considered messing around with a mated alpha? It was just going to land him in more trouble. Yuuri wished he could erase the memory of that blonde omega from his mind, but it was too late.

Viktor’s face was the last one he wanted to see tonight. It reminded him of everything he could have had if only he had never found out he was mated. It reminded him of everything he could have avoided if he hadn’t seen that beautiful blonde omega and had taken Viktor back to the private rooms like he’d planned, instead of freaking out and going with Shane instead. He had no choice now, however. He’d have to go with any alpha he could in order to ensure he kept his job and had enough money to keep himself afloat. But if he got the chance to chose, in a perfect world it would have to be Viktor. He was the only alpha that Yuuri could stand the thought of losing his virginity to without dreading it. So, if Viktor did approach him, Yuuri had no choice but to accept—mate or no mate.

His mind raced and he was incredibly conflicted about the whole situation. So, the young omega did what he knew he could instead, trying to distract himself from this whole messed up situation. He continued to dance and sway his hips to the music. He climbed up the pole, wrapping his strong legs around it and then let his body drop backwards until he was holding himself upside down. After that, Yuuri placed his palms to the floor and unwrapped his legs, dropping into a handstand before kicking away and righting himself again in an imitation of a back handspring.

Once he was back on his feet, Yuuri could hear a few catcalls from the audience, so he turned to send out a flirtatious wink. He ended his routine with a split before sliding off the stage. As he glanced towards Viktor, the two of them locked eyes for a second and Yuuri was immediately flooded with memories of their shared encounter last night.  _ I can do this _ , he thought. He went to walk over to him, but a different alpha in the corner of the room called him over before he got a chance. Unable to ignore a customer’s request, he sent a fleeting glance at Viktor before making his way over to the new alpha. He recognised him right away, he was the alpha Chris had mentioned the night before, Celestino. He was older than Viktor, but a lot younger than Shane and he looked kind. Maybe he would be a nice middle ground? If Yuuri could avoid being with a mated alpha then he would, despite how attractive said mated alpha was. He was determined to make it through his time at The Kiss and Cry without becoming a homewrecker.

At least, he had to try—for his own sanity.

Viktor watched him go and let out a frustrated sigh. Yuuri was avoiding him, purposefully playing hard to get. He was playing games. Except Viktor had paid for his time... Yuuri didn’t know that he had already lost. Viktor spotted a female Japanese omega standing nearby and called her over with a wave of his hand. She was at his side and bowing within seconds.

“Good evening,” he greeted. “I have booked Yuuri for tonight in room one, can you let him know I have arrived, please. We will require a bottle of your finest whiskey for the room.” She nodded at him and then walked after Yuuri. Viktor watched her get his attention, effectively grabbing his attention from the other alpha.

“Your client has arrived, Yuuri,” Minako told him in a hushed whisper in his ear. When Yuuri lifted his eyes to follow her pointed gaze, he saw Viktor smiling smugly at him.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m going to hell. _

“Thank you, Minako,” Yuuri replied with a false smile before turning to the alpha who had called him over. “My apologies, I have a prior engagement I must attend to, but I hope to see you again soon.” With that, Yuuri strutted across the space between him and Viktor, a mask on to disguise how flustered he was by this particular alpha’s persistence. He couldn’t believe Viktor had fucked up his chances to land a nice, normal alpha as a regular client. Yet, at the same time, he was pleased by the pursuit. Yuuri’s head was all kinds of confused.

Once Yuuri was in front of the silver-haired alpha, he smiled prettily, knowing he was unable to do anything in public but play the role Isabella wanted him to. “Good evening, Viktor,” he said through gritted teeth. “Shall we?”

“I’m sorry I’m late, Yuuri. How kind of you,” he said with a grin and then stood. “I went to the courtesy of booking you for the whole night.”

_ This man is insane.  _ “Oh, really?” Yuuri said with a touch of disdain in his voice. “Isabella never mentioned that…”  _ What on Earth does he have in mind for me that involves the entire night? Surely, there’s only one thing he could want, but I haven’t even prepped myself or anything… Maybe he will do it for me or give me some time? Oh God.  _ His heart began to race. He really wished he was better prepared for this. He never thought he’d be losing his virginity to a stranger for cash. Well, at least Viktor was attractive.

“I wanted to ensure we had enough time together. I booked room one, why don’t you lead the way?” Viktor smiled at him sweetly.

“Whatever you say,” Yuuri replied obediently and turned on his heels. His eyes began to fill with tears as he considered the possibilities of what was waiting for him, memories of his last walk back to the private rooms the night before…

Still, he meandered through the crowd, feeling the heavy weight of Viktor’s gaze on the back of his neck as the alpha followed. It didn’t take long for them to find the empty room. It was still as tacky as every other room Yuuri had been in. It was sparsely decorated with a second-hand leather sofa that had a few small tears in the fabric. There was a stereo in the corner along with a stack of CDs and a small table with a lamp. Inside the drawers, Chris had informed him was plenty of lube and condoms. The young omega gulped a little, hoping that Viktor would let him use them. He’d never had much experience with STDs and he really hoped he wouldn’t ever have to.

“W-would you like some music?” Yuuri asked in a voice that cracked occasionally as he approached the CD player with caution, still keeping his eyes away from the alpha. His mind was racing with thoughts of the assault from the previous night. His heart beat faster as he remembered the other alpha’s grabby hands and lecherous stares. He reached for the stereo with a trembling hand and found himself swallowing as his nerves caught in his throat. “I h-have a lot of music I can dance… dance to.”

Viktor still stood at the door, watching Yuuri as he avoided looking at him. This suddenly was not as fun as what he thought it would be. There was something wrong. This was not the flirty omega he had met yesterday. He had been expecting a similar banter to what they had shared outside, but as soon as the door was closed it was like Yuuri was nervous. His scent had changed and he almost smelt scared. He had come here tonight with the sole intention of convincing Yuuri to fuck him, but he quickly realised that it wasn’t going to play out that way. It would be no fun if the omega was just under him, not responsive, not concentrating, not enjoying himself. It felt wrong in a bad way. That wasn’t fun.   
  
“I didn’t have that in mind actually,” Viktor eventually said, lying to protect the omega’s feelings. He sat down on the couch and poured two glasses of the whiskey that was in the room as he had requested.

But Yuuri was oblivious to the alpha’s thoughts and he was frozen at the thought of what came next.  _ This is it. This is how I lose my virginity. In the dirty, shabby backrooms of this sleazy club. I’m not even going to have a chance to get used to the idea. _ A solitary tear fell from his eye and he reached up to swipe at it quickly before the alpha had a chance to catch him.

“I thought we could talk about what happened yesterday,” Viktor continued. He tried to be as non-threatening as possible since Yuuri seemed pretty intimidated and Viktor didn’t understand where the behaviour was coming from. Maybe the confidence he had shown yesterday was all part of the show, after all, he had backed off once Viktor had wanted to go to a room. Now here he was, forcing Yuuri into a room by pre-booking him without Yuuri’s knowledge.

The omega’s hand paused on the stereo. He had to be kidding. There was no way any alpha who walked through those doors would book a private room just to  _ talk _ . This guy had to be up to something and Yuuri wasn’t going to let his guard down so easily. Not again. “We can do whatever you want,” Yuuri told him as he turned away from the device and looked at the alpha for the first time since they’d entered. “Since I don’t seem to get any choice anymore…” The last part was whispered to himself, but the alpha’s ear picked it up and Viktor frowned.

_ This is bad _ , Viktor thought. “You are not happy today,” he said. “I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, Yuuri. I apologise, I thought we had a connection last night.” He honestly had, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since their meeting last night but something had happened along the way that he didn’t understand.

“We did,” Yuuri admitted with a slight flush to his cheeks at the memory of practically dry-humping the alpha in public.

“Yuuri… then what happened?” Viktor asked, needing to know. He took a sip of his drink and tried to make himself look a little smaller as not to intimidate the omega. “I like you. I told you my real name, we had fun… I thought we could have more fun, but I don’t know what went wrong.” He sighed. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. Maybe he had bigged this idea up so much that he had made it into a fantasy. “One minute you were into me and now…”

Yuuri’s thoughts strayed from the potential threat of Viktor’s presence for a moment as the alpha spoke. He seemed genuine and didn’t have the same threatening presence as Shane. He said he wanted to talk, maybe that was true? Maybe he could be a good client for Yuuri… Yet, he was so ignorant about what had made Yuuri uncomfortable. It must be second nature for him to cheat on his beautiful omega if he didn’t even suspect for one moment that it might have upset Yuuri. The thought made bile rose in his throat and burn him. He swallowed and tried to plaster a smile onto his face again, but he failed.

“Well, I guess I’m just a little too old-fashioned for this business,” Yuuri conceded as he took a step forward, still looking demurely at the ground.

Viktor raised an eyebrow and offered Yuuri the other glass of whiskey. “Are you planning to explain what you mean, little omega, or am I to be left guessing all night?” Yuuri was certainly acting odd and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant sitting here all night and talking him in circles. He would make Yuuri see his way. He was one hell of a negotiator and while he was stuck here in Detroit, Viktor had all the time in the world to waste.

Yuuri sighed, feeling exhausted after everything that had been playing on his mind the last few days. “The-the omega you were with last night...” he was saying before he could stop himself. “You expect me to be okay with that? I don’t want to play the part of the homewrecker. I mean, it’s one thing to suspect it, but another to see it right in front of me. It’s just… sad.”

“Homewrecker?” Viktor laughed and shook his head. He relaxed back on the couch and placed the refused glass back on the small table. “There is no ring on my finger, omega.” He held up his hand and showed Yuuri his empty fingers. “And no bite to my neck.” He sighed. “Is this about my friend from yesterday? Are you jealous of other omegas in my presence?”

“I’m not jealous,” Yuuri replied meekly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Your  _ friend  _ had a pretty clear claiming bite. He even said he’d see you at home. What else am I supposed to think?”

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a few moments trying to process what he was saying. The whole situation was so ridiculous that he burst out laughing. This was completely his own fault. Viktor had cock-blocked himself and Yura had played a part in it. He was never, ever going to tell him. The blonde omega would be ecstatic. “Yuuri,” he managed to say through the laughs. “No, no.” He smiled fondly at the omega, seeing him in a new light. Viktor’s chest felt warm.  _ He’s a good boy. He’s loyal,  _ he thought and it made Viktor want him all the more.

“No?” Yuuri replied with one eyebrow arched. He curled in a little on himself as he began to feel more vulnerable than ever. He didn’t understand why Viktor was laughing at him. “That’s all you have to say?”

“The omega that came with me yesterday is…” He thought very carefully about what to say, he was already divulging so much to this omega, someone who may work for JJ, he was crossing a dangerous line. “He’s a business associate. My assistant, actually. He is mated to…” Viktor wracked his brain, thinking about how to tell the truth but also lie at the same time. “My business partner,” he settled on.

Confusion flooded Yuuri’s features. “Do you usually take your business partner’s mate to strip clubs?”

“Are you still good at secrets, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, looking at him with a cheeky smile.

The confidence Yuuri had exuded the previous night when he had told Viktor that was long gone, but he couldn’t help but be enticed by this gorgeous alpha. The prospect that somehow Yuuri had made a mistake was so close that he couldn’t help the hope from lighting up his eyes and a smile touching his lips. So far, their encounter hadn’t been threatening. Viktor hadn’t overstepped his boundaries and was willing to clear the air between them.  _ This could be the one... _

“I never lied to you,” Yuuri asserted.

“Only about finding a room yesterday,” Viktor countered but then shrugged. “I forgive you, of course, since I didn’t explain... Let me simplify it like this, I am quite an important person. I don’t normally come to places like this out of disguise, Yuuri. My friend was part of my disguise. Nothing more. I bent a lot of rules to come and see you tonight.” If only Yuuri knew how much trouble this was already. It was bad, but Viktor liked it.

The whole thing sounded shady and a small part of Yuuri’s brain was telling him to run, but the larger and more dominant part reminded him that Viktor was a great opportunity. He was a beautiful, rich alpha who previously had promised to treat Yuuri well. Considering his other options, Yuuri wasn’t sure he had much of a choice if he was going to end up paying for his full tuition, medical bills, and also send money to his family. Sadly, even if Yuuri didn’t want this, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do.

It helped that the mere sight of Viktor made Yuuri’s omega howl and whine. His whole body heated and arousal pooled low in his belly at the thought of actually spending time with him. Yuuri had never thought he would find a client this attractive before. He didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“So, I’m not breaking up a family if I spend time with you?” Yuuri clarified, taking a step closer to the alpha as he spoke.

“No,” Viktor said without hesitation. “I’m just here for some fun, that’s all. You’re very pretty and I’m willing to pay good money for you to keep me company. My work keeps me very busy and I don’t have time to keep an omega.” He said it with a small smile, but admitting it out loud actually made him feel a bit pathetic and sad.

“Tell me I’m pretty again and I’ll consider it,” Yuuri retorted with a grin, feeling bolstered by this new information and slipping back into his professional facade.

A real smile broke out on Viktor’s face and he started to feel a lot better about the situation. The smell of fear had left the room and Yuuri was looking a lot less tense. Viktor reached for the drink again and handed it to the omega, gesturing for him to sit down with him.

“You are beautiful, little omega, and you smell divine. The things I would do for you if you’d let me.” Viktor gazed at Yuuri’s beautiful face, meaning every word. “Let me take care of you. I promise I will look after you, and I will pay you handsomely for your time. Just trust me. Have some fun with me.”

Unable to help it, a blush rose on Yuuri’s cheeks and cascaded down his neck and chest. No one had ever spoken to him this way before. The only comments made about his appearance at the club were usually about how good his mouth looked or how sweet his ass was. No one ever spoke to him with such reverence before and it shook Yuuri down to the core. It was a dangerous path he was being led down. Not only was he already far too attracted to this man who would be paying him for sexual services, he already felt like he could trust him. There was something so sincere about the way those icy blue eyes stared at him, unwavering and determined. It made Yuuri realise that Viktor was the type of man who was used to getting what he wanted, no matter what it was.

And damn was it intoxicating to be the object of his desires.

“We’ll have to talk about ground rules,” Yuuri finally said with a confidence he mustered from seemingly nowhere. “The club has a few, but I have my own too. I want your word that you’ll honour them if we begin this… whatever this is.”

Viktor nodded. “I don’t usually play by the rules, but I can make an exception for you,” he replied. He felt willing to do anything to bring Yuuri around to the idea of seeing him again, of having some real fun with him. It had been a long time since Viktor had had any fun. “Sometimes rules can be fun.” Especially when they were broken. He was breaking all the rules to be here with Yuuri.

“Sometimes rules are necessary,” Yuuri retorted and levelled him a little bit of an icy stare. As beautiful and rich as he was, Yuuri still needed to be careful. He’d had one too many unpleasant experiences at the hands of alphas to trust someone so completely. “And if you are interested in me in particular, not the company of any other omega here, then you’ll have to follow them… At least, until I decide they’re no longer necessary.”

“Well, you definitely have my attention now…” Viktor grinned. “What do you think I’m going to do to you? Or the better question is, what do you want me to do?” He winked at the omega.

Yuuri shivered at the suggestion and gulped, but he tried very hard to maintain his composure as much as possible. He didn’t want to give away just how much the alpha affected him. “I don’t want you to do anything,” Yuuri lied and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re the one paying for my time.”

“How about you tell me what you’re comfortable with then because you don’t seem very happy today. I’ve booked you for the night, Yuuri, but we can just talk and have a drink - it’ll give you a break. Consider it an apology for my behaviour yesterday.” Viktor had come to accept that if he wanted to sleep with Yuuri, then he was going to have to be patient with him.

That made the young man pause. There was no way Viktor wanted to just sit here and talk. He had to have some kind of ulterior motive. “Not many alphas book these rooms just to talk,” Yuuri mused and pressed a finger to his bottom lip. “But I won’t say no to a break.” He closed the gap between them and sat down on the sofa next to his client. He swung one leg over the other elegantly before turning to look at Viktor through demure eyelashes.

“I’m comfortable with dancing for you,” Yuuri started the conversation and tried to meet the other man halfway. After all, he remembered what Chris had said before and the events of his last visit to a private room flashed in his mind. If Yuuri wasn’t careful, he could end up in a much worse position than pandering to Viktor’s ego. This game might be his safest option for a while.

“You are a wonderful dancer, Yuuri,” he said honestly. “That would please me… but I would be lying if I said that dancing was all I had in mind to share with you.”

“I like to get to know my clients slowly,” Yuuri told him, which wasn’t exactly a lie. It would be how Yuuri wanted to deal with his clients, he just had never had a client to do so with before. “So, I won’t just jump into bed with you. If that’s what you want, I’m afraid we aren’t best suited to one another…” He knew if Isabella could hear him that she’d give him a slap. Still, Yuuri hoped to delay the frightening loss of his virginity to some stranger for as long as possible.

“We’ll have to spend plenty of time together then,” Viktor responded.  _ This omega is an enigma _ , he thought, one that he was willing to put some time in to unravel. Viktor loved a mystery.

“R-really?” Yuuri blurted out before he could stop himself. He’d honestly thought Viktor would have just taken what he wanted regardless of what Yuuri said, just like Shane had tried to. Maybe this alpha really was different. “I mean, good. That’s great. I look forward to it, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled and gestured at the drink again. “So, now we've got that out of the way, how about you actually relax? You're so tense today, little omega. Did something happen? I hope you're not this nervous about seeing me.”

At the mention of his change in demeanour, Yuuri tensed a little. He didn’t want to disclose what had happened with Shane to Viktor. He could barely think about it, let alone say it out loud. He’d probably fall to pieces. Instead, Yuuri reached for the glass of whiskey Viktor had indicated and downed it swiftly. It was a mistake. The strange, strong alcohol burned his throat and made him cough and splutter like the novice he was. Viktor couldn’t help but grin at Yuuri as he spluttered on the liquid. He probably was not used to drinking, something that he hadn’t shown the last time they had met.

“S-sorry,” he managed as he rubbed at his throat. “I didn’t expect it to be so strong. Anyway, I’m okay. I feel better now that we have things straightened out between us.” That was the truth and Yuuri shot Viktor a small smile.

“I’m glad. It was never my intention to make you feel like you were ‘the other woman’. Now that mess is cleared up, I hope you will enjoy our night together.” It was already late, past midnight, but The Kiss and Cry didn’t close for several hours and Viktor wanted Yuuri’s full attention until he had to leave. “I propose we get to know each other a little more, so next time I visit you, there will be no misunderstandings. I want you to know that I expect to have your services the next time I’m here. I don’t want you touching other alphas at all from this point onwards. I don’t like to share either.”

Yuuri’s eyes bulged out of his sockets. He wasn’t sure he could get away with that request unless Isabella agreed to it. If Viktor didn’t want him seeing anyone else, it would save Yuuri from any other potential Shane’s out there, but it would stop Yuuri from getting a lot of money he needed. “For exclusivity, I’d need more money,” Yuuri told him, “because I’d be losing out on other clients, plus my boss might not like it. You’d have to come regularly.”

“Money is not an issue.” Viktor waved the request off as money meant nothing to him, it was unimportant how much something like that would cost. “I’ll visit often enough so your boss shouldn’t complain and I can pay you well.” It wouldn’t be a problem. “Also,” he said, reminded of their time yesterday, “I didn’t tip you yesterday for being so generous when you were sat on my lap.” He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled some notes out, handing them to the omega. “Is this enough?” he asked, having not bothered to count the bills.

Yuuri felt hopeful for the first time in a long time as he stared down at the four pieces of paper in his hands, all one hundred dollar bills. Maybe he could do this with Viktor, even if it meant losing his virginity to a stranger. He’d be able to be exclusive to one alpha and earn enough to pay for everything at the same time.

“That’s more than enough,” he replied in an excited voice, his eyes lighting up a little. “You’re such a generous alpha. There must be some way I can repay you?” Yuuri’s cock stirred a little in his pants as he looked up at the young, handsome alpha sat so close to him.  _ With Viktor, I might even enjoy it a little _ .

Viktor looked at him confused for a second. Did other alphas not pay him as well as Viktor? It was then that he remembered that he was in one of JJ’s sleazy clubs and not at his own. He had somehow forgotten in all the excitement. “Just promise me that next time you will dance for me,” he said. They wouldn’t have time to do anything Viktor wanted tonight, he would have to wait. “Of course, I’ll still pay you for today. You mustn’t get much from what I pre-booked?” He didn’t bother to hide his frown as he said this and handed over some more bills.

Yuuri took the extra cash with fumbling hands. He didn’t think he’d ever held this much money in his life. “No, the club gets twenty percent of anything I earn plus…” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should admit the next part, but at the same time, he didn’t think it would harm anything at this point. He didn’t want to lie to Viktor. “They’re docking another five percent of my pay at the moment. I don’t think Isabella likes me very much.” He let out a little chuckle, but it was forced.

Viktor couldn’t help but show the shock he felt in that moment. “So twenty-five percent. Wow. Could you not just… I don’t know… hide it in your pants?” he suggested. “I mean, I bet you don’t get searched, right? You could probably sneak it out. I paid upfront, so I’m guessing your boss won’t expect any additional cash, right?” Viktor couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth, as a club owner himself, he would fire someone for less, but since this was JJ’s joint he couldn’t feel sorry for him. He only cared that this omega stayed interested in him, and if cash was going to keep his attention, then he would give him whatever he wanted.

“I…” Yuuri trailed off. Why had he never thought about doing that before? “I guess I could do that,” Yuuri finally said. “I don’t think she’ll be expecting any tips after what happened last time I was in one of these rooms…” He shouldn’t have said that. A shiver of terror ran up his spine as he recalled his time with Shane once more. “Anyway, can I have another?” He pushed his glass toward Viktor with another forced smile.

“Yuuri, you are so innocent, surely you know that the other omegas must be doing the same thing? Especially in a place like this,” he said as he poured the omega another drink and then pushed the glass back towards him. “You don’t have to feel guilty. Just don’t get caught.”

Yuuri sipped at the drink more cautiously this time. “I guess,” Yuuri replied half-heartedly. “It just feels a little like I’m stealing.” The omega took another gulp before swishing the liquid around in the glass, admiring the amber colour in the dim light. “Enough about me, why don’t you tell me something about you? What made you chose me?”

Viktor paused for a moment, debating on how honest he should be with this omega. “Your scent was the first thing I noticed, but you must know that. But after that was the way you moved on that pole, your dancing is flawless. You’re kind of the whole package, beautiful and charming. Your witty mouth has me curious, omegas don’t normally talk to me the way you do.”

Yuuri wasn’t used to being complimented so gratuitously. He tried to hide his blush behind his glass. “How do omegas usually talk to you?” he asked, curious.

“They say what they think I want to hear, not what they want to say.” Viktor shrugged. “It’s very tiring. You don’t seem fake.”

“I have a hard time hiding what I’m thinking,” Yuuri admitted as he finished off his second glass of whiskey. “It usually gets me in trouble.”

“I like that about you. You can be yourself around me. I like you, Yuuri. I’d very much like it if you could meet me again soon. I’ll probably have to leave it a few days before I return, but I would love to share your company. Next time, I’d like to do something a bit more intimate. You’ll dance for me like you promised, right?” Viktor asked, his blue eyes staring at Yuuri open and genuine.

“Of course,” Yuuri agreed, the blush on his face spreading down to his neck as the alcohol began to hit him. “I can’t wait. I hope you’ll like what I can do, Viktor.”

“I’m certain I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we are happy to see so many people commenting and leaving kudos! We're glad you're all enjoying our love child <3 Thank you for supporting us!
> 
> On a separate note, we will be posting 12 one shot fics in the run up to Christmas to celebrate both the festive season and our favourite seme's birthday. If you have any prompt ideas you'd like to see us take on (one shots only) please let us know! We both prefer writing smut and there are very few kinks we are unwilling to try, so please do leave us a message and let us know!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Much love :) - A&H


	8. I Don’t Have the Right to Ask Where You Go at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Genghis Khan - Mike Snow".

Viktor stared down the scope of his sniper rifle, watching Otabek like a hawk and checking the perimeter constantly, looking for any kind of suspicious activity. It was gone midnight in Moscow and the only light was from the floodlight he controlled at the docking yard. He counted his small team of staff, numbering them off in his head as they transferred the drugs from the lorries and into the secure containers on board the ship. No-one knew he was here, hiding lying down on top of a sky-high shipment container, camouflaged in dark clothes with a helmet and a bulletproof vest - he wasn’t taking any risks tonight.

Otabek was below, dressed similarly, and barking orders in a mix of Kazakh and Russian through a walkie-talkie as he directed the staff, Viktor listened to them through his earpiece, silently watching. His staff were efficient and were working quickly and so far there seemed to be no problems aside from the fact he was freezing cold as the rain hammered down from the sky. Viktor was basically lying in a pool of water. Nevertheless, he stayed put, ensuring that Otabek was safe and that his staff were behaving.

They had arrived four days ago incognito, travelling by public aeroplane and in disguise as two of their personas. Viktor could not risk using the airspace when they were unsure if JJ was currently watching the airspace around Detroit. The two of them had agreed that with JJ’s last interference at a different shipping yard, it was too much of a risk to have their staff make the shipment unassisted. So they had arrived early, waiting and calculating their plan and watching for their time to be right.

It took longer than they expected, but Otabek had ensured that no staff had known about the transfer until an hour before, and only a handful of staff were working together to get it done. It wasn’t until over an hour later, once everything had been transferred onto the ship, that Viktor noticed movement in the distance. There were several SUVs driving down the road, their lights out as the moved slowly towards the shipment yard, he followed their movement for a few seconds, trying to look inside the vehicles but the windows were blacked out. He would have to guess. Viktor frowned.

“ _Snipers at the ready,_ ” he muttered as he changed to their frequency but there was only silence. He looked down the scope again and towards where he had two snipers stationed below him. “Shit,” he muttered. There was no-one in sight.

“Beka, we’re not alone,” he murmured and he watched as Otabek faltered where he stood on the ship.

Otabek immediately disappeared from sight, jumping off a container and into the darkness. Viktor hit the remote in his pocket and the floodlight was cut, plunging the entire place into darkness. Viktor took his chance, he stood, aimed, and then fired shots at the SUV’s drivers, the glass shattered and the vehicles spun out of control, veering slightly off the road and crashing into each other.

Viktor used this opportunity to get off the container. He was at the highest point in the dark shipment yard and it would only take one shot to take him out now that they knew someone was here. He rapidly dropped down the ladder, holding onto the rails as he let himself fall in a controlled motion. He ducked down, and then jumped across to another container. He made it, but he fell, his boots slipping on the wet metal. He went down with a thud and cringed as his arm twisted. He rolled over, not stopping his momentum and then stood, running through the shadows and down to the ground level. He needed to get to Otabek.

It was pitch black and luckily he had come prepared. He flipped his night vision goggles down from his helmet and his eyes quickly adjusted. He could hear shouting in the distance and none of it was in Russian. _Shit_. All of his staff were either Kazak or Russian and none spoke English.

“ _Viktor. Eight on the dock,_ ” came Otabek’s almost silent whisper through his earpiece in Russian. “ _I don’t know—_ ”

The distinct sound of a gunshot rang through the night. Viktor recognised straight away that it was not one of his guns, it had sounded like a pistol. Viktor froze, listening as he hid and tried to assess the situation. Otabek was somewhere on the ship. The two snipers were missing, and the six that were on the ship were unaccounted for, Otabek had counted eight. Any of those number could be trying to take the ship, if not all. JJ had infiltrated him again.

He dare not talk, keeping radio silence as he shimmied behind where he could see a group of three people. He checked down the scope and didn’t recognise them. Without hesitation, three shots rang out from his sniper rifle and the bodies dropped to the floor silently. He flipped the gun behind him, it hanging from the strap and then he ran, he skidded across the ground between the containers and then rolled out the way. Once he was confident he was covered again, he repositioned himself. He pulled himself back on a container and watched torchlight fly around in the distance.

A gunshot rang through the night, the sound of it ricocheting. It was one of his guns and Viktor froze again, looking around. He could see the SUVs from where he was and they were empty, the doors open, the lights now on and the drivers dead. That was something at least. But in the distance and to the left of where Viktor was hiding, was two of his own staff, the missing snipers, they were slumped on the floor with their throats cut. _That was why I didn’t hear anything,_ he thought silently, glad that it hadn’t been him that someone had snuck upon.

“ _I have five_ ,” came Otabek’s voice and Viktor had to resist sighing in relief at hearing the other alphas voice.

 _“I have five_ ,” he replied, counting the torchlights and straining to listen to what was being shouted in English, but the rain was so loud that it was useless. He had a good line of sight on them as they started to make their way towards the ship in the dark. They had noticed that three of them were missing as they twisted around, looking in the darkness to where the shots had fired from.

Viktor debated what to do. He had come all this way, he couldn’t afford for them the hijack the ship, there was millions of dollars of drugs now loaded on there. He also couldn’t leave Otabek to deal with that many people, the risk was too high, what if he got killed? Yura would never forgive him. “ _The mission is compromised,”_ he said reluctantly, taking aim. _“Take them out._ ”

Ten rapid shots rang out in the night and Viktor sighed and finally stepped out. He flipped his goggles off and hit the floodlight. Otabek appeared, standing on top of the ship by himself, his arms outstretched and frustrated. “What the fuck are we going to do now?” he yelled.

Viktor screamed in frustration and childishly kicked the hell out of a container.

JJ had screwed him again.

***

A week later and Yuuri hadn’t seen Viktor again. He’d begun to panic since he’d promised the alpha he wouldn’t touch anyone else, but he still had Isabella breathing down his neck about making money in the private rooms. Besides, the money he’d received from Viktor last time had been enough to send to his parents and calm down his sister’s worries for now, but since then he’d been sent another notice for his medical bills. Yuuri was panicking a little and it showed. During his dance, the young omega had slipped and almost crashed head first into the pole. What a disaster that would have been. He couldn’t help it, though. The only thoughts whirling around his mind were about figures and digits. In addition to everything he was already in debt with, Yuuri’s rent was due next week… He was seriously running out of options.

“Chris!” Yuuri called when he spotted his friend across the main room of the club. Luckily, Chris didn’t have a client with him, so Yuuri grabbed his arm. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, Yuuri,” the Swiss man agreed as Yuuri pulled him into a dark corner away from any prying eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“Can I get some of your… you know.”

“My what, _mon cheri_?” Chris questioned.

“Omega accelerant,” Yuuri whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard them.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m not sure—”

“Please?” the young omega begged with wide eyes. “Just this once, I need some… encouragement.”

Chris sighed. “Just this once.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag containing three pills. He quickly shoved them into the waistband of Yuuri’s shorts. “Don’t take more than two, okay?”

Yuuri hastily nodded and headed straight for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and stared himself down. _You can do this, you need to do this,_ he told himself. Before he lost his nerve, Yuuri tossed back two pills and cupped a handful of water from the tap to wash them down with.

The effect was instantaneous and Yuuri regretted skipping eating dinner. His vision grew a little fuzzy and he had to splash water on his face in order to get a grip. He dried himself with a paper towel, dabbed his chest with a little glitter from a sachet in his pocket, and then left the bathroom on the prowl for a client.

It didn’t take long for a mildly good-looking alpha to approach him. The man was American with short, dark hair and blue eyes. He shot Yuuri a friendly smile, introduced himself as Sam, and invited Yuuri back to his table with a twenty dollar bill. It was the best offer he’d had all night.

The drugs made Yuuri smile a little more than normal and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing closer and closer to the alpha. His omega was going crazy drinking in the scent and begging for more. He’d never felt anything like it and it made him dizzy.

“You’re having a good time aren’t you, babe,” Sam commented as Yuuri pressed up against his side. “You’re practically on my lap.”

“Would you like that?” Yuuri asked in a slur as he swung one leg over the alpha’s thighs to straddle him. “I could give you a better lap dance… in private.” He whispered the last part in the alpha’s ear as he leaned in close. He felt Sam’s hands press into the flesh of his ass. Although a small voice in Yuuri’s head was telling him no, the omega hormones flooding his body were more in control than he was.

Then all of a sudden, Yuuri’s wrist was gripped tight and he was pulled off Sam’s lap with a violent tug. He fell back onto the sofa with a thump and looked up at the aggressor through half-lidded eyes. “What the…?”

It was Viktor.

“He is **mine** this evening,” the alpha growled, staring down at the other man who'd had his hands on the omega, challenging him with a look. As expected the other alpha did not even bother to rise as Viktor flooded the air with his alpha pheromones, intimidating the American. He’s had the week from hell, and this was what greeted him when he finally got to The Kiss and Cry to let off some steam with Yuuri?!

“Apologies,” the other alpha said, avoiding looking at Viktor but not sounding very sorry at all. Viktor glared at him and debated whacking his face off the table in front of him and then resisted. Getting kicked out would not be worth it at all.

“Get up, Yuuri,” he snapped instead, his eyes finally falling to the omega.

Yuuri jumped up at the growled command and crowded in close to Viktor, drinking in his sweet scent. “Whatever you say,” he drawled.

Viktor stared down at Yuuri concerned. There was something not right with him. The omega was staring up at him like he was ready to climb Viktor and though it was a welcome sight he had been the same in the stranger's lap also, something that Yuuri had agreed not to do the last time they had met. In fact, Yuuri had seemed reluctant to have any alpha touch the last time they had met. The situation just didn’t sit right with Viktor. “Let's go somewhere private,” he demanded.

“Yes, alpha,” Yuuri agreed happily and licked his lips. “Whatever you say.” He leaned in close to wrap his arms around Viktor’s waist and nuzzle his face into his chest. He breathed in the scent deeply and sighed.

Viktor pulled him close as Yuuri's scent flooded the air around him, unexpectedly responding to his alpha’s pheromones. It was then that he grabbed Yuuri's face, tilting his chin upwards to examine his eyes which were blown wide and unfocused. _Silly omega,_ he thought. _He's drugged._ Without hesitating, he grabbed Yuuri.

As Yuuri was tossed over the alpha’s shoulder, he let out a delighted squeal. “Oh, alpha you’re so strong!” he cried and buried his nose into the nape of Viktor’s neck. “You smell _so_ good.” Viktor marched off with him towards the back rooms, ignoring his intoxicated ramblings.

Viktor huffed and opened the door to the closest room which happened to be room one, the room that they had used last time. Unfortunately for the couple inside, it was already occupied, the male omega inside squealed and pulled apart from the beta he was servicing, wide-eyed at being interrupted.

“Sir, this room is occupied—” he started to explain as he shot to his feet but he was interrupted.

“Oh, hi, Chris!” Yuuri waved from where he was perched on Viktor’s shoulder and the other omega’s eyes widened as he spotted his friend hanging from the silver-haired alpha, but Viktor paid no attention to him.

“Get out,” Viktor ordered and dropped Yuuri onto one of the sofas.

The beta stood, fumbling with his pants and looking like he was debating arguing with Viktor, but then he thought against it. He held up his hands in surrender. “Not worth this shit,” he muttered, “not fighting no alpha,” before disappearing.

The other omega, Chris, hesitated, looked towards Yuuri with a concerned expression on his face. “Yuuri…”

“Get out!” Viktor shouted before reaching into his back pocket and grabbing some bills. He slammed them against the surprised omega’s chest. Chris swept out of the room, not wanting to get Yuuri into any more trouble with Isabella and clutching the bills tight. He glanced back over at the high omega, but the door was slammed in his face.

“Ooh, Viktor,” Yuuri purred as he looked over at the fuming alpha. “You look so serious. Let’s see what we can do about that shall we?” He grabbed Viktor’s suit jacket and pulled him closer to the sofa. “Don’t you want to join me?”

“What did you take?” he asked, “You were all over that alpha. I told you not to touch anyone else. I told you I would be back.” Viktor paced the room, furious as he thought about Yuuri grinding on that man.

“It’s been a week, Viktor,” Yuuri whined petulantly. “I needed the money.”

“I said I would pay you,” he insisted. “Did you think I would just forget? I told you I would be back.”

A smirk began to pull at Yuuri’s lips as he watched the angry alpha. “Oh, I get it,” Yuuri began as he stood and took a step towards Viktor. “You were jealous, hmm?” He placed his hands on Viktor’s chest and looked up at him with wide, blown eyes.

“Of course I was jealous! You were rubbing yourself all over him!” _Like a whore,_ Viktor stopped the words before they slipped from his lips. What else could he possibly expect from Yuuri? The thought actually calmed him as he realised who he was talking to, an exotic dancer, a whore… Yuuri hadn't done anything wrong, Viktor just felt like he had because he wanted him to himself. Like Yuuri said, he couldn't expect the omega to wait forever. He probably had bills to pay - something Viktor took for granted.

“I would have come sooner but I had business to attend to.” Viktor had only just arrived back on American soil this morning.

“Then we have to make up for lost time,” Yuuri insisted as he rubbed his hands down Viktor’s chest. He looked up at the alpha and bit down on his bottom lip seductively. “Don’t you want to feel me rub myself all over you instead?”

Viktor stared into the omega’s chocolate eyes, the pupils blown wide from whatever he had taken. “I said before I thought consent was sexy, I don't think you can give me that right now.”

“Are you saying you don’t know how much I want you?” Yuuri asked, his voice silky and husky as he spoke. “We agreed on a lap dance the last time you were here, Viktor… I told you, I need the money. If you really won’t let me, I’ll have to go find another alpha who will.” Yuuri dropped his hands from Viktor’s chest and turned towards the door.

Viktor grabbed him and pulled him back with a force that shocked both of them. The omega slammed into his chest and Viktor was wide-eyed at their sudden proximity. “I can pay you,” he tried to reason, not moving even an inch while he had the omegas attention. “I know what we agreed last time, but you weren’t high then. I'm trying to do the right thing here.” The omega made it so difficult.

“But, I’m here Viktor,” Yuuri purred and pawed at the alpha’s shirt. “Don’t you want me?” He pouted. “I promise I’ll be very good for you. You don’t even have to do anything… just sit back and relax.”

Viktor licked his lips and took a step back hoping the distance would clear his head. He couldn’t think with Yuuri pressing up to him like that. He wasn't sure what the right decision was. Looking at Yuuri now, he would bet anything that the omega would happily let Viktor fuck him, Christ, he would probably **beg** for it. But was that really what he wanted? _No…_ He wanted to savour this. Besides, if Viktor let him go now, Yuuri had already warned he would go and find another alpha which was unacceptable.

“Just tell me what you took, was it an accelerant? Is any of this real?” If Viktor was right then this was all Yuuri, the only difference was that his inhibitions had been removed and his confidence multiplied. Viktor wanted Yuuri to want him.

Instead of replying, Yuuri dug into his pocket to pull out the baggy and the last remaining pill. He tossed it in Viktor’s direction. “Chris told me it’s an accelerant,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor took the clear bag and stared dismayed at the little pill, instantly recognising the tiny stamp on it. This was one of Otabek’s omega accelerants. This drug belonged to Viktor and had somehow made its way to JJ’s whores... The alpha was disappointed. He understood that Yuuri lived a certain lifestyle, he must do to be where he was, but he was only nineteen and he was so beautiful. To have him staring up at Viktor, completely out of it, and barely able to utter his consent… it was sad.

“How many did you take?” he asked, pocketing the drug, hoping he could keep it away from Yuuri, confiscating it from him.

“I only took two,” the omega admitted.

Viktor took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “These drugs are too strong for you, you’re only small. You should have never taken a full one, let alone two. That’s how you’ll get yourself in trouble.” He frowned.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I-I didn’t know. But… I want you, Viktor. Please?”

It was an accelerant… so that meant that Yuuri really did want this, as accelerants only enhanced what was already there. This was Yuuri completely confident and with no reservations, it would be a shame to have another alpha see him like this. If he let Yuuri dance for him, as they had previously agreed, then at least Viktor knew that he would be safe, and even better than that, Viktor would get to spend more time with the omega. The week in Moscow had felt really long, especially as he had expected to see Yuuri a lot sooner than he was given the opportunity to. Viktor knew he was obsessed, that this was all wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He was selfish.

“Come on, Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded and grabbed the alpha’s strong hands before gently tugging him back toward the sofa. With little effort, Yuuri had manoeuvred him until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. “You know you want me.” With a small shove, Yuuri pushed Viktor down onto the sofa and smiled cheekily. “What do you say? I will definitely make it worth your while…”

“Fine,” he said as he sat down. “But I'm not touching you, no matter how much you beg me.” He got comfortable, leaning back against the sofa, his hands deliberately on the back. There was no way he was fucking this up, if he pushed Yuuri too far he might refuse to see him.

“You’re not fun today,” Yuuri whined with a pout before he turned to put music onto the CD player. The song was slow and sensual, just the right kind of beat for Yuuri to show off the roll of his hips and the shake of his ass. He grinned and crossed back over to the waiting alpha. He drank in the sight of Viktor waiting for him and bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

Without the worry of adultery, Yuuri could let himself admire the alpha again. He was tall, a little taller than Yuuri, with piercing blue eyes and a muscular, well-built body. Yuuri ached to know what it looked like underneath those tight-fitting suits he always seemed to arrive in. With that in mind, Yuuri stepped in between Victor’s splayed thighs and began to dance for him, rolling his entire body in a motion that showed off just how talented a dancer he was. Then he leaned down and gripped Viktor’s tie in between his fingers.

“It doesn’t really seem fair that I’m only wearing tiny leather shorts and you have so many layers on…” Yuuri pointed out suggestively as he tugged on the material. “If you won’t touch me, would you at least give me something a little nicer to look at?”

Viktor glared at the omega as he debated how far he would let him go. If Yuuri belonged to Viktor, he would spank his ass red for such a comment, but he had to behave. He had promised not to touch nor hurt Yuuri without his permission. “You're a forward little thing, aren't you?” He couldn't complain, he liked Yuuri's cheeky attitude, but he didn't want the omega to look back and feel like Viktor had taken advantage. “I'll meet you halfway, since you asked so nicely,” he decided. He shrugged his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up, exposing his forearms and his gold watch. He then undid his tie and loosened a few buttons, revealing his collarbone and his neck. “How's that?” he asked playfully.

“So hot,” Yuuri replied instantly as his pupils dilated infinitely more. He couldn’t take his eyes off of every creamy, smooth inch of skin that Viktor had revealed. His forearms looked strong and powerful. The omega couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have them around him. He could feel the arousal pooling in his belly as his cock began to fill and his ass leaked a little slick.

Viktor could smell the omega’s arousal, he recognised the sweet smell of slick and he gripped the couch tightly in a reminder to keep his hands to himself. _He's wet, I can smell him leaking,_ Viktor thought. _Fuck_ , he cursed in his mind, holding back a groan as the smell overpowered the small space, Viktor's unique sense of smell grabbing into the scent and devouring it. It had been a long time since he had smelt an omega this way and he responded instantly. There was a reason why male omegas were so valuable. Not only were they beautiful, brilliantly fertile, and obedient, but their slick was enough to send an alpha into a frenzy. Smelling Yuuri like this, leaking genuine slick, nothing artificial blocking the smell, was too much for Viktor's sexually deprived body. His cock grew hard in his slacks as he watched the omega move, dancing to the music like it was inside of him.

As Yuuri danced, he could feel the haze of the drugs he’d taken beginning to slip and be replaced by a much more familiar feeling—raw desire. He turned away from the alpha and dropped down low, hovering his ass over Viktor’s crotch and rolled his hips tantalisingly for him. He was determined to drive this particular alpha crazy. He wanted Viktor to keep coming back. He wanted Viktor.

It was working, because Viktor felt himself slipping into that place that he had before around Yuuri, becoming slightly delirious as he started to get high on the omegas scent. He couldn't tear his eyes away, he was all over the omega, committing it all to memory—he wanted to recall every detail. Viktor cleared his throat and rapidly blinked, trying to bring himself around a bit but it didn't work and he felt his mouth flood with saliva and his cock ached. He longed to touch him, _but he's high and he's a good boy… I promised…_ Somehow he held it together.

“Any requests?” Yuuri asked over his shoulder as he bent all the way over until he touched his ankles. He held the position for a second before he righted himself and then turned around to face the alpha again. “I know you said you won’t touch me, but I didn’t make the same promise…” Yuuri dropped one knee on the sofa next to the outside of Viktor’s thighs and arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“Can I sit on your lap, alpha?”

 _He's going to kill me,_ Viktor thought, pretty sure that he was going to rip the fabric of the sofa he was clenching at. _I'm the fucking Pakhan of the Bratva and I'm going to die at the hands of this omega._ If Yuuri started grinding on his lap then he was pretty sure he would come in his pants. Viktor glanced down, he could see the line of his own cock across his crotch, his pants barely containing him. Unable to stop himself, his eyes flitted automatically to Yuuri's shorts. Sure enough, he could see Yuuri's hard cock. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” he asked, desperately clinging at logic but unable to tear his eyes away.

Yuuri grinned and bent down to lean in closer to the alpha. His face was just inches away from Viktor’s and he could feel the alpha’s shallow breaths coming hard and fast. Yuuri licked his lips at the thought of being able to bring an alpha to his knees like this. And not just any alpha—Viktor. He wanted to see just how far he could unravel him.

“Why? Are you scared?” Yuuri teased as he brought his other knee up to the sofa, effectively straddling the alpha. He tensed his thighs and held himself up, hovering over Viktor’s crotch. The only place they were actually touching was where the insides of Yuuri’s naked thighs pressed against the outside of Viktor’s slack-covered ones. Yuuri wasn’t going to give Viktor what the alpha so clearly needed just yet. He was enjoying the tease far too much.

The alpha smirked at the words. “I promised that I wouldn’t touch you, not that I wouldn’t respond.” Viktor was only human, and Yuuri was completely irresistible. “I can do a lot of things to you without having to raise a hand.” He leant back further, making a little more space between the two of them.

“I like the sound of that,” Yuuri purred and put his hands on the sofa behind Viktor. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” The omega was already rolling his hips, swaying them back and forth in time with the beat of the music. He couldn’t resist. He loved dancing. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the incredible and alluring alpha scent. It was divine.

“Hmmm, well,” Viktor tilted his head to the side, pretending to consider what to say. “I could tell you about how I thought of you this week, how I thought about coming here and fucking you…” _How I woke up this morning grinding into my mattress, how I came all over myself…_ Viktor thought, letting the words stay in his head, honestly a little embarrassed about how affected he had been. But it had been the same since he had met him. Something had happened to Viktor and he wasn’t in control. “Or I could talk about how beautiful you look now, hovering over my lap, trying your best not to rub your hot, desperate little body against me… but you can’t resist can you, Yuuri? I can smell how turned on you are, I’m surprised you’re not leaking through your shorts.”

“Fuck,” the omega moaned under his breath. This alpha was going to ruin him if he carried on like this. Yuuri brought his hands away from the sofa to touch his chest. He dragged a hand down his torso, trailing over the soft skin slowly and touching his nipple lightly with his thumb. He let out a soft gasp at the touch to his sensitive nipple and arched his back a little.

“Viktor…” he muttered under his breath as he rocked his hips, lowering down a little as he did so. His thighs spread a little wider with every beat of the music until his clothed cock was pressed against the alpha’s thighs. He let out a whimper. “Tell me more,” he begged.

“Do you like listening to the sound of my voice, _little omega_?” Viktor asked, accidentally slipping into Russian. “What a good boy you are… You can touch yourself, I won’t tell anyone what a desperate little slut you are for me. That’s it, play with your nipples… Does it feel nice, Yuuri?”

“Feels so good, alpha,” Yuuri told him. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri began to rub his cock against Viktor’s thighs and crotch through the leather of his shorts. He let out a loud moan at the feeling of friction against his aching hard dick. It felt better than anything he’d experienced. Yuuri had fucked against pillows and his mattress before, but nothing felt as good as Viktor’s thick, warm thighs against him. The scent of alpha filled his nostrils and Yuuri rolled his eyes back in his head as he continued getting himself off.

“Oh God, you feel so good. I can’t stop…”

“You don’t have to stop, it’s just you and me here. This can be our little secret…” Viktor bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood as he looked down and watched Yuuri’s cock grinding against his stomach. He was pinned, the omega writhing in his lap and Viktor had never been happier. Surely, the omega could feel Viktor’s swollen cock against him, he hoped he could tell how turned on he was, how different this would be if only Viktor would give in and touch him. “You’re safe here with me, you can do whatever you like and I won’t touch you. I just want you to be happy, to get yourself off. Do you think you can come for me like this?”

The omega continued to rub himself against the alpha, losing himself in the heat of their bodies pressed against one another. He could feel the familiar building of an orgasm inside him and he couldn't stop letting out little moans and gasps under his breath. His face was screwed up in pleasure, but he opened his eyes to get a quick look at Viktor’s gorgeous face.

“I wanna come,” he told Viktor in a breathy whisper. His eyes locked into the alpha’s and he began to thrust with a little more fervour. “I want you, Viktor… Fuck. Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” he growled in response. “You’re allowed to come, be selfish, Yuuri. Grind that little omega cock against me, use me.”

“I… I shouldn’t,” Yuuri confessed as his mind began to clear a little more, the drugs wearing off quicker than he’d expected. He was so hard though and so close. He bit into the bottom of his lip hard as he jerkily began to rock harder and faster against Viktor. He could feel Viktor’s thighs beneath him and his stomach in front of him. He lowered down a little more, placing his entire weight on the alpha’s legs and thrust again. This time, he clearly felt Viktor’s own erection press against his own. The omega howled with pleasure. He was desperate to come now. He wanted Viktor. He wanted this. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“Viktor, I’m…” he began but never finished. Yuuri’s cock twitched as his come spurted out and dirtied the inside of his shorts. His head was thrown back and sweat was dripping from his forehead and back. It had been the most pleasurable workout he’d had in a long time. As he came down from the high, Yuuri fluttered his eyes open and caught sight of the smug look on Viktor’s face.

Yuuri’s eyes widened now that the pleasure had ebbed away and the drugs were barely clinging to his consciousness. Had he really just come all over himself in front of a client? _Oh God,_ he thought, _and I’d enjoyed it._ “I… I should go clean up,” Yuuri said in a small voice, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Yuuri. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” the alpha said with a smile, though his teeth were gritted as he tried to hold it together. Viktor was breathing deeply, struggling to keep his alpha under control. He was so hard, as soon as he touched his cock he would no doubt come right away.

Knowing that Viktor could sense his embarrassment made it somehow worse and not better, yet Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Not yet. “I shouldn’t have…” he began to say and then looked down at his hands. He shouldn’t have done that. He definitely shouldn’t have enjoyed it. Yet, he didn’t know what to say to Viktor. He’d never shared an orgasm with a client before—he’d never shared an orgasm with **anyone** before. This was all new to him and his confidence from earlier was completely shaken.

“Did you… Was that okay for you?” he asked timidly, looking up at the alpha from under his eyelashes. “Since you’re the one paying here… I-I could...” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“No-no,” Viktor assured him, moving his hands for the first time to in front of him to gently help Yuuri off his lap. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that. I want you to sit with me here until the drugs wear off. You’re lucky I turned up and no other alphas took advantage of you.” Viktor stood and ignored how uncomfortably tight his trousers felt. He could deal with that later, but right now, he needed to stay and look after Yuuri. He didn’t want to seem like he was overpowering the omega, so in a complete reversal of dynamics he sat on the floor at his feet.

Yuuri brought his feet up onto the couch, clad in leather boots, and hugged his knees. “Why are you so nice to me?” he asked quietly.

Viktor frowned for a moment as he thought about Yuuri’s question. He didn’t have the answer. He could have done anything to Yuuri in this room and no-one would have known, Yuuri would have let him. But really, the thought made the alpha uncomfortable. “I… I don’t know. I just know that you’re pretty and I want you,” he answered.

Yuuri smiled a little at the answer. This was still definitely the best option he had. If anything, Viktor only become more and more appealing with every visit. It worried him. Yuuri was still so young and naive about sex and relationships, he could easily fall for an alpha treating him so delicately while looking so handsome. He shook the thought away. He couldn’t afford to get wrapped up in that right now.

“I’m sorry I went with another alpha,” Yuuri began in a small, timid voice. “I know you asked me not to, but I needed the money.”

Viktor frowned. He didn’t care for the reminder. “Just don’t do it again, I will be back to see you in two days time, Yuuri,” he replied, “and I don’t want to see you taking that rubbish again,” he said sternly.

Yuuri froze at the reprimand, for a moment a little scared of the alpha after everything he’d been through before. But he remembered how Viktor had refused to touch him - how he still hadn’t touched Yuuri tonight - because he was obeying Yuuri’s rules just like he promised. Viktor was one of the good ones.

“Okay, Viktor,” Yuuri agreed. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a lot of love at the moment guys! We're both going through a really hard time! Nevertheless, we've got enough of this written that we can continue to post Thursday updates. :) Sorry if it's not perfect this week! Thank you for supporting us!
> 
> Also here is [The12 Days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_12daysofchristmas). Subscribe for daily updates!


	9. Counting Wounds, I'm Trying To Numb Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by plisetskytrash.  
> Chapter song and inspiration - "I Have Questions - Camila Cabello".

It was over an hour later that Viktor bid Yuuri goodbye and left The Kiss and Cry. He was one of the last customers to leave and he used his time to really have a look around at the layout of the building to see if there was anything odd. He walked the long way around to the carpark opposite where his car was sat, walking past a staff entrance. He crossed the road, heading for his civilian-looking car.

Once inside, he stayed there for a few moments, watching the time and seeing when the staff would begin to leave. He watched Yuuri appear around the side of the building. He was hardly recognisable in jeans and a coat with his hood pulled up and the only reason Viktor figured it was him was due to the fact he was wearing a surgical mask over his face - a common Japanese habit. He waved goodbye to some of the other workers and then walked across the road. It was gone two o’clock in the morning, closer to three and Viktor watched as he walked past where he was parked. He expected him to get into a car, but he didn’t, he stopped at a bus stop down the road.

Viktor felt bad for him, no omega should be stood at a bus stop at such a time. He kept one eye on him as he watched The Kiss and Cry get locked up. Everyone left, getting into their cars or disappearing as they walked off. He watched Yuuri wait there for a long time and Viktor debated driving to the stop and asking him if he wanted a lift. He was in a civilian car tonight, a BMW and he looked around seeing if there was anything suspicious inside the car that would give his identity away. When he looked back up, the bus had approached and Yuuri climbed on. Viktor frowned. Had he really just been thinking about driving a stripper home? He was clearly going insane.

 

***

 

When Viktor went to his office the next morning, his old friend and personal investigator, Yakov, was already waiting for him inside. It was a meeting that was well overdue considering the urgency of the situation with JJ. Otabek and Viktor had managed to get the shipment of rutter drugs over to Detroit in the end and they finally were sat in the hotel's basement. Now he wondered what to do with them because JJ knew that they would be here - even if he didn’t know where they were. He didn’t want JJ getting his stock and then passing it off as his own.

Yura was sat to the left of him, the omega dressed comfortably, his hair braided back from his face. He was wearing leggings and one of Otabek’s shirts. If it had been anyone other than Yakov then Viktor would have told the omega to get dressed properly, but Yakov was trusted and he felt comfortable letting the omega relax around him.

“Vitya,” Yakov greeted and stood to shake his hand enthusiastically. “ _It has been a while, my friend._ ”

“ _Too long_ ,” Viktor replied, the two of them speaking in Russian as he pulled the man into a firm hug. The two of them held the friendly embrace for a few seconds and then Viktor sat down on the opposite side of the desk. “ _I appreciate you coming all this way because I trust no-one else with JJ._ ” He had been trying to keep it as contained as possible, only sharing essential information with both Yura and Otabek, even other staff involved had been given no context on the tasks they had completed. But as proven in Moscow, this wasn’t always working, there was a deep problem within the Bratva and Viktor was determined to find it.

“ _It’s not a good situation, Vitya, you must keep yourself safe here or risk starting a war,_ ” the old man warned, looking at him seriously.

“ _I have been given no choice. He is everywhere, stealing my whores, my drugs…_ ” Viktor sighed. “ _He needs to be shut down, my friend._ ” If there was any other way then Viktor would do it but with this, he was backed into a corner. There was just too much on the line. “ _There is already a war on the way and I did not start it, but I must end it._ ”

 _“This may not be like Kazakhstan, boys,_ ” he said, turning to Yura. Viktor watched as the omega covered his mating bite self-consciously, rubbing over it in what would be a comforting motion for himself and the alpha it belonged to, as Otabek would no doubt feel through their shared connection. “ _You may not be so lucky, if it wasn’t for Alpha Altin then you never would have taken over there and there was much bloodshed._ ”

Viktor sighed. “ _I know._ ” Yakov was right, of course. “ _I am being vigilant._ ” Well, he was except for when it came to a certain omega. Viktor knew that seeing Yuuri was a mistake, but it was one that he would continue to make time and time again. He would probably regret it in the long run but for now, it was the only thing that was stopping him from going insane with the American Mafia issue. Viktor had to hope and pray that Yuuri was not heavily involved in any of this otherwise it would mean a lot of trouble. That’s why it was especially important for him to keep this all to himself.

“ _Good, you must proceed with care. Don’t make the same stupid mistakes your father did. I have faith in you, Vitya, you are a strong Pakhan, and you have loyal and intelligent seconds-in-command. I trust you will make the right choices for the Bratva,_ ” he said, bowing his head at Viktor and then at Yura. Both of them returned the gesture out of respect. It almost made him feel guilty for Yakov putting his trust in Viktor when he was gallivanting off with one of JJ’s whores. The less thought about that matter, the better.

Yakov grabbed his briefcase from the floor and pulled a thick file from inside it. He placed it on the table and then slid it across to him. “ _Everything I could find on the company and everyone inside it. I’ve emailed it to you too, I know how you are with that laptop of yours._ ” He laughed.

Viktor grinned and then eagerly opened the paper file, browsing through the pages. There was a lot of information in the pages, financial records, time logs and staff records - everything he could possibly need. This was exactly why he had asked Yakov to help him, he hadn’t ever let Viktor down.

He flicked past a picture of Yuuri’s smiling face and he had to resist hovering or showing any signs of favouring that page. He could look it over in private later on.

“ _And Mila_?” he asked.

“ _Oh, she’s there, but she’s not called Mila anymore._ ”

Viktor frowned at the information and stopped turning pages when he found her. She looked the same, they had just given her a different name, she was now called Sabrina. They had cut her hair short. It was almost laughable, really. Viktor just didn’t understand why JJ would take her in the first place. Though in some ways she was perfect for a place like The Kiss and Cry where rare omegas performed, as Yura had mentioned previously, red hair was beautiful after all.

“ _We’re going to have to go tonight. The longer we leave it, the higher the risk.”_

Viktor thought about Yuuri, he knew that he was working tonight and he had promised to see him. Could he really do this and then go and still have time to visit him? He would have to. Viktor just hoped that Yuuri wouldn’t get caught up in this and he especially hoped that Yuuri wouldn’t become involved in some way. Viktor had thought about Yuuri’s situation a lot last night after getting back from The Kiss and Cry and it wasn’t good. He wondered how he had gotten himself stuck working for JJ at such a young age, though he knew he was no better, some of his whores were also very young. However, Viktor liked to think he at the very least treated his staff better.

_“Well, we found the address which is rumoured to be one of his whore houses, if she’s being kept anywhere then it’s there.”_

Viktor nodded, flicking through the files still. _“And what about the male? Have you found anything on him? His alpha is distraught._ ” Understandably so. He had called Viktor almost every day asking for news of his whereabouts. Viktor was determined to at least get some answers to him by the end of the day.

“If he’s anywhere, it’s going to be here,” he said, taking the folder off Viktor and opening it close to the back. There were photos of a plot of old warehouses, they were in a territory Viktor hadn’t really ventured before. It looked large enough and secluded enough that it could be used as a whore house. The land was covered in abandoned buildings, the previous company that owned the main warehouse was a storage company - the photos showed hundreds of self-storage units as well as abandoned businesses - a garage and a factory among other things. It would make sense to use a place like that for hide illegal happenings. It was in the middle of nowhere on the edge of the city.

“ _Can we get the blueprints for here?_ ” the Pakhan asked.

Yakov nodded. _“I’ve sent it all to your email, the printed copies are arriving today by courier.”_

In a huge coincidence, there was a knock on the door and Otabek stepped inside holding a long circular tube. He glanced down at Yura and the two of them exchanged a smile before Otabek handed it over. “This just came for you.” He grabbed a seat and turned it around, sitting on the chair backwards as Victor opened the tube and spread the blueprints out on his desk.

He peered down at the documents, trying to formulate a plan in his mind. He honestly couldn’t leave it any longer. “Did you get these from city hall?” Viktor stared at Yakov pointedly.

“I went and collected them myself. I have a friend who owed me a favour,”  the older man explained, “It was no trouble. They are discreet and work quickly.”

“And your friend will keep his mouth closed?” All three mafia bosses turned and looked intently at Yakov and he nodded.

“Zipped. You have my word,” he responded with an incline to his head.

Viktor smelt no lies.

 

***

 

The warehouse was heavily secured. There were three guards in front of a large metal door which was the only entrance to the warehouse according to the blueprints. They could only go in through the front door. It was dark. It had just gone eleven o’clock and Victor watched from the top of a derelict building across the way from the warehouse. He stared down the scope of his sniper rifle as he aimed, obsessively checking the places where his staff were hiding and determined that he wouldn’t be losing anyone else this time. He pressed his hand to his earpiece as the team he had assembled silently started to move into position as a van approached.

It was time.

“ _Prepare for the shift change over,_ ” he said as the van pulled up into the large, open space. It parked in front of the door, blocking Viktor’s aim on the door men, but it was fine. He knew his men still had them in their line of sight. The driver got out opened the back door and three scantily dressed girls were let out, being violently shoved by a guy who was holding a gun.

Viktor waited, following them with his scope. He needed to get the timing just perfect. Here was their chance. The warehouse door opened as they approached and the girls were pushed inside roughly. The guards dropped to the floor simultaneously, silent shots flying from different directions as they were all shot cleanly in the head.

Screams sounded in the night as the girls tried to run but they had nowhere to go, they stumbled straight into Viktor’s men who grabbed them, hands falling over their mouths to muffle their screams. They were carried away and Victor called his van driver over. He watched the girls be dragged into the back. They were finally safe.

The team effortlessly appeared from out of the shadows and sprung into action, moving the dead bodies out of the way and lining them up. They propped open the door and then signalled up at Viktor. He held up his hand and his staff slipped inside, clearing the space ready for Viktor and Otabek to go inside. Gunshots and yells of shock sounded from inside the warehouse.

Viktor made his way down and Otabek met him at the bottom of the stairs. The two of them approached, dressed identically in protective gear. Hopefully it wouldn’t be needed today, there should only be lackies inside, no-one important.

As he walked through the door, the smell of slick, drugs and spunk smacked him in the face and Viktor had to resist gagging. He pulled his balaclava over his nose and Otabek shared a disgusted look with him.

The staff had cleared out the guards and the two of them explored inside. The warehouse was worse that anything Victor had ever seen. He couldn’t believe that this was going on inside his city. The large space had been converted into sections, curtains up that separated the space into dank, tiny ‘rooms’. Viktor opened each curtain with a gloved hand and scanned the makeshifts beds which were little more than mattresses that were dumped on the filthy floors. Omegas were handcuffed to the floor, needles feeding into their arms as they stared blankly at the ceiling. They were so out of it that they didn’t even notice that Viktor was there, that the ‘clients’ servicing them had been murdered, their bodies crumpled to the floor.

Victor stepped inside one of the spaces as he heard the soft sound of someone groaning - it was the first noise from one of the omegas. He knelt down, gently brushing the blond girl’s hair from her face. She was skin and bone and filthy. She turned to him and spoke in a language he didn’t understand.

“Polish?” he asked, turning to Otabek.

Otabek nodded. “I erm… _what is name_?” he asked, butchering the words as he spoke clumsily.

She muttered up at him before she sighed and her eyes rolled back in her head. Otabek quickly grabbed the cables feeding into her and pulled them out as she started to convulse. He sat down on the dank and dirty floor then he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

“It’s okay, omega,” he said in a comforting tone and then she stilled. He sighed and closed her eyes before turning to Viktor who had stood watching, unable to stop it from happening.

“She’s gone,” Otabek muttered and Viktor sighed, staring down at her sadly. She couldn’t have been older than eighteen. “What a waste,” he mumbled and then stood, casting another look at her before he left the small room.

“Check them all!” Viktor shouted angrily, ripping open the curtains as he passed, looking for a flash of red hair, of a male, of anyone that he recognised. The staff around him rushed at his command, splitting off and pulling the drugs from their arms, grabbing the girls and helping them up. But a similar sights met Viktor at every room, omegas handcuffed and drugged, some half-dead and all of them with their spirits broken.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, frustrated at the situation. He wasn’t perfect, he was the Pakhan of the Bratva, he did stupid things in the name of money, but he had never treated his omegas this way. He had never abandoned them like this. He would never pump them so full of drugs that they they couldn’t move, that they overdosed.

“Boss!” He turned and followed the voice and ran down a set of steps. There were more rooms and a group of omegas, wide-awake and conscious, were huddled into the corner and cowering away from Viktor’s men who had shot the guards in the room. Viktor zeroed in on the sight of Mila and she stood, dressed in tacky, skimpy clothes and looking ice-cold as she stood barefooted on the concrete floor. She burst into tears at the sight of him and ran over. Viktor grabbed her, pulling her close and then he picked her up as she broke down.

She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. “ _Thank you, sir, thank you_ ,” she babbled and then clung to him. She felt weak and she was warm with fever.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he muttered. “You’re gonna go home, okay?” he explained in what he hoped was a comforting tone. She nodded.

“Girls,” he called, addressing the other women there. “You can come with me, okay, I’m going to get you to the hospital.” He beckoned them over but they stayed where they were, trembling, cold, and terrified as they looked up at him. Viktor softened, feeling sorry for them.

“Girls come,” Mila said. “He is good man,” she promised. “He will get a doctor.” The girls stood unsurely, looking confused between them.

Viktor reached out a tentative, friendly hand, gesturing for them to take it and after a few moments they did. He led them steadily up the stairs and then handed them over to Otabek who saw Mila and immediately reached for her.

“Get her outside. I want all of these omegas taking to the hospital.”

“How are we going to—”

“Just sort it!” Viktor roared, before pulling the rest of the curtains open until he eventually found who he was looking for.

He let of a groan of despair. The male omega JJ had poached was curled up on the bed and still. Viktor sat down with him and pulled the tubes gently from his arms. He looked around for something to wrap him in but he couldn’t see anything. He shrugged his coat off and sat him up, wrapping him in it as he struggled to keep himself under control. Viktor felt a lump forming in his throat. The omega was freezing cold and his body stiff. He had been gone for a while. He picked him up and held him to his chest. “I’m taking you home to your alpha, okay?” he said, though he knew he couldn’t hear him. He deserved that at least.

He walked out, watching as his staff helped JJ’s whores out. He clutched the little omega to his chest and placed him into one of the SUVs. “He stays, I’m taking him home. Don’t touch him,” he said to the guy who was closest to him. “You stay here and make sure no-one touches him.” The guy nodded and leant back against the car. Viktor grabbed the keys and locked it before he returned to help.

Once everyone was out Viktor returned inside to find Otabek who was taking samples of everything with a small team of people.

“What are we gonna do?” Otabek asked.

Viktor took in his surroundings, the filth and squalor and thought about how his whores had been held here, questionable things done to them. “Burn it down. Burn it all to the ground.”

 

***

 

The walk up the steps the dead omega’s house was one of the longest Viktor had ever taken. It was gone midnight and he rang the doorbell, holding the small body against his chest. He waited for a moment. The light flicked on in the hallway and the door opened. He looked at the alpha his face full of regret. Viktor watched him crumble to the floor.

“Oh, God, please,” he sobbed. “No, I…” he trailed off, tears pouring from his face as he screamed, sobbing.

The alpha would no doubt wake the whole street with his cries, so Viktor stepped inside and kicked the door closed.

“I’m sorry, my friend, but I promised I would bring him home.” Viktor gulped thickly.

“I knew, I knew. I could feel him go, I—” He clutched at the mating bite on his neck. “I felt it and I knew.”

Viktor walked through the hallway, past the alpha who was in a ball on the floor and into the lounge. He placed the body gently on the sofa before returning to the hallway. He sat on the floor in front of the man.

“I can’t pretend to understand your pain, I can only apoligise. I didn’t find him in time.”

Viktor hung his head in shame. Seeing an alpha broken like this tugged at his heart strings. They had been a mated pair. It was heartbreaking in a way. This never should have happened.

“Come, my friend, come and see him and say goodbye.” He helped the alpha to his feet and guided him into the lounge. He encouraged him to sit at the foot of the sofa where he had laid the omega.

“I have arranged the coroner to attend in the morning. You will have time by yourself tonight. The coroner will tell you everything you need to know,” he explained, keeping his words soft. He hated this part of his job.

Viktor sat down, perched on the edge of a chair opposite as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his chequebook. He filled it out and placed a cheque on the coffee table. “This should cover the compensation - I can’t fix it, but I can make it easier, my friend. He was a beloved omega and served the Bratva well for many years. I thank you for many years of loyal service,” Viktor said, standing on his shaky legs and then bowing.

“I-thank you,” the alpha replied, but his face was screwed up in pain and Viktor found it difficult to maintain eye contact with him, but he did it anyway. He respected this alpha. He owed him something irreplaceable. His omega had died far too young.

“I’ll give you some privacy to grieve. You have my number, please, call me any time,” he said sincerely. “Please, all expenses will be paid for his funeral, just bill me.”

The other alpha nodded but Viktor wasn’t sure if he was even listening or processing what Viktor had said.

“I-What happened to him? He looks like he suffered.” The alpha was leaning over the dead body, stroking his face. “I can hardly recognise him…”

Viktor gulped thickly. What was he supposed to say? He could only tell the truth and the truth was going to hurt. “I found him in a whore house, he was already gone by the time I found him. They drugged him,” he admitted. He knelt down on the floor in front of the alpha. “The place is gone now. I’ve taken care of it - I burned it to the ground.”

“What about the other omegas?” the other alpha asked. “Are they—” He didn’t finish the question, but he stared at Viktor desperately.

“They are safe. They are getting medical treatment,” he promised. “...I’m going to make them pay. All of them. I promise.”

The alpha nodded and then closed his eyes, clearly trying to breathe through the pain. He rubbed his mating bite, over and over and Viktor’s eyes followed the movement. A flash of Yura and Otabek flashed into his mind and his breath caught. He stood, bowing again before he left without another word. He couldn’t do this anymore. He shut the door slowly behind him as he let himself out and then ran down the steps. He ran to the car and climbed inside.

Viktor breathed deeply and his hands shook, his vision blurring as tears splashed from his eyes. He sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he leant back in his chair, his hands covering his face as raw emotion flooded through him. His heart felt it was going to break out of his chest, the pain consuming him as his mind flooded with the images of the dead omega. He had felt so small. He had been so cold. He struggled to remain in control as anger, frustration, pain and regret flooded him. The omega had been innocent in all of this. He had only been doing his job.

His mind went to Yuuri. To beautiful Yuuri who was waiting for him at The Kiss and Cry, the same place that was owned by JJ, the man who had murdered one of Viktor's omegas, who had left a broken-hearted mate behind with only a cheque to comfort him. Money could not bring his omega back.

Viktor wiped his face and then leant on the steering wheel, trying to compose himself. It was almost one am and The Kiss and Cry closed in an hour. He had promised Yuuri that he would see him. He couldn’t let another omega down - one who would worry and wait for him.

Viktor grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the glove box and sparked one up. He took a deep drag, letting the nicotine calm him as he tried to pull himself together. He turned the ignition and drove, heading towards The Kiss and Cry. Viktor breathed deeply, letting his mask fall in place. He would do what he always did, pretend that he was fine and that he didn’t feel like he was dying inside.


	10. They Can't Make You Feel the Way That I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Put It On Me - Mistah Mez".

Since meeting Viktor at The Kiss and Cry, Yuuri felt more relaxed than he had done in a long time. Yes, he was still stressed and worried and overworked. Yes, he still had no anxiety meds, but things were looking up. Viktor had proven to be a light in the darkness of Yuuri’s world. His cheeks pinkened at the mere thought of the alpha now he was alone in the privacy and darkness of his bedroom at night. He wished he could blame all of his actions from their last meeting on drugs, but in all honesty, he hadn’t taken any omega accelerants since Viktor had told him not to. So, he couldn’t deny it, Yuuri found Viktor undeniably attractive. Though he could never regret taking the accelerants in the first place as they had encouraged Yuuri to accept that he found the alpha enticing and gave him the confidence to be who he wanted to be around him. He wanted  Viktor to think he was sexy, he wanted him to find Yuuri irresistible, and he wanted to see him again and again. He hoped that he had left a lasting impression on the alpha. Yuuri didn’t want this to stop. He wanted to see just how far he could go with Viktor.

The fact that Viktor hadn’t taken advantage of Yuuri the last time they had seen each other or even touched him while he was under the influence of those drugs made Yuuri feel hopeful for his relationship with this alpha. He clearly respected Yuuri and was willing to resist his own alpha urges in order to make sure Yuuri was okay. It made Yuuri’s heart race in a way he hadn’t ever felt before.

He moved around his bedroom, stripping his clothes off until he could safely crawl under the covers and close his eyes. He hadn’t seen Viktor today, but the alpha had promised to visit him tomorrow and hire him for the evening. The money Viktor had given him yesterday was safely hidden in his top drawer. Since he’d taken Viktor’s advice and had starting hiding his tips, he didn’t get the full 25% taken off him. It left him with just over $1000 hidden in his drawer.

Yes, $1000. Yuuri could hardly believe it. It still wasn’t enough to pay for his suppressants and medication, but his rent and utilities were definitely covered and that was enough to make the young omega ecstatic. Yuuri set his alarm and tried his best to get to sleep, but he couldn’t. The excitement of seeing Viktor after his boring shift today was thrumming through his veins. He could imagine the feel of the alpha’s body, feel the heat of his skin, of his large hands... the memory of Viktor underneath him and touching him, the dirty words he had spoken to him. Powerless to his fantasy, Yuuri grinned.

Now, Viktor had promised to see him tomorrow and Yuuri couldn’t wait. He wondered what might happen between them this time. Would Viktor want Yuuri to touch him like that again? Would Viktor touch Yuuri this time if he showed up sober? Well, no Viktor wouldn’t. Yuuri had told him touching was against the rules... but that was before he knew Viktor, before he had proved himself to Yuuri.

_ Maybe it’s time to change the rules,  _ Yuuri thought to himself as he imagined the alpha’s big, strong hands on his body. If Yuuri stripped down again, Viktor could touch his bare skin. The thought made his blood rush south and his cock filled quicker than ever before when he was alone. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri’s hand was dipping under the covers to palm at his aching cock.

_ Oh yeah, the no touching rule was going to have to go, _ Yuuri concluded before thoroughly getting himself off to thoughts of the other man for the second night in a row.

***

That night, Yuuri was tapping his foot impatiently throughout his entire rehearsal with Chris and Minako. They both kept side-eyeing him and Yuuri suspected Chris had filled Minako in on what he knew of Yuuri and Viktor’s private room experience. He tried to ignore them and instead tried to help himself get into his dancing headspace.

It didn’t work.

By the time he was up on stage, stripping and dancing, Yuuri’s head was overwhelmed with Viktor. Every time he looked out to the audience, he scanned the crowd for that silver hair. Still, Viktor hadn’t shown. He was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri’s routine was ended with more of a pout than a smile and Isabella gave him a hard stare from across the room.

After his show, Yuuri was walking around, chatting to clients, and looking pretty like the decoration he was paid to be. He couldn’t stop his eyes from flitting to the door, however, and he’d bit his bottom lip raw with anxiety. After all, Viktor had stood him up before. Would he really do it again? He’d gone missing for a whole week and then turned up like nothing had happened. Yuuri didn’t want to have to find another alpha. He wanted Viktor.

Then, he didn’t have to worry anymore because across the room he noticed a shining pair of bright blue eyes lock with his. An unmistakable, raw heat surged between them as Yuuri took in the alpha’s formal appearance - another suit, of course - yet his eyes told a different story. They looked wild, untamed, and ready to surge into action. Yuuri wanted, for the very first time, to be devoured.

Viktor strode towards him with single-minded determination. “Good evening,” he greeted, but he didn't stop and walked straight past Yuuri, marching off towards the back rooms. He paused when Yuuri didn't follow him. “Come,” he said, throwing a filthy look over his shoulder at the young omega. He walked to room five this time and opened the door, Yuuri followed him inside.

As soon as the door was shut, Viktor crowded the omega against the wall and leant in. He glanced down at Yuuri’s lips and for a second the omega was convinced he was going to kiss him and he held his breath. Instead, Viktor inhaled deeply, breathing in the omega’s scent and then grinned down at him.

“Hello, little omega,” he greeted. “I’ve booked you for the entire night. I'm sorry I'm late.” Viktor was glad that he had managed to get here in time to to see him. Yuuri would have been paid regardless as he had booked him through the website again, but Viktor needed to see Yuuri and to be grounded by the omega’s scent. After the night he just had, he was ready to relax. He was ready to be selfish.

Yuuri’s heart thudded against his chest at being so suddenly close to the alpha. He couldn’t help but breathe in his heady scent, so strong here in a room without scent blockers. He leaned in a little closer, leaving a hair's breadth of space between them as his eyes fluttered closed.

“And just what do you plan to do with me?” the omega asked huskily.

“I want you to dance for me,” Viktor replied because he had missed Yuuri’s show this evening and tonight Yuuri was dressed so irresistibly — he must have missed a good routine this evening. “Show me how talented you are… How flexible…” he continued, his voice dripping with insinuation. He raked his eyes up and down the length of Yuuri's body, desperate to get the thoughts of his evening out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to relax with this beautiful creature. “Have you been a good boy since I've be gone, Yuuri?” he asked. “I hope you've kept your hands to yourself.”

Yuuri’s entire face flooded with heat at the suggestion and he darted his eyes away, feeling suddenly embarrassed. “What I do in m-my spare time is none of your concern,” he half-heartedly replied. “And besides, you never told me not to…”

Viktor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Well,” he said. “I was talking about keeping your hands off other clients, but it seems you've had some fun by yourself. I definitely won't complain about that.” He was delighted at Yuuri’s accidental revelation. “I do hope you thought about me though,” he said teasingly, his voice turning into a deep growl as he stared at the omega in desire.

“I… I…” Yuuri began, uncertain of how best to respond. He was desperate to hold onto whatever last shred of dignity and control he had whilst the other half of him begged to throw caution to the wind and throw himself at the feet of this man, like a juicy steak at the foot of a lion. “You might have had a cameo,” Yuuri finally settled for, a tiny smirk creeping on his face.

Viktor smirked. “Well, I'm glad I was of some assistance…” The idea that Yuuri had touched himself of his own volition whilst thinking about Viktor really turned him on. The alpha wasn't sure why, but he felt deeply touched that out of everyone in reality and within Yuuri's fantasies, Viktor had come to his mind. He could be joking, but Viktor doubted it. He didn't smell like he was lying and it made a deep-seated lust settle within him. After all, Yuuri was very pretty and the memories of him writhing in his lap and coming all over himself were unforgettable.

It had been two long days since they’d seen each other. Today had been especially long for Viktor. He had sped back to the hotel before arriving here and changed and showered. He had worried for Yuuri, turning the happenings at JJ’s whorehouse tonight around in his head. It had made Viktor desperate to know that the omega was still here and safe. That he was okay and that JJ hadn’t hurt him. Though Viktor doubted he would, Yuuri was worth too much, he was probably earning the man thousands and he was sure Yuuri had no idea how much business he was pulling in.

“Did you want to sit down?” Yuuri asked with a grin, seeming to sense something odd in Viktor’s behaviour. The alpha shook it off. He couldn’t think about that now. “I can get the music ready whilst you make yourself comfortable,” Yuuri suggested.

Viktor bowed his head in confirmation, a smirk playing on his lips before he finally stepped back, letting the omega move away from the wall. He went and sat on the only couch in the room, a tacky leather thing.

Yuuri smiled and turned to set up the stereo, his skin already pulsating with electricity. He turned and walked across the room to Viktor, his posture straight and accentuating the long line of his neck and legs as he walked. Since he’d finished his stage routine, Yuuri had been left once again in a simple pair of black leather shorts, though this time he wore fishnet stockings underneath and he had a tiny, tight navy blue waistcoat hanging from his torso where it was unbuttoned. Glitter shone brightly on his chest and neck. Though Yuuri had little faith in himself at times, he knew he looked pleasing to Viktor if the lust in his eyes was anything to go on and it spurred him on.

“What about you then?” Yuuri asked, running fingers through his hair until it slicked back and away from his forehead. His eyes never left his target as he slipped into ‘Eros’ mode. “Have you kept your hands to yourself, Viktor?” He rolled the ‘r’ on his tongue seductively and smirked in the direction of the alpha as he finally came to a stop between Viktor’s spread legs.

“How could I after you were so irresistible the last time I saw you? I promised not to touch you, not myself.” He smirked. “I had lots of fun once I got home.” Viktor wasn’t lying. He jerked off in the shower, thoughts of Yuuri in his mind and the omega’s name on his lips as he edged himself. He teased his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore, until he became a moaning, desperate mess fucking into his hand before spilling his hot come across the tiles.

The thought of Viktor touching himself made Yuuri’s scent spike with arousal and slick was beginning to drip from his asshole. He licked his lips and began to dance, rolling his hips and rocking to the music in front of the alpha. He dropped down low to the floor, turning on his heels as he rolled his body back up, his ass grazing against the crotch of Viktor’s slacks. The young omega shot a dirty look over his shoulder at the alpha behind him.

“Doesn’t seem fair that you’re the only one who gets to experience such pleasure from these hands,” Yuuri purred as he turned to face Viktor once more. The omega leaned in close and lifted Viktor’s right hand. He placed the massive hand in between his own two and marvelled at the size difference. Yuuri’s hands were tiny in comparison. “Don’t you think someone else should get a turn?”

Viktor took a steadying breath at the suggestion. It had been a long time since he had touched another person and the offer was quite possibly the most erotic thing that he had heard during his entire life. “Are you sure you know what you are asking for, little omega?” he challenged and licked his lips, dragging his eyes down the length of Yuuri’s tight little body and feeling a wave of arousal pulse through him at the sight.

“I never said I’d actually let you…” Yuuri teased, dropping Viktor’s hand down again as he continued his routine with practised ease. He swung a leg over one of Viktor’s thighs and dropped down low on it, almost touching but not quite as his hips ground out sinful, dirty movements. “Though maybe I’ll let you touch me a little… Would you like that?”

Viktor groaned. “You’re the best kind of tease,” he admitted. Yuuri was hitting all of his buttons, making himself available but just distant enough that he felt untouchable. The excitement Viktor felt from the omega having that control over him gave him a thrill. It made him want to convince Yuuri to let him touch him, to push him slightly further and see how far he could make him bend his own rules.

Viktor didn’t touch him though, if anything, he teased Yuuri right back by placing his arms on the back of the couch, distancing himself slightly from the young omega.

_ Viktor is not doing what I want him to,  _ Yuuri thought with a little huff. A petulant pout scrawled across his face before he could stop it. “You don’t want me?” he asked, his voice cracking a little as his own anxiety flooded him, though he tried to maintain his professional demeanour.

“I want to do unspeakable things to you,” Viktor replied immediately. “I’m only playing by your rules, Yuuri… or do you want me to not play by your rules?” he asked, his voice dripping with insinuation. “I could bend you over the couch right now and eat you out until you’re coming all over yourself. Again.” He looked up at him with a cheeky smile and a flushed face as he took a deep breath, showing Yuuri that he knew exactly what was going on inside his underwear.

The suggestion made Yuuri’s heart palpitate and his cheeks flush a bright scarlet. It surprised him how much he thought he might enjoy something like that with Viktor, but it was too much and too fast. Yuuri still wanted to take things slow. He still wanted to make sure Viktor stayed true to his word and proved himself as a good alpha—someone worthy of Yuuri’s virginity.

He attempted to regain his composure and stuttered out, “You certainly like to talk, that’s for s-sure.” He scrubbed a hand over his face as he willed himself to not let his arousal totally cloud his judgement. “Why don’t we start with something a little simpler?”

“We can start wherever you like,  _ sweetheart _ ,” he said, affectionately calling him the Russian pet name all the while knowing that Yuuri had no idea what he was saying — Viktor loved that. “How about you tell me what you want me to do?” he asked.

That got Yuuri’s attention. He very much liked how Viktor let him take the lead despite the alpha’s clearly dominant personality. “I’d like that,” Yuuri admitted with a small smile as he stepped forward and dropped a knee to the sofa on one side of Viktor. He straddled the alpha just like they had done the last time, except now he felt more confident.

He dropped down to sit in the alpha’s lap completely, putting all his weight on Viktor until his plush ass was pressed against the alpha’s thick, strong thighs. Yuuri let out a contented sigh at being so close to him and closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious and calming scent of alpha.

Viktor stilled underneath him, not daring to move as Yuuri got comfortable. This position was familiar and Viktor knew what Yuuri was capable of from this place on top of him which was why he felt his mouth flood with saliva. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping himself under control.

“How about we start with my hips?” Yuuri suggested as his eyes met Viktor’s.

Viktor’s hands twitched to reach out and touch the omega, but he resisted as that was not what Yuuri had told him to do. If he did as he was told then he just knew that Yuuri would be a good boy for him and that thought was what kept him in control, even as the sweet scent of the omega intoxicated him. He licked his lips, unable to help himself as his stomach twisted in arousal and his cock started to fill.

“Don’t be shy,” Yuuri whispered and leaned forward, close enough to Viktor’s neck to press a kiss there, but he didn’t. “Don’t you want to rock your hips up against mine? I bet you wanted to so bad last time, but you were so good for me, alpha. Don’t you think it’s time you got a reward?”

_ Fuck,  _ was the first thing that came to Viktor’s mind. That had not what he had been expecting. In fact, he was not really expecting much from Yuuri considering the last time they were in this room the omega was drugged. He thought Yuuri might be still feeling embarrassed like he had been when they had ended their last session here two days ago. He glanced down at where Yuuri was sat so snugly against him, their bodies connected, and he realised that he could most definitely get off rubbing against this omega. But the question was, would Viktor be able keep in control? Especially after the evening he’s had...

“If you only knew how good I am being for you, Yuuri…” he said, he honestly wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck the omega until he was crying from overstimulation.

“Oh really?” the omega replied with a grin. “Why don’t you tell me?” His words were still whispered near Viktor’s ear, Yuuri’s neck dangling tauntingly in front of Viktor’s face.

The smell of his scent so close was making Viktor begin to sweat. He gulped thickly. This omega was dangerous, but fuck, he wanted to get lost in that scent. Viktor hesitantly leaned in closer, breathing in deeply and letting himself get high on it. He let out a small moan.

“I can do whatever you tell me to,” he admitted because he would. He would take anything that Yuuri was willing to give him. “I’ll be so good for you if you let me, I want to touch you so badly, Yuuri.” He couldn’t help it as his hips shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable since his large cock was trapped between their bodies and was straining against the tight confines of his jeans. He ached in the best possible way.

Yuuri couldn't believe how much those words affected him. He shivered a little and shifted, his ass rubbing against Viktor’s thighs minutely. The friction caused him to let out a small whimper as he remembered just how he’d come like this last time.

“Grab my hips,” Yuuri told him, staring down at him intently. “This time I want to see you enjoy yourself.”

Viktor didn't waste any time and as soon as the omega gave him permission his hands were off the back of the couch and rubbing up the man's creamy thighs and to his hips. He held him firmly and then rocked upwards as he pulled Yuuri in close to him. Viktor pulled Yuuri so he was sat directly over his cock and then rolled his hips, showing the omega exactly what he was doing to him.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri whimpered as he felt the massive outline of Viktor’s dick press against his ass. He didn’t have a lot of experience with any other cocks than his own, but this one had to be setting some kind of record. It was impossibly long and thick enough that Yuuri was quite sure he’d never be able to fit it inside himself… Not that Yuuri was thinking about sex with Viktor. He totally wasn’t already dreaming of losing his virginity to this random alpha he barely knew just because he looked like a Greek god and had a huge dick… except he really was and Yuuri was definitely in trouble here.

Viktor delighted at the sound of Yuuri's soft gasp, in the way his breath hitched. “Does the feel of me turn you on, little omega? Do you like grinding on my dick?”

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri was subconsciously moving his hips to meet Viktor’s small, teasing movements. His eyes closed in pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to voice what he was thinking - especially since what he was truly thinking was pretty dangerous - so he simply nodded in response.

“You make me so hard, Yuuri.” He gasped. “Can you feel what you do to me?” Yuuri’s weight felt delicious in his lap and he let himself fall head first into the feel of him as he ground up against him. Viktor delightedly watched the omega’s pretty face start to flush as he started to lose control. The shy look of indulgent pleasure on Yuuri’s face encouraged the alpha to roll his hips with increased urgency.

Yuuri met the roll of Viktor’s hips with a slight shift of his pelvis. His eyes fluttered and he let out a little moan. “You’re so hard and so big,” Yuuri told him in a breathy whisper. “It feels so good…” His hands reached out to grip Viktor’s crisp, white shirt. He tugged a little, pulling Viktor’s chest closer to his own. Yuuri dropped his forehead down onto Viktor’s shoulder, rocking back and forth with more fervour as he felt his own cock rubbing against Viktor’s stomach. He was already sweating and he could feel the beads of perspiration dripping down his back with every slight thrust.

“Can I… Can I..?” Viktor’s words were stuck as Yuuri moved against him, rubbing his cock sloppily against Viktor’s shirt. The alpha slowly moved his hands, giving Yuuri time to protest if he wanted to and sneaked them around to the omega’s ass. He grabbed two large handfuls of his ass and squeezed. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, using his hands to guide Yuuri against him, showing the young man exactly what he needed.

A loud moan ripped out of Yuuri’s mouth and he didn’t know whether to push back into Viktor’s hands or forward into his body. He didn’t need to worry too much though because Viktor helped him, moving his hips as he wanted and Yuuri was eager to please him. He dug his knees deeper into the sofa, bracketing Viktor’s hips, and rubbing against him eagerly.

“God, I love it when you touch me,” Yuuri whispered against the soft skin of Viktor’s neck. “Don’t you want to touch me more, Viktor?” he suggested breathily and rubbed his clothed ass against Viktor’s hard dick once again. “Tell me, Viktor.”

“I want to touch you so bad. I want to make you come. I’d love to put my fingers inside you,” he gasped, stroking his hands teasingly across Yuuri’s plump ass. “Your ass is to die for, I want to bury my face into it and fuck you with my tongue.”

“Fuck…” Yuuri moaned as his hips moved faster and harder against Viktor’s. He wanted what Viktor was saying, but he wasn’t ready for something so bold yet. Instead, he reached down to grab Viktor’s large hands and moved them upward until they pressed against the small of his back. He pushed until Viktor’s fingertips dipped into the back of his waistband. He couldn’t stop the gasp that fell from his lips at the touch of skin on skin. He desperately wanted more, but he was still so new to this.

Viktor’s mouth dropped open in surprise and pleasure as he slowly dipped his hands down the back of Yuuri’s shorts — and fuck, the omega wasn’t wearing any underwear. His skin was warm and so very soft under his hands and he gripped at the plump flesh and moaned. As Viktor grabbed him, his fingers touched something warm and wet and he realised, with a shiver of arousal, that Yuuri was soaking wet. He was touching the omega’s natural slick! Viktor’s cock was so hard and aching, bolts of pleasure shooting through him with every indecent rock of Yuuri’s hips.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri moaned, his climax coming quicker and quicker as he felt Viktor’s fingers explore the flesh of his ass. “Viktor…” Yuuri’s hips began to stutter in their movements and he finally shot his load with a desperate cry.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it, come for me,” Viktor gasped, resisting the desperate urge he felt to plunge his fingers into Yuuri’s ass by squeezing at the plump flesh of his ass cheeks instead. He drank in Yuuri’s facial expression, memorising it as the omega lost control. “You are so gorgeous,” Viktor groaned, staring at him unashamedly.

It took a long time for Yuuri to come down from the orgasm. His eyes were closed and his face was bright red and tinged with sweat. He took in a few more shaky breaths before he pulled his face back from Viktor’s shoulder. “D-do you…?” Yuuri began a little shy. “You can if you want.”

“Please,” Viktor admitted. He couldn't go another day without experiencing Yuuri making him come. “You about killed me last time.” He slowly removed his hands from Yuuri’s trousers and then grabbed the omega’s tiny hand and slowly guided it to the hot prominent bulge of his slacks. He pressed it against himself, guiding Yuuri’s hand as he let his head fall back. Viktor moaned in pleasure. “Yes,” he hissed and rocked his hips against the touch.

Yuuri grew a little nervous as he strayed into such unfamiliar territory, but he didn’t want Viktor to see just how inexperienced he was. So, he touched Viktor the way he liked to be touched himself. He stroked his hand up the clothed erection and then back down again. He squeezed a little around the shaft and teasingly stroked the tip, feeling excited about memorising the way Viktor’s cock felt under his hand. Eventually, Yuuri added pressure with his other hand too since the alpha’s cock was so big. His eyes were wide with wonder as they watched himself tear the older man apart.

“Fuck, yes,” Viktor moaned. Yuuri’s hands felt like heaven against his long-neglected cock and, even though he wasn’t even touching his skin, he quickly felt himself heading towards a shattering orgasm. There was something really sexy about the situation and it had been a long time since Viktor had done anything like this. He steadily thrust his hips against Yuuri’s hands until he felt himself tip over the edge, biting into his lip and moaning loudly as his cock pulsed and flooded his underwear with his come.

Yuuri smelled the arousing and bitter scent of alpha flood the air right when Viktor came and his pupils blew wide. “Wow, that was incredible,” he said a little breathlessly as he watched Viktor’s face screwed up in pleasure.

Viktor locked eyes with him and then slowly smiled. He was right, it was. Viktor felt giddy from his orgasm, but more than anything, as he stared up at Yuuri he felt so very relieved that he was okay. JJ hadn’t completely won yet and Viktor still had time to fix this. He was going to steal Yuuri and he was gonna hurt JJ where it hurt him the most —his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your wonderful kudos and comments on this fic so far. We're so glad you're enjoying it as much as we are! We are still completing our holiday one shot collection [The12 Days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_12daysofchristmas) if you're interested in reading our other work!
> 
> We thank you especially for the well wishes when we were both undergoing difficult circumstances the last few weeks. You guys are truly the best.
> 
> Lots of love A&H <3


	11. One Look and You're Mine, Keep Your Eyes on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Beast by Mia Martina feat. Waka Flocka".
> 
> The lovely Luna_Sol_13 has made us a Spotify playlist featuring all the songs that have been featured so far! You can find it [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25KoXak1WkL6fMixo6czKu?si=brHpciNqQNWwm6EBCVsLIA)

Viktor had been laying low since he had burnt down the warehouse three days ago. Police and fire teams had flooded the area and the whole of downtown smelt of smoke for days and had been sectioned off. There was talk about the town of a mafia feud, the cops weren’t stupid, they knew it was the Russian Mafia hitting back at JJ who had become infamous in the city for his petty crimes, but they were unable to locate either; Viktor due to his unknown identity and JJ due to his evasiveness as they couldn’t locate him.

Viktor was pretty sure that they wouldn’t do anything even if they did know who Viktor was, as some of the bodies of JJ’s staff had been named and shamed and the crime had been praised locally. Viktor had saved over thirty victims of human trafficking, they had been dropped in front of the nearest hospital, all gagged and bound and with a large donation strapped to one of the girls to go towards the hospital fees that would be needed. Viktor was pleased to have helped them, even if he couldn’t save them all.

Viktor sighed as he drank his morning coffee, his gaze focused on his laptop screen as he looked through the files that Yakov had sent him. He was sat at the bar downstairs, picking at some fruit salad.

He was bored out of his mind.

He was staring at all their faces within files and comparing them to the bodies that had been recovered at the scene. Viktor was once again inside the police database and reading through the information. He marked off each of the victims as deceased.

He paused when he arrived at Yuuri. He hadn’t seen him since that night, but he was dying to see him again. Yuuri was an addiction that he just wasn’t ready to give up on. Before he could regret his decision, he read the file. He found his address, his date of birth and the address of another workplace. Yuuri was working two jobs… Viktor frowned. He was also registered as a student. It seemed that poor Yuuri was burning the candle at both ends. The realisation did nothing to stem Viktor’s burning desire for him. If anything, it just made Viktor’s alpha want him more. Now that he had a better idea of what a dangerous and terrible state Yuuri was in both physically and financially, all the alpha wanted to do was protect him… but how?

Viktor continued to orchestrate the plan in his mind. He needed to lure the omega to his side and keep him there by whatever means possible. Since Yuuri seemed to be in desperate need of cash, Viktor had his in. He simply needed to show Yuuri just how much money he was willing to throw at the omega — and when it came to Yuuri, Viktor was more willing than he should be.

***

“I have a proposition for you, Yuuri,” Viktor said later that night, leaning in close to the omega. His breath tickled across Yuuri’s ear from the close proximity of how they were sat next to each other at the bar in The Kiss and Cry. He could feel the young omega shiver against him. It sent a thrill of satisfaction through the alpha. He could already smell that Yuuri was interested in what he had to say — that sweet smell of his arousal was already present and it was more addictive than any drug that he could ever try.

“I want to see you… All of you,” he continued. He pulled back slightly to look into Yuuri’s eyes, he wanted him to understand that he was being serious, that this was not a joke. “And I want you to watch me while I touch myself and think about you.” He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he took a deep breath, inhaling Yuuri’s scent. He did it visibly, not hiding what he was doing.

“You… You want to what?” Yuuri asked a little naive and Viktor laughed playfully at Yuuri’s apparent innocence. The omega’s response made him want it all the more. It took everything he had to reign in his desire.

Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure what Viktor meant. He didn’t honestly understand the appeal of Viktor merely watching Yuuri get naked, but he’d had plenty of ‘propositions’ from rich men in this club to know he was desirable to plenty of alphas. Though, before now, Yuuri had turned them all down. Viktor was the only one who had managed to break through his perfectly placed walls. It was all because Viktor seemed more tempting than anyone he’d met here before. Then, of course, there was the matter of Yuuri’s medical bills to pay for. He knew Viktor would pay him well for any request.

“What I mean to say is, I want you to watch me,  **really watch me** , I want you to watch me touch myself while I look at you and drink in your gorgeous scent.” He grinned. “It is pretty lonely at home, jerking off while I imagine looking at you. I want you to realise what you do to me, Yuuri. I will pay you generously, of course, and I will respect your boundaries. I know you have rules, just name your price to bend them...”

Yuuri was surprised at the offer. He was going to be paid whatever he wanted just to sit and watch some random guy jerk off? Honestly, Yuuri was more than tempted. If it had been anyone else, Yuuri would have declined with an indignant scoff and probably stormed out, but Viktor wasn’t just another sleazy client. For Viktor, Yuuri was scared about the lengths he would go to. In reality, being paid was just the icing on the cake.

With that in mind, Yuuri tallied up the cost of his rent, utilities, and food for the next month. If he could get Viktor to cover those in one session then anything he earned on top could be sent straight to his parents and Mari…  _ Oh shit!  _ he cursed internally.  _ I forgot about my doctor’s bill! _ In order to not delay Viktor any longer, Yuuri clumsily added some vague figures in his mind and then spoke.

“Five thousand,” Yuuri finally managed to say in a quiet whisper, aiming high, his cheeks colouring in a reddish hue. _Surely, that is too much?_ _Viktor will never waste such a large amount on just me… Will he?_ His doubts crept back in the way they always did and the young omega had a tough time trying to keep his professional mask on. Every time he saw Viktor he felt it slip a little further away.

“Five?” Viktor asked, leaning back slightly and pretending to reconsider. “I will pay no less than six.” He took pleasure in the startled look that graced Yuuri’s features. He looked so cute when he was confused and Viktor very much enjoyed teasing him. He hadn’t meant to say so much, but the look on Yuuri’s face was priceless and that was worth every cent and more.

“S-six?” Yuuri stuttered, his eyes wide as he stared at Viktor. “You can’t be serious!” he cried before he could stop himself.  _ What are you doing Yuuri? _ he chastised himself.  _ Keep your mouth closed for once! _ He blinked and tried to regain his composure. “I mean, you know I’m worth at least seven,” he blurted out and immediately regretted it.

“Deal.” Viktor grinned, pleased with their agreement, then slowly let his eyes trail down the length of Yuuri’s body. He itched to touch him but he knew the rules and he wouldn’t dare to break Yuuri’s trust in him. “I have one condition though, for such a price, you must agree to take off every piece of clothing that I do. It’s only fair after all. I will be stripping for you and you’ll be stripping for me… right?”

Yuuri was only wearing little booty shorts and a mesh crop top. There was not much more he could possibly show. But for seven thousand, maybe he could show his cock to a stranger.  _ Sure, why not? _ Yuuri swallowed his anxiety with a loud gulp.

“S-sure,” he stuttered.

“Excellent.” Viktor grinned, soaking up the sight of Yuuri’s nervous face. It made him want to eat him up. “Shall we go to a private room, now?” he asked, unable to hide his excitement. He reached for his drink and downed it in one gulp and then gave the smaller man a wide, cheeky smile. He gestured for Yuuri to show the way, and when he hesitated, Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

Before they could dwell on it, Yuuri simply nodded his head and turned away from Viktor, crossing the busy club with practiced ease. He hoped that Viktor followed behind him, but he was too chicken to turn around and check. He soon realised that the older man was right beside him when he felt his large warm hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him through the crowd. A few faces turned and watched where they were going, but neither of them paid them any attention. The two of them were both too busy thinking about where they were going and what was going to happen next.

Viktor had slept with many omegas, but he had never wanted someone the way he craved Yuuri. It was almost unbelievable. After all, he was happily paying such a large amount just to try and seduce him. He wanted Yuuri to return his feelings more than anything.

Once they had walked through the hallway in the back of the club, Yuuri led Viktor to one of the mysterious, red doors that lined the walls. They each had a sign hung on them, similar to those you’d get outside a store. One side said ‘open’ and the other said ‘closed’. There were plenty closed on such a busy night and for a moment Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat at the thought that maybe they wouldn’t get a chance to do this.

That was the same moment he reached the end of the hallway and found the last red door had an ‘open’ sign on it. He reached forward and switched the sign to closed before he entered the room, the weight of Viktor’s hand was still heavy on his back. Heavy but not unpleasant.

As the door swung open, Yuuri took in the sight of the familiar room and wished for once that it was decorated better. The room was small and consisted of no more than a cheap beaded curtain behind which an equally cheap couch sat—leather, of course. Alongside a small table for drinks, a crappy CD player, and a lamp to help set the mood.

Yuuri pushed his way through the curtain, listening to the musical clinking of the beads as they swung together, and walked straight to the CD player. He took note of the catalogue of albums available and was pleased to note an old Ke$ha CD was present. Without a second thought, Yuuri put the CD in and pressed play before adjusting the volume to a low hum which was still loud enough for him to swing his hips slightly to the beat.

Next, he approached the tacky lamp and switched it on, illuminating the poorly lit broom closet masquerading as a room. It was a little too bright for Yuuri’s tastes; he would have preferred to leave a little more to the imagination. However, he would soon get over it. He just had to get back into stripper mode and stop being so  _ Yuuri _ . When he was stripping he felt like the whole world melted away and there was nothing left but him, the music, and the pole. Viktor had changed that though. Like a shooting star, Viktor had burst through Yuuri’s world brilliant and bright. Yuuri wasn’t sure things would ever be the same again.

Viktor watched Yuuri, unable to take his eyes off him as he watched him so clearly get into character. He sat down on the couch and looked up at the young omega, admiring him. He could tell the other man was nervous and that was the opposite of what he wanted, even if he found it a little endearing.

“Yuuri,” he said, softly, trying to catch his attention. He held out his hand in invitation. “Come sit, Yuuri. You don’t have to do that for me. Not this time.”

Yuuri stopped what he was doing and looked at him oddly, at his outstretched hand like it was a trick. Viktor relaxed and he shrugged his jacket off instead. He stood and somehow he knew Yuuri’s silent wish, he draped it over the lamp and instantly dimmed the light. He gestured for the omega to sit again and Yuuri did so, a little confused.

“The agreement was for you to watch me, yes?” he asked, looking down at Yuuri from where he towered over him. He slowly pulled his tie off and stared deliberately right at him, drinking in the shocked look on his face. Yuuri was flushed, his face visibly red even in the dim light and it spurred Viktor on as he very slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Subconsciously, Yuuri licked his lips as he drank in the sight of Viktor’s pale chest as it was slowly revealed. He felt like a child on Christmas Day who was being made to wait for their present. “I’m more than happy to watch you,” Yuuri replied with a grin. “As long as you stop if I want you to. Things have gotten heated with us before, but I need to keep some boundaries in place. You understand, right?”

“Of course, you just tell me what you want and I will do my best to ensure that it happens,” Viktor replied. “And payment?” He let his voice drop to a quiet whisper. “I know you’ve been sneaking your money out, but this is much more than I’ve paid you before. How about I give you one thousand cash now and then I give you the rest after hours.” It was partly an excuse to see Yuuri out of this disgusting place, but he honestly didn’t want Yuuri to lose any money and for it to end up with JJ.

“You can pick how we sort out the cash, I don’t mind.”

The words warmed Viktor and he didn’t even try to hide his glee. “I can meet you after you finish work. What time?” Of course, it didn’t matter what time, Viktor would wait regardless. “I will bring you the cash.”

Yuuri looked doubtful. “At two.”

Viktor simply nodded and reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out his wallet and counted out the bills. Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp at the sight, he had never seen so much money in his life. He quickly looked away. Viktor handed him the bills and placed his wallet on the small table. “One thousand now and the rest later, I promise,” he said sincerely. Yuuri believed him.

Yuuri glanced back at the wallet and took the cash. He was finding it hard to believe that the alpha had just put it there so carelessly. He couldn’t even begin to guess how much money was in there and he just put it down, in a strange room, in the presence of an omega who he knew was desperate for cash. Viktor really was something else.

Yuuri finally nodded. “Okay, but we can’t let anyone see me. I could get fired if I get caught meeting clients outside of work,” he whispered, trusting Viktor with that information.

The alpha nodded and let a slow smirk spread on his face, trying to encourage a change in the atmosphere. “Of course, but for now, are you ready to have some fun, Yuuri?” he asked, happy when Yuuri slowly smiled.

Yuuri was surprised to realise that he was.

Unable to speak, Yuuri nodded his agreement and leaned back into the couch, willing himself to relax more. It was all too much to imagine that Viktor - this Russian God of a man - would be jerking off right next to him. The couch wasn’t very big, their thighs were only a short distance away from each other. It would be so easy to close that gap and feel the alpha’s skin under his own… But they hadn’t agreed to touch each other. Viktor had just asked him to look. Yuuri tried to squash down his disappointment.

Instead, Yuuri settled for running his nervous fingers along his own thighs. He was attempting to calm himself, but the gentle touch as it skimmed across his inner thigh caused his cock to start to swell. His eyes met Viktor’s, full of lust, and beckoned him to begin.

Viktor took a deep breath as he watched Yuuri’s nervous movements. He could already feel arousal pooling in his stomach. The young omega’s shorts left nothing to his imagination and Viktor was eager to get them off. But now he had him here, he didn’t want to rush. He wanted to take his time and enjoy himself. He would be thinking about this moment for years.

He looked at Yuuri, admiring the flush across his cheeks and he could smell the desire drifting from the man as, powerless to resist, Viktor glanced down at his lips. He let his own teeth sink into his bottom lip as he imagined touching those lips, kissing them, or even rubbing his cock against them. He couldn’t help it as his own hands started to wander. He unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. He adjusted his position slightly on the tiny couch, leaning slightly to the side so he could look at Yuuri better, so he could face him.

Yuuri’s face started to heat in anticipation. He watched Viktor’s fingers move over his shirt before letting it fall open and reveal the pale, creamy skin underneath. Yuuri found for the first time ever with a client that he itched to touch. He wanted to reach out and find out how those ripped muscles felt under his fingertips… but he didn't. Yuuri held his hands by his sides, clenched into fists as he watched every movement Viktor made like a hawk.

Viktor watched how Yuuri responded to each of his actions, taking his time, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and the way the omega was trying and failing to control his breathing and to hide his interest. Viktor's inner alpha was sated at the thought that Yuuri's eyes were on him. He could smell Yuuri's sweet scent building, a light spice starting to curl into a smell similar to cinnamon and it made him ache. Viktor's cock was already hard in his pants and he wanted to show Yuuri how much he turned him on, how he drove him crazy.

Viktor licked his lips and finally pulled his shirt off completely, dropping it to the floor and then he looked at Yuuri purposefully.

“Do you want me to continue, Yuuri?” he asked, his eyes lidded with arousal as he slowly grinned at the omega next to him.

There was nothing Yuuri could do or say. It was like every fibre of his being was out of his control now. All he wanted was Viktor, Viktor, and more Viktor. The omega inside him that he usually kept neatly under control with suppressants and years of training was beginning to shine through. The neediness Yuuri felt was overwhelming. He knew it must have been evident in his face, in the way his pupils dilated and his mouth fell open, desperate for something to fill it. His skin was hot and sweaty now. Viktor’s alpha pheromones felt devastating within the enclosed space.

So, Yuuri nodded helplessly, lost to the pure ecstasy of such a strong alpha scent and a desire he’d never felt with anyone else before. His own hands moved from his side and over the top of his shorts to rub against his hard cock. He let out a small whimper and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

Viktor couldn't help but gasp in surprise—he had not expected this at all. He knew that Yuuri would keep his side of the bargain and strip, but he never expected him to touch himself, nor had he expected such a strong physical reaction. It reassured Viktor that he wasn't in this alone. This wasn't some kind of alpha fantasy he had created in his mind—this was real. Yuuri was responding to him beautifully and Viktor wanted to milk this moment for all it was worth. He might never have another opportunity to see Yuuri come apart, even if it was at his own hands and not at Viktor's.

“Look at me, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured huskily, his voice thick with arousal.   
  
Yuuri’s eyes had been watching Viktor’s hands with rapt attention. Those long, slender fingers moved with such grace even when doing something as filthy as unbuttoning his shirt. When Viktor asked him to look, though he obeyed. His whole body yearned to please  _ his _ alpha. Normally, that thought would have scared him, but Yuuri was far past that now. He’d had no choice but to give into this erotic, powerful call of his omega who was desperate to be wanted, to be adored, and to be loved.

Viktor waited for Yuuri's eyes to open and to focus on him before he slowly undid his belt and pulled it out of his jeans. It dropped to the floor with a loud clunk. His erection was thick and long, crushed against the denim and more evident without his belt to hide it. He rubbed against the hard length as he looked Yuuri straight in the eye before his gaze dropped down, looking at where Yuuri’s own hand was touching himself.

His cock was aching. His hand itched to close the distance between the two of them, to touch Yuuri's cock instead of his own, but he resisted.

“Is this okay, Yuuri?” He didn't want to scare the omega. Viktor hadn't forgotten what he had said,  _ ‘stop if I want you to.’  _ The words made him cautious, no matter how much he wanted the omega and no matter how turned on Yuuri was, how delicious his arousal smelt, how hard and wet Yuuri was—none of that equalled his consent.

For a second, Yuuri hadn’t registered the words properly. He was still gently palming the front of his shorts, feeling the soft leather against his hand and moaning at the thought of being so wanton, so needy in front of Viktor—like he was Viktor’s little whore. When he saw Viktor stop moving though, Yuuri looked up, almost on the brink of whining because it wasn’t fair. Yuuri hadn’t wanted him to stop. Then he remembered those words, the ones he had almost missed due to the blood pumping rapidly in his ears and his heart racing:  _ ‘Is this okay, Yuuri?’ _

No-one had ever shown so much restraint with him before. No-one had ever been so kind, relenting, and considerate with him. It made the omega inside him preen and yearn for more of Viktor’s love. He wanted all of it, desperately. He wanted to be the one to give Viktor everything he wanted and more—even if that was just restricted to stripping and fucking. Yuuri thought he could do that if it was Viktor by his side.

“Y-yes,” he finally stammered. “Please, don’t stop, Viktor.”

The words broke something inside Viktor. He struggled to keep calm, but he clung to his senses through the thick haze of his arousal and through the overwhelming scent of Yuuri. Instead of launching forwards and devouring Yuuri like he desired, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin as a deep primal growl erupted from within him.

He popped open the button of his jeans and the zipper immediately eased open untouched as his cock pressed against it and forcefully opened it. Without the restraint of the denim he let out a moan of relief as his cock was freed, several inches exposed and twitching against the flat of his stomach as he teased himself, his hand at the line of his boxers. He dipped his fingers underneath and pulled them down several inches, exposing himself fully to Yuuri for the first time.

He glanced at the young omega, checking that this wasn't too much for him. After all, he had asked Yuuri to expose himself as much as Viktor did — would he really take his shorts off? Or was Viktor expecting too much from him? They had agreed, but Viktor was well aware Yuuri didn't partake in this behaviour normally. If he was honest he could hardly believe he was allowed to do this, that Yuuri trusted him this much. But the omega smelt relaxed and desperate—there was no trace of fear. His scent was thick and heady and Viktor felt a little drunk as he pulled in lungfuls of the addictive smell. Yuuri was looking at Viktor like he wanted him to devour him and ultimately that won. Viktor stopped worrying and let himself relax, confident that Yuuri would tell him to stop if he got carried away.

Viktor lifted his hips and pulled his jeans down and then his boxers followed, both of them gathered at his knees. He slowly reached for his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, touching the silky length in a familiar way to ease some of the pent up desire and arousal he felt. He jerked himself slowly watching Yuuri's reaction but made no further demands, waiting for Yuuri to take the bait and make the next move.

Once Viktor’s cock was released the heady scent of arousal and pre-come filled Yuuri’s nostrils. His eyes widened and he watched the long, thick length of the alpha’s cock as it was freed from all barriers. His very first instinct was that he wanted it inside him, now. He wanted that big alpha cock to fill him up, to knot him,  _ to breed him _ . But Yuuri pushed those thoughts away. Even scent-drunk as he was, Yuuri knew his boundaries. He knew he didn’t want things to go that far, not yet—if ever.

So, instead, Yuuri watched and licked his lips as Viktor touched his cock, wishing that he could touch it too. He yearned to know what that thick, delicious organ felt like and tasted like. His fantasies coupled with the erotic sight before him of Viktor touching himself so fervently made Yuuri want to touch himself. His ignored cock was throbbing in the confines of his shorts. Yuuri needed something - anything - to take the edge off. Before he could second guess himself, Yuuri had tucked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and was pulling them off, revealing that he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath them. The shorts fell to his feet and Yuuri easily stepped out of them before tucking his feet under his ass on the sofa so he was on his knees.

With the new angle, Yuuri was looking down on Viktor who was slumped and relaxed against the couch. It was an odd feeling—like Yuuri somehow held the power here. That was something he had never felt before. Desperate to encourage Viktor and to relieve the aching of his cock, Yuuri reached down and wrapped a hand around himself before slowly pumping up and down as pre-come beaded at his slit.

It felt so good that Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back, his eyes closed in ecstasy as his hips made little aborted movements forwards, thrusting into his hand hungry for more. Viktor moaned, encouraged by how bold Yuuri was being. He hadn't expected him to be so enthusiastic and he couldn't take his eyes off him. Yuuri was perfect in every way, his skin smooth aside from the almost invisible silver lines that decorated his hips and thighs that he'd never had the pleasure of noticing before. Viktor took in every intimate detail.

Yuuri's cock looked delicious, it was pink and flushed and Viktor wanted nothing more than to take Yuuri into his mouth and reduce him to a sobbing mess. He wanted to spread those beautiful, strong thighs and see what he was hiding between them. He could smell how wet he was…

Before he could control himself, Viktor kicked off his clothes and dropped to the floor on his knees, completely naked and looking up at Yuuri like he was some kind of omega god.

“Yuuri…” he moaned, completely lost in his desire for him. He grabbed his cock again, stroking the fevered length furiously as his stomach twisted in pleasure. His mouth watered at his looked up at him. He was so close to the omega’s cock, could see and smell how wet Yuuri was, his inner thighs shiny with slick. He could lean forward right now and taste him… he was so close.

Seeing Viktor on his knees in front of Yuuri like that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He was lost in a feeling he’d never experienced. It felt intensely linked to his arousal but was closer to relief than anything. He was in awe of Viktor’s willingness to be so vulnerable for Yuuri—an omega, a stripper, a nobody.

That wasn’t how Viktor saw him though. Viktor looked at Yuuri like he was worthy of love and that was more intoxicating than any of the pheromones he could ever release. It made Yuuri want to show Viktor that he could be just as good as he believed him to be. Yuuri could become everything Viktor wanted, everything Viktor needed. He knew if he was just given the chance he would exceed Viktor’s wildest expectations.

But he did have the chance. He was here. He was with Viktor right now. The gorgeous alpha was on his knees watching him with adoration written all over his face. All Yuuri had to do was push a little further. If he could just let go of all his worries and anxieties, he could give into the omega inside him. He could be Viktor’s perfect mate if he just let himself go.

So, Yuuri reached up and ran his fingers under his crop top. He lifted it up with ease, finally revealing his entire body like a piece of art for Viktor’s entertainment. He ran his fingertips down his chest and rubbed over his pink, perky nipples. It caused a jolt of pleasure to wash over him and Yuuri moaned.

When he was alone, he rarely touched himself like this. He got himself off quickly and mostly to relieve stress. He never indulged himself in the feel of his skin. Now, however, with Viktor on his knees in front of him, Yuuri felt like he could do anything. The strong pheromones Viktor was giving off were laced with arousal and heat. It was beginning to get too much. Everywhere Yuuri turned there was Viktor, hot and heavy, holding him in place with his scent—no touch required. It was delicious and everything Yuuri wanted, but not what he needed.

His omega was whining, howling, scratching inside him and begging to be taken. It was begging to be pumped full of hot, sticky come and used over and over for his alphas pleasure. Yuuri had to resist actually saying these words out loud. It was good, but it didn’t help the physical need. He needed something - anything - inside him. The sight and smell of Viktor did something to him that made him lose his mind.

Before he could argue with himself about it, Yuuri’s right hand was back on his cock while his left hand reached down between his thighs to rub the tip of his forefinger against his wet puckered hole. The first touch made him gasp. He wanted more. He wanted Viktor, but this would have to do.

“That's it, Yuuri,” Viktor encouraged him. “Good boy, _ fuck yourself for me, fuck yourself like I want to fuck you…”  _ He slipped into Russian, feeling a little delirious.

Yuuri paused, shocked at the change of language. Viktor watched as the omega’s pupils dilated further, his eyes heavy with lust and it made him feel cocky with the knowledge that he was reducing him to such a state without even laying a hand on him.

_ “Such a good little omega,” _ Viktor continued. He leant back slightly, mirroring Yuuri and showing himself off. He thrust his hips forward, moaning obscenely. “ _ You would look so pretty on my knot.”  _ He rubbed the base of his dick where his knot would pop if he ever let himself lose that much control… and for Yuuri, he imagined that for the first time he would. 

Hearing Viktor so lost in ecstasy that he carried on talking in mumbled Russian, wrecked something deep inside Yuuri. It was like something snapped and Yuuri’s chest began to rumble—honest to God, rumble. As he slowly slipped the tip of his middle finger into his greedy hole, Yuuri realised he was purring. It caused him to stop and stiffen. He hadn’t purred since he was a young boy, curled up for a nap with his parents. It was a very rare thing for any person to purr, but it was more common in omegas. Usually young omegas or mated ones though…

Viktor firmly gripped the base of his dick to stop himself tipping over the edge and coming over the floor like an inexperienced alpha. His other hand shot forward and gripped the edge of the sofa. He breathed deeply and looked up at Yuuri in complete awe. He wasn't sure how he could possibly hold himself together. He felt like pressing himself to Yuuri's chest. He wanted to curl around him and feel him purr against him. He had never heard an omega purr, he had never  **made** an omega purr and it made him want to own him, to fuck him, breed him. Viktor was completely lost.

“Yuuri,” he pleaded. He ached to touch him, his hand so close to his thigh but not daring to move it even an inch. “ _ Please _ ,” he begged, completely powerless to the omega above him.

He needed something. Anything more that Yuuri was willing to give him. Thoughts and fantasies flooded his mind, he was desperate for anything that he could have. Anything that Yuuri was willing to give or share with him.

“How much… How much would it cost… to… to come on my face?” The words were out before Viktor realised it was what he wanted, but as soon as he said it he knew he needed it like air. He wanted to rub Yuuri's seed into his skin, in his mouth, tasting him and taking some part of him inside… He panted, his chest heaving as his body begged for release. There was no relief for Viktor as he gasped, he was drowning in Yuuri's scent.

“You don't have to touch me...” He leant back slowly, creating some space between them, letting Yuuri know that he was still in control, that he had a choice. With his dick still throbbing in his hand, he waited for Yuuri to relax, to give him any indication that he hadn't fucked up by pushing him this far.

Neither of them could have predicted they would end up this way, both so completely out of control and powerless to the alpha and omega within them.

Seeing Viktor so desperate and wanting only spurred Yuuri on. He thrust his finger in further, the stretch of it eased by the excessive amount of slick that was pouring out of Yuuri. It gave him the feeling of fullness his omega was begging for. It caused the purring to get louder until it changed to low moans and mewls as both Yuuri’s hands were working hard on his cock and his ass to chase that climax he needed so badly.

“Yes,” was all Yuuri could say as his mind tried to focus on figures and money, but it was useless. The heavy, thick combination of Yuuri and Viktor’s scents in the air clouded his judgement completely and he couldn’t say anything worthwhile. All he could muster was, “I want it. I want you.”

It was the wrong thing to say. It was bad that Yuuri couldn’t manage to keep this professional. He needed to make sure there was money fuelling his actions at all times and not this—not this pure lust and desire that filled his every atom. It was too late for that now. Viktor would know. He could surely taste it in the air, in Yuuri’s scent, how far gone Yuuri was on the rich, mysterious alpha.

His hands sped up as he chased his release. Yuuri’s whole body shined with sweat now and he arched his back as he encouraged his finger to find his prostate. A sharp pang of pleasure shot through him when he found it and Yuuri chased it. Circling that sweet spot inside him whilst he fucked his hand, Yuuri came. He spilled his release all over Viktor and in that moment he didn’t care. He didn’t care that this was going to come crashing down around him. He didn’t care that his feelings were going to be hurt once Viktor was bored of him or found another omega to lavish with his money. Right now, Viktor was his and the proof was splashed all over the alpha’s face.

Then Viktor's tongue darted out, licking at the liquid that was streaked across his top lip and moaning as the taste flooded his mouth. It didn't take much. Yuuri’s words, the uncensored  _ ‘I want you’,  _ had Viktor coming over his fist, his hot come splashing to the floor as he urgently touched his face, dragging Yuuri's come over his cheek and into the scent glands on his neck. He sucked on his fingers desperately, moaning up at Yuuri, at the man who panted above him and was trembling from the force of his own orgasm.

The two shared a look, both frozen as they started to come down from their orgasms. Viktor had never wanted to kiss Yuuri more than he did now, he wasn't sure if it was the combined scents, the fact that lost in the moment he had actually rubbed Yuuri's seed into his scent glands… but it didn't change that the emotion that he felt. Viktor was so completely grateful to Yuuri. This experience had done nothing but further cement what the Pakhan already knew: He wanted Katsuki Yuuri more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep us writing! <3


	12. Getting You Off is My New Favourite Hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Like Lovers Do by Hey Violet".

That night Yuuri didn’t sleep. All he could think about was Viktor and how incredible he’d looked covered in Yuuri’s come, in his scent. He had basked in it, rubbing it all over his face and even in his scent glands. Recalling the image now caused Yuuri to shiver. He had even earned a decent amount of money so that he could pay off his last medical bill along with this months rent, utilities, and food, so that was something.

When he’d met Viktor outside the club, Yuuri had been a bit worried he might have some ulterior motive to paying him somewhere they weren’t being watched, but the alpha surprised him as always. Viktor merely handed over the cash, gave the young omega a polite smile, and then got back into his car.

_Mystery, thy name is Viktor._

So, when Yuuri did finally fall asleep at two o’clock in the afternoon with his neck crooked as he lay half hanging off his and Phichit’s cheap sofa, Yuuri was more than a little cranky to be disturbed minutes later by his phone ringing. He wearily lifted the phone to his ear, tapping the answer button as he did so without even opening his eyes, and snapped a miserable, “What?”

“ _Yuuri? Is that you?_ ” Mari’s high-pitched and musical voice replied in Japanese.

“ _Yes, yes,_ ” Yuuri muttered, scrubbing a limp hand over his face. “ _What is it?_ ”

“ _Isn’t it the afternoon in Detroit?_ ”

“ _Yeah_.”

“ _And you’re sleeping?_ ”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _Shouldn’t you be at your job?_ ”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with the constant barrage of questions. “ _Can you just tell me what you need, Mari? Is it money again?_ ”

There was a beat of silence.

“ _No, actually_ ,” she retorted with a little huff. “ _I was calling to thank you. The money you sent us really helped and it made mom and dad talk to me about what was going on._ ”

Yuuri sprung up from the sofa. “ _What was it? Is dad okay?_ ”

“ _Yes, he’s fine,_ ” Mari answered, “ _it turned out just to be a chest infection. He’d taken antibiotics and it hadn’t gone, then they tried a long, intense course of steroids and they worked. He’s fine now. Given his age, the doctors were worried he might develop pneumonia, but apparently, he’s been given the all-clear. Mom said she didn’t want to worry us about it until they knew for sure._ ”

“ _That’s great._ ” Yuuri let out a little sigh of relief. “ _Thanks for letting me know. I’m sorry I was so irritable at first._ ”

“ _Not been sleeping well, huh?_ ”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Yuuri agreed, nodding though she couldn’t see him. “ _here’s just been a lot going on._ ”

“ _I know, but don’t let work stress you out too much. If someone is being hard on you, Yuuri, you know you can say no, right?_ ”

Someone was being _hard_ on him in a completely different way and there was no way Yuuri was going to say no. Yet, he knew he had to reply as Mari would expect since he couldn’t tell her about Viktor. Hell, he couldn’t even tell her about stripping for money, let alone fucking for money. The whole family would be ashamed of him and an even higher dishonour would fall on them than they already had to deal with from the rest of the community in Hatsetsu.

“ _I say no when I need to,_ ” Yuuri finally said. “ _Thanks for calling, Mari. I’ll speak to you soon._ ”

“ _Goodbye Yuuri, take care of yourself, little brother._ ” Mari hung up with a beep and Yuuri fell back to the sofa, the relief of his dad’s news washing over him and lulling him back to a deep sleep. One that was perfectly enjoyable until Phichit returned home from his Dungeons and Dragons group meeting, slamming the front door carelessly.

Noticing that it was already 5:39 pm, Yuuri got ready and set off for work.

***

The shift went like any other at the start and Yuuri could barely contain himself when he caught sight of Viktor. He led the alpha to what had come to be their usual room in the back with excitement thrumming in his veins despite the dark circles under his eyes. This time, Yuuri really, really wanted to do more with Viktor.

He set up the stereo like usual, this time to a catchy and trendy pop song before he confidently strode over to the alpha. For reasons Yuuri didn’t understand, Viktor seemed to be just as affected by Yuuri as Yuuri was by Viktor. It made him feel powerful and unafraid to be himself.

Yuuri sat in the couch and bent his knees underneath him, so his ass was perched on the backs of his calves and he stared up at Viktor through his eyelashes. He had deliberately worn something a little different for their meeting tonight: a pair of tight, black leather pants and a navy blue corset with bright white bows. His eyes were dark with eyeliner and grey eyeshadow. He wanted to look good for the alpha. He wanted to find a way to be somehow good enough he might get to keep him.

“What did you have in mind for me today, alpha?” Yuuri asked with a small smile.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Viktor replied, admiring Yuuri’s pretty face and temporarily unable to think about anything else. There was something different about the omega and it seemed that he was finally getting comfortable around Viktor, that he was finally less cautious and reserved. The thought pleased the alpha to no end. His hard work and self-control around Yuuri was starting to pay off, because although he lost control around the omega sometimes, he had never crossed the line with him, merely pushed him in the right direction. “You seem eager. Are you pleased to see me two nights in a row?” He smirked.

Yuuri faltered a little as the usual negative thoughts came to his mind, but he recovered quickly. “Would you rather I appear disinterested and bored?” Yuuri quipped back with an arched eyebrow. “Besides, I don’t think it’s bad that I enjoy seeing you.”

“Of course not, little omega. It pleases me that you’re so excited. It makes me think I left a lasting impression on you last night. Did you enjoy coming all over me yesterday?” he asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched Yuuri’s face colour and flush from the words. He reached forward slowly, making his actions transparent to give Yuuri a chance to move if he wanted to. He cupped the omega’s face in his hands and then dragged his hands feather-soft down his face and his neck.

“Look at this blush,” he said, the words slipping out before he could help himself. He bit into his lip as he tried to control his desire for Yuuri.

Unable to resist, Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s touch and closed his eyes. He’d never been touched in such an intimate way before and it caused desire to flood through his body. His cheeks heated even more. “I did enjoy myself yesterday,” Yuuri finally answered as he opened his eyes. “You made me feel really good, Viktor.”

A part of Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be leaving himself so vulnerable by being so honest, but another part of him couldn’t bear lying to Viktor. He truly was royally screwed, so he may as well try to enjoy it while it lasted.

“I’m glad,” he replied honestly and eventually removed his hands from the young omega. Viktor didn’t want to stop touching him, but he was afraid of pushing Yuuri too far. He had seen him desperate and horny, but he’d also seen him ice-cold to his advances, he didn’t want to push him too far and screw this up. Yuuri almost whined at the loss of Viktor’s touch, but he caught himself just in time.

“What do you want to do this evening, little omega? How would you feel about putting your hands on me?” he asked, looking at him with an open expression. After Viktor had watched Yuuri rub his own cock and toss himself off, all Viktor could think about were those tiny hands wrapping around his hard dick and jerking him off.

“I’d like to touch you, Viktor,” Yuuri admitted with a lick of his lips. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Viktor’s tie. “Where would you like my hands, alpha?”

Viktor swallowed as his mouth flooded with saliva as Yuuri got ever closer and the sweet smell of his irresistible scent flooded the alpha’s senses. “How about we take my clothes off again tonight?” he asked, looking Yuuri dead in the eye as he licked his lips.

The suggestion made Yuuri shiver. He was dying to see Viktor’s body again under all those clothes. They didn’t do the alpha justice and this time Yuuri would actually get to touch him. So far, Viktor hadn’t dimmed the lights, so Yuuri would get an even better picture of the alpha’s naked body as last night the room has been dark from Viktor’s blazer covering the lamp. Arousal washed over the young omega. He could feel the outline of every muscle and Viktor’s soft, white skin. He might even get to touch his incredibly large cock if he understood what Viktor was asking for. The thought made Yuuri grow hot and slick began to leak from his ass.

“That sounds… acceptable,” Yuuri agreed, trying to play hard to get and failing miserably.

Viktor smiled knowingly as he smelt the now familiar scent of Yuuri’s slick and he resisted breathing it in deeply like a possessive alpha scenting his mate. Instead, he looked down at Yuuri’s hands. “Why don’t you unbutton my shirt, sweetheart?” he asked.

Without hesitation, Yuuri leaned forwards in his seat and pulled Viktor’s tie off before wrapping it around his own neck playfully. Then, he reached up for the alpha’s shirt buttons and began to undo them one by one. He maintained eye contact with Viktor the entire time and let his fingertips graze over the smooth skin underneath every now and then. He didn’t think Viktor would mind.

When he reached the last button the dress shirt, Yuuri’s hands were dangerously close to Viktor’s cock and the omega gulped. However, he completed the task and looked up at his alpha with a pleased grin on his face. The sight of Viktor’s bare chest peeking through the gap in his shirt filled Yuuri with want.

“What next, alpha?”

“Take it off,” he replied. “I want you to look at me.” Viktor knew he was attractive, he had never had any complaints, omegas were obsessed with his rare shade of silver hair, his handsome face and his six-pack, not to mention to the size of his dick was large enough to intimidate more than a few omegas... but he didn’t want just any omega. He wanted to impress Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to desire him. He wanted the omega to look at him and be turned on by the sight of his aroused body, of his smooth skin, of his toned body.

Yuuri did as he was told. He pushed up onto his knees and reached up to slide the expensive material off of Viktor’s shoulders. He watched the shirt flutter to the floor. Now that Viktor’s upper half was bare, Yuuri couldn’t resist taking in every inch of skin and every curve of muscle. He enjoyed seeing Victor’s rippling biceps and the defined line of his abdominal muscles up close. His nipples were a dark pink and a little perky. This time, however, Yuuri noticed in the uncovered light of the room that there were small, faded, white lines occasionally marring the otherwise perfect canvas. Yuuri frowned when he noticed a large yellowing bruise on Viktor’s hip that he had missed yesterday.

“How did you get this?” Yuuri asked as he reached out a finger and contemplated touching the bruise on Viktor’s hip.

Viktor glanced down and realised that there was a difference between Yuuri and those faceless omegas: they had known he was the Pakhan of the Bratva, Yuuri did not. So it made sense he was suspicious of the amount of scarring on Viktor. He hesitated before deciding on the truth, or as close a he could get to it anyway. “I slipped and banged my hip,” he explained as memories of him dodging bullets in Moscow rushed through his mind. “It was wet and I went flying. I’m kind of clumsy!” He grinned, letting the omega know that it was nothing to worry about. As for the scarring, he had no way to clearly explain a lot of his scars, he had a gunshot scar in the back of his right thigh, luckily, Yuuri wouldn’t be seeing his thighs any time soon, if ever.

Yuuri frowned again. “It looks sore, you should be more careful, Viktor,” he scolded before he realised what he was saying. His eyes widened and he looked up at his client, panicked. “Not that I’m telling you what to do!” he rushed to say, his hands flailing a little. “It’s none of my business… sorry.” Yuuri ducked his head and then internally cursed his own mouth.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” He grinned and he found he didn’t actually mind, but he liked the way he was embarrassed now, the way he became flustered. “You can touch me,” he whispered.

Yuuri felt his heart begin to race at the words. He looked up and eyed Viktor’s body again, but this time his hands reached out to explore. Tentatively, Yuuri pressed a fingertip to Viktor’s abs. He traced the outline of the defined muscle there before following a path up to his pecs. Yuuri bit his lip as he thought about touching one of those flushed nipples, but he didn’t. Instead, Yuuri reached out with both hands to place them on Viktor’s shoulders. He rubbed at the muscle there a little, finding it incredibly stiff. Yuuri had very little experience as a masseur, but he knew what tension was.

“Did you have a rough day?” Yuuri asked as he kneaded the flesh a little under his hands. “It seems like you need to relax, Viktor.”

Viktor nodded and relaxed back against the couch. “That feels nice,” he admitted. “I’ve had a hard few days.” Yuuri’s small hands were soft and strong, and though he seemed slightly hesitant with his touch, it felt nice to have the omega touching him. He let himself groan softly as Yuuri edged closer to him, his hands rubbing across him more firmly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Yuuri replied honestly. He dragged his hands down from Viktor’s shoulders and trailed them down his chest to his belly. “I can think of something that’ll make your day a little better if you’d like.” Yuuri’s fingers dipped into the waistband of Viktor’s pants and teased a little at the soft skin there.

Viktor grinned at the touch and reached down to undo his belt, loosening his slacks a little for the omega. “I would love if you could help me with this,” he replied cheekily. Viktor was already half hard and tenting the material of his slacks.

Yuuri gulped a little as he tried to settle his nerves about attempting to do something he had no experience in, but he persisted. He wanted to help Viktor. He wanted to be a good little omega for this alpha. So, Yuuri dragged his hand down to palm at Viktor’s enormous bulge through the fabric of his black underwear. He bit his lip in arousal as he felt Viktor’s dick twitch and throb underneath his fingers.

With a question in his eyes, Yuuri looked up at Viktor and met his gaze before slowly dragging down the waistband of Viktor’s boxers which was decorated with the word ‘ARMANI’ in white lettering. Since Viktor gave him no objections, Yuuri pulled them all the way down until the alpha’s cock sprung free against Viktor’s belly. A drop of pre-come decorated the head and suddenly, Yuuri had the intrusive thought of what it would be like to taste it.

Flushing furiously, the omega tried to ignore that thought and his own aching arousal that was making his own panties simultaneously soaking wet and tight. Yuuri reached out and ran a finger down Viktor’s shaft from the head all the way to the base before wrapping his fingers lightly around it, though his fingers didn’t meet due to Viktor’s substantial girth.

“Is this good, alpha?” Yuuri asked a little shy.

Viktor breathed deeply, the sight of Yuuri holding his cock was almost too much. He looked every bit as pretty as Viktor had imagined. There was something erotic about the feeling of those small hands on him. “You can call me Vitya,” he found himself saying. “It’s kind of a Russian nickname… I think it would sound very nice falling from your lips.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeated obediently. “Okay, I can do that.” Then Yuuri began to rub the length of Viktor’s cock under his palm. It was a little dry so Yuuri tried to do it loose and slow, but he could soon feel himself growing frustrated with it. Yuuri withdrew his hand causing a groan of protest from Viktor then swiped his tongue over his palm a few times, ensuring the slide would be much slicker this time.

When Yuuri replaced his hand, he started at the top and gathered the pre-come dripping from the top with his thumb. He then began to pump Viktor’s fat cock more enthusiastically.

“Fuck,” Viktor cursed, unable to keep quiet as Yuuri touched him. He had built it up so much in his mind that now it was happening he could hardly believe it. Every small touch set him on fire. Arousal twisted in his stomach with every dirty, slick, wet twist of Yuuri’s hands on his swollen length, he moaned and gasped, unable to stop his pleasure being expressed with every sound that fell from him. Ordinarily, Viktor had never been vocal, but then he had never been this turned on before - this desperate.

Viktor watched Yuuri’s flushed face and was further aroused by the excitement he found there. Yuuri was enjoying touching Viktor, he could smell him leaking slick, he was turned on from jerking him off and that fact was quickly making Viktor fall apart. He rocked his hips upwards, trying to encourage Yuuri’s touch.

Yuuri let out a breathy whimper as Viktor’s cock slipped through his fingers. He added his other hand and began to stroke him more earnestly, pulling the foreskin up and down as he rubbed the hot, wet length. His eyes roamed over Viktor’s body and he enjoyed the way the alpha was being reduced to a flustered mess from his touch. The control he felt meant that Viktor was trusting him with his body. The thought made Yuuri smile.

The young omega leaned in closer until his face was inches away from Viktor’s own. “I bet my hands feel good on you, don’t they, Vitya?” Yuuri whispered.

The alpha nodded at him through lidded eyes, biting into his lip as he struggled to keep quiet, but there was just something about this omega that repeatedly tested Viktor’s control. “It feels incredible,” he groaned. He glanced at Yuuri’s lips, moaning again as he stared at them. It would be so easy to lean forwards… He felt so hot and hard, his cock was aching and Yuuri’s touch was impossibly relaxing and made him yearn for more. He wanted Yuuri to make him come, he wanted the omega to get covered in Viktor’s release.

Feeling bolstered by Viktor’s reaction, Yuuri pressed closer until he was practically sitting on the alpha’s lap, like he had done so many times before. He continued to jerk him off, gaining speed with every stroke now that his confidence had grown. His own cock was rock hard and his panties were a mess of slick, but he didn’t care about himself. All he wanted was to make Viktor happy.

“Do you want to come for me, Vitya?” Yuuri asked in a low, quiet voice. He leaned in to Viktor and bared his neck, ensuring the alpha would get drunk on his pheromones. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Viktor’s cock that was practically dripping in pre-come. “Did you enjoy me coming all over you last time? Would you like to have your own turn now?”

The words awoke something primal in Viktor and he couldn't help the growl that ripped from his throat. “Yes, I want to cover you in my come,” Viktor agreed enthusiastically. “I'll pay you, I'll give you whatever you want.” Right now, Viktor would give Yuuri anything if it meant the omega would keep touching him. There was no price he could name that would be too high.

Yuuri smirked. “Calm down, alpha. I’ll give you what you need.” He winked at the desperate mess Viktor was in front of him and released his hands from Viktor’s cock. With a grin, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands and fell back so he was laid down on the sofa before pulling Viktor on top of him. He began slowly and sensually unlacing the corset he was wearing until it came loose in the front and fell open around his naked torso—an invitation if there ever was one. “How about like this?”

He didn’t give Viktor a chance to answer. Yuuri reached down between their bodies and began to work Viktor’s swollen, hot dick again. “I bet you’d love to see my chest all covered in your scent, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, the intoxicating aroma of aroused alpha was sending him wild. “If you’re good, I might even let you rub it in.”

Viktor hovered over Yuuri, feeling completely overwhelmed at the omega’s confident display. He looked hungrily over his body, agreeing with every word that was coming out of his mouth. He wanted to paint the omega in his come, he wanted to rub it into his nipples, use it as lube to jerk off his little omega cock, and as lube to fuck him open. He wanted it all.

Yuuri kept up a steady pace as he rubbed Viktor’s huge cock over and over again. He couldn’t look away from Viktor’s face where the alpha was staring down wantonly at Yuuri. The omega had never felt so wanted before, so desired. He never wanted this to end while simultaneously feeling desperate for the alpha’s release. “Come for me, Viktor,” he whispered.

Viktor’s face scrunched up in pleasure, unable to hold back under Yuuri’s touch and remain composed. He moaned, looking at Yuuri desperately, memorizing the sight of him below him and being perfectly submissive but still holding control over Viktor. He couldn’t stop himself as he reached for Yuuri, one of his hands brushing over the omega’s chest, his thumb running over his nipple and groaning, as he finally tipped over the edge. He came on Yuuri’s stomach, gasping and feeling completely wrecked as pleasure peaked inside him and his cock throbbed and pulsed in Yuuri’s hand.

“That’s it,” Yuuri crooned as he stroked Viktor through his orgasm. “I bet you feel better already.” He withdrew his hands from Viktor’s cock and wiped off the alpha’s come onto his corset. Yuuri couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the alpha hovered above him. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Vitya?”

Viktor grinned. Yuuri was right. He did feel better. It was still a novelty getting off with another person after being celibate for so long, even if Yuuri was just a whore, but that didn’t matter to Viktor, he was becoming very fond of Yuuri. He dragged his eyes down the length of the omega’s body, he looked so good covered in Viktor’s come.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, staring down at Yuuri’s cock. “I want to make you come… would you like that?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered breathily and his pupils dilated as he thought about Viktor making him come. He wanted the alpha’s hands all over him. He wanted to feel Viktor’s large hands on his small cock. He wanted the alpha to cover him in his scent.

Just thinking about it made Yuuri’s cock twitch and his asshole leak an extraordinary amount of slick. He clenched his thighs and rubbed them together whilst he bit his lip. “Please, Vitya,” he begged.

Viktor leant back and gripped at Yuuri’s leather pants, helping him take them down and display his hard cock to the alpha. “Gorgeous boy,” Viktor groaned in praise, running his hands through his own come as he looked Yuuri directly in the eyes as he gripped his dick with his come-slick hand. It was possessive and dirty but it turned him on, he could smell how wet Yuuri was and it was exquisite. He smelt like he wanted to be fucked. “You’re so turned on by this aren’t you?” he asked, amazed.

The heat of Viktor’s hand coupled with the wetness of his come was too much for Yuuri to handle. His hips bucked up into Viktor’s touch, desperate for more. This was the first time anyone else had ever touched his cock and it felt better than he could have ever imagined. He could feel his orgasm building already given his arousal and inexperience. Yuuri’s face screwed up in pure ecstasy and he reached out to grip the couch tight, digging his nails into the leather.

“Oh, God, Viktor. I’m gonna come,” Yuuri whined as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body.

Viktor moaned. “Yes, that’s it, come for me, please, I want you to come all over yourself, omega,” he urged. He watched the slide of Yuuri’s small cock in his hand and he couldn’t stop his smile. Ordinarily, he didn’t really play with omega’s cocks, it wasn’t really the ‘done’ thing, but Viktor very much enjoyed seeing Yuuri’s arousal. He enjoyed touching him intimately and returning the gesture, of bringing him pleasure.

There was nothing Yuuri could have done to prevent his climax then—and he didn’t want to. His thighs trembled and his belly clenched as he shot his load all over himself. He was so turned on that an incredible amount of come came out, splattering his stomach where Viktor’s come already laid, his chest, and a little on his shoulder. He screamed as he came, unable to hold himself back as pleasure exploded within him.

Yuuri shook for a little while after that, unable to stop the tremors of pleasure that were rushing through his entire body. His eyes remained closed as he grew overwhelmed by the new and amazing feeling. Finally, the omega collapsed back against the sofa and let out a loud sigh of contentment, his chest faintly rumbling.

Viktor smirked as he climbed off the omega, sharing a knowing look with him as he watched him try to compose himself. Viktor wiped himself down with some tissues which were on the table and then handed some to Yuuri.

“How much?” he asked as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket. “Plus tip?” He counted some notes out and then passed them to Yuuri, raising his eyebrows at him when he didn’t reply. “More?” he asked, before remembering that he had come all over the guy’s clothes. He should at least put some in for the dry cleaning. He grabbed some more bills.

Yuuri finally recovered and swiped the tissues down himself, cleaning away the majority of the mess. He pulled his underwear and pants back on before sitting up on the sofa and casting his corset to one side. He felt a little embarrassed sitting there half naked now that they were discussing money, but it couldn’t be helped.

“That’s more than enough,” Yuuri told the alpha with a polite smile. “I know you said you’d pay me anything earlier, but I think you’re going a little overboard.” Yuuri let out a chuckle. “You must like me a lot, _Vitya._ ”

Viktor felt his face flush at the name and he actually felt a little shy hearing it now that he had calmed down and got his pent-up frustrations out. But the way Yuuri said it was so playful and he was happy for the omega to tease him. In fact, he liked Yuuri’s playful nature a lot.

“Of course,” he replied, after all, that should be obvious. “You _are_ the best stripper in here and as an omega, you’re practically perfect. I would be mad to not like you and now that I’ve grabbed your attention, I’m not going to let you go.” He smirked and stepped up to the young omega, looking down at him with a playful smile. “I’ll pay you as I please, just make sure you hide it, okay? I don’t want your boss taking all of that off you.”

Yuuri nodded his agreement and acquiesced to Viktor’s request. He took the bills from the small table in front of them and stuffed them into his leather pants before drawing back from Viktor.

“I guess I’ll see you next time, then?” he replied a little uneasily. He didn’t quite want this to end. Every time he left Viktor, he couldn’t be certain when he would see him again and that didn’t sit right with Yuuri—not one bit.

Viktor frowned at Yuuri’s disappointed face. “Do you want a drink? What time do you finish tonight?” he asked.

“Two AM,” Yuuri answered with a shrug. “You don’t have to stay just for me, though. I can find other ways to keep myself entertained.”

Viktor shrugged and then sat down. “If only a pretty omega was about to keep me company tonight…” He sighed dramatically. “You know, someone I like spending time with, that’s insanely good looking, a talented dancer and preferably a young, Asian male... I have a very specific taste.” Viktor grinned at him.

Yuuri let out a loud laugh and rolled his eyes. “We can’t always get what we want, Viktor,” he teased and shrugged his shoulders. “Money can’t buy everything.”

Viktor pouted. “But Yuuri, aren’t I more interesting than those old, balding cheap-skates?” he asked. “And here I was thinking that you like me too. I’m wounded,” he continued, a dramatic pout still on his face as he teased the omega. He knew he was playing.

Viktor checked his watch, it was gone one am, so it wouldn’t be too long that he had to stay. He had nothing better to do than to hang about here. Viktor could think of worse fates.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. He really wasn’t sure what Viktor wanted from him, but he was dying to find out. He’d never truly pass up an opportunity to spend time with Viktor.

“Of course I like you,” Yuuri replied honestly as he sat down on the sofa next to his client. “I mean, with the amount of money you give me, I’d be a fool not to,” he teased. He laughed at his own joke and smirked at the alpha beside him before sliding closer and dropping a hand casually to his knee. “So, then tell me. What would you be doing right now if you could do anything? Anything in the world. No limits.”

 _Murdering your boss_ , was the first thing that came to Viktor’s mind, but that wasn’t exactly a sane response, so instead, he shrugged before turning to Yuuri with a cheeky smile on his face. “I’d be getting your phone number,” he said, glancing down at Yuuri’s lips again, unable to resist.

Yuuri stared at the alpha in utter shock for a moment. “R-really?” he asked incredulously before recovering his usual demeanour. “What do I get in return if I give it to you?” Yuuri questioned cheekily.

“Whatever you like, little omega.” Viktor pulled his phone out, showing Yuuri he was serious and he unlocked it and handed it to Yuuri. “Only if you want to, but for what it’s worth, I’d love to get to know you better.”

The ability to contact Viktor, to talk to him outside of working hours, made Yuuri feel excited. The thought of getting to know him better was such a tempting one that the omega just couldn’t resist. He took the phone and quickly tapped his number into it before handing it back to the alpha.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you better too, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so overwhelmed by the response for this fic! Thank you so so so so so so much. We hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, kudos and comments keep us writing! <3


	13. You Can't Stay Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash.  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Animals - Maroon 5".

When Viktor pulled into the hotel’s car park in the early hours of that morning, he knew he was in trouble the moment that he parked up, because there, staring at him from the security office was Yura. “ _Oh, fuck_ ,” he cursed. _I'm so screwed_ . _He’s going to murder me..._ He stepped out of the car, trying to act nonchalant as he walked towards him.

The blonde appeared at the door with a raised eyebrow. “ _You think I didn’t notice that you’ve been disappearing in the middle of the night?_ ” he asked, a snarky tone lacing his words. “ _It’s me that fucking reviews our security tapes, you fucking idiot._ ”

Viktor rolled his eyes and tried to act casual. “ _What? I can’t go for a drive?_ ” he asked, walking straight past him and holding up his hand to the security camera. The lift activated and he stepped inside. But there was no escaping Yura as he followed him in and the doors closed behind him.

“ _You mean to tell me you drive around by yourself for hours at a time in the middle of the night?_ ” he asked, frowning at him. “ _Viktor…”_ The omega hesitated and it made him look up. _“Are you having nightmares again? You know you can talk to me.”_ He stared at him, looking honestly concerned for a few minutes.

That felt like a kick to the gut. _“No, it's not that,”_ he said honestly, hopefully assuring him. Since he had met Yuuri he had been more settled at night than he had for a long time. There was definitely something to be said about regularly seeing an omega and being surrounded by their calming influence. “ _You don't have to worry,”_ he lied. Except he did have to worry, because Viktor was off across enemy lines and literally throwing away money in JJ’s club. But it didn't matter, he was going to stop now. He had no reason to return to The Kiss and Cry now that he had Yuuri’s number. Everything was fine. Yura was just overreacting.

“ _Don't be stupid_ .” Yura pointed a finger at him accusingly and then jabbed him square in the chest, pushing him backwards. “ _Of course I have to worry! You're acting like an idiot. You can’t just disappear in the middle of the night. You’re my Pakhan, my brother, and it’s my job to protect you and to stop you from doing stupid shit. Viktor, promise me that you’re not doing stupid shit_.”

Viktor didn't know how he kept his face straight. “ _Yuri, you’re paranoid. I can’t sleep, that’s all,_ ” he said with a smile, trying to sound casual. He should have felt bad lying to him, and he did a little, but how could he regret his choices when he had managed to get Yuuri’s phone number? Instead, he looked him straight in the eyes and stared him down.

“I _don’t believe you_ ,” Yura challenged, not intimidated by him in the slightest. “ _You're full of shit. You only call me Yuri when you’re lying._ ” Viktor scoffed and tried to laugh it off, desperate to get out of the small space with him. He wasn’t quite sure how to side-step the issue. “ _You know I can kick your ass. Just because you’re the Pakhan don’t think I won’t fuck you up. The Bratva comes first, don’t be slipping up.”_

“ _What do you think I’m doing at night? Huh?_ ” he asked. “ _Look at me, I’m sober, I’m safe._ ” Thankfully, the lift stopped and saved Viktor from having to dig a deeper hole for himself. They were at Yura’s floor. The lift dinged and the doors slid open.

Yura narrowed his eyes at him. “ _This isn’t over. I’m watching you, old man,_ ” he warned, glaring at him before he finally stepped out of the lift. In a petty act, he swiped his hand over the floor buttons, lighting up every single one and then smiled spitefully as he waved goodbye.

***

Viktor could hardly believe that he finally had a way to communicate with Yuuri outside of visiting JJ’s vile club. It was hard to resist the temptation. He didn’t text Yuuri straight away… No, he still had some level of self-respect. But the next day, however, was another matter and by breakfast time, he was already retrieving his phone from his slack’s pocket. He brought it to his face. He thought for a moment and then tapped out something simple and easy as their very first message: **_Good morning, Yuuri. I trust you slept well, are you busy today?_ ** he asked, hoping that he didn’t sound too desperate and that it wasn't too soon.

Viktor was quickly assured within seconds, he received a reply: **_Viktor! What a nice surprise. I’m working :( are you okay?_ **

Viktor smiled at the omega’s apparent excitement. The reply had basically been instant. **_Better having heard from you. I’m sure I can find a way to entertain you during your long, boring shift if you’re interested... ;)_**

For a second, Viktor considered that he might be overstepping some of Yuuri’s boundaries here, however, the omega had replied so eagerly that he couldn’t resist. When it came to Yuuri, in fact, there was very little Viktor had been able to resist so far.

He needn’t have worried. Yuuri’s response came through a moment later: **_You’re too good to me, Vitya. What did you have in mind?_ **

The alpha smirked predatorily. _Oh, Yuuri, if only you knew._

***

Their interactions continued and it became an addiction. Whenever Viktor had five minutes spare, his hand was on his phone and was messaging Yuuri. He texted him about all sorts of things and he was pleased when conversation seemed to come smoothly. It was a constant between them. It was like a lifeline in the days where Viktor’s duties as Pakhan kept him busy—which was more often than not these days. Viktor was not eager to return to JJ’s club, especially after being caught by Yura. He knew he needed to lure Yuuri out of that terrible place before anyone in the American Mafia grew suspicious of him, so the more they texted, the more he felt like he was winning the omega over. Their easy flirtation kept Viktor’s days from feeling tiresome and gave him something he increasingly began to look forward to.

So, a few days later when he was in a meeting and hadn’t received a message for a long time, Viktor’s phone felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket as he tried to ignore it and to listen to what his staff were telling him. But it was all so boring, and as he stared straight ahead and tried to absorb their words, he realised that he hadn’t heard a single thing that they had said.

Luckily, he was saved by Otabek who was sat at Yura’s desk, which was off to the side of the room, “Thank you for letting us know, we’ll be sure to review the budget.”

The woman looked between Viktor and Otabek and then bowed, walking backwards out of the room until she was close enough to the door to scramble out.

“Did you even hear a word of that?” the other alpha asked him.

Viktor rolled his eyes, his hands twitching to check his phone to see if Yuuri had messaged him yet. “No, I’m preoccupied,” he lied, pretending to be doing something on his laptop, when in fact, all he was doing was wiggling his mouse in circles and clicking randomly.

“Just check your phone, Viktor,” Otabek replied, his voice all no-nonsense. “You’re sat there twitching like a crazy person. Did you even notice you just terrified the housekeeper?”

“That was the housekeeper?” he asked, realising that he indeed had no idea who was in the room.

Otabek sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Well, how about I disappear and then you can get on doing whatever it is that you're trying to resist doing. Just don't let Yura catch you, he's ready to squash you like a bug if he catches you out of line. I won’t be defending you if you end up doing some stupid shit,” he mumbled. He stared at Viktor pointedly, before he stacked his paperwork and then filed it. “If he asks, I haven’t seen you. Don’t make me regret it. See you later, boss!” he called before he disappeared from the room.

Viktor stared at the empty room around him, delighted to actually be alone for the first time in days. Finally, he could reach into his pocket and check his phone. _It’s empty._ There were no new messages and Viktor couldn’t hide his disappointment. He had been waiting for Yuuri to message him for days. He had tried to give him space, to give him that little bit of control so he felt safe with Viktor, but it clearly had not worked because the omega was not taking the bait at all. And Viktor was sat here, horny, bored and his fingers itching to message the young man.

 _Fine, I’ll just take control,_ he thought to himself. He felt like he was being a fucking saint at this point when it came to Yuuri. He had been patient, now really, he’d had enough. He opened a message to Yuuri and quickly typed out: **_Send me a picture of your cute omega cock._ **

He thought about being less direct than that, but Yuuri was clearly not taking a hint, so he hit send and sat and waited for a response. He leant back in his chair, smiling to himself and thinking about what type of picture he might receive back. He couldn’t contain his excitement as for the first time that day he smiled.

His eyes lit up as he received a response: **_Vitya, I’m sorry but I’m really busy right now, I’ll message you as soon as I can._ **

That was not the response that he had been expecting and he frowned. Annoyed, he quickly typed a response: **_I’ll give you $200._ ** It was the first number that came to his mind. He hit send and then tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently.

Instead of receiving a text, his phone started to vibrate and he hurriedly swiped the answer phone as Yuuri’s name blinked across his screen. “Good morning,” he said with a grin that was almost splitting his face. “Did I finally get your attention, little omega? I’m so bored here by myself…”

“Viktor,” came a hushed response. The omega had snuck into the staff room so he could quickly reply to Viktor, but once he had some privacy, he decided a text wasn’t enough. He desperately wanted to hear the alpha’s voice, even if it was only to quickly refuse him. Yuuri’s eyes were darting left and right to see if any of the other staff had noticed his absence from behind the counter. “I’m at my other job. I’d love to send you a picture, but it’s just not possible right now. I’m sorry.”

Viktor paused for a second. “Three hundred,” he said, started to get excited that Yuuri had sneaked off to call him. He could hide somewhere while Viktor got him nice and hard and then send him a picture. He would look so hot. Viktor could already feel himself starting to grow hard already.

“Viktor…” Yuuri began in a low whisper. It was hard enough to resist the alpha’s demands as it was, let alone when the incentive of money was added. Yuuri seriously needed to get his hormones in check. It was probably time to revisit the doctor's office and check his suppressants were working as intended, but that required more money.

“I can send you something when I finish in three hours,” Yuuri said in an attempt to compromise, despite the fact that he knew there were no compromises where Viktor was concerned. The alpha was like a loaded gun and Yuuri’s ass was the target.

“I want it now,” he replied because honestly, knowing that Yuuri was at work and that he shouldn’t send Viktor a picture only made him want it more.

The omega let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, okay,” Yuuri began, his breath hitching a little bit as a thrill of excitement ran through him. “I’ll send you one, I’m gonna hang up. This is the only one you’re getting though,” Yuuri told him sternly.

Once the phone was placed back in his pocket, Yuuri darted towards the staff bathroom and locked himself in one of the cubicles. He closed his eyes and let out a long, slow exhale. _What the fuck am I doing?_ he thought as he reached down and palmed his half-hard cock through his uniform. _If anyone finds out I’ve done this I am so fired_. Sadly, that thought only spurred the omega on.

Within a few seconds, Yuuri had unzipped his trousers and pulled his boxers down to his thighs. The waistband clung tight around his muscular thighs and it gave him little room to work within the confined space, but Yuuri didn’t mind. His hand slowly trailed down his stomach until he reached the light tufts of pubic hair above his cock. He let out a shaky breath and his eyes closed as he touched his cock for the first time ever in public.

Yuuri’s fingers wrapped around the length and began to tease the head lightly. He pressed his thumb over the slit of his head and then pulled the foreskin delicately up and down. A tiny moan escaped his lips and Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip, desperately trying to keep quiet as he worked himself to full hardness. He couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful silver-haired alpha he was doing this for. He imagined it was Viktor’s hands wrapped around him.

Once he’d played with himself for a few moments, Yuuri thought his cock was hard enough for Viktor’s request. He fumbled in his pocket to retrieve his phone and then pointed it down at his hard cock that was glistening with pre-come. His thin, delicate fingers were evident in the picture still wrapped around his shaft and Yuuri took the picture quickly before he could lose his nerve. He tucked his cock back inside his pants, now aching and throbbing with the need to orgasm.

Now that he was as decent as he could be again, Yuuri tapped through a few screens on his phone to bring up his conversation with Viktor. He hesitated for a moment as his thumb hovered over the ‘camera roll’ button. _Should I do this? What if Viktor uses this picture for something… something else?_ Anxiety flooded his whole body until he re-read the messages. Viktor was paying for this. Viktor would be paying **$300** for a picture of **his** cock—no one else’s. That thought was a little naughty and Yuuri felt overwhelmed with hunger for the alpha again. Besides, even if Viktor used it somewhere, there was nothing that identified Yuuri in the picture. In all honesty, Yuuri trusted Viktor far more than he should.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, Yuuri tapped the picture and clicked ‘send’. Then he waited.

When Viktor opened the picture, he groaned. _He’s perfect…_ he thought. He saved the picture and then zoomed in, licking his lips at the sight of Yuuri holding his cute little cock. He instantly wanted more pictures. **_Make yourself come_** , he typed, quickly sending the response within seconds of receiving the picture. He immediately opened it again, his eyes all over the picture. It was exactly he wanted.

When the text came through, Yuuri balked. It was one thing to touch himself a little bit in the bathroom, but to actually make himself come..? He bit his lip and looked down at his bulge again. He supposed if he was quiet then no one would know… They would just think he was taking his break right now.

Everything Viktor asked of him was so hard to resist.

Before he knew it, Yuuri’s cock was released from his pants once more and he was jerking it swiftly and eagerly. He had to hold in a few gasps at the feeling. Touching his cock had never felt so good before. It was like a jolt of electricity was resonating inside him. It was like he was thrilled to be doing something he shouldn’t be. Yuuri was enjoying being naughty. The fact that Viktor wanted this - wanted Yuuri - was turning him on so much. He could feel his whole body ache with desire and heat in response to the command. In the small space, however, Yuuri was finding it difficult to set a comfortable rhythm. He leaned back against the stall wall and slipped his pants down a little more when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

Yuuri froze.

 _Oh God, I can’t do this if someone else is in here, but I don’t want to stop…_ He mentally thanked the government for making scent blockers a legal requirement in all public bathrooms and restrooms, so that his scent wouldn’t give him away. Still conflicted, however, Yuuri fumbled for his phone again and typed out a message: **_I can’t it’s too public._ **

Viktor pouted at the message. It was not what he wanted to hear. He didn't like that he wasn’t getting his own way. Yuuri had agreed to play these games with Viktor, and he wasn’t doing as he was told.

 _Where are you, Yuuri?_ he asked himself. If he really tried, he could probably find Yuuri’s workplace. Would it be a betrayal of Yuuri’s trust? Probably. But would he do it anyway? _Hmmmm, should I…?_

In the end, Viktor’s selfish nature won and before he could change his mind, he sent Yuuri’s number to Yakov via instant message, **_Can you find this phone number’s location?_ ** he asked. Within a few minutes, a link was sent as a reply. He clicked on it and it opened a map and there on one of the streets on the other side of town was a little red dot. He smirked.

**_For every minute you’re at work, I’m going to be thinking about you, aching and hard for me. About that pretty cock trapped in your underwear while your colleagues have no idea that you are such a slut for me, that you send me nudes when you’re supposed to be working._ **

Yuuri took a sharp intake of breath at the next message he received from Viktor. When he heard the door to the bathroom close again, Yuuri felt safe that he could rub himself a little, knowing there was no longer anyone else with him. His eyes fluttered a little as he felt the arousal grow within him. He thought about Viktor. Viktor, the perfect alpha, who wanted Yuuri so much and seemed to have a one-track mind when it came to him. The relentless pursuit he was under made Yuuri feel so wanted and desirable. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be caught or wanted the chase to continue forever.

With his free hand, he typed out a messy reply to the alpha: **_suxh a slut for u lpha_ **

As soon as Viktor read the reply, he jumped up out of his chair. He grabbed the zip code, jotting it down in his phone and then left the room in a hurry. If he left now he could probably get to the address quickly. He was going to go and see Yuuri at his job. It was highly inappropriate, but Viktor wanted to watch him squirm.

**_Good boy. Now stop touching your cock. You’re not going to come. I want you to carry on as normal._ **

Yuuri stared down at the text message in horror. _He wants me to stop… now?_ Yuuri reluctantly removed his hand from his cock and pulled his trousers back up. He took a long, deep breath before exiting the cubical. He texted Viktor a quick, rather annoyed text: **_fine_ **. Then, he took a moment to splash his face with water and wash his hands before he returned back to the counter in the diner. His face was flushed and he hoped no one suspected what he had been doing.

A customer called him over to order a drink, but Yuuri couldn’t relax. His cock was still throbbing in his boxers and all he could think about now was Viktor. The infuriating alpha who seemed to change the rules on Yuuri at every turn. He’d asked Yuuri to come and then changed his mind? Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever understand Viktor.

“Okay, yes, a black coffee coming up,” Yuuri told the customer with a half-hearted smile.

Meanwhile, Viktor tried to act casual as he rushed through the corridors and then into the lift, taking it all the way to the bottom floor and wishing it would move faster. He finally got to the garage. At this time of the day, a security guard sat in the office and he greeted him.

“A civilian car, please.” He held out his hand and the guard passed him a key to one of the black SUVs. He waited until he was inside it before he shoved his weapons in the glove box. He left the garage, tapping the zip code into the navigation system. Luckily, most of the streets were empty, and as Viktor sped through them, he found himself outside the building within fifteen minutes.

It was a small diner and Viktor parked on the edge of the road, uncaring about getting a ticket. He stepped inside, and a small bell sounded from above the door. He looked around, trying to pinpoint Yuuri, to see if it was going to be a waste of a journey, but he was not disappointed as he could see the young man making a coffee. Viktor stepped up the counter with a wide grin, waiting for the omega to notice him.

Yuuri finished brewing the coffee and turned to pass it to the customer, but was stopped when he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes and silver hair waiting for him. _Viktor?!_ Startled, Yuuri’s grip on the hot coffee loosened and he dropped it. The mug hit the counter with a loud smash and coffee splashed all over the front of his uniform, soaking his chest in the boiling mess.

“Damn it, Yuuri,” his manager chided from across the room. “Go clean yourself up. Marie, can you take over from Yuuri please?”

Yuuri mumbled an apology and without another word, he broke his fixated gaze from the alpha’s beautiful face to turn and walk away. The girl, Marie, turned to sort out the mess and Viktor ducked, taking his chance to follow the direction that Yuuri had gone. He looked around him to see if anyone had noticed him but they hadn’t, so he opened the door marked ‘Staff Only’ and stepped inside.

Yuuri was stood pulling a clean t-shirt over his head and Viktor’s eyes glanced down to his exposed abs for a second. “I didn’t mean to make you jump,” he greeted, shutting the door behind him. “I apologise.”

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri cried when he spotted the alpha. “You can’t be here. If anyone sees you I’ll get in trouble!” He crossed the room to where the alpha stood, flapping his hands frantically. “You have to leave now!”

The older man scoffed. “After you sent me such a wonderful picture? No way,” he replied. He slowly stepped towards the omega. “Did you do as you were told, like a good boy?” he asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Yuuri turned bright red at the reminder of what he had been shamefully doing in the bathroom. “O-of course, I did what you said,” Yuuri answered in a small voice. His eyes were cast down to the floor. “I don’t understand why you told me to stop.”

“You don’t have to understand me, Yuuri. You just have to obey.” He looked at him pointedly before he walked purposefully into the bathroom where Yuuri had touched himself not too long ago. He held the door open, making it clear what he wanted. “Show me what you were doing before I told you to stop.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri hissed and approached the other man with a furious glint in his eye. “Absolutely not, I can’t! Someone could come in. People will know exactly what’s going on!” he protested though inside he’d been fantasising about being closer to Viktor. When he touched himself earlier, he’d imagined the alpha’s hands on him and now, it was as though his wish had been magically granted. His whole body flushed and he felt himself grow harder and slicker at the mere prospect of what could happen here.

“You’ll just have to be really quiet, can you do that?” Viktor asked, his smile now mischievous. “Now, come here. Show me.”

Powerless to resist the handsome alpha, Yuuri closed the gap between them and followed Viktor into the staff bathroom. The alpha led him into one of the bathroom stalls with a mischievous smile that gave Yuuri butterflies. The omega flipped the lock with a trembling hand and avoided Viktor’s gaze. He tried to keep some distance between himself and the alpha, but it was difficult in the cramped space.

“We’re gonna have to be quick,” Yuuri whispered as his face flamed some more. “They’ll be wondering where I went.” His hands reached down to his trousers and nervously played with the waistband.

“Good boy, now take your cock out. You got so nice and hard for me earlier, Yuuri. Now I want you to do it again.”

Yuuri’s fingers shook as he pushed his pants down for the third time in the last thirty minutes. He’d been on edge and teased far too much. What he wanted now was for Viktor to finish what he’d started. Once his cock was free, Yuuri moaned low and quiet in his throat. He wrapped his long, slender fingers around the shaft and began to pump his dick shamelessly. Despite his hesitance, Yuuri actually didn’t care that Viktor was watching. In fact, he wanted him to watch. He wanted Viktor to see just how good he could be for him, just how well he could obey his commands.

“Fuck,” the omega hissed as a bead of pre-come fell from his slit. “Are you watching me, Viktor? Do you like me like this?”

“I can’t take my eyes off you,” Viktor said. “You’re such a pretty omega.” Unable to help himself, he crowded into Yuuri’s space as the sweet scent of him became too much. He reached for him, his hands hovering in front of the omega. “I could touch you… would you like that, Yuuri? I could jerk you off right here and make you come.”

“Y-yes please,” Yuuri replied immediately, his eyes watching every movement Viktor made. He could smell the alpha pheromones getting stronger and stronger and he wanted nothing more than to climb all over him. He wanted to rub the scent of Viktor onto every inch of his skin. His hand rubbed his needy little omega cock some more. “I need you, Viktor.”

Viktor didn't hesitate to wrap his fist around the omega’s hard, wet cock. He moaned at the silky feel of it against his palm and his fingers. He rubbed the unfamiliar length, savouring every muffled sound that he started to pull from Yuuri.

“Is it good, Yuuri?”

Shakily, the omega nodded. A whimper fell from his soft, wet lips as Viktor’s expert hand worked his cock. It was far more arousing than he’d ever dreamed. He opened his mouth to speak again, “Viktor, I…”

The bathroom door opened again and Yuuri could hear footsteps outside the stall. His entire body tensed and his eyes grew wide and fearful. _Oh my God, we are so screwed._

Instead of stopping, Viktor smirked and freed his own cock before pushing the two shafts together and wrapping one large hand around them both, then he continued jerking Yuuri off and covered the young omega’s mouth with his other hand. He leaned in close to him, almost pinning him against the wall. “Shhhh,” he whispered softly against Yuuri's ear. As he pulled away, he locked eyes with Yuuri, watching him intently as he squirmed.

The omega’s hands gripped Viktor’s shirt tight as his climax began to build. Yuuri couldn't believe Viktor. He knew the alpha was pushy and a little naughty, but he didn’t think Viktor would indulge him in this. It made his whole body heat up to think that someone else was just outside, totally oblivious to the way Yuuri and Victor were touching each other. Their two cocks sliding wet and desperate against one another.

A low, breathy whine fell from Yuuri’s lips that he couldn’t quite stifle, but luckily Viktor’s hand was there to help muffle the sound. Yuuri was grateful, especially when his eyes rolled back in his head at the flick of Viktor’s wrist. He was paying more attention to the sensitive head of Yuuri’s cock and soon it had him tumbling over the edge.

“Viktor,” came the muffled cry as Yuuri’s cock spurted come all over Viktor’s hand. He screwed up his face in pleasure as a quick and explosive orgasm wracked his body. It was more intense than anything he’d ever felt before and his whole body shook from it. Seconds later, he heard Viktor groan and then felt the alpha’s own come spill from his cock and cover both of them.

That was when Yuuri heard the door open and close again, signalling the stranger's exit. He let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t seem to have been caught.

“That's it, good boy,” Viktor praised him as he massaged both of their cocks through the aftershocks. When he was done, he slowly let go and then licked their come off his hand with a broad swipe of his tongue. His eyes fell shut in bliss as he tasted the omega and he licked his lips obscenely.

Yuuri collapsed back against the wall. His knees were weak and his thighs were trembling. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have someone touch him and coax him through it. He was a little embarrassed at having come so quickly, but hopefully, Viktor wouldn’t mind.

“I n-need to get back out there,” Yuuri stuttered as his fingers fumbled to pull up his boxers and trousers.

“I know,” Viktor told him with a cocky grin. “I’ll see you again soon, Yuuri. I know you can’t stay away from me.”

The omega gulped. Hesitant hands fumbled to straighten himself up. _He’s right. This alpha is going to ruin me and I’m not sure I even care anymore._

Their encounter went seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the staff and Viktor snuck out unseen, much to Yuuri’s relief. He still couldn’t stop his heart from thrumming and he thanked himself internally for keeping scent blocking deodorant in his bag no matter where he went, though he thought it was a crime to erase the alpha’s delicious scent from his skin. _Until next time,_ he consoled himself. _Until next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Our notes for today are a little different than usual, we have some things we want to reveal to you, our amazing and supportive readers!
> 
> Firstly, we’re both coming off Tumblr. After all the fall out recently and with the removal of NSFW content, we feel strongly that we don’t want to support it as a platform anymore. So, we now have a [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash)! Please like/follow us here where we’re going to post daily updates of what we’re working on and interact with you guys more often!
> 
> Secondly, we’ve written another multi-chapter Victuri fic… _Mastering His Touch_. This is a new fic which is also ABO but heavily features dom/sub dynamics and master/slave. We’re very excited about it and we hope you are too! We’ll update this fic every Monday alongside updates of Glitter  & Gold every Thursday so you’ll have two days to look forward to every week!
> 
> Lastly, we both had a long chat about how much time we can reasonably devote to fanfiction without harming our personal lives since we both are self-employed writers for a living and any time devoted to fanfiction is time taken away from our work. We came up with a solution that since we would like the opportunity to focus on our AO3 projects more, we’d open a ko-fi account where anyone who would like to (it is in no way an obligation and it won’t prevent us from writing) can support us to continue our work here and help us potentially focus a little more on our fics. The first five people to support us (if anyone even does!) will receive a thank you one-shot of their choosing as long as you let us know that you did so and give us the prompt you’d like.
> 
> Once again, thank you for supporting us on this journey! We love all of our readers so much. Thanks for reading such a long essay!
> 
> \- A&H


	14. Every Step You Take... I'll be Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Victurius and Plisetskytrash.  
> Title and chapter inspiration from "Every Breath You Take - Chase Holfelder".

Viktor had been gone for eight days now… Not that Yuuri was keeping count. He’d been keeping himself busy between work at The Kiss and Cry, Jo’s Diner, and revising for his college exam that he needed to retake, but when Viktor stopped visiting and his texts became more and more infrequent, Yuuri grew unsettled. He tried to convince himself that it was because Isabella was starting to push him to see other alphas and because he wanted to earn more money from Viktor. It definitely wasn’t because he missed the alpha. No, definitely not.

Yuuri sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face as he laid back on the sofa in his living room. He’d never expected that navigating the minutiae of client relationship etiquette would be so problematic and exhausting. For the first time, Yuuri wondered if it would have been better to meet Viktor outside of The Kiss and Cry. Would Viktor still have approached him? Would they have gone on a date? Maybe they could have had a normal relationship…

He shook his head. _Damn it, Yuuri, pull yourself together_ , he chastised internally. He couldn’t believe he was letting his thoughts stray into such a dangerous area. Before he could overthink it, Yuuri was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

**_I’m busy tonight, but I will be outside at 2am - black BMW - Don’t keep me waiting ;)_ **

Subconsciously, Yuuri’s heart began to race and his palms grew sweaty. He couldn’t stop the excitement rising within him right now. Yuuri knew he was being foolish. There could never be anything more between him and Viktor. They lived in two completely different worlds and besides, Viktor didn’t know the real Yuuri. All he wanted was the sexy, stripping omega who would give him anything he wanted for a price. Still, Yuuri didn’t have the strength to turn him down.

**_I’ll be there._ **

***

After his shift, Yuuri packed his things up into his duffel bag and strode to the back door. He hesitated for a moment. What if Viktor wanted him to dress the same way he did at the club? He’d changed out of his strippers clothes and into his black leggings and a grey loose t-shirt. He was wearing a hoody over the top and his surgical mask across his mouth. In a last-ditch attempt to guess what Viktor wanted, Yuuri tore off the mask and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Viktor would want to see his face, Yuuri was sure of it.

Finally, Yuuri opened the door and left The Kiss and Cry. It was dark as it always was, but the streetlights lit the parking lot and the one across the street were Yuuri could see the outline of a car—it had to be Viktor’s.

In the distance, Viktor was sat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he waited for Yuuri. He had his face buried in his phone and was scrolling through some work emails because Viktor couldn’t seem to turn his brain off when it came to this situation with JJ - and here he was, fraternising across enemy lines. He glanced to the time on his phone, it had just gone two am and he was sat in his usual spot across the road meaning he browse on his phone and keep one eye on the staff exit.

Viktor shoved his phone on the dashboard and tapped his hands against the steering wheel along to the beat of a song playing on the radio as he impatiently waited, his eyes glued to the back door. He hadn’t seen Yuuri in so long. It had been too risky to return to the strip club. He had no reason to be there now aside from to see Yuuri. He had found Mila, he had returned the sadly deceased male omega to his alpha, and the rest of Viktor’s missing escorts were not at this club.

His late night visits had not been possible to keep from Yura and Otabek as they had kept him busy all week looking for more of JJ’s properties. Not only that, but Viktor was reluctant to keep pouring his money into a place like The Kiss and Cry, lining JJ’s pocket. Viktor had come to accept that if he wanted to see Yuuri, it would have to be on his own terms. He couldn’t continue playing JJ’s games. He was going to have to convince the omega to see him outside of his workplace. Today would be the first time that they actually planned to see each other aside from the spontaneous visits Viktor had made to Yuuri’s other job to get what was possibly the worse coffee he had ever tasted.

He finally looked up and noticed Yuuri walking towards him. He couldn’t stop his excitement. He stepped out the car and kicked the door closed. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri had seen him or not but he started to make his way over to meet him halfway.

Though he was unable to see Viktor in the distance, Yuuri still took a step forward towards the car, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Yuuri jumped in surprise and then turned with a smile to the right. “Viktor, I thought you were—” he started, confused.

Viktor watched across the street as suddenly someone else appeared. He frowned. He hadn’t seen Yuuri step out with anyone, and Viktor had watched the rest of the staff already leave, maybe it was a customer or one of Yuuri’s non-work friends? He hovered where he was, not sure if he should approach or not. He shouldn’t be meeting Yuuri, he didn’t want him to get in trouble if someone saw him leave with Viktor.

Yuuri grew silent when his eyes met a face he’d never wanted to see again. He couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t even breathe. Yuuri was frozen. Because the man who had grabbed him was none other than Shane.

“Hello, omega,” Shane greeted with a toothy, malicious grin. “Why don’t we pick up where we left off last time, huh?”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he watched the man touch Yuuri. Something didn’t feel right. He didn’t like the sight of another man touching Yuuri and the omega looked uncomfortable. Viktor’s hands balled into fists. Who was this person touching Yuuri like this and why was Viktor suddenly so anxious about it? His alpha was unsettled and Viktor stepped forwards to go and see what was happening, consequences be damned.

Meanwhile, Yuuri’s instincts had kicked in. He tugged on his arm hard, but the alpha’s grip was too strong. He opened his mouth to scream, but Shane was too quick for him. In an instant, he was behind Yuuri and wrapping an arm around him. He placed his hot, sweaty palm over Yuuri’s mouth before dragging him into a dark alley between The Kiss and Cry and the store next to it. Yuuri dug his feet into the floor, but it was useless on the pavement. He started to flail and kick, but it was pointless. Shane resisted all of Yuuri’s attempts to free himself and easily dragged him away, using his height and weight to his advantage. Even when Yuuri twisted and turned, the alpha merely held him tighter. He tried to scream behind Shane’s hand but the sound was muffled.

 _This is it,_ Yuuri thought. _I can’t resist him. He’s going to do whatever he wants to me. There’s nothing I can do._ Tears burned in his eyes as they began to fall, hot and heavy on his face. He was sobbing behind the alpha’s hand, but clearly, Shane didn’t care.

Viktor watched in the distance, his heart dropping as the man was suddenly all over Yuuri. Without hesitation, he doubled back and ripped open the car door, glad that he had left it unlocked and then grabbed his gun from the glove box. But when Viktor looked up again he couldn’t see Yuuri anymore. He ran, desperate to find the omega and get to him, especially now that he had disappeared. He followed the smell of his scent.

Shane had pushed Yuuri against the wall and held his face against the brick. Yuuri tried to move away, but the alpha pushed his face into the wall harder and his cheek scraped against it, leaving scratches and bruising behind. Yuuri whimpered. He still couldn’t cry out because his cheek was pushed tight to the clay. His face was stinging and his eyes wouldn’t stop watering.

“P-please,” he managed to say in a garbled and quiet voice.

The alpha merely laughed. “Not so tough now are you?” he mocked as his free hand moved down to the waistband of Yuuri’s leggings. His chest was pushed to Yuuri’s back, holding his body securely against the wall. “There’s something you should know about me, omega. I always get what I want.”

Yuuri’s sobs were pouring out now. His nails dug into the cement between the bricks as he tried to push away, but it was pointless. Nevertheless, he never gave up and he fought, hoping to find some way to push against the stronger and taller male. He eyes clenched shut tight as he felt Shane pull his leggings and underwear down to his knees, the cold breeze hitting his lower half and making him shiver. His face burned in shame and humiliation as he was exposed, half-naked and trembling.

“Please,” Yuuri begged, but it was futile. Shane had made himself quite clear and Yuuri was in no position to fight him. His entire body froze in fear in anticipation of what was to come. He heard a belt buckle unclip and a zipper being pulled down. Yuuri winced and tried to hug himself closer to the wall and away from the disgusting heat of the alpha’s body behind him, but it was no use. He was already as close as possible to the wall. With a howl of a sob, Yuuri came to a painful realisation.

There was no escape.

As Viktor rounded the corner he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Yuuri was pressed against the wall, his clothes on the floor as a large alpha was forcing him forward, holding him in place. Yuuri was crying uncontrollably and the smell of alpha and sickly arousal smacked Viktor in the face. He felt like he was choking on it. It was very clear what this alpha was going to do and Viktor saw red.

The grip unexpectedly disappeared from Yuuri’s unwilling body and there was a yelp of surprise from Shane. Yuuri dropped to the floor as he was released. He scrambled to get to his feet and simultaneously tried to get away and to cover himself, he grabbed at his leggings and underwear, yanking them roughly back up.

Viktor snarled as he grabbed the stranger by the shoulder and forcibly spun him around. He slammed him against the wall, pinning him there by his neck. “ _Fuck you!_ ” Viktor screamed in his face, angry beyond compare. He scowled and without thinking, he slammed his fist into the man’s face, not giving him time to respond. Viktor broke his nose, finding satisfaction as blood exploded from his face and the bone cracked under his fist. But he didn’t stop. He slammed into him, again and again, his gold rings smashing into the man’s skin and tearing his face apart. Shane tried to block his face, and he pushed back against Viktor, trying to fight him off and push him away, but the alpha was relentless in his assault.

 _“You try to rape this omega? You think this is acceptable? To corner defenceless omegas?”_ he yelled, screaming in Russian and uncaring that the other man couldn’t understand him. Viktor spat in the man’s face.

“Stop, please, fuck, he’s just a whore!” Shane yelled, trying to hit back at Viktor but the other alpha battered into him effortlessly. Shane may have been broader, but Viktor matched him in height and the alpha’s skilled blows were no match for him. Viktor laid into him without mercy.

 _“Go to hell!”_ Viktor responded furiously.

The young omega was still crying into his hands, unable to recover from the trauma of what had just happened. When he finally did look up, he was relieved to see Viktor’s face. No matter how angry the alpha appeared, Yuuri felt strangely safe now that he was here. Yuuri was still trembling, so he wrapped his arms around himself and he watched as Viktor beat Shane to a bloody pulp. He should have turned away or told him to stop, but all Yuuri could think was _he deserves it._

Viktor was pushed backwards by Shane but following his automatic instinct, he kicked the man back, booting him square in the stomach and slamming him back against the wall.

“ _You’re dead,”_ he snarled, before reaching to his holster to grab his gun, except as he watched the man drop to the floor, he caught sight of Yuuri. He stopped, pausing as he took in the scared expression on his face and the smell of his fear. Yuuri was terrified. Viktor relaxed his hand, reluctant to pull his gun out now he had seen how scared the small omega was. Viktor finally breathed, the sight of the omega grounding him.

Shane had used Viktor’s brief respite to stand shakily to his feet. Instead of shooting the alpha, with a sick satisfaction, Viktor stepped forward and kneed the man in the balls brutally hard. Shane dropped to the floor with a groan and Viktor sneered as he kicked him directly in the face, smashing his head off the wall. He fell unconscious and lay on the floor, blood pouring from his face.

As Viktor walked towards him, the reality of the situation dawned on Yuuri. He began to take shallow breaths and his heart was racing. “You-you saved me,” Yuuri whimpered shakily. “Viktor…” He could hardly speak. His blood was rushing in his ears and he was struggling to take a deep breath.

Viktor realised that his fist was throbbing and he was covered in the other alpha’s blood. He wiped it on his jacket and concentrated on breathing and trying to calm himself. The realisation of what he had done in front of the omega dawned on him and he gulped thickly. “Yuuri,” he said, feeling breathless. He launched forwards and grabbed the omega, pulling him away from his attacker on the floor. “Come. Come here,” he urged and then grabbed him pulling him away.

“W-what about…” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look at the battered alpha or speak Shane’s name, he just hoped Viktor understood what he meant. He couldn’t deal with this. He just wanted to leave. He curled himself in close to Viktor’s side, drinking in his familiar and comforting scent and letting himself find comfort it in as he tried to stave off a panic attack.

“I… I'll sort it out,” Viktor said, pulling the omega into his side more firmly and holding him close, worried that he might try and run away or leave in his panic. “Let's just get you out of here,” he mumbled, guiding him away. He looked around them to see if anyone had noticed what had happened but the place was deserted. He power walked the two of them to his car.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his whole body from shaking. He could barely acknowledge what was happening around him, but once he heard the car door click shut and felt the plush leather of the seats behind him, Yuuri realised he was safe. He let out a loud cry of relief and began sobbing into his hands again.

Viktor climbed into the driver's seat and locked the doors. He cast a worried look at Yuuri as he cried next to him, not really sure what to do. He retrieved his phone from the dashboard where he had left it and quickly dialled Otabek.

He answered with, “ _What_?”

 _“I need you to get someone to clean up outside_ The Kiss and Cry _,”_ he said urgently in Russian, wary of what he was saying next to the omega.

 _“Do I want to know?”_ came a tired sounding response. _“What are you even doing there?”_

 _“No and don't tell Yura, I'll never hear the end of it. Just get rid of him, and quickly_ ,” he demanded before he hung up and then started the car. He leant over and pulled Yuuri's seat belt on for him as the omega seemed completely out of it as he hugged his arms around himself.

When the car started, Yuuri jolted back to life. His eyes surveyed his surroundings and he brought a hand to his face to wipe his tears away. “W-where are we going?” he asked in a quiet, hushed voice as though not wanting to break the calm that had settled between them. “I… I don’t think I can…” Yuuri couldn’t even finish that thought and his eyes filled with tears. He shook his head and sighed. “Do you still want…?”

Viktor glanced away from the road alarmed at Yuuri's question. “I'm going to get us some coffee, Yuuri,” he said gently. “I'm sorry for what happened tonight. Who was that? Did you know him?” he asked.

Viktor was still shaking with adrenaline, witnessing this tonight with Yuuri was infuriating. How often did this kind of thing happen to the poor, young omega? It hardly seemed fair to jump the omega as he left work. Some alphas were so self-entitled and saw omegas as inferior. Viktor could never think that way.

The question made Yuuri recoil. He wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about Shane yet, but Viktor deserved an explanation. “He is… was a client I saw at the club… once,” Yuuri began, his eyes cast down to his lap where he was absently picking at the skin of his cuticles. “He’s not a very nice guy. I mean, he tried to…” The omega couldn’t get his words out. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow no matter what.

Finally, Yuuri shook his head and tried to ignore the fresh tears that sprung to his eyes. “He tried to do that before, but I stopped him. Isabella wasn’t happy.” Yuuri let out a bitter laugh. “God knows what she’ll do to me if he tells her about this.”

“I'm not sure he'll be admitting anything to anyone. No alpha wants to admit they were bested.” That and the fact Otabek would be sending someone to scrape what was left of him from the floor and to finish what the Pakhan had started. “I'm glad I stopped him, I'm sorry I didn't get there quicker,” he replied solemnly. “You didn't deserve that.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t want it to happen, of course, but who knew what he deserved? His whole life he’d been told omegas existed to serve alphas. He was constantly reminded of it. Maybe he should have just given in and let the alphas at the club treat him however they wanted. He might have had enough money to pay for his bills if he did.

Yuuri let out a long sigh and cast his gaze out of the window for a while, watching the street lights race by. “Most alphas and betas think I should do whatever they tell me to because I’m an omega,” Yuuri confessed as his hands still shook. “Maybe they’re right.”

Viktor frowned. “Well, I'm an alpha and that's bullshit. Where I come from we value omegas. Omegas are to be cherished and looked after. You have a right to your own body, your sexuality…”

“I don’t think anyone has ever looked after me,” Yuuri confessed, a tear streaming down his face as he spoke. Then he shook his head and let out a scoff. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor sighed, his heart feeling heavy. “It's okay.” He wasn't sure what to say to the omega or how to comfort him. Nothing he could say was going to suddenly make things better for him. “You can always talk to me. I'm just a dumb alpha.”

Yuuri let out a quiet laugh in spite of everything. His hands were still trembling and his heart was pounding, but Viktor had an odd way of making him feel at ease. “Maybe your English isn’t as good as you think it is Viktor. I wouldn’t call you dumb.”

Viktor shrugged. “Maybe. It seems you haven't met any nice alphas. Such a shame. You're such a good omega,” he said as he pulled into a retail park where a McDonalds was open and then into the drive-thru. “Let's get you something for the shock, okay? What would you like? You can have whatever you like, my treat,” Viktor prompted kindly as they joined the queue.

“A hot chocolate,” Yuuri finally told him. “Just a small one. I don’t need any food, I don’t think I could stomach it.” The omega had planned to make food once he got home because he hadn’t eaten since lunch, but right now, food was the last thing on his mind. All his efforts were being concentrated on trying to erase thoughts of Shane and his mocking voice from his mind.

It wasn’t working.

Yuuri hugged himself tighter and leaned himself against the warm leather of the heated seats. His eyes kept drooping, but every time he let his guard down those intrusive thoughts came back. He wondered how long it would be before he slept again.

Viktor looked at him sympathetically and then completely ignored Yuuri's request for no food as it was possibly the most stupid thing he had ever heard. Yuuri was in shock, he didn’t know what he needed, so Viktor would make the choices for him. So instead, he ordered him a large hot chocolate and then loads of random items off the menu as he didn't know what the omega liked to eat. Viktor wanted Yuuri to at least eat something to make sure he was okay. Yuuri seemed to be completely out of it and Viktor was pretty sure that he hadn’t even processed Viktor talking to the young girl at the window, or the fact that Viktor had ordered thirty dollars of food.

The omega looked surprised when Viktor handed him his drink. “Here you go, Yuuri,” he said with a kind smile and then shoved the large bag of food onto the back seat. Yuuri blinked at him and held the drink close as Viktor pulled out and drove out of the city. He knew exactly where they were going.

Yuuri remained silent, drinking his hot chocolate and staring out of the window and Viktor turned the radio on for some background sound. The omega seemed to respond well to that and the sour, unhappy scent pouring from him seemed to start to settle. It seemed he liked the soft talking and the music. Yuuri seemed like he wanted to be left alone for a few moments to process his thoughts and Viktor wanted to respect that so he left him be.

Viktor drove to a dog park which was on the outskirts of the city. He had taken Makkachin there many times and normally only dog walkers and teenagers necking it were around at this time. It was gone 3 am and Viktor parked up where they could look down at the city below.

All Yuuri could think about was what he was going to do next. He couldn’t imagine going back to The Kiss and Cry after this. There was no way Shane was going to leave him alone now. His mind was racing with what Isabella would say once she found out. He gripped the paper cup in his hand tighter and tried to resist crying again.

“This is a nice view,” Yuuri ended up saying in the hope of distracting himself from spiralling. “Do you come here often?”

“When I have time. It’s nice to come here for some peace and quiet sometimes,” he replied. Viktor reached into the back and grabbed the bag of food. He rummaged inside and pulled out some fries. “I brought a bit of everything, I thought you might change your mind,” he admitted. “I…” Viktor felt emotion catch in his throat. “I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri knew exactly what he was apologising for. He grabbed the box of fries from Viktor and sat them on his lap, idly picking at them as a way to occupy his hands. “It wasn’t your fault. You don’t need to apologise. If it hadn’t been for you then right now I’d be…” A sob caught in his throat and he couldn’t carry on.

“I know, but I’m sorry on behalf of my gender, no alpha should ever treat you that way. I’m really glad we decided to meet tonight, that was some brilliant timing...” It was quite amazing really, he could hardly believe that he had prevented poor Yuuri from being raped. “Yuuri… does this happen a lot?” He had to ask, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. No wonder poor Yuuri had been so insistent about taking it slow and loved the control that Viktor let him have… it was likely that Viktor was the only person giving him that.

“More often than I’d like,” Yuuri admitted with a small shrug. “But from what the others tell me, I’ve been lucky so far.”

Viktor felt an unpleasant emotion stir within him. He didn’t like that idea at all. The thought this young man was being regularly abused didn’t sit right with him. Viktor saw a lot of abuse, and though Yuuri was a whore, he still had a right to his own consent, to his own safety… It made him feel a little bit sick.

“You know,” he said before he could change his mind, ”I could send a car for you. I noticed you don’t drive, I’ve seen you walk to the bus stop a few times…” He didn’t want to come across like he was stalking Yuuri, even though he most definitely was, but he couldn’t keep quiet and he felt like he had to at least insist. “Maybe I can at least make sure you can get home safe?”

Normally, Yuuri would have outright refused, but right now, he was scared. “O-okay,” he stuttered. He brought a fry up to his mouth and chewed on it, enjoying the warm, salty taste. “Are you sure you can do that? Wouldn’t that be… expensive?”

“Expensive? You’re worried about money?” Viktor looked at him shocked. ”Yuuri, you were just attacked! I don’t care how much it costs, which would be nothing, by the way, I have a chauffeur service I use, it would be no inconvenience to send a car when you’re on shift. In return, I could maybe see you when you’re not working? I’m becoming reluctant to return to The Kiss and Cry, it’s not a nice place, Yuuri.” It was a huge understatement and Viktor hated the idea of someone else touching Yuuri, of someone attacking him again, forcing themselves upon him. Viktor wanted Yuuri and though he couldn’t stop him working at JJ’s sleazy club, he could at least help him do it as safely as possible. Viktor suspected that convincing Yuuri to leave was going to take some time.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed quickly with a slight nod. He was beginning to realise just how bad The Kiss and Cry was too, yet he couldn’t figure out how to fix it all… at least, not yet. “That’s the least I could do really. I owe you, Viktor.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” he replied honestly. “I think you’re far too sweet. I don’t want to have to stop seeing you, we have a lot of fun together,  it would be a shame to give you up,” he admitted as he undid his seat belt and shifted to turn and look at the omega. “You trust me, don’t you, Yuuri?” he asked because although Viktor was dangerous, with Yuuri he was just Viktor, a rich client that liked to have fun with the omega, he was no risk to Yuuri directly.

The question caused Yuuri to hesitate. He did trust Viktor a lot, but after what happened with Shane, Yuuri was a little shaken. “I… Yes, I think so,” Yuuri told him with a slight nod.

Viktor smiled at him. “I’m glad,” he replied, happy when he smelt no lie from Yuuri. The omega’s scent was calmer now, though he was clearly on edge still. “Because strangely enough, I trust you too…” He grinned cheekily. “Which is why I’d like to see you again. I can pay you a lot more than what you’ll earn at the club. I’m staying at a hotel at the moment, would you like to come and stay with me next Friday?”

In spite of everything and how Yuuri really didn’t want to think of anything sexual right now, he found himself nodding. He wanted to see Viktor. He wanted to see what might happen between them outside of the confines of The Kiss and Cry. Could Viktor ever see him as more than a whore? He didn’t know. It didn’t seem like anyone ever would, but Viktor was the first person to come close.

“Yeah, okay,” Yuuri finally said. “You’ll send someone to pick me up?”

“Yes, of course,” he promised. “Yuuri, please just text me when you have a shift there, you work there part-time, right? I’ll get my driver to come and take you home.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied with a small smile. He dug deeper into the box of fries before finding he’d devoured them all.

Viktor smiled at him knowingly and indicated at the paper bag. The young, tired omega didn’t need any more prompting than that. He pulled out another box of food and before they knew it, the two had spent the rest of the night chatting, eating, and watching the sun rise over the treetops.

When Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, he directed Viktor back to his apartment. After a short and sweet goodbye, Yuuri climbed the steps and collapsed on his bed, exhausted and smiling as he was surrounded in Viktor's flaming scent which killed him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has liked our Facebook page so far! We're overwhelmed with your support and interactions with us. Anyone who hasn't already found us on there, please come check us out using [this link](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! We have received some beautiful pieces of artwork from a loyal fan, so make sure you check those out too! (THANK YOU SO MUCH LE!)
> 
> Our Facebook page also contains a link to our kofi page, thank you again to everyone who has supported us <3
> 
> Lots of love, sorry not sorry for the traumatising chapter. - A&H


	15. 15. Let Me See Redemption Win, Let Me Know the Struggle Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and chapter inspiration from “Worn - Tenth Avenue North”

Viktor sat outside Yuuri’s apartment building for a long time after he had dropped him home. He sat thinking about what had happened that night - what had almost happened. He shouldn’t think about it, but Viktor just loved to torture himself and he let the thoughts of that night swirl around his head. What he thought would be a fun evening had turned into something horrific for the poor omega.

He knew Yuuri was a whore, but he didn't want to think about another person touching him, he couldn’t bear it. It made him feel disgusted. It made him feel sick. Jealousy curled deep inside him and the memories of Yuuri’s cries as he begged that man to stop haunted Viktor. He never wanted Yuuri to be in that situation again. He knew he had no rights to Yuuri’s body, but he wanted to. He wanted so many things that he shouldn’t.

Viktor may be many things, but he could never force himself upon anyone, he couldn’t find any pleasure in such despicable acts. Though he despised rapists, Viktor wasn’t **completely** innocent. There was a deeply dark side to the Bratva - necessary for business - and Viktor mostly avoided it. He left Aleksandr, the head of the human trafficking department and an old friend of his fathers, to get on without any of Viktor’s input. He didn’t like the man and would fire him if he could, but that would mean having to replace him, or to overthrow the department completely which would leave him open and at risk. The Bratva didn’t do well with changes. Viktor had already made a lot of changes, too many for the short amount of time he had as the Pakhan, he had to tread lightly or risk a coup. He would have to be clever about it and he and Otabek would have dealt with it already if it wasn’t for this war with the American Mafia. It was one more reason to hurry up and get rid of JJ so he could go back to normal business. Then he could go back to things being simpler.

Viktor hoped that whoever had finished that rapist off had not been kind about it. He had wanted to kill him then and there but it would have been a mistake in front of Yuuri while he was so scared. He needed to show the omega that he could trust him, that he was safe. If he was ever going to win him over, then he would have to do a lot of things. He wanted him to come willingly, not forcibly.

It was hard to forget, to not dwell on it when Yuuri’s words echoed, and the smell of his sad scent had stuck to Viktor’s clothes. He stunk of distressed omega, the smell making him queasy. It smelt like he had raped Yuuri instead of saving him and the smell made him gag once he was left alone, without the comforting smell of the now safe and happier young omega.

It was early hours, just gone 5 am, yet Viktor was far from tired, he was still running hot with adrenaline. He shouldn’t return to The Kiss and Cry after attacking Shane, he should never go back there again. Yet still, he found himself on autopilot and returning to the crime scene. His mind wouldn't let him rest without the confirmation that everything had been sorted.

He drove back to The Kiss and Cry and parked across the road and away from the view of their cameras. He pulled a balaclava from the trunk of the car, and his coat on to cover himself before returning to the alley where Yuuri had been assaulted. It was pristine, not a shred of evidence of what had happened was left behind. The blood on the pavement had been washed away, the floor was still wet.

Viktor looked around, scoping out the cameras and was happy to see that the only one that might have caught the edge of what had happened had been spray painted over. He would ask Otabek but he was pretty sure it would have been his team that had done that so that the cleanup wouldn't be caught on camera. Victor just hoped that nothing else had been caught on camera for Yuuri’s sake but there was no way to know for sure until he could find where the camera fed the footage to - which was more than likely inside the building. He thought about breaking in, then he thought about burning the place to the ground. But ultimately, he didn’t have time to make a decision since it was almost morning and the streets were starting to come alive. The sun was starting to rise over the top of the buildings and he knew it was time to go. This was getting out of hand. He needed to leave and to regain some control. Viktor returned to the car, feeling a bit better now he knew the aftermath had been dealt with.

Viktor knew one thing for sure, and that was that he could **never** return to The Kiss and Cry after this. His invitation to Yuuri, his insistence to protect the omega, they were decisions that were going to change everything. He desperately wanted Yuuri to himself, and when he visited the hotel, he was going to convince him to leave The Kiss and Cry and to work for him.

So when he finally got back to the hotel, Viktor didn’t even try to pretend to be doing anything other than coming clean about what had happened with Yura. He knew the omega was going to absolutely lose his mind. He debated putting on a bulletproof vest just in case he decided to shoot a couple of rounds into him for being a complete moron and for thinking with his knot instead of his brain.

He headed straight for the bar downstairs and sat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he waited at one of the tables for Otabek and Yura of them to join him. They were normally downstairs and getting ready for the day by 8 am, so by then Victor had forced down some dry toast and drank three double espressos. He wasn’t sure how he was going to even function today.

**_I hope today is better. Text me if you need anything._ **

He shouldn’t have sent it to Yuuri but he did. He couldn’t just ignore him after what had happened, and if it came across a bit soft and out of character, then he hoped that Yuuri understood he was just reminding him he was there. Omegas were delicate without trauma, let alone what Yuuri had just experienced.

He wanted Yuuri to message back for selfish reasons, but he guessed he would be sleeping now. Not everyone could power through sleep exhaustion the way that Viktor did, and he wouldn’t want Yuuri to do that either. It wasn’t healthy. He hoped he was resting. For all he knew, he would have to work again tonight. He just hoped that he wasn’t crying by himself.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when Yura plonked opposite next to him. “ _Where were you last night? You look like shit,_ ” he greeted in Russian, glaring at him suspiciously as a member of staff scurried over and brought him a coffee. Yura took it without breaking eye contact from Viktor.

Though he was the Pakhan, Viktor knew he was fucked. Yura was going to murder him in his sleep. There was no doubt about that. He was feisty for an omega and had a serious sadistic streak. Viktor sighed and exchanged a look with him which said _I don’t want to tell you because you’re going to murder me._

“ _Who says I was anywhere?_ ” he asked, though he wasn’t sure what the point of delaying the inevitable was, aside from to wait for Otabek to arrive to use as a buffer.

 _“You know, I fucked Otabek in your bed last night,”_ Yura replied with a big smile, looking very smug as he sipped his coffee.

Viktor’s mouth dropped open in shock. “ _You did not!_ ” he hissed, the thought making him cringe. For a second he couldn't believe it, but then he knew that Otabek would do anything for Yura, even something that gross to piss Viktor off. He really hoped that he hadn't. He would probably have to buy a new bed. He groaned.

“ _No, I didn’t, but the look on your face was priceless._ ” The blonde omega laughed in delight, pleased with himself. “ _But you would have known that if you would have been in it,_ ” he sassed at him. “ _Now, I’ll ask again, where were you?_ ”

Viktor sighed. “ _I was going to tell you anyway. I’m waiting for Otabek, I don’t wanna repeat myself.”_ He tried to downplay it, still not really sure how he was going to explain what had been happening, and what he wanted to happen next.

Yura leant closer to him, his eyes slits as he pointed an accusing finger at Viktor’s chest. “Beka disappeared last night. What did you do…?” he asked.

As if beckoned, Otabek appeared, oblivious to the situation as he sat down and started to eat a muffin from the plate in the centre of the table. He called over a member of staff and ordered his breakfast, grabbing Yura's coffee from the omega's hand.

“Can you not feel how pissed off I am or are you just ignorant to my feelings?” Yura deadpanned, turning his fury towards Otabek and then snatching his coffee back and slamming it on the table.

He turned to Yura looking surprised. “Wha…? You're always furious, how...” he asked. “This is your fault,” he said, turning to Viktor before looking back to his mate. “He made me kill someone at The Kiss and Cry last night,” he admitted, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry! I can’t lie to him anymore, I have to sleep next to him at night!” he exclaimed at Viktor, not looking very sorry at all.

Viktor looked at him wide-eyed. “You traitor!” he hissed at Otabek and the man shrugged, picking up Yura's coffee again and silently hiding behind it.

Yura’s face twisted into a scowl. “Why the hell were you there? I thought we said that place was clear. It’s just a seedy club. There was nothing there.”

“I was going to tell you, just don’t overreact—” Viktor rolled his eyes and sparked up another cigarette, readying himself for the dramatics that were about to kick off.

“Overreact? Overreact?!” he screamed and then threw a fork across the table which Viktor calmly dodged. “I know why you were there. You were there for that omega whore, weren’t you? That Japanese piggy!” He grabbed the knife and threw that too. Viktor dodged it again.

“Okay, I was. But it’s fine—” he tried to reassure him.

He failed epically.

“It’s fine?!” he screamed and stood up, pulling his shoe off and then leapt over the table. Viktor stumbled backwards, almost falling from the chair as he was suddenly attacked by Yura’s shoe. His cigarette fell to the floor and he hurried to try and stomped it out before it caused a fire at the same time as fighting Yura off.

Otabek watched unamused.

“You-think-this-is-fine?!” Yura yelled, emphasising each word with a smack of his shoe to anywhere he could reach on Viktor. “You dumb-knotted alpha!” he screeched.

Viktor finally stomped the cigarette out and then defended himself, holding his arms in front of his face as he tried to push Yura off without actually hurting him because even though he was battering him with a shoe, he was still an omega and he belonged to Otabek.

Yura suddenly froze and Viktor watched his nose twitch. He turned to Viktor disgusted and then scrambled off his lap as if he had been burned. "What did you do to him! He was terrified! Jesus Christ, Viktor! I know you have needs but have some fucking respect for omegas!" He looked completely disgusted and for a second Viktor didn't understand until he realised that he had not gotten changed. Yura could smell Yuuri's fear. Of course, the most logical explanation would be that it was Viktor who had attacked him, not saved him.

"No, no, no!" Viktor said, his eyes widening as he managed to get out of his chair and away from the furious omega. He skidded backwards, putting some distance between the two of them and prepared himself to run just in case the omega was armed. It would not be the first time he had attempted to decapitate him.

"It wasn't like that! I saved him. You know I'd never do that! Someone tried to rape him and I saved him just in time!" he rushed to defend himself. He would never want his best friend to think so poorly of him, especially since he was an omega - a gender that Viktor had nothing but respect for, or at least, he tried.

"I don't care what happens to that little whore, as long as it's far away from me," Yura spat.

Viktor looked at him and pulled a face. "Um, maybe I kind of invited him here?" he said carefully with a small smile.

Yura yelled out in frustration and dashed forward, attempting to beat him with his shoe again. "You-are-an-idiot!"

Otabek sighed and stood up, walking around the table to grab his omega off of Viktor. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off kicking and screaming. “Please, let’s not murder the Pakhan today,” he tried to reason calmly. He held him in the air, the blonde flailing badly in a fireman carry.

“No, I am! I’m gonna kill him! He’s being a dumb fuck!" he replied, trying to wriggle out of his alpha's grasp. "You don’t deserve to be Pakhan!" he screamed, trying to point at Viktor. "You’re losing your mind, old man!”

“Just calm down,” Otabek said. “I’ll let you down if you behave.”

Yura sighed and stopped moving, relaxing against his alpha. “Fine. But I’m doing it because I love you, not because he isn’t a jackass.”

As promised, Otabek placed him down and gave him a firm look. "Behave," he ordered.

Yura glared at him and crossed his arms defiantly. "I can't believe you lied to me for him." He pouted.

Otabek softened. "He's the Pakhan." He shrugged. "I didn't have a choice. You know the rules."

"Yeah, I know. You're right," he said reluctantly and then stomped back over to the table, picking up his chair from where it had fallen to the floor and then sitting back down. Viktor straightened himself up and went to sit back down too. The staff finally returned with their ordered breakfast once they all started to act more civilised. Yura still glared at Viktor across the table as he viciously ate his bagel like he had a personal vendetta against it.

“His name is Yuuri—” Viktor started.

“Oh, this just gets better by the minute,” the blonde complained. “Why do you have to pick someone with the same name as me you creep!”

“It's not the same. His name is Yuuri, not Yuri—”

“You're just saying the same name twice!”

“I’ve been seeing him for a while,” Viktor continued, ignoring Yura’s petty issue about names. “He’s one of JJ’s whores and I want him.”

“What for?” Yura rebutted. “You can fuck whoever you want, why do you have to be awkward and want what you can’t have?”

Viktor shrugged. It was the question of the century. Why did Viktor want to do these things? Loneliness? Boredom? “He’s pretty, Yura,” he said in the end. “You’ve seen him.”

For some reason, he would be embarrassed to admit that he hadn’t actually fucked him yet, so he let Yura have that disbelief. For some reason, it just felt too personal. It was odd and something he wasn’t used to feeling, especially since he normally shared everything with Yura. This just felt different. He felt like he would be betraying Yuuri’s trust by talking about their sex life, especially since what had happened the night before.

“You’re just thinking with your dick- hey!” Yura jumped as Otabek tapped him lightly and shot him a look to remind him to behave.

“Just… let him have his fun,” Otabek mumbled. He must have seen something in Viktor’s behaviour, or maybe it was the way he spoke because he gave him a confused look for a moment before he returned to his breakfast.

“You’re agreeing with him?!” Yura turned to Otabek looking betrayed.

“Agree is a strong word…” he replied. “But I don’t see how it can do any harm…”

“Am I the only one who isn’t completely insane?! What is wrong with you alphas? For fucks sakes, he works for JJ. Have you ever thought that he could be seducing you? That he could be a spy?” he asked. “No, because he shook his pretty ass and you’ve gone scent drunk on him.”

“He’s not. He’s…” Viktor wasn’t even sure what to say because Yura was right. Of course he was. He knew this situation was dangerous, yet he was doing it anyway. He hadn’t meant for any of this to happen, but now he couldn’t let go. He needed more and without being able to return to The Kiss and Cry he needed to convince Yura to let him in the building. If he caught him inside without warning, Yura wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet between Yuuri’s eyes.

“He’s worth a lot. I just want to have some fun with him, that’s all. Then when I get bored I'll set him up at a club or with the escorts and he’ll make us a bomb - we need some of that money back, JJ has lost us millions killing that omega. Look. If he’s a traitor, I’ll kill him myself,” he promised, looking at Yura sincerely. “You know I’d never put everything we worked for to risk. He’s just a whore. He doesn’t even know he’s working for the American Mafia, he’s a young kid, he’s nineteen… He’s harmless,” he tried to justify.

“And what were you capable of at nineteen, Viktor?” Yura responded.

Viktor rubbed at his temples, feeling a migraine coming on from Yura, the obscene amounts of caffeine he had consumed and the lack of sleep. “He’s coming Friday. Just… stay in your room. If he does anything suspicious, I’ll let you kill him,” he lied, saying the words in a sing-song voice to try and butter Yura up and he confidently lied to him.

“I want to read whatever Yakov has got on him,” Yura negotiated.

“Okay, fine,” Viktor agreed. “I already have that in my office.”

“And if he comes again I want an NDA on my desk. I’m deadly serious. If he’s gonna be prancing around the hotel I want his balls in a vice. There has to be rules. And for fucks sakes don’t tell him who the hell you are. I mean it, zilch or I’ll slit your throat in your sleep.” Viktor didn’t actually doubt that for a second.

“Fine,” he agreed, attempting to sound casual about it when in fact he felt relief.

“Now tell me what the fucks been going on!” he demanded. Viktor sighed heavily again and then nodded. Well, he guessed he owed him that much.

***

On the other side of Detroit, Yuuri was buried under his duvet, shaking. He could hear his phone buzzing relentlessly from his bedside table, but he couldn’t build up the strength to grab it. His mind was plaguing him by running over and over the events of the night before. His body pressed to the wall. His cheek grazed against the brick. His shivering thighs exposed to the cold air.

He bristled and another sob escaped his lips. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. He didn’t want to go back to The Kiss and Cry, but he needed the money. He needed to keep helping out his family. He needed to support them like he always did. Yet, his own life seemed to be at risk now. If Viktor hadn’t been there who knows what might have happened?

The buzzing of his phone continued until the vibrations caused the phone to fall straight to the floor with a thud. The loud sound broke through Yuuri’s depression and he pushed himself shakily up from the mattress. He retrieved the phone, tapped the answer icon, and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?” he muttered groggily.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” a familiar, masculine voice called down the phone. “It’s about time for us to catch up, don’t you think?”

Yuuri shivered. This wasn’t good. He hadn’t met up with the owner of The Kiss and Cry since he’d negotiated a job there with him. And what an unpleasant negotiation it had been.

“Uh… Yes, of course,” Yuuri answered dutifully, scrubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. “When were you thinking?”

“Right now,” the answer came with a slight edge of anger to it. “Be at The Kiss and Cry in the next thirty minutes or I’ll put your ass on a plane straight back to Japan.”

The phone disconnected and Yuuri sat staring at it, shocked. He hadn’t slept. He was in the worst emotional state he could imagine. He was supposed to go see his doctor again to get a refill of his anti-anxiety meds and up the dosage of his suppressants that were doing jack shit to combat his delicate omega moods. He really wanted to do that all first before he had to face…

The name alone was enough to make him shudder. After all, Yuuri knew exactly what the man was capable of and the suggestion of sending him back to Japan wasn’t as nice as everyone might think. It wouldn’t mean Yuuri swallowing his pride and returning to Hasetsu into the open arms of his family members degree-less. No.. If Yuuri went back to Japan, he’d probably never be allowed to talk to his family again.

So, with a shaky inhale, Yuuri pushed himself away from his crumpled sheets and began to dress. As soon as he was half-decent, Yuuri was sprinting down the streets to The Kiss and Cry, thankful that the morning light was bright enough that there were no alleys dark enough for hands to reach out and grab him without warning. He swallowed and deliberately avoided looking down that very same alley he had been in with Shane last night as he pushed open the backdoor to The Kiss and Cry.

Once inside, Yuuri wasted no time heading straight to Isabella’s office. He knocked on the door loudly with trembling hands until he heard that same man’s voice grant him entry. He pushed open the door, his eyes downcast until he’d closed it once more behind him and then he looked up.

There he was. JJ was watching Yuuri with a grin, as though he knew exactly how much his presence affected the omega and he was revelling in it. Indeed, Yuuri’s pheromones would be giving off a terrified smell due to the presence of both JJ and Isabella at the same time, not to mention his experience from the night before.

Yuuri gulped as he cast his eyes up to the bright blue of the other man before pointedly avoiding his gaze again. The other man looked just the same as ever: tanned skin, dark tousled hair, and a sharp, expensive suit. For a long time, Yuuri didn’t speak and neither did the others. When a few moments had passed, JJ finally broke the silence.

“Yuuri,” he began with a tight-lipped smile. “I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.”

“Better ci—?”

“Sit down, now,” JJ commanded, interrupting him and Yuuri did as he was told. “Last night, an important man in my organisation was murdered in cold blood, right under my nose.”

Yuuri remained silent. He had no idea who JJ was talking about.

“Right outside this club, actually,” JJ continued, pacing the room now as Isabella’s sharp eyes watched only Yuuri. “I believe you’ve met him. Shane Barnes?”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. _Shane. Shane works for JJ? Wait! Shane’s dead?_

“Ah, so you do know who I’m talking about,” JJ stated and stopped pacing. He slammed a hand down on the desk causing a loud thump to reverberate around the room. “Now, tell me, Yuuri, who killed him? Was it you?”

Immediately, Yuuri’s heart began to race and he shook his head from side to side so violently he thought he might throw up. “No, I didn’t, I swear!”

“But you know who did?”

“No, I don’t, I promise!”

“I don’t believe you.” JJ turned to press a button behind him and suddenly one of the TV screens was filled with camera footage of parking lot outside of The Kiss and Cry. “You see, I have evidence of you leaving The Kiss and Cry last night. It seems like you were meeting someone before Shane…” JJ paused to pick his words carefully. “Caught your attention.”

Yuuri scoffed. “Is that how you say ‘attempted rape’ in America these days?”

Without warning, JJ reached out and slapped Yuuri across the face, hitting the cheek with the graze on it and making Yuuri’s eyes sting from the impact. “Know your place, omega whore,” JJ spat and rolled his eyes. “You are luckier than any omega I know and yet you treat us terribly. We brought you in when you were running, Yuuri,” JJ reminded him. “We gave you a purpose, we let you attend college, we helped you send money back to that little family of yours. Yet you continue to disrespect us like this. It’s disgraceful. I should send you straight to the Yakuza right now…”

“No please!” Yuuri pleaded before he could stop himself. “I’ll do whatever you want, please don’t send me to them!”

JJ smirked. “The Mafia here only works when every member, and I mean _every single member,_ co-operates with one another. We’re a family, Yuuri,” JJ reminded him before fast-forwarding the recording and pausing as a figure appearing, running across the street to the alley where Yuuri had been taken by Shane. “So, tell me this, omega: Who is the silver-haired man?”

Yuuri froze in shock. Not only was he in JJ’s bad books, but now he was dragging Viktor down with him. Poor innocent Viktor who had never known what he was getting involved with by seeing Yuuri… _I should have known better._

“He’s no-one,” Yuuri began hurriedly. “He doesn’t know anything about the Mafia or us or me.”

“Why don’t I believe you, omega?” JJ retorted.

“I… I’m telling the truth!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Viktor’s just some rich, lonely guy who wanted to fuck me. Ask Isabella, she knows. He asked for me to see him exclusively and I had to get Isabella to agree.”

The silent beta looked up at the Don and nodded once before turning her eyes back to Yuuri.

“Viktor?” JJ repeated as he rubbed at his chin. “He’s a regular here?”

Yuuri nodded frantically. “I promise, he’s not to blame here. All he did was…” Yuuri was going to confess how Viktor had beaten Shane to a bloody pulp, but then thought better of it. Yuuri didn’t want to give JJ any ammo he could fire at the other man. He felt… oddly protective of Viktor. “All he did was want to get his dick wet.”

“That still doesn’t explain how Shane ended up dead,” JJ persisted.

 _How did Shane end up dead?_ Yuuri had no idea. His memories of the night before were a little muddy, but he was certain that all Viktor had done was leave him unconscious. Maybe Viktor did more harm than he expected? Or maybe someone took advantage of the man passed out? Yuuri didn’t know. Yuuri didn’t care. He was glad Shane was dead. Now, he’d never have to worry about that disgusting man again.

“You know the guy better than I do,” Yuuri retorted finally, racking his brain for something to say. “He seems like the sort of guy to make enemies.” The young omega shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide the sweating of his palms from the large, imposing alpha’s glare.

“Yeah, he always was a bit of a dick,” JJ agreed. “Still, I’m going to get to the bottom of this, Yuuri, and if I find out you had anything to do with it, you’ll be on the first flight back to Tokyo.” He leaned forward on the desk and put out his hand with a gleaming gold ring on it. “Now, kiss my hand and get the fuck out of here.”

Desperate to leave, Yuuri reached out and pressed a hesitant kiss to JJ’s gold band before turning on his feet and leaving the club with a thundering heart. _What the fuck am I going to do?_ Yuuri reached for his phone and pulled it out before finally noticing the text he'd received from Viktor:  ** _I hope today is better. Text me if you need anything._**

_****If only you knew, Viktor, if only you knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We were celebrating plisetskytrash's birthday for about 12 hours yesterday and got a little distracted... Anyway, we hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos keep us writing <3


	16. He's Looking Like an Angel, Oh the Way He Gives Me Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Hush Hush by Asher Monroe".

That weekend when Yuuri left The Kiss and Cry, there was a car waiting for him outside as agreed. He had been texting Viktor when he had shifts at club and he had never let him down in sending a car. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the sleek, black Jaguar waiting for him at the kerb of the sidewalk. It was a beacon of safety in the darkness of the Detroit streets that had shown their true colours. Yuuri shivered at the memory. He didn’t want to dwell on that thought for too long.

So, Yuuri gripped the strap of his backpack tighter in his hand and darted towards the car door. He grabbed the smooth, metal handle and yanked it open then swung himself inside. He settled himself down into the leather seat. The driver was Nikolai, someone who had drove him before, and any lingering anxiety the young man felt melted away at the sight.

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Nikolai asked with a smile into the rear view mirror.

“Yes,” he answered with a nod and clutched his bag tighter to his chest. “Which hotel is Viktor staying at?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Nikolai replied with a smirk. “It’s a nice place. You’ll feel safe there.”

That answer puzzled Yuuri, but before he could question further the engine was roaring to life and the car smoothly pulled off into the quiet streets around them. Yuuri watched out the window and was distracted by the streetlights outside which blurred as the car sped past and he shut his eyes. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and once again his thoughts returned to the assault. He couldn’t seem to erase it from my mind.

 _If Viktor hadn’t been there…_ Yuuri didn’t let himself dwell on that thought for much longer. _Viktor was there. Viktor saved me. He protected me. I don’t know how I can ever repay him. Now, I’ve put him on JJ’s radar too..._

As the car pulled up outside the hotel, Yuuri found his anxiety replaced by excitement. The thought of seeing Viktor again spurred him on and he opened the door with a hard shove.

“Thanks for the ride,” he called back to the driver. “I really appreciate it.”

Nikolai simply nodded in response. Then Yuuri slammed the door shut, tossed his bag over his shoulder, and looked up at the grand building he’d been dropped off at. There were no bright lights outside. In fact, there were no signs at all to indicate that this was a hotel. It was just a large, white-painted brick building which blended into the residential area he was found himself in. Then again, Viktor had always been the type of man who valued discretion. Yuuri knew that much.

So, the young omega took a deep breath and walked up to the door. The door was locked, which seemed strange for a hotel, and for a moment, Yuuri worried Nikolai had dropped him at the wrong address. Then, as Yuuri lifted his fist to knock on the great wooden doors, they opened to reveal a smiling, silver-haired Russian.

“Good evening, Yuuri, I trust my driver collected you in good time?” He tried to sound casual and polite, but the truth was, Viktor had been pacing for over an hour, waiting for Yuuri’s shift to finish and for him to arrive here. To say he was excited to have the young omega away from The Kiss and Cry was an understatement.

“Yes, thank you for always having a car ready for me,” Yuuri replied with a shy smile. “You don’t have to you know.”

“Of course I did, I promised,” Viktor replied, surprised at Yuuri’s reply. If Viktor said he was going to do something, then he meant it. Surely Yuuri should have realised that by now. Viktor held the door open and gestured for the young omega to follow him inside and Yuuri stepped inside hastily. Viktor let the door close behind them and the automatic locks clicked loudly and Yuuri jumped.

“Do not worry about that, I like my privacy, that’s all,” he tried to assure him and placed a hand comforting hand on his arm, gently guiding him through the hallway quickly, trying not to let him look around too much as he didn’t want to expose him to too much all at once. It was unusually empty in the foyer—for Yuuri’s benefit, of course.

Yuuri was unnerved by the emptiness that surrounded him, but he couldn’t stop himself from trusting Viktor. Not after everything Viktor had done for him so far and especially not after the way Viktor had so eagerly protected him last time they met. Sometimes at night, Yuuri was still plagued by the sight of Viktor’s fists covered in blood as he beat the living daylights out of Shane. The memory of the dark red liquid seeping through his fingers and running down his hands as Viktor smirked did something to Yuuri that he didn’t quite understand. It stirred something deep and primal within him that Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to pay much attention to—not now.

Viktor guided him past the empty reception desk and directly to the lift, where the man hit the button for the penthouse. So, instead of overthinking, Yuuri stepped into the elevator once it appeared and kept his body a little closer to Viktor than was probably necessary within the large space. It comforted him though to have the scent of alpha so close to him. He glanced up at Viktor through his glasses and noticed that the alpha was watching him intently. Yuuri gulped and shied away from the intensity of it.

When the elevator pinged and the doors open, Yuuri was greeted by the sight of a long, cream-coloured corridor with great walnut doors at the end. There were two men in suits stood on either side of the double doors and Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up at the sight. He still hadn’t quite managed to figure out what exactly Viktor’s deal was, but this certainly piqued his interest.

“I hope you haven’t gotten all this protection just for my benefit,” Yuuri began in a quiet voice. “I know when you saw me last time I was… Well, I can usually take care of myself, you know?”

“I assure you, you needn’t worry about such things.” Viktor smiled at him kindly, though the emotion inside him that stirred at the reminder was not pleasant at all. He pushed it down, not wanting any part of this experience to be negative in any way for Yuuri. He was going to ensure that Yuuri enjoyed himself tonight and he was going to ask him to set up an exclusive contract with Viktor. The Pakhan had eventually convinced Yura, with the help of Otabek, to allow Yuuri access to the hotel as long as Viktor promised to take responsibility of him. Viktor hated that Yuuri worked for JJ, but trying to force him away was not the way to go about this, he needed to entice him. He needed Yuuri to come to him voluntarily.

Viktor’s staff bowed in greeting as they approached and the gentleman to the left opened the door for the two of them. As soon as Yuuri was through the door, Viktor stared at them pointedly, having already briefed them for no interruptions. Viktor was relieved when the door clicked closed, leaving the two of them alone. There was nothing stopping the two men from doing whatever they wanted—no club rules, no closing time. It was just the two of them with no distractions and completely safe inside the hotel.

Yuuri stood nervously, his eyes flitting around the luxurious room. It was one thing to know that Viktor was rich enough to hand him seven-thousand dollars cash in hand, but it was another to see that wealth materialised. The room was grand and ornate. It had a shining chandelier hanging in the centre of the room with crystals dangling from every inch of the metal which danced with the light. The penthouse was bigger than Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment—almost three times the size in fact.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped open in awe as he spied the lavish, soft furnishings in the room. There was a huge cream corner sofa dappled with fluffy brown cushions. It looked like heaven. Yuuri felt like he could die laying on that sofa and have absolutely no qualms about it. Inside there was even an open plan kitchen area and around a corner, hidden behind a vanity screen, lay a king-size bed that made Yuuri’s eyes bug out of their sockets at the sight.

“It’s not much,” Viktor said with a shrug, thinking of his home back in Russia, thinking of taking Yuuri there, but then he quickly brushed such a stupid idea aside. “But it’s my home away from home, so please make yourself comfortable while you are here, Yuuri.” He meant it, he wanted Yuuri to be able to relax here.

 _It’s not much_ , Yuuri repeatedly incredulously to himself. _I could never afford a place like this, not even for a night_ _—not even for an hour._ Instead of confessing this aloud, Yuuri merely smiled up at his client. “It’s lovely, Viktor, thank you,” he replied politely. “Is there somewhere I can leave my stuff?” he asked and swung his backpack from his shoulder.

“Please, come, I’ll show you the bedroom.” He smirked at him as he led him through the room and down to his bedroom. “You will be sleeping here with me if you find that acceptable,” he said. He wondered if Yuuri would be happy with those arrangements, or if Viktor was being overconfident and presumptuous - something that he thought Yuuri would not appreciate. Second guessing himself, he said, “Or other arrangements can be made for you to stay in another of the rooms close by... but if I had a choice, I’d keep you here. How does that sound, Yuuri?”

The thought of being able to spend the night in Viktor’s bed and being able to smother himself in the alpha’s scent was intoxicating. _Is it bad that I want to?_ he asked himself. Yuuri bit his lip as he mulled the idea over. “That would be fine,” he answered with a smile and dropped his backpack onto the floor next to the bed. “After all, it’s your money and your time,” he told Viktor. The reminder served to help Yuuri keep this professional, despite the fact that every instinct within him desired to see that same protective Viktor he’d gotten a glimpse of the last time. “You can do what you want with me.”

Viktor felt his mouth dry at the words and for a moment he stared at Yuuri surprised at how casually he had just offered himself up. “That is a very tempting offer, but I don’t think you know what you’re offering.” Viktor wasn’t even sure what he would do to Yuuri with such an invitation. But whatever it was, it was something that Yuuri was not ready for considering what had happened the last time they had seen each other. It seemed too soon. So when they did decide to go that far, Viktor would have to think about it first. “Let’s keep it simple today. I don’t want to scare you off,” Viktor joked with a cheeky smile.

The man stepped into Yuuri’s space and gently took his bag from him, dropping it down on the bedroom couch nearby. “To be honest, I just want you to have some fun tonight,” he said, looking into his eyes, then unable to help it, he dragged his eyes down the length of Yuuri’s body, hidden so cruelly by so many layers. He took a deep breath as he started to realise that Yuuri, the unattainable stripper that he had wanted so badly, was actually stood in his bedroom. “Can you do that, Yuuri? Tell me what you want and you can have it.” He would give Yuuri the moon if he asked for it.

 _What I want?_ Yuuri thought. Nobody had ever asked Yuuri what he wanted before and the fact that he could choose what happened next sent a shiver down his spine. Would Viktor truly indulge him in any whim or fantasy he had? Surely not. Even then, in all honesty, Yuuri only wanted one thing tonight—to repay Viktor for his kindness and generosity. He wanted Viktor to understand that he wasn’t just some other omega whore who was here to take what they could get and then run. Yuuri would stay right here with Viktor as long as he wanted him. The thought should scare him, but it didn’t anymore. Not since his omega had gotten a glimpse of the true, protective, and wild alpha that lay beneath the surface. Yuuri knew he was wrecked for anyone else at this point. Now his only option was to get as much pleasure as he could out of every single second he spent with Viktor before this all came crumbling down around him.

“I want your cock in my mouth, Viktor,” Yuuri told him as he reached up to take off his glasses, fluttering his eyelashes at the alpha before him. He didn’t want Viktor to back away from him after the incident with Shane. He wanted to make sure Viktor knew Yuuri still trusted him despite that one awful experience.

Viktor’s mouth dropped open in shock. Of all the things that he expected to come out of Yuuri’s mouth, that had not been one of them. “I tell you that you can have anything you like and you want my cock?” he asked, completely astonished at the turn of events. Yuuri was always surprising him.

Firstly, Viktor had expected something tamer, maybe something like a handjob, or at least something selfish—a request for Viktor to touch him instead or even for Yuuri to say that he didn’t want to do this, for him to change his mind. Instead, the omega was fluttering his pretty eyes at Viktor and instead of being in control, Viktor felt helpless to the overwhelming attraction he felt.

“Is that not okay?” Yuuri asked as he set his glasses down on the nightstand near him. “I just want to make you feel good and I’ve been dying to know how your cock feels down my throat.”

Viktor smirked and slowly closed the space between the two of them. “You certainly have a dirty mouth, Yuuri… How do you want it, hmm?” He reached forward and cupped Yuuri’s face gently, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Yuuri was very beautiful and he was already hard at the thought of the omega sucking his cock.

Yuuri sighed at the feeling of Viktor touching him. It had been too long and his omega craved the touch of the alpha, but it wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted more. “On my knees for you, alpha.”

“Right here?” he asked, glancing down at the floor.

“Anywhere,” Yuuri confessed. His tongue darted out from his mouth and wet his plump lips. “I just want you, Vitya.”

Viktor nodded, the sound of Yuuri’s desperate voice going straight to his cock, the pet name doing something to him that he didn't understand but he wanted more of. “I want you naked and on your knees. Here.” He grabbed a pillow and dropped it in the space between them. Then Viktor pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it, leaving him in just his jeans as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Yuuri expectantly.

Eagerly, Yuuri grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it upwards until it came clean off his body. The cool air of the penthouse tickled his skin and caused his nipples to pinken and harden. With a deft flick of his wrist, Yuuri unclasped the belt holding his jeans up and then slid them down his long legs, revealing inch after inch of pale, creamy thighs before he dropped to the floor with a thud. He toed them off completely along with his socks and shoes. All that was left of him was his tight pink thong from his performance earlier that night.

“Would you do the honours?” Yuuri asked with a grin, though he felt a lot less confident than he looked. He knew he was an attractive man and plenty of people enjoyed it when he stripped for them, but there was something about Viktor that made him feel more vulnerable than ever before.

Viktor admired the omega in front of him, very much enjoying the symbolism behind the action as well as what he had in store for him. He stared at the thong. He didn’t like it. It was more than flattering to the soft curve of Yuuri’s waist and thighs, but the thought that other men might have looked at him like this, had leered up at him while he danced wearing nothing but that small article of clothing… Viktor licked his lips, momentarily forgetting his jealousy as he thought about the fact that he knew what was hiding under that underwear. He remembered the way Yuuri’s cock felt in his own hands. He’d even had the pleasure of seeing Yuuri touch himself for Viktor, unplanned and desperate… It was a state that he hoped Yuuri would return to tonight.

“Come here,” he said, leaning back slightly and then tapping his lap.

Happy to oblige, Yuuri placed a knee on the bed beside Viktor’s hip before swinging the other one into place on the other side. “Is this what you wanted?” Yuuri asked in a quiet, husky voice. “I just want to be good for you.”

“You are always good for me. _Perfect…_ ” Yuuri glanced confused at the Russian word, but Viktor grinned at him, pleased at the cute expression.

He leant back, taking in the sight of the omega straddling his thighs. He reached forward and gripped his thighs, running his hands up the soft skin, caressing him gently and watching satisfied as Yuuri started to squirm.

Viktor gave no warning as he gripped those irresistible thighs roughly and then pulled Yuuri closer. He looked Yuuri straight in the eye as he carefully grabbed the pink material with both his hands, pulling it away from Yuuri’s skin, then he tore it, the cheap material snapping easily and tearing completely in half.

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri groaned in response as his half-hard cock was freed and slapped against his belly. He could feel himself losing control. No matter how hard he tried to cling to his humanity and his morals - no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that this was just a job - Yuuri’s omega always seemed to have other plans.

“Take my cock out,” Viktor ordered, biting his lip in desire as he shamelessly looked at Yuuri’s hard cock. “You have a very nice little cock, Yuuri, I didn’t get to tell you last few time, since we were otherwise preoccupied.”

The young man blushed, not expecting the compliment, but he did as he was told, unzipping Viktor’s jeans. He peeled down the hem of Viktor’s Armani boxers and let the alpha’s gorgeous, thick cock bob out from under the cotton. Yuuri licked his lips at the sight.

“Do you touch that pretty cock while you think about me?” Viktor asked.

The question made Yuuri bite his bottom lip. He had, in fact, had two fingers stuffed up his ass in the shower last night while his other hand rubbed his hard cock to climax thinking about Viktor’s strong body and his gorgeous face. As he recalled the memory, his cheeks heated to a dark pink hue and he looked up at Viktor through his thick lashes. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” Viktor moaned, breathing in Yuuri scent; he could smell how eager he was. “I was hoping you would say that... Did I ever tell you that I have a very unique sense of smell? I can smell your desire on you, smell how innocent you are. Have you done this before, Yuuri?” Viktor needed to know. Yuuri smelt so, so pure and it was delicious. He couldn't help but devour the young man with his eyes.

Yuuri shook his head from side to side, his eyes looking down instead of at Viktor. “No, I haven’t,” he admitted, “but I want to.” He fidgeted a little from anxiety as he sat on Viktor’s lap and the unexpected friction of Viktor’s belly against his bare cock made him whimper.

It was a lovely confirmation, one of Viktor ’s fantasies come to life and knowing the truth, he itched to touch the beautiful omega above him, but that hadn't been part of the deal. Yuuri wanted to touch Viktor and the alpha was going to let him. He was going to look so pretty with his mouth full of Viktor's cock. He had learned that Yuuri had such a dirty mouth, he wondered if he would moan and beg for it while he was stuffed full. He wanted to kiss those lips, but he would settle for what Yuuri wanted and if that was Viktor's cock down his throat then that was something he was more than happy to share.

Yuuri’s scent up close was wonderfully clear in his own environment where there were no confusing scents, nothing he disliked, just Yuuri. Viktor started to let himself relax. He had all night with Yuuri. He seemed shy, but he knew Yuuri would find confidence in himself as he always seemed to.

“Touch my cock, Yuuri,” Viktor told him, rolling his hips slightly and bouncing the man on his thighs. “I promise not to bite. Same rules as before? ” He grinned.

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed, feeling a little less confident than he had before. He slid down Viktor’s thighs, feeling them graze against his cock as he dropped to his knees on the floor. Once he was there, Yuuri settled himself between Viktor’s legs, having to push them apart a little to fit, and then he was staring down at the throbbing, thick cock.

It was huge and for a moment Yuuri was worried it might not actually fit in his mouth. So, in order to get a better idea of its size, Yuuri leaned forward and placed a kiss to the tip before swiping his tongue over the slit. There was the taste of soap still lingering on his skin as though Viktor had showered recently but also a slightly bitter, salty taste from a bead of pre-come. Yuuri savoured the taste for a moment, trying to decide how he felt about it. It wasn’t like anything he’d tasted before.

Once he swallowed it down and let the taste of Viktor fill his mouth and linger down his throat, Yuuri’s omega practically howled in satisfaction and the young man decided that he did very much like the taste. So much so, that his next move was much more eager. Yuuri opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the swollen head and felt the heavy weight on his tongue. Experimentally, Yuuri dragged his tongue around the lip of the head and felt the string of skin that connected the head to his foreskin. Yuuri dragged his tongue up the length of it before dipping the tip into his slit again.

Above him, Viktor let out a deep breath and tried to stay as still as he could. He had received many blow jobs in his life, but Yuuri's tentative touches were completely undoing him. This wasn't what usually happened at all. Once again, Viktor had underestimated his raw attraction to Yuuri and it had him spiralling out of control faster than he could try to resist.

Yuuri's mouth was so impossibly hot and wet and he felt like he was eager to please the alpha. Viktor could smell that he was becoming more turned on, Yuuri's familiar scent was starting to leak into the air and Viktor breathed it in deeply, letting himself chase the scent that felt like a drug to him.

He wasn't used to this kind of response from an omega, usually, the movements were mechanic and their facial expressions falsely interested. But as Viktor looked down, there was Yuuri, looking so nervous and completely overwhelmed by what was happening, but honesty is its own attraction. It was written all over his face how much he was enjoying himself and that thought made Viktor feel a little dizzy.  Yuuri was making small noises and Viktor listened intently, memorising every detail of the young omega as he explored, committing it to his memory.

“That's it,” Viktor whispered to him in encouragement. “Don't hold back, Yuuri. Suck my cock like you would in your dreams.”

Viktor's hands gripped the duvet, unsure if he was allowed to touch him. Unsure if he could even control himself if he did. He wanted to bury his hands into that silky looking hair, he wanted to guide him to take his cock in deeper, but Yuuri's mouth looked so small and his hands tiny on his cock compared to Viktor's long, slender fingers, he didn't want to force him or make him choke. Instead, he twisted his hands in the sheets and tried to resist rocking his hips into that delicious heat as pleasure flooded his stomach and cock. His heart was beating rapidly as Viktor's alpha instincts started to come to the surface.

Yuuri looked up at him, his big brown eyes staring at Viktor like he had no idea what he was doing to the alpha, like he didn't know he was stripping him bare. Yuuri noticed that Viktor’s face was heated and his hair was sticking to his forehead from perspiration. It was a beautiful sight and the alpha pheromones flooding the room got stronger and more intense with Viktor’s growing arousal. The smell spurred Yuuri on and reminded him that Viktor wanted this - wanted Yuuri - more than anyone else had ever had before. It was intoxicating.

As Yuuri continued to hold eye contact with Viktor, he slowly pushed his mouth further down the hard length. It grew thicker near the middle and his mouth felt stuffed full. For a second, Yuuri began to worry that he couldn't breathe. Tears pricked in his eyes until Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose and settled down again.

Now that he had his breathing under control, Yuuri pushed Viktor’s cock inside him further until the tip was pushing at the back of his throat. His gag reflex was triggered a little and he spluttered around the hard dick inside him, but after pulling back a little, he found a depth he was comfortable with. Then, Yuuri began to bob his head up and down with slow, explorative motions as he memorised every inch of the creamy skin with his tongue.

There was a thick vein on the underside that Yuuri could drag his tongue along and the texture made it feel so real. The great, thick length inside him belonged to a real person who was not only interested in Yuuri but was turned on by him. It made Yuuri feel powerful and he wanted to please Viktor even more. He wanted to see the alpha lose control because Yuuri was so good for him.

So, Yuuri cast his mind back to his own experiences of touching himself and experimenting with what he liked. He recalled how it felt nice to rub his balls while he was jerking off, so he reached up to cup Viktor’s in his left hand while the right wrapped around the base of his cock. Yuuri continued to suck on Viktor’s dick which was becoming increasingly wet and sloppy from his saliva as he fondled his balls and stroked whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

It was obvious Yuuri was an amateur. He couldn’t control himself well and the spit welling in his mouth was dribbling down his chin and along Viktor’s hard length. He wondered if Viktor thought he was doing a bad job, but when he looked up, the Russian’s eyes were dark and half-lidded with pleasure as they watched Yuuri on his knees and swallowing down his cock like it was his last meal on Earth.

Viktor couldn't help it anymore. “I've got to touch you, just, fuck, you're so beautiful,” he babbled before finally reaching forward and burying his hands in Yuuri's hair.

It was like something broke between them and suddenly the two of them were desperate. The atmosphere shifted and Viktor couldn't maintain his composure any longer. Yuuri's scent was too much and it was clouding his senses again. The normally stoic alpha started to moan like he was dying and the sounds vibrated off the walls, echoing and amplifying as he slowly slipped into madness. His hands shook as he cradled Yuuri's face and stroked his hair, trying to praise him using his actions because every language Viktor spoke seemed to have left his mind. Instead, he rolled his hips and guided Yuuri, pushing him that little bit deeper and fucking up into his mouth and Yuuri responded perfectly. His sloppy wet mouth squelching obscenely as he gasped for his breath between each thrust. Viktor slowly spread his legs further, fully relaxing under the omega’s care.

Viktor’s gentle, encouraging touch to his face and hair turned Yuuri on more than he expected. He found himself dropping a hand down between his own legs to palm at his cock as he attempted to swallow Viktor’s cock down further. He lapped at the slick length as though he would die without it inside of him. He started to think about how the huge cock would feel inside his ass and he moaned lewdly around Viktor’s dick. A rush of slick dripped down out of his hole and Yuuri knew he’d be making a damp patch on the expensive rug, but he didn’t care.

 _“Yes, more_ ,” Viktor eventually managed, not sure what language he was speaking. “ _Make me come, fuck, I want you to taste me, for me to mark you with my scent so deep inside you.”_

Yuuri didn't seem to understand what he was saying, but he sucked him down harder anyway, not discouraged by Viktor at all. In fact, Viktor could smell the sweet scent of slick filling the room and for a second, he imagined fucking Yuuri's ass instead of his mouth. He had to push the thought away before he came down the poor omega’s throat unannounced.

They maintained eye contact aside from when it became too much, instead their eyes falling closed in pleasure. Lost in the rhythm of each other. Meeting each other halfway and only encouraging each other with every gasp, moan and cry.

Yuuri was still determined to get Viktor off like this. He wanted to feel Viktor’s hot come slide down his waiting throat and swallow it down. He loved the idea of Viktor being inside him, coating him in his scent in any way possible. So, this time when Yuuri dipped his mouth down as far as he could manage and the head of Viktor’s cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat he was more prepared for the feeling. Instead of gagging, he merely swallowed and contracted his muscles around the swollen tip, moaning as he did so and he could feel his throat hum and vibrate around the hard intrusion.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, pushing at his shoulder gently as he tried to warn the young omega, but Yuuri didn’t stop or pull off as he expected. He pulled at him gently, tugging his hair as he tried to spare him from the surprise.

When Yuuri felt Viktor tug at his hair roughly, the young omega couldn’t help but let out a filthy moan at the feeling. His eyes rolled back a little as the sharp sting sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. His hand was now frantically rubbing his own hard erection as the pre-come dribbled down his shaft and eased the friction.

Viktor’s cock throbbed at the sound and feel of Yuuri responding that way to his slightly rough treatment. Instead of pulling him away, this time he yanked his hair and forced him closer, shoving his cock several inches further down as he stared down amazed. Knowing that he wanted it so bad, Viktor let himself use Yuuri’s mouth selfishly, thrusting up into the wet heat until his hips stuttered.

“Swallow it,” he panted, holding Yuuri in place with his fistful of hair.

Delighted by the command, Yuuri eagerly suckled at the head. His throat was stuffed full and it was difficult to even move at all, so he let Viktor take control and relaxed even more. His own hand was still pumping his cock and he could feel the building climax inside him. It was a real dream come true for Yuuri to be able to come with his mouth so full of Viktor that tears were streaming down his face from the strain his jaw was being put under.

Then, Viktor’s hot seed spilled down his throat and Yuuri whined at the taste. He happily swallowed it down as best he could and that was all it took. Yuuri’s own orgasm ripped through him and he shot his come all over his own chest.

Viktor gasped as he tried to catch his breath and slowly let go of Yuuri’s hair. He was shaking. An omega had never made him come so hard. Nobody had. The combined scents of their come, their sweat, and Yuuri’s slick was overwhelming. The omega looked wrecked, his lips shiny with Viktor’s come, red and swollen as he spluttered and it dripped from his mouth.

Viktor still felt out of control and, without thinking about it, he leaned forward and grabbed Yuuri’s face. Without thinking about the consequences, Viktor kissed him.  


(Art by [Danasaur](http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com/). Do not repost without permission.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to [Danasauurrr](danasauurrr.tumblr.com) for the beautiful artwork for this chapter. Do not repost without permission.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked our Facebook page so far! We're overwhelmed with your support and interactions with us. Anyone who hasn't already found us on there, please come check us out using [this link](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)!
> 
> (Also thanks for all your birthday wishes for plisetskytrash last week - today is actually victurius' birthday too, so show her some love! <3


	17. Your Kiss Got Me Hoping You'll Save Me Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Crazy in Love by Sofia Karlberg".

As soon as Yuuri had a face full of alpha, his post-orgasm haze faded away and his whole body stiffened.  _ Holy shit, Viktor is kissing me? _ His brain went into overdrive as it tried to decide how to react in this situation. He was supposed to be professional, but Viktor… Viktor wasn’t just any alpha. With Viktor, things felt different. It didn’t take longer than a second for Yuuri to convince himself to stop worrying. He melted into the alpha’s body, his lips moving hungrily against Viktor’s as his hands found the other man’s shoulders and clung tight to him, pulling him as close as he could.

Viktor sighed contentedly as the omega eagerly accepted his kiss. He still felt a little drunk on Yuuri as he encouraged his mouth open, his tongue dipping into his mouth and tasting his own come, the alpha within him so satisfied that the omega was so full of his spunk. He kissed him until the feeling faded and then rested his forehead against the omega’s, trying to calm himself.

After a few minutes, he started to come around, the afterglow fading. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. “I got carried away. How much… should I... I should pay you. I broke your rules…” Now the lust was passing, Viktor felt guilty at his own lack of control. He was supposed to be respecting Yuuri, and here he was forcing his come down his throat and kissing him when they had never once discussed how he felt about it.

“Oh, um…” Yuuri began as he came back down to Earth. The mention of payment had completely thrown him. For a moment during their encounter, Yuuri had completely forgotten that he was being paid. The realisation caused a wave of grief to wash over him as he realised that this wasn’t a real relationship. Of course it wasn’t.  _ What was I thinking? Why would he want a fragile failure of an omega like me? _

“I’ve never charged someone for…” Again, Yuuri trailed off as he looked purposefully away from Viktor’s gaze. He wasn’t sure he could meet Viktor’s eyes without completely breaking down. “I don’t know what would be a fair price for that. Besides, you tried to warn me. I was the one who got carried away. I shouldn’t be charging you more for something I agreed to in the moment. I practically pushed the decision on you...”

“Yuuri, believe me when I say you definitely didn’t force anything upon me.” Viktor laughed softly. Poor Yuuri clearly had no idea, the omega was oblivious. It was so endearing. “Besides, it’s only fair that you charge me,” he explained as he finally stood up pulled his jeans and underwear up. He held his hand out to Yuuri and gently pulled him up. “What about the other thing? Have you never kissed a client before?” he asked, delighting at the thought. “We could still calculate something fair.”

As Viktor pulled him up, Yuuri grew self-conscious of his naked state and reached for his discarded t-shirt that had been thrown to the floor. Then, he placed it in front of him to cover his limp cock, his face flushing as he realised that Viktor now stood almost completely clothed in comparison to him. “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Yuuri replied before he could censor himself, the weariness from his orgasm clouding his judgement.

Viktor, who had been looking for his shirt, looked back at Yuuri shocked before he could catch himself. “Well,” he said, trying to process the information as the alpha inside him demanded that he gather Yuuri into his arms and kiss him frantically, almost howling at the fact he had been Yuuri’s first kiss. “I-I cannot possibly pay enough for this…” he said as he struggled to regain his composure.

Viktor felt out of his depth here. How could he possibly cope knowing this? He had not only been the first person that Yuuri had blown, but he was also the first to kiss his lips. He wondered what other firsts he could possibly share with the young omega. He knew he was innocent, the way he smelt advertised that fact, but honestly, Viktor had always doubted that fact. He thought it was just his natural scent. But that couldn’t possibly be true, because he would smell if Yuuri was lying, something that he had rarely experienced with the omega.

It gave Viktor a lot of feelings and he wondered how he could possibly thank Yuuri as he was genuinely touched that Yuuri looked calm and happy, if a little nervous, that Viktor had kissed him. In the end, Viktor decided to do what he normally did with Yuuri and try to be honest, or at least as honest as he could be considering the circumstances of their relationship. He wanted to be Viktor, he didn’t want to follow the pressure of how he should act as an alpha and he definitely didn’t want to act as the Pakhan right now.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I am truly honoured.” He bowed deeply at Yuuri, feeling a little overwhelmed. It was the only thing that came naturally to try and express how thankful he was, how much he appreciated the omega.

Unsure how to react, Yuuri smiled weakly at the alpha and took a hesitant step back. “You’re… um, you’re welcome?” he said in an uncertain tone as he pulled the t-shirt in his hands over his head and then grabbed his jeans from the floor, quickly dressing himself. Yuuri realised he hadn’t cleaned himself up at all and now the inside of his t-shirt was sticky with his own come. He groaned when he noticed the way it soaked through the cheap, thin material. “Damn it,” he cursed as he looked down at it. “I didn’t bring a spare. I’m such a mess.”

“I like that look on you,” Viktor said flirtily with a grin, admiring the sticky mess that Yuuri was. It was a huge compliment to Viktor’s ego. “How about I show you the bathroom and I’ll get you some clothes of mine?” The omega wearing his clothes would be a selfish indulgence. He led Yuuri across the corridor, excited to show him his favourite room. He opened the door and stepped inside smiling wide as he bounced around the room.

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was the bathroom huge, but it was breathtakingly beautiful. It was a glistening, bright white in colour with dark grey marble counters and a huge claw-footed tub which sat in the middle of the room. It was  _ huge.  _ It looked big enough for four people to sit in. On the left side of the room lay countertops and the sink, which were lined with expensive and gorgeous smelling body lotions, creams, candles, and soft towels. Then, against the right wall was a large shower with frosted glass. Inside there was a bench to sit on and the walls were lined with shower heads. It looked incredible. Nothing could beat what Yuuri saw when he looked up, however. Above the bathtub was a great skylight where the starlight shone through. It was magnificent and totally suited Viktor’s luxurious nature.

“This is my favourite room, I would live in the bath if I could,” Viktor admitted. He leant over and turned the taps on, pouring a generous amount of one of his favourite bubble baths inside. “I’ll give you a few minutes privacy and get you something to sleep in.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri and closed the door behind him.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Viktor leant against it and took a steadying breath as he tried to compose himself. This felt dangerous. Even though he was at home, in his hotel, he felt like Yuuri had a lot of power over him, but thank god the omega hadn’t seemed to have figured this out. Yuuri’s naivety was a blessing, any other omega would take full advantage of Viktor.

He made his way to the bedroom and found some of his nightwear, finding something comfortable for the younger man to relax in—he had been a work all day and, though he was with Viktor now and still technically working, he wanted him to be able to relax. Viktor had already got more than expected from the other man, after all, his entire plan was to let Yuuri have some more control here, to enjoy himself, so when Viktor proposed working for him, it would seem more appealing. So he grabbed some comfortable leggings and one of his t-shirts and waited around a few minutes.

On the other side of the door, Yuuri watched as the tub began to fill up with water. He couldn’t believe he was about to have a bath courtesy of Viktor. Whatever the Russian had emptied into the water smelled sweet, like citrus and honey. It was enticing. The warmth of the water began to fill the room and Yuuri found himself unable to resist much longer. He yanked his soiled t-shirt off as well as his jeans. Then, he moved to the countertops intending to grab a towel, but he got distracted.

Somewhere on the countertop, Yuuri could smell that musky cologne Viktor wore sometimes and his nose inhaled it deeply. His hands reached out before he could stop himself and he was digging through the various products looking for the source. When he found it, Yuuri peered down at it delighted before picking the glass bottle up and bringing it to his face. For a moment, Yuuri was tempted to find a way to hide it and then take it home with him. He’d be able to spray it on his pillow every night and sleep soundly covered in part of Viktor ’s telltale scent.

The thought startled him a little and he hurriedly went to replace the cologne, but accidentally missed the countertop when he placed it down. The bottle fell to the tiled floor with a loud crash and the amber liquid spilled everywhere.  _ Shit _ ! Yuuri thought.  _ That is bound to be expensive and I shouldn’t have been looking through Viktor’s stuff anyway! What should I do? _

From outside the bathroom, Viktor heard a crash. He was at the door in an instant and knocked frantically. “Yuuri?” he asked, and then pushed the door open, impatient as the man did not instantly respond. When he stepped inside, he laughed as he assessed the situation, Yuuri was stood looking like he had been caught red-handed as he was surrounded by broken glass and the room stunk of his favourite cologne. He stood naked and the smell clung to him. Viktor felt his cock twitch in interest.

“I can give you some to take home if you like.” Viktor couldn’t keep the smile from his face, something about this was incredibly sweet. He didn’t mind Yuuri looking at his things, after all, he wouldn’t have invited him to stay if he didn’t trust him. Just when he thought he was gaining control again, Yuuri went and did something like this and disarmed Viktor again.

“You could wear it when you miss me,” he joked, but he secretly meant it. He held his hand out so Yuuri could step around the mess. “Don’t worry about this, the maid will sort it tomorrow, just be careful, okay?” Viktor did not want to call downstairs for someone to come and clean it and interrupt his time with Yuuri.

Grateful, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and stepped away from the glass shards that littered the floor. He knew he was flushed bright red and he must look like such a needy omega right now. “I’m sorry… The scent is just…” Yuuri wanted to try and explain so that Viktor didn’t think less of him, but it was hard to put into words. “Omegas are bound to react like this around alphas, you know?” Yuuri squirmed a little under Viktor’s gaze. “It’s only natural. I’ll try to reign it in more.”

“It  **is** only natural, you’re right, so you don’t have to do that,” he said sincerely. “If you want to relax by smelling like me then I can do nothing but take it as a huge compliment. I mentioned before about my sense of smell… I wasn’t exaggerating, it’s quite extraordinary, actually. A bit of a curse but also a blessing…” Viktor gulped thickly. “You smell so good sometimes that I don’t know how to control myself. You should never be embarrassed about liking smells, scents are kind of my thing…” He looked away at the admission, wondering if he’d said too much and knowing deep down that he had, yet it didn’t stop the words falling from his lips. “I’ll have the staff collect some tonight. A gift.” It would be no problem, he could call downstairs and get someone to go and buy some.

Yuuri’s head snapped up at that and his chocolate-coloured eyes grew wide. “A gift?” he asked in a small voice. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t… I mean, I don’t want to waste your money like that.”

“You can’t put a price on a happy omega, yes?” Viktor smiled again with a shrug. “I like it when you’re happy. Plus, it would be a selfish gift. I like it when you smell of me... It feels like a crime to wash it off, but how about you hurry up and agree to the gift and then I can show you how to use the shower and we can have a bath together.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri stuttered, feeling a little shy and off-kilter. He wasn’t sure if he should be allowing Viktor to shower him with such lavish presents. What might he want in return for such an expense? Yuuri had no idea what the cologne cost but knowing Viktor it wouldn’t be cheap. “Did you want me to, you know…” Yuuri trailed off and his eyes darted from side to side. “Pay you back for it?”

“Certainly not,” Viktor said, instantly offended at the suggestion. “I would never allow such a thing. I think you give me enough without  _ you  _ trying to pay  _ me _ .” It sounded stupid as soon as he said it but it was too late, the words were already out and he couldn’t take it back. “I just meant… Anyway, the shower?” he asked before hiding his blushing face by turning in the opposite direction and opening the glass screen.  _ What’s happening to me? Why aren’t I in control? _ Viktor shrugged off his clothes, standing naked and threw a sexy wink behind him before he stepped inside, trying to regain his persona.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what Viktor had meant, but he cast it aside for the moment and opted to follow the alpha into the shower. Desperate to get rid of his own come that still painted his belly, Yuuri stepped into the warm and pleasant stream of water and let out a moan at the feeling. Beads of water dripped down his body and spread through his hair. Yuuri ran his hand through his own dark locks and closed his eyes at the relief that washed over him.

The two of them washed themselves in silence, but after a second or two, Yuuri could feel eyes on him, so he looked up in Viktor’s direction and there was no hiding the admiration in his gaze. Yuuri baulked a little. “This shower is just… It’s really nice,” Yuuri said awkwardly, shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other. “Thank you for letting me wash myself off.”

At that moment it really struck Viktor at how sweet the younger man was, he was so grateful and polite about everything—thanking him for something so simple, it was only a shower. He had never met an omega like him before. It really made him wonder how he had managed to get into this line of work.

After thinking about it for a few moments, he finally asked, “Yuuri… can I kiss you again?”

“What?” Yuuri replied, shell-shocked.

Viktor stepped into his space, the water cascading down him from above. “I like the taste of your lips,” he whispered, slowly reaching up to cup his face. “And you are very beautiful.”

The young omega’s heart raced at Viktor’s words and he couldn’t help but lean into the alpha’s gentle touch. “I’m not beautiful, you don’t have to say that,” Yuuri responded, feeling a little self-conscious. “I mean if I was so beautiful how are you my first kiss? I’m nineteen, you know.”

Viktor frowned, he felt a little saddened, he could hardly believe the words coming from the young man’s mouth.  _ Is that how Yuuri sees himself? _ “I think you should have guessed it by now,” Viktor said, “but I have a  **lot** of money, Yuuri, more than I can spend in an entire lifetime. I can have anything I want. I have already had a lifetime of luxuries, everything is at my fingertips. I’ve had my fill of omegas, I can have anyone I want. Why would I waste my time with you if I didn’t think you were worth it? You’re worth every cent I pay and more.”

Yuuri blushed at those words. He clutched them close to his chest and tried to remember every syllable. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that this volatile and strange relationship they had would last, but one day when he was left alone again, Yuuri could remember this day and that was enough. “Oh, okay,” Yuuri finally said and smiled. “That’s… That’s a lot. I don’t know… I think… I like you, too.”

“I know,” Viktor said with a smirk before slowly leaning in, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. He paused, his lips hovering above the omega’s. “So… do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered, smiling as he looked into his eyes up close.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stuttered as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from that icy-blue stare that overwhelmed him. The alpha’s body was crowding against him until there was no space left between them anymore. Everything in his sight looked and smelled like strong, seductive alpha. Yuuri couldn’t resist him. “Please, Viktor.”

Viktor closed the space between them, kissing him very differently than their rushed, overwhelmed kiss that they had shared in the spur of the moment earlier on. He took his time, slowly backing the man against the tiles as he leant into him, his hands cradling his face as he memorised the feel of his soft mouth against his own.

The scents from their earlier exchange were gone, the water washing it away, and Yuuri smelt pure, more like himself than Viktor had ever smelt before and it was quite possibly the best kiss that Viktor had ever experienced in his life.

Yuuri stood wide-eyed as he was kissed, his hands tense at his sides. He wanted to wrap himself around Viktor and cover the alpha in his own scent, but he was too mesmerised by the way Viktor’s lips moved against his. When Viktor finally pushed his tongue past the seam of his lips and into his mouth, Yuuri let out a loud sigh and melted into the kiss. His arms wound around Viktor’s neck and he finally closed his eyes.

For the first time, Yuuri felt like he was one of those women in a romantic comedy—the ones who always got the man at the end. Oh boy, did Yuuri want this man at the end. So, he clung to Viktor with all his might and pulled him closer, hoping that this moment would never end.

Much to Yuuri’s disappointment, the Russian man pulled away. “Delicious,” he murmured before kissing him once again. “Let’s get in the bath.” Viktor stepped out and turned the shower off, before walking to the bath. He tested the water and turned the taps off. He held out a hand to Yuuri, encouraging him to follow. “Come. I want to show you something.”

He stepped into the hot water and then sat down, guiding Yuuri to sit in front of him. He clicked his fingers and the lights dimmed, the two of them were plunged into almost-darkness, the light from the bedroom shining through the open door, the lamps down low, and the stars and moon shining above them.

“Pretty special, right?” He leant back, pulling Yuuri against him so the young man could relax. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, the man felt a little stiff in his arms and Viktor realised that he had probably never done this before. He knew from his visits to Japan that Japanese people often bathed together, unlike Russia and here in America. But since learning about Yuuri never sharing a kiss, he doubted he would have done this in an intimate sense.

“Are you from Japan, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, though he knew the answer, he was probing so Yuuri would tell him more. He rubbed the omega’s shoulders thinking because although he could read a black and white file that told him facts, he hardly knew anything about Yuuri at all as a person.

“Yes,” Yuuri answered in a meek voice. As Viktor’s hands kneading into the hard, tense muscles of his shoulders he couldn’t help relax a little more and let out a quiet moan. “My family still live in Japan, actually,” he told Viktor and leaned his head back a little as the Russian dug a thumb into a knot. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri’s head tilted back and found itself resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri cried, “that feels really good. Is this how you make all your money? Massage?”

“Ha,” Vitor laughed. “If I told you I’d have to kill you,” he whispered, in what he hoped was a funny, mysterious way, though in reality, it was the truth - he didn’t want to linger on that thought for too long.

“Since we’re talking about this… there’s something I just want to mention.” He sidestepped the mention of his work, hoping to distract Yuuri, and he paused for a moment, rubbing a particularly large knot in Yuuri’s shoulder. “I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” He hesitated. He had to give Yuuri something… he had promised Yura he would figure this out and make it work. So he had to tell him certain things so this made sense, but just deciding what information to give was difficult. “This is my hotel,” he said in the end, testing the waters with the omega to see how he would react.

Yuuri nodded his understanding. “Is that how you managed to get such a fancy room? Management perks?” he asked as he ran his fingers through the soapy, silky water. “I don’t get many perks in my own jobs. Must be nice.”

Viktor laughed, he just loved Yuuri’s naivety. “No, Yuuri. I mean, I built this hotel three years ago, I use it for my business when I’m here in America. I’m self-employed,” he explained, because if he told him that, then Yuuri would know he could come and go at the hotel as he pleased, which was exactly what Viktor wanted. “I actually live in Russia,” he said, the words out before he could stop them.  “In Saint Petersburg.”  _ Why can’t I stop talking? Yura is going to kill me... _

“You live in Russia?” Yuuri asked, frowning. “How long are you here for then? I mean… Are you going back soon?”

“I-I actually don’t know the answer to that question,” he admitted. “I have a problem within my…” he stumbled for a word, “company…” he settled for in the end. “It might take a while to fix. I do travel a lot though and it’s only a small inconvenience for me.” He guessed he shouldn’t mention his private jet just yet… He was still trying to ease Yuuri into this.

“Oh,” was all Yuuri could say for a moment as he tried to digest all the new information he had been given. Viktor could be off back to Russia anytime and he wouldn’t know. Their relationship could end just like that without any warning. It wasn’t like Viktor would be interested in talking to Yuuri still once he was back in Russia. After all, Yuuri was just a body to keep him warm, right?

“I have the kind of job where I need to be discreet, so I would appreciate it if you don’t mention the location of here to anyone. This hotel is just for my employees to stay, it’s run by my staff, for my staff, for when they’re in the country and working for me. But you’re welcome here any time you like it. I was actually wondering if you’d like to sort something more formal between us.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Yuuri confirmed. “I promise, but um… What did you want us to sort?”

“This, of course,  **us** . I’d like to see you again.” Viktor sighed as he looked up at the sky. This was one of the best nights he’d had since returning to Detroit. If he could have more like this then he would be much happier. He’d had company here before, but not like this. He wanted Yuuri more than ever. “I thought that would be obvious,” he teased. “You are very beautiful and I enjoy your company. I would pay you handsomely to see you regularly. You must need money for something, right? I could help.”

Viktor was hoping that the offer of more money would tempt the young man, he wasn’t sure how else to try and win him over, he was already trying his best and throwing himself into this full of hope. Yuuri had always seemed so frantic over finances, so maybe if he could give him a more regular income it would help. JJ was probably taking most of his cash with his high fees, so Viktor could win against JJ in this respect.

Yuuri did need the money… “How regularly would you want to see me?” Yuuri asked hesitantly. “I, um, I’m pretty busy with college and the club and the cafe too…” he trailed off and bit his bottom lip. “Though, school is out for the summer so I do have more time than usual.”

“School? You go to college?” he asked in interest. He couldn’t remember if Yuuri had told this to him before, or if he simply remembered it from the research he had done on him. Either way, he had already known. But it did explain a few things for Viktor - a foreign student in America, that couldn’t be cheap. “Is that what you need help with? Tuition?” Viktor had heard about students stripping for cash to get through college, but he had never encountered it. Most of his staff at his own club did it for the job, they were passionate dancers and enjoyed their work, though the high pay helped too. Yuuri was working two jobs as well as going to college. He must be desperate.

Unbeknownst to Viktor, tuition wasn’t the only worry Yuuri had on his mind financially, but it was a good start. “Yeah, I…” he began and then stopped.  _ Should I tell Viktor what happened? _ He didn’t want to seem like he was begging for money, but at the same time, Yuuri had no-one else to talk to about this. He didn’t want to worry his parents and he didn’t want to make Phichit concerned. After a moment, Yuuri took the plunge.

“I failed my latest exam,” Yuuri confessed in the quiet darkness of Viktor’s bathroom, his voice thick as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I’m on a scholarship programme which means maintaining your grades is important. I’m not really sure what will happen next to be honest. I’m… I’m a little scared.”

Viktor’s hands stilled. It was not what he expected to hear and the emotion which Yuuri expressed was heartbreaking. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We can work something out. You can retake your exam, right?” He hoped he could. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the end of the man’s education. Yuuri was an amazing dancer, an irresistible stripper, and a perfect escort, but it didn’t seem like he would be here forever, dancing in JJ’s seedy club. Viktor knew he deserved so much more.

“Yeah, I can,” Yuuri answered with a nod. “I’m going to take it again next month. I guess we’ll see then.”

“I believe in you,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri’s face heated again and he let out a little cough before attempting to change the subject. “So, it’s gotta be almost 4 am by now. Did you plan on sleeping anytime soon? I know you’re paying me for the whole night, but I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sorry, of course!” Viktor forgot that other people actively went to bed instead of avoiding it like he did. “I’ve been too excited in your company tonight. We can sort out the details of a contract tomorrow if you’re interested in something long-term with me. You can sleep on it.”

“That sounds great,” Yuuri murmured before letting out a long yawn. He stood up and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a soft, fluffy towel from the counter top to wrap around himself. “Did you have spare clothes I could sleep in or…?”

“Yes, on the counter, I forgot about them in the drama with the cologne,” Viktor said as he climbed out. He wrapped a towel around himself and he left Yuuri to dress in privacy.

As he stepped out of the bathroom and put some space between himself and the omega, Viktor realised how tired he really was which in itself was something new. His body normally craved sleep but avoided it. He was surprised to see that actually, he couldn’t wait to curl into bed tonight. It might be the omega’s presence, his soft, relaxing scent. Or it could have been the nice evening that they had spent together. Whatever it was, Viktor knew it was because of Yuuri.

Viktor prepared the bed and then in a panic, he realised that the shirt he had worn that very first night that he had met Yuuri was still stuffed under his pillow. He quickly grabbed it, wide-eyed at his almost-mistake. He wasn’t sure how he would have explained that. He shoved it under the bed quickly so he could retrieve it again because although the scent was almost long gone, he got a lot of comfort from it still when the nights were long.

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom and hovered at the entryway to Viktor’s bedroom. Viktor paused where he stood, unable to stop the smile on his face as he took in Yuuri’s soft appearance. He sat on the bed and crooked a finger at him, a smile on his face at the sight of Yuuri looking so comfortable while dressed in his clothes. The alpha inside him was deliriously happy.

Yuuri took the invitation and hesitantly climbed in bed with Viktor, shuffling over to him and wondering what to expect from this man. Once he thought he had him figured out, Viktor would do something like this: kind and gentle, and make Yuuri trust him all the more, all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you again to [Danasauurrr](danasauurrr.tumblr.com) for the beautiful artwork for the last chapter - We had such beautiful feedback from you all which I have passed along to Dana! If you have 5 minutes, be sure to pop to their Tumblr to spread the love! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked our Facebook page! Anyone who hasn't already found us on there, please come check us out using [this link](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! You'll be kept up to date with our fics - we're currently working on several other projects! Prompts and commissions are open too, so head on over for information :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep us writing! 
> 
> (Also thanks for all your birthday wishes! We loved them ;))


	18. Your Touch Like A Happy Pill But Still All We Do Is Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is based on "Bad Liar" by Selena Gomez

The next day Yuuri awoke alone in a large, plush, and unfamiliar bed. He groggily swiped at his eyelids to try and wake himself up. One hand reached out to the other side and he groped at the sheets to check that Viktor truly wasn’t there. When his search came up empty, Yuuri sighed and pushed himself up. He glanced over at the clock which illuminated the darkness with a soft, red glow. 10:52, shit. Yuuri didn’t actually have any plans for today since he’d known he was staying overnight with Viktor, but that didn’t mean he should stay in bed for so long. After all, Viktor was still paying for his time.

Quickly, Yuuri scrambled out from beneath the sheets and stretched. He tapped the switch for the lamp on the nightstand. Once he did, Yuuri could see a package lit up at the end of the bed. He crossed the room with a perplexed look on his face to pick it up. He lifted it to his face and saw the words _‘For Yuuri’_ written across the top of the black box. Curious, the young omega opened it up to find a brand new, fresh set of clothes with a bottle of Viktor’s Armani cologne laid on top. He smiled widely at the gesture and changed into the clothing. It was a tight light-blue Anthony Thomas Melillo henley, a pair of black, skinny Levi’s jeans, and some Balenciaga underwear. The fabric felt rich and thick in his hands and he knew it must have cost a fortune, but Yuuri didn’t care.

Without another thought, Yuuri changed from his baggy, borrowed t-shirt from Viktor that he’d slept in and pulled on the fresh, clean, and new clothes. He smiled again before dousing himself in a few sprays of Viktor’s cologne and revelling in the scent of the alpha he was growing dangerously attached to. He pushed that thought from his mind as he found another note at the bottom of the now empty box.

‘ _Please dress yourself and step outside and my staff will help you to find my office.’_

His heart quickened at the thought of seeing Viktor and he speedily walked to the front door of the penthouse. On the other side were two armed bodyguards who seemed to be waiting for him. When he was there, the two Russians smiled weakly at him before striding down the corridor to the elevator. Yuuri hurriedly followed them and couldn’t stop the smile that kept creeping onto his face.

 _Viktor wants to make this arrangement long-term,_ he told himself gleefully, _Viktor bought me presents and wants me to make a contract. He was so nice and gentle with me yesterday too. We shared our first kiss… My first kiss._ Before he could finish his excited train of thought, they had reached a large wooden door. One of the bodyguards on his right knocked and called something Yuuri didn’t understand in Russian through the door. Next thing he knew, the door was being opened by one of the unfamiliar bodyguard’s and Yuuri was being ushered through it.

When he entered, Yuuri noticed the office was huge. It had high ceilings, dark wooden furniture, and the walls were lined with expensive art or bookcases. It looked like the room alone cost more than everything he had ever owned across his entire life—combined.

Yuuri took a hesitant step forward as he watched the alpha, still with his head buried in some paperwork on his desk. Viktor looked so calm and content as he studied the words on the page in front of him. From Yuuri’s distance, he couldn’t make out what Viktor was working on, but it didn’t matter. Yuuri wasn’t supposed to know anyway.

“Hey,” Yuuri called with a small smile. “You asked for me?”

Viktor held up a hand, gesturing for Yuuri to wait a second before closing the folder he was reviewing and then moving it out of sight, locking it in his desk and away from prying eyes. Viktor immediately smelt that Yuuri was wearing the aftershave and the alpha was unable to hide his smile as the memories from last night rushed to the front of his mind, the scent reminding him of the night they had shared and all that he had learnt about the young omega. When he looked up, he was delighted to see Yuuri dressed in the clothes that he had provided, looking absolutely stunning and better than anything he could have possibly imagined. “I see you got my gifts.” He grinned, sweeping his eyes over Yuuri again. “Please, come and sit, Yuuri,” he greeted, motioning at the chairs in front of him.

“Oh, sure,” Yuuri agreed and took a step forward. He dropped down into one of the plush chairs and looked eagerly over at the alpha. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m very well, thank you.” He had slept better than he usually did and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. The calming presence of an omega was proving to be more than useful. “I trust you slept well, considering the time,” the alpha teased. Viktor found it amusing that the younger man had managed to sleep so much. He had watched him sleep peacefully before he had to come downstairs several hours ago. He was glad that Yuuri was relaxed enough here that he could have a good rest.

“I’m sorry about that,” Yuuri began in a timid voice. He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I don’t usually sleep that late. I can’t remember the last time I was asleep beyond seven, honestly.” Yuuri let out an awkward chuckle. “You can dock some of my pay for the hours I was sleeping.”

“You misunderstand,” Viktor replied with a smile. “I’m very pleased that you rested well. I take it as a compliment that I provided a comfortable place for your rest.” Viktor’s bed would inevitably stink of the young omega, ensuring the alpha would sleep well for the next few nights. He had already told the housekeeping staff not to clean his room.

“It was very comfortable,” Yuuri agreed with a small smile. “I’ve never slept on such soft sheets before,” he admitted and looked around the vast room. “Though, it seems like I should get used to a little luxury if I am to spend more time with you?” He hoped he was subtle enough to hide his excitement about Viktor’s late-night proposal. His fingertips thrummed with energy as he thought about making this relationship something more permanent, even if it was only for sex. Yuuri was excited about whatever part of Viktor he could get his hands on.

“You only deserve the best.” Viktor grinned. “Of course,” he said, with a slight tilt to his head as he steepled his fingers together, “there will be some rules.”

“Rules sound like a good idea,” the young omega agreed. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the newness of this type of relationship and he ducked his head. “I haven’t done this before with a client,” he explained, “so you might have to guide me through it a little.”

The reminder that this was a first for Yuuri sent a thrill through the older man. “I’m happy to help you, Yuuri. I think we can come to an agreement that will please both of us.” Viktor leant forwards and opened his laptop. “I have a few questions here and things we should talk about. How do you feel about coming to sit on my lap?” he asked.

The younger man gulped and his pupils dilated a little. He wasn’t sure he should answer honestly how much it delighted him to envision sitting on the alpha’s lap. Subconsciously, Yuuri licked his lips before he replied, “That sounds okay.”

Viktor took a deep breath as the soft scent of a pleased omega started to leak into the air and the alpha immediately knew that he had said the right thing. It had been far too tempting to invite him into his lap, after all, their entire relationship had stemmed from the omega climbing into his lap all them weeks ago. Now, they would move to the next step in their relationship while doing the same thing.

Yuuri pushed up from his seat with a little more eagerness than was probably professional before taking a deep breath and trying to relax his tension-filled body. It felt like he might burst from the rush of enthusiasm that ran hot through his veins. Once Yuuri had a better handle on his emotions, he rounded the desk and came to stand next to the alpha’s chair.

“How do you want me?” Yuuri asked in a tone overtly laced with suggestion.

Viktor pushed back in his chair, sliding back until his lap was free and then tapped his thigh in an imitation of the request he had made when they met at The Kiss and Cry. “Right here, little omega.” He grinned. Viktor reached for him, encouraging him to turn and then he swept him back, sitting him sideways on his lap so both of them could see the contents of the laptop screen. Viktor's left arm held him firmly in place, and his other hand reached for the mouse, wiggling it until the screen came to life. He typed in a password far faster than Yuuri could possibly comprehend and a document appeared on the screen.

“So,” he said, jumping right into business. “I think the best place to start would be to tell you some ground rules that I expect to be followed. Breaking these will result in an immediate termination of our contract which would make me very unhappy. I’m hoping we can have a nice, long business arrangement. It’s convenient for me to see you, you are beautiful and I feel like we have a great chemistry, but I need to stress that if you break these rules, even as much as I am fond of you, I will fire you without hesitation.” Viktor stared up at the omega sternly, wanting to stress the importance of what he was saying, hoping he didn’t come across as too hostile. He didn’t want to frighten Yuuri, but at the same time, he could not compromise the safety and security of the Bratva for a whore.

“O-of course!” Yuuri stuttered and nodded his head in reply. “I understand completely, as long as it’s not something weird or too kinky…” He let out a small giggle and smiled down at the serious alpha. “I told you, I’m good with secrets, Viktor.” The omega shifted a little to gain a more comfortable perch on the other man’s lap and ended up pressing right back against him. Instantly, he felt the rush of alpha pheromones wash over him and calm him until he closed his eyes in bliss.

“M-maybe you should just tell me the rules?” he suggested, trying to distract himself from the tempting man beneath him.

Viktor was pleased with the omega’s response, and being so close to him he smelt no lie, his scent the same dizzying sweet smell that he had quickly become hooked on. He continued, happy that Yuuri had passed this test, though he had never doubted him.

“Well, I have to tell you a few boring things before we get to the good stuff, like, for example, to continue to keep the location of his hotel a secret and to keep our relationship a secret. Never give my name or any details of me to anyone. This is especially important. If anyone asks what happened to me at work, then you are to tell them I just stopped coming and leave it at that.” Viktor was aware that the man had mentioned him to the other omega’s at The Kiss and Cry when he had been visiting, but there was nothing he could do about that now. It was his own fault and he had taken that risk when he had bent his own rules to visit the club. He couldn’t possibly blame Yuuri for that when he hadn’t told him.

“That sounds easy,” Yuuri replied pleasantly, though he couldn’t help his mind wandering to why he wanted secrecy and whether it mattered that he'd given JJ Victor's first name. Perhaps Viktor was a politician or a celebrity he’d never heard about who wanted to keep their sexuality a secret? Since he was Russian, Yuuri knew they weren’t exactly welcoming of any same-sex relationships. It might even be something as simple as he wanted to avoid his name being smeared all over Detroit if things went sour between them. Still, Yuuri’s imagination was a little overactive and he was sure that whatever it was it would be very unlikely for JJ to cause Viktor any issues. 

“I can sign something for you if you like?” Yuuri offered. He was hoping to show Viktor just how compliant he could be. “So, you have something more binding than just my word?”

“I’m glad you brought that up because I actually have what we call a non-disclosure agreement here which you will be required to sign. Of course, this goes two ways.” He didn't want Yuuri to think this was all directed at him. He wanted Yuuri to know that he wouldn’t be advertising what Yuuri was doing for him. It would be private. Something between the two of them. Well… this contract would be handed straight to Yura as he had agreed, but Yuuri didn’t need to know that.

“That’s fine,” Yuuri told him. “Can you explain exactly what it is though? I’ve never had to sign one before.”

Viktor could hardly believe how agreeable Yuuri was being. He was such a good omega, this was exactly why he felt so comfortable doing something like this with him. If he mentioned anything like this to other omegas, then they would be out the door, realising that they had no bragging rights and that they were unlikely to be anything but a fuck-buddy. But here was Yuuri, perfect for Viktor’s situation and becoming more enticing with every nod of his head and gentle, positive response.

“Yes, well it’s an agreement that is legally binding, we will read through it together and it will highlight the rules of our meeting. Like terms and conditions. We are both required to follow them. If we break the rules then we are both liable for legal action. This will be for my 'hard' rules. Feel free to add your own if there are any hard limits for you too. But mine are to: keep my identity private, anything you learn about my business, your location when you are with me, the hotels existence, and no photos, videos or recordings of me. All of this, unless otherwise given permission. Does that sound ok?” Viktor looked at Yuuri’s face for any sign of surprise or resistance but found none.

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed once more with a nod. “Everyone deserves their privacy. I think I have different ‘hard rules’ from you.” The omega squirmed a little as he considered how to phrase the next part of what he was going to say. “I need you to always stop when I tell you to, I've told you that before, and I don’t want to be hurt. I mean, I don’t know about like spanking and S&M or whatever…” Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face. “But I don’t want you to feel like you can hurt me just because you want to. Not without my permission. I don’t know if I’m making any sense here.” He finished with a self-conscious chuckle as he glimpsed to the side at the alpha he was waiting for a response from.

“Do you mean like BDSM?” Viktor asked. “I can assure you, I like my partners to be safe. You will learn I find consent very sexy, Yuuri. A little, um, too much at times… I can be a bit colourful with my words.” Viktor had to resist loosening his collar as he felt heat flood into his cheeks at the admission. “You will never be at risk from harm from me. Not any real harm. We can talk through each and every…” Viktor tried to think of the word in English. “‘Kink’ and I will always give you a choice. If you’re happy to try new things, we can use a system so you can quickly tell me if you like or do not like something. Does that sound okay?”

Yuuri nodded, turning in Viktor’s lap a little to face the alpha instead of the laptop screen. “You mean like a safeword, right?” he enquired. “I think that would be a good idea, I don’t have much experience with any of this. I can tell you a few things I know for sure I like, but it’s not a long list.”

“That would be very useful, Yuuri, why don’t you tell me what you like and we can type it up,” Viktor suggested.

“Okay,” Yuuri replied and gulped once more. His hands gripped a little tighter on the denim fabric of his jeans as he tried to summon the courage to talk about this out loud. “I-I know I like my neck being touched,” he began, trying to start off easy. “When I touch myself I play with my ass a lot too…” He glanced over at Viktor to see if the other man was judging him, but he found no such expression. “And I like certain… words. I know I probably shouldn’t and they’re a little embarrassing.” His cheeks reddened significantly and he began to rub his fingers together a little awkwardly.

Viktor took a deep breath and tried to carefully ask the next question. “Do you… like being bad? Do you like it if I call you…” he trailed off. He felt rude calling Yuuri a whore to his face, even though that was what he was, that Viktor would be employing him for exactly that reason… He examined Yuuri’s flushed face. “Or maybe… you would like to call me something?”

Yuuri’s eyes stared down at a fixed point on the floor as his heart began to race and the sound of it beating filled his ears. “I like being called a slut or a whore,” he confessed, his entire face flaming hot. “But I like being called good too. I know that doesn’t make any sense.” He laughed a little, but it was stilted and forced. But it made complete sense to Viktor, so he just nodded at him, hoping to encourage him to share more. “Then… I like the idea of calling you… daddy.”

Viktor felt like his heart had stopped and for a moment he stared at Yuuri uncomprehending. His mouth went dry. He had never been called daddy before, but the words sounded so pretty on the omega’s lips that Viktor couldn't help but want to hear it over and over again. “Well, ahem,” he cleared his throat, yet again, feeling very flushed and warm. “I didn’t know I liked that, but apparently it is very agreeable to me. Thank you for that, Yuuri.” He let out a soft laugh. “I’m twenty-eight and I had no idea.”

“I guess it’s never too late to learn something new,” Yuuri quipped awkwardly, still staring fixedly at the floor. “Is it your turn yet?” he asked as his thoughts flooded with _please let this torture end._

“Sure, why don’t you type up what we’ve discussed while I go over a few more things?” he asked because if Yuuri didn’t busy himself soon, Viktor would probably try and fuck him right over this table and that was definitely not part of the plan.

“Okay,” Yuuri told him and wriggled forward a little on the alpha’s lap so he could reach the laptop with his trembling hands. He began to type quickly and easily until he had written up the details of their conversation. “Have I missed anything?”

Viktor looked it over, reading what had been written so far.

 _**Contract between Dominant Alpha/Submissive Omega** _  
_**PAID AGREEMENT** _

_Dominant Alpha - Hereby 'Viktor'_  
_Submissive Omega - Hereby 'Yuuri'_

  
_We do, of our own free will, of sound mind and body, voluntarily enter this paid contract for a consensual sexual relationship, beginning from TODAY’S DATE (as signed) and ending within X days notice unless there is a breach of contract. The contract may be terminated without notice in this instance._  
_Safe, sane, sober, consensual must be in play at all times unless otherwise agreed. Should the need to revise the contract arise before expiration date (to be reviewed), we agree to verbal negotiation._  
_Viktor agrees to always listen to Yuuri’s wants and needs, through his words, and his actions. Yuuri has the right to both decline or accept any request from Viktor and his free will remains intact. Yuuri will attend the location as provided by Viktor. Transport will be provided and each meeting place will be kept confidential. All places will be safe and secure. There will be no photography, or unauthorised use of video recordings by Yuuri. No information about Viktor shall be passed on to a third party by Yuuri. All physical evidence of the agreement will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Viktor and Yuuri agree._  
_Viktor will have full control over Yuuri and take responsibility for his actions as his dominant alpha, including his behaviour and belongings. All clothes and items Viktor wishes for Yuuri to wear shall be provided. Yuuri agrees to wear provided items. Viktor will replace any broken material belongings and clothes such as underwear, etc. or provide compensation of the correct monetary value. Yuuri agrees to let Viktor do as he pleases, and have full control and care over his well being, including eating and drinking, bathing and all financial needs, while in Viktor’s presence. Viktor will never put Yuuri into known danger._

“Looks fine,” Viktor said. “So… how do you feel about spanking?” he asked, trying his luck.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri answered and shook his head. “I’ve never tried it.”

“How would you feel about trying it? Provided we have a safe word?” Spanking was probably the least of Yuuri’s concerns but he didn’t want to overwhelm him, and he had to start somewhere with these questions.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he considered it. Yuuri had watched it in porn many times and enjoyed it, but the thought of letting someone else have so much power over him was a little scary. He changed a glance over at Viktor’s face once more and bit down on his lip anxiously. _With Viktor, maybe it could be fun,_ he thought. His mind raced back to the night before when Viktor had showered with him and prepared him a lovely bubble bath. It was clear Viktor would take care of him. He’d promised he wouldn’t hurt him…

“I think I’d be okay with trying it,” he finally told the alpha. “Can we work up to that one?”

“We will work up to everything,” Viktor brushed off as if that was obvious. “There’s something I would like us to use, it is something like stop lights. If you like something you can tell me the colour green, and if you are not sure then you can tell me yellow, and if you want me to stop, you can say red. This way you don’t have to be embarrassed or struggle with too many words if you feel overwhelmed, you can call a colour at any time, and I will immediately know to stop.”

“That sounds perfect.” Yuuri smiled wider at Viktor. “And it makes so much sense. Do you think I’ll have to use ‘red’ often?”

“Almost never, I would never push you that far,” Viktor immediately replied. “Yuuri…” he hesitated. “I know that man scared you the other night, but I want you to know I would never do that to you. I would never try to force you to do anything… so we can take this as fast or slow as you want to. I’m just happy to have you dance for me. I don’t expect everything at once.”

Yuuri shrank a little at the mention of Shane. He’d been attacked twice now by the alpha who believed he owed him something simply because he was an omega. Yet, Viktor was different. Viktor never expected anything and that made Yuuri want to give him everything. He remembered the way Viktor had saved him - had defended him - from his attacker the other night and his omega preened. Viktor was the perfect protective alpha that his omega desired. He wouldn’t ever hurt Yuuri.

“Okay,” Yuuri finally said with a nod. “I still don’t really understand why you’d go to all this effort of taking things slow with me when I’m sure there are plenty of other omegas who could just jump straight in, head first.” The thought bothered him a lot. Was Viktor going to throw in the towel once he realised how much hard work Yuuri was?

“It’s not always about the destination, Yuuri, it’s about the journey. Have you not been having fun with me?” Viktor was having the time of his life with Yuuri and he felt like rushing it would ruin everything. He wanted to savour this experience. He wasn’t ready for it all to be over. He wanted to enjoy every step.

“Of course I have,” Yuuri answered quickly. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Once the words were out, Yuuri froze. Maybe he shouldn’t have given up that information so easily. He tried to change the subject. “Oh, I thought of something,” Yuuri blurted out. “I don’t think I can work only with you…” He paused. “Isabella would kill me if I stopped working shifts at The Kiss and Cry.” He spoke carefully, not really sure about how much he should tell Viktor. He could never leave The Kiss and Cry, no matter how much he wanted. JJ was the only thing between him and the Yakuza. Without JJ, Yuuri was dead.

Viktor tried not to show his disappointment at the words. He remembered the name Isabella from the files Yakov had sent him. He would love to get Yuuri as far away from that place as possible, but he didn’t want to alarm him. He would have to approach this situation carefully.

“I can’t force you to leave that place, but I won’t let my distaste for it remain a secret. The Kiss and Cry is tacky and cheap. I can pay more than they will. However, if you need to stay for some reason, then I won’t pry.” Viktor was completely going to pry as soon as Yuuri left. He wasn’t happy about Yuuri telling him he needed to stay. Viktor was starting to get suspicious of how deep Yuuri was in trouble with the club.

“I have to stay,” Yuuri told him with a thin-lipped smile. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Viktor lied. He would have plenty of time to convince Yuuri to leave. It wasn’t a huge concern right now and he couldn’t force him to speak. “Anyway,” he said, planning to take a sidestep the subject again. “We were talking about names. Is there anything I should not call you?” he asked.

That had Yuuri stumped for a moment. “I don’t think so,” he answered with a light shrug. “Though, I’ll tell you if there’s anything I don’t like. What about you?”

“You will call me Viktor or Vitya when we are together, but you may call me sir or master in the bedroom too.”

“M-master,” Yuuri whispered as he rolled the strange word around in his mouth.

“Oh, and you liked daddy, didn’t you? So you can call me daddy any time you like.” Viktor grinned at the omega and was pleased when he seemed to squirm.

 _Is it getting hotter in here?_ Yuuri thought as he swiped at the dampness across his brow. He could feel his entire body warming up and it made him fidget a little on Viktor’s lap which was definitely not the best idea. His mind flooded with memories of the last time he had been sat across Viktor’s lap. Last night when the alpha had torn off his thong and then… Yuuri blushed.

Viktor could smell the omega’s pheromones shift as he started to become aroused. “Wow,” Viktor said. “You really like it when daddy says things like that. Noted.” Viktor laughed and ran a comforting hand across Yuuri’s thigh, letting him know he was just teasing. “How do you feel about knotting?”

“Knotting?” Yuuri repeated in a high-pitched voice. “I-I don’t know, I’ve never done that before. Maybe? Is it painful?”

Viktor frowned. He honestly did not know the answer to the question. He assumed not as omegas were made for that kind of thing and Viktor wouldn’t do it if he didn’t think that Yuuri was one hundred percent ready. “I’d never hurt you, not unless you asked me to,” he said in the end because that was the truth.

“Okay,” Yuuri acquiesced with a nod. “Is that everything? Are we done now?”

“Not quite. Do you agree to no watersports, scat, violence, humiliation, non-consensual acts, unprotected sex, or anything that either of us highlights at the time?" Viktor quickly read off the remaining hard limits. “And you agree to let me partake in normal alpha behaviour such as possessive behaviour, scenting and such? I erm… I like the idea of pretending we’re in a relationship, of taking care of you. Like I’ve said before, I don’t have time to keep an omega, so it would please me to buy you gifts and for you to be at the hotel when I get home. You know, a little fantasy?” He smiled at Yuuri attractively, hoping to win him over to the idea.

“Pretending we're in a relationship?” Yuuri questioned, his eyebrows pinched together thoughtfully. It seemed like an odd request since Viktor would already be getting Yuuri to fuck him, but maybe the alpha was just lonely. “I think I can do that.”

“Excellent.” Viktor could not hide his excitement. “So, we need to just set up a safe word and details of your payment and then we are done.”

“Okay, um,” Yuuri began with a little hesitance. He wasn’t sure what a good safeword would be that they could use. “What about ‘sakura’?”

“That sounds fine. I just want to clear another thing with you, when you visit me here, I will expect you to stay unless I tell you otherwise. I don’t think it sensible to leave you so soon after a scene. Things between us have been pretty intense. I should be responsible for your aftercare…” Saying things were intense seemed like the understatement of the century. When the two of them were together, it was easy for things to quickly spiral out of control.

“I’ll need to plan our sessions in advance then,” Yuuri stated with a nod. “So I can make sure I don’t have anything else that would stop me from staying, but yeah. I think that’s fine.” Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from feeling so emotionally attached to the alpha. No matter what happened between them this was a business arrangement which meant Yuuri needed to focus on what he was getting out of it.

“If I’m staying the night, however, I’ll expect to be paid for it,” he challenged and raised one eyebrow as he looked at Viktor. “Since it will cause inconvenience to my normal life and my roommate will ask where I’m staying. I’d like to be compensated for it.” Even as he said the words it all sounded wrong. His omega wanted nothing in return for staying the night in a bed full of Viktor’s scent. His omega simply wanted Viktor, but Yuuri needed to at least try to keep a level head here.

“You’ll be paid for all your time, all meals will be provided, and anything I would like you to wear will be provided as a gift. How does that sound?”

“That’s a good start,” Yuuri agreed with a nod. “What about… sex?”

“What about it?” Viktor asked, admiring the slight waver in Yuuri’s voice.

Yuuri gulped and then let out a shaky breath. “Shouldn’t we discuss payment for it?”

“Oh, I assumed you would just bill me whatever you deemed appropriate. I will pay whatever you want.” Viktor had thought that much would be obvious. Money was not the issue here, though he guessed it probably was a big concern of Yuuri’s, so he guessed he should have thought about this more, he was so preoccupied about what he could get the omega to do and about keeping it a secret.

“I’d prefer if we at least had an outline for what each kind of sexual… act was worth,” Yuuri answered and looked down at his hands that were fiddling with the hem of his henley. The subject made him uncomfortable, but he had to think rationally here. He needed to know exactly how much he was getting for how far he went with the alpha.

“Of course! We can add it in now. The Kiss and Cry charges one hundred per hour, right? So I at least have to make it worth your while. How about three hundred an hour, then five hundred after eleven? Then we can go over individual charges. Would you prefer cash or bank transfer? And should I pay you after every visit, weekly, or…?”

“After each visit would be great. Bank transfer would make my life much easier.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

Viktor leant forward and typed up the last few details:

 _Yuuri shall have the ultimate say through the use of a safeword in matters of pain and sensation. If Yuuri wishes to cease activity he will call out the following safe word: Sakura. If Viktor suspects Yuuri is unsure, in pain, or uncomfortable, he will follow the traffic light system as discussed (see enclosed)._  
_Viktor and Yuuri agree to the following hard limits (as enclosed), appropriate names to use (as enclosed), and kink negotiation (as enclosed)._

Yuuri read along as he typed, happily agreeing to the last final touches.

Viktor printed the document and ordered the pages, before grabbing a pen and signing each page in the corner, and then one final signature at the bottom. He handed the pen to Yuuri.

He took it and signed. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Viktor.”

Viktor couldn’t stop his grin as he held out his hand for the omega to shake. “Pleasure doing business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and for all the comments and kudos <3 Let us know what you thought of this chapter! For more updates follow our [facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! <3 Our commissions are currently open :)


	19. Goddamn Right, You Should Be Scared of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - "Control" by Halsey

On their first official day together after the contract was done and dusted, Viktor showed Yuuri around the luxurious hotel with strict instructions of where he was allowed to go and where he wasn't. He was happy for the omega to use the spa and pool, the gym, the bar, and the restaurant, but everywhere else was strictly off limits. The omega followed him around with a starstruck expression as he looked around the grand rooms and watched the staff flit around, scurrying away from Viktor.  
  
“This is so much bigger than I thought…” Yuuri murmured as he looked from one expensive furnishing to the next. “It must cost a fortune to stay here!” He turned to look at the alpha with a small smile. “Will I be seeing you again soon?”  
  
"Yes, I was thinking Tuesday, if that works for you?” Viktor said, turning to Yuuri with a questioning look.  
  
“Tuesday sounds great.” The omega nodded. Outside of a few shifts at The Kiss and Cry and the diner, he would be mostly free this week. It would be more than a pleasure to spend more time with the alpha, especially if it meant receiving the same treatment as he had last night.

“When you visit next week, I will be in a meeting in the evening," Viktor explained. "Sometimes I might be late, but I will always return to the penthouse. You are to still come at the assigned time and to stay, even when I am late. Any requirements I have, I will make clear to you, I’ll text you or leave you a message. I’ll probably leave you gifts like you found this morning. So, if you see a pretty box laying around, it is for you to open." They had touched on this in the contract, but Viktor hadn’t really explained it very well to the omega. He didn’t want him sat in the penthouse thinking that Viktor had stood him up or forgotten about him.  
  
“Okay, that makes sense,” Yuuri replied with a quick nod as he watched the handsome alpha walk around the hotel with such a powerful presence. It made Yuuri ache for him despite having been with him only the night before. He wondered if Viktor felt the same way.  
  
"So next week while you're waiting, since you know I'm going to be late, don't feel uncomfortable. You may take a bath or order room service or do whatever you like really," he said with a heart-shaped smile. "I'll still pay you for your time, of course."  
  
“You’re always so generous, alpha,” Yuuri began with a small smile of his own, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked up at his lover. “Thank you. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy. I’m really excited to do this with you.”  
  
Yuuri's response pleased the alpha to no end. He seemed truly relaxed around Viktor and was having a genuinely good time. It was so very different with them being together in the day like this, as normally they only saw each other at late night and early hours of the morning, but Viktor very much appreciated the soft look that the sun gave Yuuri, lighting up his face and making his eyes sparkle. He was beautiful.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning together, Victor feeding Yuuri fruit by hand from the poolside and introducing him to a Russian brunch and coffee. The omega ate like he was ravenous and Viktor was pleased that he cleared all the food provided to him. There was something deeply satisfying about watching Yuuri eat the food that Viktor had provided.  
  
Viktor was reluctant to let Yuuri go once the time came, but he knew that he couldn't keep him at the hotel and in the little fantasy that he had created forever. Not only did he have to let Yuuri go so he could work at The Kiss and Cry tonight, but Viktor also had his own important work to do. He also couldn’t expect Yura and Otabek to stay in their rooms all day, the two had agreed to remain on their floor while Viktor was sorting Yuuri’s contract and slowly being eased into the situation.  
  
He took Yuuri down to the garage and climbed into the SUV that he had used the night Yuuri had been attacked, in the perfect charade that he didn't own every single vehicle there, motorbikes excluded. He doubted Yuuri would remember which car he had seen him in, but he didn't want the questions if he did. Viktor drove him back to his apartment, the conversation falling easily between the two of them and Viktor was loath to admit that he actually was very disappointed when he finally pulled up to the curb.  
  
“Thank you for such a lovely evening,” Yuuri said, unable to contain the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.  
  
“You’re very welcome, I hope you had a lovely time.” Viktor smiled at him and unable to stop himself, he glanced down at the omega’s lips. He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. Especially in broad daylight and outside Yuuri’s apartment no less, but Viktor felt weak to the temptation and quickly gave in. He leant across the centre console and was delighted when Yuuri met him halfway. When they pulled from the kiss, Yuuri was beautifully flushed and Viktor watched as he bit his lips in desire, his eyes dropping back down to Viktor’s lips. “Tuesday,” he said as a promise.  
  
“Tuesday,” he agreed, before finally stepping out the car. Viktor watched him skip off and up the steps to his building. The omega turned and gave him a cute wave before he disappeared.  
  
Once Yuuri was out of sight and back home, Viktor called Otabek with a click of his headset which he pulled from the glovebox. This side of town was on the boundary of Viktor’s property, yet JJ had infiltrated it, if Yuuri was living here and working for JJ, then who else was? Viktor needed to do some research. He covered his hair with a hat and pulled on a coat before he stepped outside. He walked around Yuuri's building, measuring the distance between the buildings as he scoped out the area and checked everything, his phone snapping pictures as he waited for his second-in-command to answer.  
  
Yuuri's building had a basic buzzer system at the entrance and a code—that meant anyone could hang around to get in or even easily find the code. It was a glass door that was double-glazed, so it could be smashed with little effort. To the back of the building was a fire door which Victor assumed would lead up the back stairs to the apartments. There were balconies to the apartments in the front of the building, Yuuri's included, which would just not do.  
  
Viktor scowled. For a city apartment this size, Yuuri was most likely paying a few thousand dollars rent which was clearly a complete rip-off, but there was a bus stop outside which was likely useful for the omega and The Kiss and Cry was not far from here. Viktor could make a few calls and find out who Yuuri’s apartment belonged to. It might help him on his mission to finding JJ.  
  
" _Did he sign the contract?_ " was how the other alpha greeted him, talking in Russian. Viktor had been in such deep thought that he jumped when the ringing finally stopped in his earpiece and Otabek answered. Viktor rolled his eyes at his words. " _Yura drove me insane last night," he continued. "Please tell me you have some good news and that the contract is on his desk._ "  
  
" _Of course he did and yes, tell him to quit his bitching because I've already sorted it all,_ " Viktor said like it was obvious, though if he was honest, he hadn't been sure if Yuuri would sign such an in-depth agreement. Luckily, the omega seemed under the impression that Viktor was only hiring him merely as a sugar baby and hadn’t treated the situation as suspicious, which in a way, Viktor guessed made sense. If only things were that simple. " _I'm outside Yuuri's apartment now. I want full CCTV set up here. Can you call and have it sorted?_ _I have somewhere I need to be,_ " he said. Setting up security around the building would mean that not only could Viktor keep an eye on Yuuri, but he could also see the other comings and goings.

" _Does lover boy know you're stalking him_ ?" Otabek asked, but Viktor could already hear the sound of him typing and he knew he was sorting out his request. " _What type of security do you want?_ " Otabek asked. " _Are we going full stalker or are you gonna be discreet about it?_ _I can get someone stationed outside?_ "

“ _Hmmm, might be a good idea. I don’t know why, but something just doesn't feel right_ ,” he divulged.

“ _You’re right, I didn’t want to jinx it but JJ has been quiet_.”

Viktor hummed in agreement as he walked back across the street and tried to see if he could see into Yuuri's apartment which he couldn't from the ground, but as he looked at the surrounding buildings, they most definitely could. He frowned. " _I want someone here watching the apartment. It's too easy. Anyone could be in and out within minutes._ " Yuuri could be dead before Viktor even realised what was happening.

Watching Yuuri's house was probably not the sanest thing that he could do, especially without permission, but at the end of the day, Viktor was not naive. As much as he liked Yuuri, he did actually work for JJ. For all he knew, the American mafia could visit him... He needed to use this to his advantage. He knew he was betraying Yuuri’s trust in him, but he would be foolish to let this opportunity pass. If he could catch a lead using his contact with Yuuri then it would be like catching two birds with one stone. He could keep Yuuri safe and learn more about JJ.

" _No problem, I'll send a team over to do a full assessment._ "

"J _ust be discreet about it, I don't want him knowing what's going on. Send them as maintenance staff. I just..._ " Viktor trailed off, his silence speaking volumes.

_"No problem, Viktor, we can protect Yuuri._ "

  
***

  
Viktor knocked on the door, glancing around himself as he pulled his black, parka coat tighter around himself as he stood in the corridor. He adjusted his hat, pulling it down over his silver hair. He felt even more on edge stepping back into this side of town. The area that by all rights belonged to Viktor. It had been in the Nikiforov’s name for generations now, but the absence of Russians in Detroit had meant JJ and his crew were encroaching more and more every day. Viktor wasn’t even safe in his own territory anymore, damn it.

The atmosphere felt different than the last time he was here. He had driven through the neighbourhood and was shocked to see a lot of businesses had closed in this area and there was a lot of 'For Sale' signs. He hadn't been aware. He needed to talk to Yura about it and make sure to fix things as soon as they could.

Yakov appeared at the door looking surprised to see him and instantly let him inside. The old man looked on edge and hurried him in. " _Vitya_ ," he greeted, pulling him into a hug, quickly shutting the door behind him. " _How can I help you, my friend?_ "

The two of them stepped into the apartment which doubled as the elderly Russian's office. It had been a long time since Viktor had visited him at his home, he looked around and noticed the apartment was a mess. He frowned. Maybe the old man had become paranoid in his old age as there were newspaper clippings everywhere and files upon files stacked upon the tables. It wasn’t just that, however. There were empty bottles of vodka lining the floor, take out cartons strewn messily across his desk, and he’d even installed a few more locks on his door. It was like Yakov was afraid of the outside world like he hadn’t left in weeks...

Nevertheless, Viktor smiled at his old friend. " _There's a name I want you to run. Just between the two of us. You've encountered it before. Katsuki Yuuri. He works at The Kiss and Cry_."

Yakov frowned. " _One of the strippers. Young Japanese boy._ "

" _Yes_." He nodded and then stepped over to the window, peering through the blinds and to the street below. He counted the number of businesses that he could see boarded up. Things were not looking good.

  
" _I can have a look now_ ," the PI agreed and sat down at his desk.

  
" _I think he's in trouble, but I'm not sure how. JJ certainly has something on him._ " Viktor wasn't stupid, there was more to Yuuri than met the eye. He was determined to find out what had happened to the poor omega. He stepped away from the window for a second, a sigh falling from his lips.

  
" _And who is he to you_ ?" Yakov looked at him suspiciously. " _Are you being stupid?_ " he asked as he sat at the desk and ran his name through the police database. Viktor didn't answer, that way he wouldn't have to lie to him. " _It's clear,_ " Yakov said, looking at Viktor with a shrug. " _What do you want to know? I can only see what I've printed for you before. Seems like he’s just a stripper, Viktor._ "

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. " _Can you check the Japanese database_?" he asked, hovering behind him as he watched him.

" _Vitya, are you sure you want to start prying for someone so inconsequential? Our truce with the Yakuza is delicate. Do you want to risk upset for a whore? Especially with everything that is going on with JJ._ "

Yes. Of course, he did because he was quickly accepting that he wanted Yuuri. He was so close to having him completely. " _Just run it,_ " he said, hovering at the window again. Something just didn't feel right, he felt on edge. " _How's the area? Looks like shit around here._ "

" _JJ is around, threatening businesses and scaring away families. There is a lot of crime around here. It used to be a proud area to live, we were protected, and now the people feel abandoned by you, Viktor._ "

The Pakhan gulped, guilt brewing inside him. They were right. Viktor didn't know what he was doing most days and he would be lost without Yura and Otabek at his side to guide him. Everything had been fine until JJ reared his ugly head and this was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt so under pressure from every direction.

" _I'm sorry, my friend_ ." Maybe taking over had been a mistake, but he'd had no choice given his options at that time. He’d had to make a choice between keeping his father alive or keeping Yura around and Viktor would always choose Yura. " _I don't know what to say._ " He didn't. He was trying everything he knew and it just wasn't enough.

" _It's not you. It is the Americans. I think your father must have well and truly_ _—_ "

Viktor's head whipped around and he looked towards Yakov. It took a split second to register the loud whistle of the sniper's bullet. He glanced towards the window, the blinds still shaking from impact, and a small hole visible in the glass. He dropped to the floor immediately. Yakov's body slumped forward, his eyes wide as he stared into space with a bullet between his eyes.

Viktor felt like his heart stopped, but he didn’t have time to grieve, time to think or to do anything but grab his gun from his holster. When there were no more shots, he stood and he flew to the window. He could see the entry point across the street but the shooter was already gone.

Viktor had to act fast. With his heart hammering in his chest, he grabbed Yakov's laptop off the side, shoved it under his arm and then ran from the apartment. Viktor jumped down flights of the stairs and out the side of the building, heading for his car. A silver SUV with blacked out windows was across the road and Viktor instantly aimed, unloading his gun into the side window as he ran across the road and headed for his car. People screamed and ran as they heard the shots, taking cover. The car sped off and Viktor memorised the license plate as he jumped in his own car, throwing the laptop to the passenger seat before he sped after it.

Viktor had one thing in mind and that was getting to the man that had killed Yakov. He took off down the road, his eyes focused on the car and determined to run it off the road. Viktor followed it, swerving past oncoming traffic and down the centre of the road. Unfortunately, he caught the attention of a police officer and a siren sounded to the side of him before the car began following him.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed, glancing into his mirrors to see how close they were behind him. There was a squad car following him but it was around five cars back. "Call Otabek," he yelled and the car's Bluetooth responded, "Calling Otabek Altin. Work."

Viktor didn't concentrate on the cop but on the silver SUV. He couldn't afford to lose it.

" _Beka! I'm being tailed by a COP. Find me on GPS. I need you to take him out!_ " Viktor screamed as soon as the other man answered.

" _Jesus, boss, I'm on it, Yura! Yura_!" The sound of china breaking and then two of them suddenly running came through the muffled speakers. "We're on our way. Stay on the line!"

" _No promises_ !" Viktor barked back. " _I'm kind of busy right now_!"

The SUV turned down a side street unexpectedly, skidding across the street and blocking off the oncoming traffic. Viktor followed it, reaching for some bullets out of the glovebox. He drove with his knees for a second as he reloaded his gun in rapid time. He wound down his window and fired outside, aiming for the back window. Six shots hit, shattering the glass but the bullets didn't puncture through it. Annoyingly, it made little difference and Viktor cried out in annoyance, his hand smacking the steering wheel as he let his anger get the better of him. He slammed his foot on the car accelerator as the other car slowed, preparing to turn.

" _Who the fuck are you shooting at?!_ " Yura cried.

" _JJ's lot. Yakov is dead_ ," he spat. " _Just get this cop off my ass and I'll sort this_."

Viktor didn't hesitate as he slammed the car into the back of the SUV and then forced the other car into the nearby wall. Sparks flew from ahead, raining down against the windscreen. Viktor grinned, happy to at least be pissing them off.

Viktor tailed them for the next few minutes, desperate not to give up but now several police cars had joined the chase. Viktor was so relieved to hear the deafeningly loud rev of motorbikes coming up behind him and as he looked in his mirror, two riders donned from head to toe in black leather were winding through the traffic, unimpeded by the other cars. It was Otabek and Yura. The two of them moved gracefully together, zipping through the traffic like it was easy and working together fluidly. They dodged every single car and missed every single pedestrian making their complicated dance look simple.

Otabek spun, turning his bike backwards in front of the cop car that was directly behind Viktor, driving backwards as he waved. He then fired bullets into their windscreens. The cops slammed on their brakes and it had a domino effect, the other cars crashing and skidding in every direction. The sound of sirens slowly faded into the distance.

" _We got you, boss, now don't lose him!_ " screamed Yura's voice through the car's speaker system.

Now unworried about being tailed, Viktor gave his full attention to Yakov’s killer. He chased it for several streets until he slammed into the back of the SUV. He viciously ran it off the road and into the side of a building. He was satisfied as he bested the driver and he climbed out, smirking with his gun aimed at arm's length. He watched the driver scramble from the car and civilians ran screaming from the commotion.

Viktor paused in the street, aimed, and then took out the guy's legs.

"Got him," he said with a sadistic smile. He marched forward, grabbing the guy by his hair, and then dragged him back to the SUV. The unknown sniper kicked and screamed, but Viktor stomped on his face spitefully, effectively silencing him before he shoved him into the boot, slamming the door behind him.

***

Returning to Yakov's apartment felt like a kick to the gut. This was entirely his fault. Viktor had known JJ was going to strike and he had been so focused on Yuuri that he had completely disregarded other people that were important to him. Yakov had always insisted that he didn't want a room at the hotel and now Viktor was angry. He was angry with himself because he should have insisted, and angry at Yakov for being so stubborn. He should have checked on him more regularly here. Someone had been watching Yakov and the man must have known it. Yet, he hadn't come to Viktor.

Looking around he was unsurprised to see it had been ransacked. The state of the room before had nothing on this and Viktor was glad that he had thought to grab the detective's laptop before he ran off. Viktor's team were collecting everything that remained and stripping the room but it was clear that JJ had already been here. Viktor had no idea how long they had been watching Yakov, or how they even knew that he was connected to the Bratva.

Yakov had been laid in a body bag and on a stretcher and Yura was leant over him, heartbroken. He was openly sobbing. “ _He saved me and this is how I repay him, a bullet through the head from that fucking idiot JJ._ ” He stroked the man’s hair from his face and then gently closed his eyes, his face scrunched up in pain.

Guilt consumed him and Viktor pulled Yura into a hug. “ _I'm so sorry,_ ” he said and placed a firm kiss to his forehead.

Yura sniffled and pulled away. “ _It wasn't you. It's not your fault Viktor._ ” He shook his head and hugged himself close. His hand fell to his mating bite, rubbing his hand across it while he awaited his mate’s comfort.

“ _Of course it's my fault, I was here. I'd only just looked out the window I should have noticed a sniper_.” He felt sick. It should have been an instinct. He should have just known.

“ _Viktor, you can't be everywhere at once_ ,” the omega said with a shake of his head. “Don’t blame yourself.” Viktor did blame himself. How could he not? He angrily swiped at his eyes as they started to water, his anger getting the better of him. “Don’t,” Yura repeated, with a solemn shake of his head. “Don’t punish yourself like that.”

Viktor looked away. He couldn’t bear to look any longer. He took a deep breath and sat down at Yakov’s desk, rubbing his hands over his face. How had it come to this?

Yura leant against the desk and reached forward. He picked up a photo frame which was stood there proudly. He showed it to Viktor with a watery smile. It was a picture of the three of them, years ago, Viktor and Yura, and even Yakov, looking very young as they all held shotguns at a shooting range. Viktor remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was Yakov that had taught them to shoot, they both had so many sweet memories of the man parenting them and the loss felt huge.

This was all Viktor's fault. He just didn't know what to say. " _Let's take it home, okay? He was a good man, let's remember him fondly_ ," he managed to say, feeling a bit numb.

Viktor stood up and pulled Yura back into an embrace and then held onto him firmly. The two of them were silent as they watched the team clean Yakov's apartment. Everything disappearing as his identity was erased around them. It was sad but necessary. They would burn everything that was not needed, transfer anything sentimental to the hotel, and all documents would be sent directly to Viktor's office to be processed.

Finally, it was almost 20 minutes later that Otabek walked in the door. He had scrapped the leathers and his clothes were slightly torn. He looked a mess. " _I'm sorry, a cop on a bike chased me all the way to the other side of the town. I had to ditch my bike,_ " he explained as he basically ran into the room and scooped Yura into his arms. The omega broke, clinging to his alpha as he let go of the pain he felt.

" _I can't believe he's gone_ ," Yura sobbed and Otabek held him close, comforting his mate and scenting the side of his neck. He glanced towards Yakov, a look of grief flashing across his own face before he managed to get a grip and stay strong for his omega.

"Sir, we've retrieved everything from the building opposite. The shooter left the shell, he must have been in a hurry to leave," a beta said as he walked in the door, he passed him over a clear, sealed envelope and Viktor peered at it. "I wanted to make sure you got it," he said, his voice dropping an octave before he bowed and then walked away. The fact that even his own staff knew he was having problems made Viktor want to unload his gun into JJ’s face. It was humiliating.

Instead, Viktor's face twisted into a scowl as he stared at the bullet case collected. He couldn't specifically name the bullet that the case belonged to, but it definitely looked familiar. Viktor handed it over to Otabek who would have a better idea. The other alpha frowned and looked pointedly at the Pakhan. Viktor instantly knew there was something wrong.

" _Later. The bullet, Viktor_ ," Otabek said, glancing over to where Yakov lay.

Viktor knew what he was saying, they needed to take that bullet before it was stolen from them—there was still the question of a traitor in their midst. They needed that bullet. It was the only lead that they had.

Viktor cringed and gathered himself. _I can do this,_ he thought, _I have to._ He grabbed one of the nearby forensic kits from one of his staff and took out a pair of long precision tweezers. He took a deep breath as he stood over Yakov. Yura looked away and shielded his eyes as Viktor pressed the tweezers inside the wound and tried to retrieve the bullet. It took longer than it should have due to the sentimental nature of the normally easy task. But Viktor managed to retrieve it, and he dropped the bloody bullet into another sealed pack.

The Pakhan and his seconds stood numbly as they waited for the coroner to collect the body, and they all thanked Yakov before they zipped him up and said goodbye. They would give him one hell of a send-off, but they wanted to pay their respects now.

The three of them left and made their way downstairs to where Nikolai was waiting with a car. "Sir, we've retrieved your bike from across town," he said, talking about Otabek's abandoned vehicle. "But we have had to scrap all the vehicles involved in today's incident. You ended up on channel 22, sir," Nikolai finished, holding the door open for them.

" _Fuck sake_ ," Viktor cursed, " _of course we did._ Can this day get any worse?"

Nikolai didn't look like he dared say anything else but instead closed the door behind them and climbed into the front of the vehicle. "Sir, are we going to the hotel?" he asked.

"No, city morgue, we're following Yakov, I want to be sure he makes it there with no concerns." Nikolai nodded. Due to their connections at the city morgue, it would be an easy task to take an unexplained body there without a death certificate, Viktor would pay for one to be forged upon arrival and the death deemed as ‘natural causes’.

Otabek pressed the button to close the partition between the driver and passengers. " _I hate to piss on your already delightful mood,_ " he said, as he dug the bullets from the jacket pocket. " _But these are our bullets."_

He passed the packets to a still sniffling Yura who held them up. His face twisted in emotion before he passed them to Viktor. " _You're right,_ " he said.

Viktor frowned. " _So, these are ours?_ " he asked. He peered at the bullet and sure enough, there was the familiar symbol which belonged to the Bratva.

" _The very same as we have at the hotel.”_ Otabek sighed heavily.

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ " Viktor groaned in frustration. He shouldn't be surprised but somehow he was. He already had a problem with JJ stealing his drugs, so it would make sense that he had managed to get access to his weapons.

Viktor would have to act fast. Since he had managed to catch the sniper alive he was already one step closer. He had already recieved a call to say he was tied up and ready for interrogation at the hotel. It was definately an advantage because it had been a while since he had caught anyone alive who might know anything. Viktor had a lot of questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! for every single comment and kudos <3 Don't forget to like our facebook page and come say hello :3


	20. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow us on Facebook, you will know we had a small hiatus for mental health and to catch up with our real-life work <3 Mafia will continue to be posted as usual after today, and we will be returning to our usual Thursday updates. <3 
> 
> Chapter by plisetskytrash.  
> Chapter song is "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift.

Viktor held the bullet shell in between his fingers as he stared face to face with sniper he had kidnapped earlier. The man was a snivelling mess, hanging upside down, his feet tied with chains from where he was secured to the garage beams of the hotel. He was clearly in pain from where Viktor took out both his knees earlier that afternoon, he was bleeding all over himself, the blood having soaked through his clothes and found its way to his face and hair, painting the man’s skin. He weakly spat it out as it soaked his lips and nose, struggling to breathe. Blood pooled on the concrete floor below and the man was red-faced, blood collecting in his head and his skin tacky with sweat. He was barely holding onto consciousness as he drooped weakly in his restraints.

“You don’t have the luxury of passing out, my friend,” Viktor sneered. “Before I let you out of your misery, I have questions, and you best give me the answers nice and easily. If not, then it’s more fun for me.” He smiled at the man sadistically.

The man looked away, closing his eyes and trying his best efforts to ignore Viktor’s words, but there was no escape. Yura, Otabek and Viktor caged around him, the three of them armed with metal bats and ready to take out their frustrations and grief on the man who had done the unforgivable. Viktor couldn’t do anything but feel hatred for the pathetic beta. The Pakhan was ready to see him suffer.

“You’re gonna kill me, what’s the point?” He had a thick American accent, which honestly was not a surprise. Yet, still, Viktor didn’t care for his snotty reply or the tone in which he spoke. He narrowed his eyes. He was going to enjoy this.

“Do you think you’re in a position to be wasting your words?” Yura said, jumping to Viktor’s defence and effectively stopping him from losing his fucking mind.

The omega was standing straight, steel bat in his hand. Yura slowly pulled it back and made a show of aiming. The metal bat pulled back and then swung forwards. Yura stopped it mere millimetres from the man’s face. He exploded into laughter as the man flinched, clearly terrified for the impact that never came.

It was quite laughable really, that this tiny little beta had managed to take out an ex-police chief, someone who had more experience than everyone in this room combined. It made Viktor mad. How could someone so unimportant change everything so drastically? It had all been over in those split few seconds, Yakov had not stood a chance.

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor said calmly. “And you have killed someone very important to me.” He frowned, tilting his head to the side. “I want to hear you cry,” he said. “Beg me not to kill you.” His gaze was ice-cold as he stared at the man. He didn’t care that he didn’t know who it was, what his name was, he wanted him to remain nameless, to remain a  **nobody** .

“Please, help me!” the man yelled out, trying to wriggle out the chains. Viktor wasn’t sure where he thought he was going or what he could possibly do even if he did escape. The only way this man was leaving the hotel was in a body bag.

“Hmmm, that’s not quite good enough,” Viktor said, unaffected by the man’s choking sobs and tears. “I could kill you. Or… I could send you back to where you came from? Do you think your boss will be happy that you missed the opportunity to kill the Pakhan of the Bratva?”

The man’s eyes widened. “Nikiforov?” He stumbled over the name as he heard it for the first time. Viktor saw the moment that he fully realised Viktor’s identity - now he knew that this was it. He smelt the scent of fear cloud around him. The beta was terrified. He knew he was dead. There was no way out of this.

Only then, did Viktor smile.

With a renewed determination, the beta struggled, desperate to be released from the chains biting into his ankles. He struggled. “Please,” he begged. “Please let me go. I won't tell anyone,” he promised and it was a shame because he wasn’t lying.

“Why should I let you go? We’re going to have so much fun together,” Viktor replied with a smile.

Yura laughed and nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah, we’ve got a lot of questions… and we’re going to play a game, see?” he said.

The stranger let out a scream of anguish at the words. “Please, help me! Oh, god, please.”

“Help me! Oh please, help me!” Viktor yelled in response, mocking him and then screaming as loud as he could, having a tantrum and childishly stamping his feet. The sounds echoed around the carpark. “God, please, he's going to kill me!” he shouted.

The beta cried out in frustration, screaming out, but the only response he received was for Viktor to mirror him, making theatrics of his situation. Yura and Otabek laughed loudly, amused by their boss's behaviour. The Pakhan only fell silent when the man stopped screaming and begging, realising it was futile.

“Hmmm, you have a pretty scream,” Viktor said. He dropped his bat to the floor with a heavy clank before taking a step closer and gripping the man’s jaw.

From where he was hanging, the two of them were almost eye to eye. Viktor ran his thumb over the man’s bloody lips and stroked his face, smearing the blood down his cheek. Viktor pulled a handkerchief from his blazer pocket, and gently, he wiped the man's eyes, cleaning the blood that had collected there and Viktor enjoyed the way his scent changed and that he tensed up, terrorised by Viktor’s gentle touch and what it could mean. Viktor wiped the man’s face until it was clean and the man squinted at him. Viktor cleaned his hand, staring at the man silently.

“Please, don’t,” the stranger replied, his voice broken and cracked from screaming and the taxing position in which he was held.

“Hmmm, we best not damage his mouth, Viktor,” Yura said, grinning through his laughter.

The three of them started to pace around him, circling him as a shark would its prey. They ignored his struggles - he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You’re right of course, we’ll leave his teeth and tongue until last, we need to understand what he's saying,” Otabek agreed.

Viktor nodded along. “You’re right, we can have loads of fun before we get to that.”

The man’s arms were handcuffed behind his back, and he was unable to shield himself as Yura took another swing, though this time, hitting the man in his stomach with the bat. Blood sprayed from his mouth at the brutal impact and he groaned from the pain, swinging on the chain.

“Ready to talk?” Viktor asked with a grin.

“Fuck you,” he spat.

Viktor sighed and then bent down, grabbing the bat from the floor before straightening up. He stepped forwards, pissed off. He spun the man around, and spitefully he aimed at the man’s back, hitting him hard precisely. He was satisfied as he heard his shoulder blade dislocate, the crack of the bone being forcefully shifted from the socket. The man screamed out, a fresh batch of tears dripping from his face, mixing with the blood that dripped from him. Viktor waited until his cries softened before he did it again. His cries were loud and raw again. Both of his arms hung oddly behind his back. He lightly spun around on the chains from the force of Viktor’s hits, he looked like he was ready to vomit.

Viktor let him cry for a few more minutes. “Who do you work for?” Viktor demanded, though he clearly knew the answer.

The man gasped for a few moments and Yura stepped forward. He lightly tapped the man’s groin with his bat and with a large, sadistic smile he slowly pulled it back, clearly aiming to hit the man in the crotch.

“JJ! I work for JJ!” he instantly yelled out, trying to curl in on himself in a desperate attempt to protect himself. It was amazing how much men would resist until their dicks were threatened.

Viktor rolled his eyes at the information. “Tell me something new,” he said with a sigh. “Where did you get these?” he asked, referring to the bullet casing he held.

“JJ emptied one of your warehouses, it was a big one, that's all I know,” he murmured. Viktor turned to Otabek and the two of them exchanged a surprised look. This was news. He hadn’t known this. Why had no-one told him? Why hadn’t it been noticed? If it had gone undetected, then there was a high chance that JJ had taken out an entire team of Viktor’s workers. He would be sure to see if everyone had checked in today.  _ This is bad, he  _ thought. Depending on which warehouse it was, Viktor could be in a lot of trouble. His family owned a lot of weapons, most of which were in the Russian mansion’s grounds, though there was one other that had been too risky to empty as it held some very large and dangerous missiles and other things such as dangerous gases and war weapons. Even Viktor had never been there. He just prayed that it wasn’t from that base.

“When?” he demanded angrily. “Where?”

“I don’t know. I’m a nobody. He would never tell me that.” Unfortunately, Viktor believed him, he couldn’t smell the sickly scent that stuck to people when they tried to deceive him. He just smelt like death and despair.

“I was just told to take out the old man,” he continued, growing tired, his words slurred as he spoke, blood still drooling from his mouth. “That’s all I know. He stole weapons from you.”

“Why?” Otabek asked. “Why is he emptying our warehouses? He has weapons, he has drugs, why is he suddenly doing this after so many years of peace between us. The Bratva has always lived side by side with the American Mafia. Hasn't it?” he asked, and then turned and looked at Viktor.

That was right. Otabek didn’t know their history, he didn’t know anything of the old days when Viktor’s father was Pahkan with Yura’s father at his side as his second in command. All he had known was Viktor and Yura.

_ “No. There was an agreement with my father, _ ” he explained, switching to Russian out of habit. “ _ It wasn’t always peaceful. _ ”

Viktor didn’t know too much about what had happened, but he knew that it was drawn up when he was only a newborn baby. His own mother had been murdered at the hospital where she gave birth to Viktor. A retaliation. His own foolish father had killed someone important to JJ’s father, so he had hit back hard. In the aftermath of the grief, they had drawn up an agreement. They had divided the land, the assets and then agreed to stay away from each other. An agreement that, as far as Viktor knew, his father had kept. But he couldn’t be sure.   


“ _ Yeah, but JJ clearly doesn’t care about any ‘agreement’ you had with him, _ ” Otabek rebutted. “ _ Why break the peace _ ?”

“ _ It wasn’t me! _ ” Viktor snapped. “ _ It wasn’t even JJ… _ ” he trailed off as the words started to sink in and suddenly he started to feel sick. “ _ That’s right,”  _ he said _ , “it wasn’t me. It wasn’t JJ. There is no agreement. It was void from the moment we took over. _ ” He looked at Yura, full of regret.

The omega turned to him, looking horrified. “ _ Oh God. _ ” He gasped, dropping the bat and bringing his hands to his mouth in shock. “ _ That’s right. We… we… we were so fixated on me that we didn’t even bother to contact them, to reestablish the agreement. We disrespected his father.” _

Viktor nodded. Yura was completely right. The Bratva was all about their rules and the American Mafia would be no different. The leader was like a God, almighty in their power and influence, untouchable in every way, in complete control, and demanding of all respect. There were rules. Break the rules and you would be killed. It had always been that way. There were no exceptions. Like Yura had said before, everything in life was about the Bratva and any type of disrespect would not be tolerated. They should have arranged a meeting with the American Mafia. They should have drawn up a new contract and not introducing themselves was a big mistake. 

_ “And now JJ has taken over and there’s nothing to stop him doing any of this. Of course, he wants to do this. _ ” This was completely their fault.

Otabek looked confused between the two of them.  _ “What? I don’t understand. Why didn’t you sort this out when you took over? _ ” Typical Otabek, he was always down to the business of things. Viktor wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t figured this out sooner with how on top of things the other alpha normally was, but it wasn’t his fault. This was on Viktor and Yuri. There was no denying that. “ _ I don’t understand why you’d not follow tradition? Were you deliberately trying to fuck them off?” _

Viktor glanced surprised at Yura. Surely it was obvious that they had been preoccupied with Yura almost being sold and all the trauma the omega went through. That was… unless the alpha didn’t know. “ _ He doesn’t know? _ ” he asked, honestly shocked. He had thought Otabek would have known everything about Yura. They shared everything, they were inseparable. “ _ Yuri, you didn’t tell your alpha? _ ” he said shocked. They were mated for God's sakes, they should tell each other everything, especially something as traumatising as almost being sold into slavery by your own father. Viktor always thought that they had the healthiest relationship he’d ever seen, but it seemed even the most perfectly matched couples had their issues.

_ “Tell me what? _ ” Otabek asked.

Yura’s eyes were wide and begging silently as he looked at Viktor and the Pakhan could smell his sudden distress. He could see his eyes flood with tears and the smell of shame oozed into the air. He breathed deeply, guilt filling him again.  _ Shit _ , he thought, and then took a step back, trying to give Yura some space. He hadn’t meant to cause problems for his best friend.

“ _ Guys, you’re scaring me, tell me what?!” _ Otabek asked, clearly concerned for Yura.

Yura gulped, looking down and cowering. He sniffled. “ _ The reason why we took over in such a hurry,” he said, his voice shaky. _

Immediately, Otabek closed the distance between them at the signs of his distress. _ “What are you not telling me? I know you killed your father, Yura. Viktor told me, that doesn’t matter to me.”  _ Family was important to Otabek, so Viktor could understand why his mind had immediately gone there.

_ “It’s not that,” _ Yura cried, shaking his head as tears started to pour from him. His shoulders shook.

_ “Then tell me. Yuri, I love you. You’re my husband, my mate. I would never judge you. I accept you,”  _ he assured him.

Viktor watched the exchange with a heavy heart.

_ “We didn’t have a choice,”  _ Yura choked out, burying his face into Otabek’s chest as he cried. _ “I killed him because he was going to sell me. My own father. He  _ **_did_ ** _ sell me.” _

Otabek rubbed the length of his back and looked at Viktor over his shoulder. The Pakhan could tell he was shocked but he handled it well. He visibly gulped and then collected himself. He hushed his omega, trying to comfort him.

“ _ He was going to…”  _ Otabek looked confused about what he was learning, slowly processing what it all meant.  _ “What? He sold you? As in…” _ He trailed off.

_ “It happens all the time, I'm no different _ ,” Yura cried, his voice rising, smelling ashamed as the words left his mouth. “ _ It’s not a big deal! _ ” he yelled, his voice muffled as he tried to dismiss his feelings.

_ “Why would he do that to his only son? _ ” Otabek asked, sounding devastated at what he was learning his own omega had gone through.

_ “Beka, you wouldn’t understand,” _ Yura replied, sounding defeated. “ _ I’m hardly a  _ **_boy_ ** ,  _ I’m an omega, I’m made to please alphas, I’m good for nothing but opening my legs, right?! _ ” he spat.  _ “I’m not fit to be an heir to all this, _ ” he said angrily gesturing around him, referring to the Bratva. He pulled away out of the embrace, pushing some space between them violently as he grew embarrassed.  _ “So why not ship me off to some foreign country and sell me for a pretty penny, huh? Male omegas are worth a fucking fortune. Especially virgins.”  _ He crossed his arms around himself, hugging his own body.

For some reason, Yura's words really struck Viktor hard. He had known what had happened, he had been there every step of the way. He had done all of this so Yura would be safe and that he wouldn’t be shipped halfway across the world. If they hadn't acted as quick as they did, Viktor would have never found him again.

The words made Viktor realise how lucky he was to be an alpha. He also thought of another brave and fiesty little omega that he knew and something in his mind was telling him that he needed to look into Yuuri a bit more. There was something that was nagging at him about it. But he didn’t have time to address all these feelings right now. There wasn’t time to do anything with Yakov dying. They needed information and fast.

Otabek frowned and held his arms back out, waiting for Yura to calm down, which he eventually did. He scooped Yura into a hug. “ _ If you think I can’t understand, then make me understand, _ ” his alpha insisted. “ _ We can talk about this. We can’t fix it, but we can make it feel better, yeah? _ ” He rubbed Yura’s back and the two of them shared a short, sweet kiss.

“ _ Okay _ ,” Yura agreed, straightening up, his false bravado back in place. He angrily swiped at his blotchy face. “ _ It’s not even that bad. I’m just… I guess it’s a lot to think about when Yakovs just… _ ” He shook his head unable to continue any longer.

Viktor nodded, understanding. “ _ We’re all upset, Yura. Don’t be embarrassed. _ ” Upset was an understatement, Viktor hadn't ever felt pain like this and the fact Yakov had been killed with his own weapon was just the icing on the cake. It was too much.

“ _ At least we know why this is happening now. JJ wants his land back. He wants to take you out, _ ” Otabek said and the three of them were silent for a long moment.

Viktor breathed deeply before turning back to their guest. The beta's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. He was alive, but barely. He was probably going to pass out from the pain. Viktor kicked him. “You!” he spat. “I’m not done with you.”

The beta groaned weakly. “Please, I’ll tell you, just don’t hurt me.”

“I’ve not even  **started** with you yet,” Viktor spat. “ _ Let’s cut him down, we can patch him up and then try again later. I’m fucking tired of this. I’m done.” _

Yura nodded. “Yeh, just…” He waved at the beta and Otabek nodded. He pulled his gun from his holster and shot at the chains, firing off three shots. The man dropped to the floor with a loud groan and the two alphas grabbed him, pulling him up and dragging him away and into a room towards the back of the garage. They threw him inside. There was nothing in there, a square box room with a concrete floor. Viktor and Otabek stepped outside, ready to lock the door.

“He has a contact in the Russian Mafia,” the guy groaned and it made them freeze. Viktor already knew he had a spy somewhere in his midst, he just didn’t know who.

Viktor stormed back in and glared at him. “Who? Tell me,” he demanded. “Make it easy on yourself.”

He rolled him over with his foot, his shoe resting on the beta’s chest as he sneered down at him.

“All I know is… JJ said he  **wanted to break you** . He thought it would be  **funny** .”

Viktor’s blood ran cold at the words and guilt washed over him. “Funny?” he said, stuck on the choice of words the beta had chosen, clearly an imitation of JJ’s. “He thinks this is funny?” he roared.

Viktor lost it, this time his screams were real as he cried out in frustration, screaming the garage down as he turned and left the room, marching with a single-minded determination. He returned to where Yura stood, holding their bats and he grabbed one.

“Viktor? Viktor!” Yura called after him, his footsteps hurriedly following him. “What are you doing? We need more information! Viktor, don't kill him!” he yelled after him but Viktor could see nothing but red.

He squeezed the cool metal bat in his hand and proceeded to lay into the man with the metal bat. He screamed. Anger and betrayal and JJ’s words twisting through him. He hit the beta until his arm was tired and even then, he continued, tears pouring down his face.

“Jesus, Viktor,” Yura said, eventually stepping forward and gently grabbing his arm. “I think you got him. He's dead,” he said, pulling the Pakhan back by his sleeve.

Viktor sighed as he looked down at the bloody mess on the floor, it was hardly identifiable as a person. His face screwed up in pain as he started to sob. “Shit,” he cursed.

He gravitated towards Yura and clung to him crying. It was like everything crashed down on him at once. His worry for Yuuri. Yakov's death. The car chase. Having to deal with being caught on the news. His weapons being stolen by JJ and the revelation… he just couldn't hold it together any more. He was so tired.

The omega held him fiercely and Viktor felt another embrace as Otabek joined them, holding them close and scenting the two of them for comfort. Eventually, Otabek dragged them out the room and directed the sobbing men to the lift.

Viktor stumbled down the corridor to the penthouse. He just wanted this to stop. For it all to end. Makkachin met him at the door but he ignored her, and instead headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started to down it. His aim to black out and knock himself unconscious so he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore.

He sat on the kitchen floor, crying like a child and drinking the whisky in silence. He pulled his phone out as he heard it beep. It was nothing, his battery dying. He sniffled and opened his messenger, heading to Yuuri's messages. He read them obsessively and thought about calling him, but he didn't want to burden the omega. It wasn't like he could tell him anything. Instead, he looked at his pictures, he had a few of the omega. Selfies that had been sent flirting over the past few weeks. He looked at them all, scrolling through the explicit pictures until he finally found what he was looking for. A picture of Yuuri with a shy smile on his face as he waved at the camera. He looked beautiful. 

Viktor shakily stood and stumbled to the bedroom, Makkachin at his feet and probably wondering what the hell her master was doing. He face planted, rolling around in Yuuri's scent and breathing in lungfuls of the evidence of their shared embraces the previous night, letting it comfort and calm him. The effect was almost instant, he felt his heart rate slow and his eyes grow tired. His body felt heavy, like he was sinking down into the mattress and for a moment everything was Yuuri and he could pretend he was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you thought! As usual comments and kudos make our day! <3 Our commissions are still open so please get in touch! <3 For more updates follow our [facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! <3


	21. I Pretend You're Mine All The Damn Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support so far including during our hiatus. Chapter updates are back to normal now! Please enjoy <3 
> 
> Chapter song is "Delicate" by Taylor Swift.

As the omega approached the familiar building of his obstetrician, Yuuri stopped and checked the banking app on his phone. After receiving a large payment from Victor for his first sleepover, Yuuri had enough money to pay his rent, all his bills, and send a thousand dollars back to his family. Mari and his mother had been overjoyed. He imagined they wouldn’t have to worry too much about the continual decline in customers at their onsen for a month or so now which gave Yuuri a reprieve too.

Those weren’t his only concerns, however. Yuuri still had to get his monthly check up and this time he was even more concerned about his hormone levels. Over the last few weeks, Yuuri had noticed his blockers working less and less which was the last thing he needed right now. It was hard enough for Yuuri to understand the complex storm of emotions whirling inside him when he had a clear head, let alone when his omega was whining inside him and clawing, desperate for _alpha_.

It was even more important now that his contract with Viktor was signed. Yuuri couldn’t risk a pregnancy if he and Viktor were to become… _intimate._ The thought alone was enough to get his heart pounding in his chest. He felt his palms sweating and the familiar scent of omega flooding the air around him.

This was exactly why he needed to see Dr. Nishigori.

When Yuuri went inside the doctor’s office, he was greeted by a kind beta woman at the check-in desk who took his name and gestured to where the waiting room was. It was a small, clean room with one window letting natural light in. The floor and walls were a clinical white and the chairs a green. There was a stack of magazines and some information leaflets on one coffee table to the side which Yuuri ignored in favour of finding a chair and getting off his tired feet.

He’d just come from the diner where he’d handed in his resignation. They hadn’t been very happy that Yuuri had quit without giving any notice, but honestly, Yuuri didn’t want to step foot inside that grimy establishment anymore. Not when he’d been given an out. Viktor’s money had ensured that he could spend more time on himself and give himself a break every now and then. Yuuri didn’t want to delay his freedom for even a second longer.

Once Yuuri was sat down, he couldn’t help staring at the clock, watching the hand tick every single second as he waited for his appointment. His fingers tapped against his knee as he glanced from side to side, noting the other omegas, both male and female, surrounding him. He wondered what their stories were and why they were here. Was there anyone else out there with a story like his? A young, mentally ill omega from a poor family with a dishonourable reputation who’d had no choice but to run away from Japan only to end up caught in the clutches of a mafia don?

No. There was no one with a story like Yuuri’s. The thought that no-one out there could ever possibly understand what he had been through saddened him. The despair leaked through his pores and wafted through the air. If he had been anywhere else, Yuuri would have worried about repercussions, but scent blockers were pretty standard in most public environments, especially medical facilities.

Just when Yuuri had decided to get a magazine to take his mind away from his depressing thoughts, his name was called by a kind male nurse with a small smile. Yuuri clambered up from his seat and nervously made his way to the examination room. Despite the fact that Yuuri knew this was important, he still absolutely hated coming.

His anxiety was lessened, however, when he saw the familiar face of his usual doctor.

“Yuuri!” Dr. Yuuko Nishigori cried with a wide smile gracing her young face. “How are you today? It’s so good to see you.”

Yuuri smiled in response as he closed the door behind him to give them privacy. He walked over to the chair opposite her desk and sat down. “I’m okay thanks, doctor,” he told her with a nervous nod. “I need more blockers.”

“Right, of course,” Dr. Nishigori replied as she tapped away at her computer, no doubt bringing up Yuuri’s records. “You’re cutting it quite fine, Mr. Katsuki. By my calculations, you should only have enough to last you until today. You know it’s important to get your prescription refilled at least a few days in advance.”

“I… I’ve been busy,” Yuuri explained. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. He was always a busy man, though he’d freed up some more time after quitting at the diner. He did actually have a few hours to himself during the day where he could sleep, play games, hang out with Phichit, or catch up on his biology revision. He should have come earlier. He really should have.

“You should never be too busy for your health, Mr. Katsuki,” she chastised with a knowing smile and then leaned on her desk to peer over at him. “Am I right in thinking that your current blockers have been insufficient?”

Yuuri nodded. “How can you tell?”

She pursed her lips. “There are no scent blockers in examination rooms, Yuuri, and you smell extremely strongly. That shouldn’t be possible with the high dosage of bloxitin you’re on. You promise me you have been taking them regularly?”

“Of course!” Yuuri exclaimed, scrunching up his nose in offence at the implication. “I would never risk not taking them.”

“My apologies, I just wanted to make sure,” she explained with a slight nod and then turned back to her computer. “There is something else we can try… It’s in the experimental stages at the moment, but I have been lucky enough to secure a trial for one patient.” She paused and steepled her fingers together. “Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered with a nod and leaned in closer. “I’m happy to try anything. I just want to get my omega under control.”

“I won’t make any promises, Yuuri. We don’t know whether it will work for definite, especially given the way your genealogy has seemed to reject other medications. However, this is probably our last resort here.”

“I understand, Dr. Nishigori.” He really did. Japanese medication had been two steps behind the western world in dealing with both his mental health and his hormones. When Yuuri arrived in America, he’d hoped his troubles were over, but apparently, he was something of an anomaly. Go figure.

“Since it is an experimental trial, I have the medication here,” she continued as she stood up to unlock one of the cabinets behind her. “I can give you four weeks at a time. You’ll need to come see me again every four weeks to check your blood pressure, your fertility levels, and your mood. Your body is a delicate instrument, Mr. Katsuki, and requires a lot of care and precision to function properly.”

“I’ve noticed,” he replied with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

“You’ll also need to be subjected to a sexual health screening every four weeks if you’re sexually active, so I need to ask, Yuuri,” Dr. Nishigori smiled at him sympathetically. “I know you’re going to say you aren’t but--”

“I am,” Yuuri interjected as he kept his eyes fixated on the floor and his cheeks began to pinken.

“You’re what?” she replied with a note of shock in her voice.

“You know… I’m sexually active.” The words came out of his mouth pained. Yuuri did not want to be having this conversation, especially not with someone who would very much frown upon him selling his body for money. He just hoped she didn’t find that out somehow.

“Okay, well…” She let out a little awkward cough and then straightened her back to look at him. “Congratulations, Yuuri, I didn’t know you were mated! There’s nothing in your medical records to say--”

“I’m… I’m not…” Yuuri dared not look up at her. He didn’t want to know if there was any judgement on her face.

“Right,” she began and shuffled the papers in front of her. “Well, if you’re not mated then you know there’s a chance of pregnancy because you’re an omega, right?”

“I’m well aware,” Yuuri snapped, feeling a little chagrin at her condescension.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, I know you’re a grown man who can make his own decisions. I just want to make sure you’re being safe. Especially given everything going on hormonally right now and how fertile you are. Well, I can give you an injection that can act as contraception for the next three months right now while we’re here or I can give you some condoms?”

Yuuri stayed silent for a moment as he mulled it over. “The shot. Give me the shot.”

“Are you sure, Yuuri? I don’t want to just spring it upon you.”

“No, you’re right. I need to be safe. I’m glad you mentioned it.” Yuuri finally looked up and gave her a small smile. In all honesty, he was mad at himself for not thinking about it. He’d just been so worried about money and his family and JJ…

“Okay, I’ll just be a second.” She reached into the cabinet she’d opened for the hormone blockers and instead retrieved a sterile needle in an airtight packet. She took out a vial of some liquid Yuuri didn’t recognise and an antiseptic wipe. She brought the items over to Yuuri. “Stick out your arm on the desk,” she instructed.

Yuuri did as he was told and winced as he felt the sharp pain of the pinprick in the flesh of his upper arm. He had to look away. He didn’t want to see the needle in his skin. The thought alone was enough to make him feel faint.

“Being an omega sucks,” he complained and let out a gasp as he felt Dr. Nishigori pull the needle from his skin.

She cleaned him up and stuck a cotton ball with some masking tape over the tiny wound. Then she returned to the cabinet and retrieved the packets of medication and then turned to shoot him a sympathetic smile. “Being an omega… Yes, it sucks,” she said, surprising Yuuri. “I spent most of my life being ridiculed for my secondary gender, Yuuri. I know how unfair society is on people like you and me, but… Once you’ve found those who love and accept you for who you are, things will get better. I’m sure you will find someone who loves you just as much as my husband loves me. You will be able to surround yourself with people who are positive and support you. It may be hard to see now, but you will get there.”

Tears pricked in the young omega’s eyes at her words. He hadn’t known how much he needed the reassurance until just then. “What if I like someone, but… but they don’t want to be with me because I’m… I’m an omega?” he asked, an image of Victor flickering in his brain. After all, Victor had been very understanding of Yuuri’s gender and status, but would he really take a chance on such an unstable omega? Yuuri couldn’t believe he ever had a chance of having something more substantial, more long-term with the gorgeous, silver-haired alpha. He just couldn’t.

Dr. Nishigori looked sad for a moment. “If anyone doesn’t want to be with you simply because of something you can’t control, then they don’t deserve you, Yuuri.”

“It sounds so simple when you put it like that…”

“That’s because it is.” She placed a few boxes of medication into a bag and handed them over to Yuuri. “Please, take these and see if they help you any more than the other tablets. I really hope for the best for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri took the bag gratefully. “Me too.”

***

When Yuuri arrived home from the obstetrician, he tucked his new medication away in his bedside cabinet before retrieving his biology textbooks and camping out on the sofa in the living room with them to study. He got himself a coffee and put on some trashy TV in the background as he got underway preparing for makeup exam next month.

After he had just finished the section on biodiversity, Yuuri was highlighting the keywords in his notes when the door slammed open. His head reeled around, dark brown bangs swinging into his eyes with the movement when he was greeted with the sight of his best friend.

“Good afternoon, Yuuri!” the young Thai man cried. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I quit working at the diner,” Yuuri explained with a smile. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, actually, but… I was promoted at the bar.”

“Oooh! Tell me more!” Phichit responded with a gleeful smile as he shucked off his coat and dumped his rucksack on the floor. He crossed the room to take a seat next to his friend and grabbed the textbook from his hand before chucking it onto the coffee table. “When did this happen?”

“A few days ago,” Yuuri admitted, his cheeks glowing red as he recalled his night spent with Victor. “They asked for someone to volunteer to do inventory. I offered and they offered me a shift manager position.” The lies seemed to roll off his tongue naturally and it made Yuuri feel like shit. He hated lying to Phichit, but there was no way he was going to risk the other man getting wrapped up in Yuuri’s secret life. The less he knew, the safer he was.

“Well, that sounds great! Does it come with a pay rise?” Phichit questioned.

Yuuri nodded. “It does, actually. I should be able to cover rent and bills even without working at the diner. There’s just one downside…”

“What?”

“I’ll have to work nights every now and then,” Yuuri explained. “Only once a week, I think, but it might change. So, you might be in the apartment overnight alone every now and then.”

“Alone?!” Phichit cried in mock-horror. “You should know I’m never alone, not when I have my--”

“Hamsters with me,” Yuuri finished with a roll of his eyes. “I know. I just meant… I dunno. I didn’t want you to get lonely or worry about why I wasn’t coming home. But at least I’ll have more free time in the day now.” He shot his best friend a wide, happy smile. “We can finally go for that lunch date you’ve been whinging about.”

“To the new Italian place on fifth?” Phichit asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

“I’ll go wherever you want,” Yuuri agreed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so tired and grouchy the last few months. Work and college and everything has just been getting me down, but with this new promotion, I think things might finally start looking up.”

“Really?” Phichit replied and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I noticed you got another prescription for some anti-anxiety pills…” He saw Yuuri’s shocked expressed and continued to explain, “It was on the top of the garbage when I went to take the trash out. I’m just happy you’ve spent money on your mental health for once. It’s so important. I’m sure those pills will help.”

Yuuri nodded and leaned into his best friend’s embrace. “I got new hormone blockers too today,” he confessed. “Stronger than my last ones. Hopefully, they’ll help.”

“Then all you need to do is kick butt on your exam next month, get your scholarship back, and party all summer right?” Phichit offered with a grin and hugged his best friend close.

“I still have to work…”

“You’re such a downer, Yuuri,” Phichit teased before tickling Yuuri under the armpits and making him squeal like a girl. “Lighten up, Katsuki, or face my wrath!”

“No! No!” Yuuri cried between giggles as Phichit pushed him to the sofa with his dancing fingers. “We’re too old for tickle fights! Get off me!”

“You’re never too old for a tickle fight,” he retorted as he continued to torture his best friend until Yuuri’s glasses were slipping off his face.

“Phichit!!!”

***

After a quick warm-up session with Chris and Minako, Yuuri was happy to get out into the dark club lounge of The Kiss and Cry. He dressed a little more conservatively this time despite Minako’s confused glances. It seemed silly to worry about something Viktor had no way of knowing, but Yuuri felt a strong loyalty to Viktor that he couldn’t explain. He didn’t want to dress provocatively if he could help it. He didn’t want other alpha’s leering at what he now considered to be Viktor’s property.

That was probably a stupid notion considering he made his living as a stripper, but Yuuri wanted to honour Viktor in any way he could. So, that night, Yuuri was clad in tight leather pants and a white tank top. A few of the alpha’s who frequented The Kiss and Cry gave Yuuri strange looks, but he didn’t care. He wanted to reserve as much of his body for Viktor as possible.

Once he and Minako finished their routine on the stage, Yuuri hurried to cover himself up again and then made his rounds once more around the club, serving drinks and making small talk with the customers. When it hit 11 o’clock, Yuuri grinned a secret smile and retreated to room five which was booked up for him.

You see, Yuuri had a predicament. Viktor was no longer coming to the club yet he wanted to see Yuuri exclusively while Isabella was still breathing down his neck to book private dances. So, Yuuri compromised. He spent a little of the money he earned with Viktor to book his own room under a false name. It meant that he was essentially wasting money which Yuuri hated, but it wasn’t like Yuuri could just leave The Kiss and Cry. JJ would hunt him down if he did and Yuuri knew exactly what that man was capable of…

In the end, Yuuri was rather pleased with himself. His plan was clever and it meant he’d get an hour or two off work every shift. Once he was inside room five and had locked the door behind him, Yuuri retrieved his phone from his pocket and grinned at it before collapsing to relax on the tacky, shredded leather sofa present.

He flicked through the various texts and pictures he’d received from Viktor over the last few days when they hadn’t seen each other. Surprisingly, they were mostly innocuous. Just cute pictures of Viktor without showing his face and sweet talk over text. They both had been too busy to do much more, but… Yuuri had still snapped a few risque pictures for his lover, after all, he couldn’t help it.

Now that he had time to kill, Yuuri’s thoughts strayed straight to the man he was undoubtedly falling for. He wondered what Viktor would be doing right now. For most people, they’d be sleeping, but Yuuri knew Viktor worked late sometimes. He was a busy and rich man after all. Yuuri wondered if he might appreciate a text from him. They weren’t really in a relationship, so Yuuri wasn’t obliged to text him, but Viktor had wanted to pretend, hadn’t he? He’d wanted a fake boyfriend, a fake omega, to take care of. Besides, Yuuri desperately wanted to hear from him.

So, on a whim, Yuuri sent him a little something.

**_‘Tuesday seems so far away x’_ **

Across town, Victor searched for his phone as he heard it ping. He was a mess and hiding in bed, the duvet over his head and too depressed to properly function. Makkachin was lying on his feet and his only comfort. He thought it might be Yura again, threatening to come kick the door down if he didn’t get a grip, but he was surprised to find it was Yuuri. The surprise was enough to get him sat up in bed and wiping the stray tears from his face. He swallowed. For some reason, the short message was the first thing that had given him some hope in days.

Victor sat up properly, leaning back into the pillows and typing a quick reply, **_‘It’s too far. I wish I could see you, but I’ve been so busy. :(’_ ** and by busy he meant moping around his bedroom and only leaving to fire bullets into the garage wall while Yura yelled at him.

When his phone vibrated, Yuuri grinned and tapped the screen until he could read the message. When he did, Yuuri felt his heart drop a little. He didn’t want to be needy, but a small part of him had hoped Viktor would make arrangements to see him earlier. Still, at least they could talk like this.

**_‘What have you been up to? I’ve been cramming for my biology makeup exam. Talk about boring.’_ **

A small smile appeared on Victor’s face. He hadn’t forgotten about the omega’s exam and he was happy to hear him studying for it. He hoped that Yuuri went on to use his degree in some way. It must have been nice to have some semblance of control and direction in life.

**_‘I’m proud of you. Work hard ok? Work’s been hell here. It’s nice to have a distraction to be honest. Aren’t you supposed to be at the club tonight? ::laughing face:: X’_ **

_Oh shit._ Yuuri paused and stared at the screen for a little longer than necessary. He didn’t want to lie to the alpha, but at the same time, he didn’t want to admit he was wasting Viktor’s money on an empty room. He gulped and then typed out a response a few times before finally sending one.

**_‘I’m always happy to be your distraction ::wink face:: I’m just having a short break right now. I wanted to talk to you. I hope that’s okay?’_ **

Victor sniffled and, for the first time in hours, the ache in his chest felt bearable. He reached for the TV remote and clicked it on. It was bright in the dark room, as all the lights were off in the penthouse. He flicked through the channels until Yuuri’s reply came through a moment later. It made him feel oddly warm that Yuuri had thought to text him on his break, he didn’t have to, it wasn’t like Viktor was paying him in his free time. _Hmm, I’ll be sure to give him a bonus this week,_ he thought, before replying, **_‘You are the best distraction ::wink face::’_ **

He wondered what Yuuri was wearing, if he was in one of his cute corsets or his hot pants. He bit his lip as he felt something awaken inside him, he followed his message with another, ‘ **_I bet you look like a pretty little omega tonight… ::suggestive face:_ ** :’

The first text had made Yuuri happy. The second made him flush. He looked down at himself and felt disappointment for the first time that he wasn’t wearing anything sexier for the alpha to look at. Well, he could always sort something out, right? No one was around and Yuuri had the room to himself.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Yuuri had set his phone to one side and was shimmying out of his leather pants, leaving him in just a pair of white, lace panties. He chucked the pants to one side before tucking his legs under his butt on the sofa. He sat up and gripped the end of his tank top, lifting it up and holding it between his teeth to reveal his stomach and his panties a little better.

Yuuri lifted the phone up high, just above his head, and then snapped a picture of himself. He looked down at the screen and was surprised by just how lewd it was. He hesitated for a moment and even considered just deleting it before curiosity got the best of him and he sent it. He wanted so badly to hear that Viktor liked it. He wanted Viktor to desire him and jerk off over him. He knew he shouldn’t. This whole relationship was too fucked up for Yuuri to want something that could ruin him so deeply, yet he did.

After attaching the picture to the message, Yuuri typed a short reply **_‘I don’t know if ‘pretty’ is the right word… ::wink face::’_ **.

Viktor hadn’t even closed their conversation and when the picture appeared, he found himself suddenly flushing. _Damn_ , he thought, as he saved the picture and then zoomed in on it, admiring the omega up close. _I can’t wait to fuck you._ Viktor wasn’t sure how he was going to control himself on Tuesday, he was feeling ready to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him until he was coming all over himself.

 **_‘You are certainly something special <3\. Do you have time to play? ::wink face::’_ ** Viktor slipped his hand down his pyjama bottoms and gripped his cock, palming the half hard length as he opened Yuuri’s folder and started scrolling through his nudes.

Yuuri bit down on his lip and looked over at his discarded pants. He really shouldn’t… Especially not inside the club, but…

**_‘I have a little bit of time. You’ll have to be quick… ::suggestive face::’_ **

He sent it quickly and then rubbed his hand over his half-hard cock trapped by the tight lace of his panties. He could feel his erection growing rapidly at the thought of Viktor touching himself too. He really wished he was there with the alpha right then…

Viktor grinned at the omega’s cheeky response, his cock filling as he thought about him touching himself. He could tell by the picture that he was in one of the rooms at The Kiss and Cry, that meant he could probably get a few more cheeky pictures.

Viktor turned the lamp on by the side of the bed and shuffled out of his clothes. He tapped on his camera app. He grabbed his cock, the hard length flushed in his hand. He tried to get a picture at a good angle to ensure it looked attractive and that Yuuri could really see how hard he was already. He would have loved to had sent one with his face in just like Yuuri had, but it just wasn’t possible. Not only could he never give Yuuri a picture of his face, but even if he could then it would be clear the Viktor had been upset. His face was unshaven and stubble was across his cheeks. He probably looked like shit. But he was feeling a lot better while distracted with the omega.

When he finally got a picture he liked, he examined it for a few seconds to ensure that there were no scars in the picture or anything telling. His gold rings were covered by the angle he held his cock. He checked it again before sending it.

**_‘I like your panties. You make my cock so hard.’_ **

As soon as the next text buzzed, Yuuri used his free hand to bring it up and he was not disappointed. “Holy shit,” he whispered to himself in the quiet room and dipped his hand under his panties. He wasn’t prepared for the glorious cock that belonged to Viktor. Every time it just drove the young omega insane.

Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was furiously jerking his cock and letting out breathy whimpers and moans. He clumsily typed out a message in return, imagining Viktor in a similar state as himself. **_‘You look so good, alpha. I’m gonna come thinking about your cock.’_ **

Viktor groaned at the message, imaging Yuuri playing with himself. He gulped thickly and licked his lips as he started to jerk his hot length, precome already dripping from his slit. He rubbed himself quickly, excited to feel something for the first time in days. His eyes fell closed for a few seconds as arousal pooled in his stomach and pleasure started to sing through his body.

Viktor thought about fucking Yuuri, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. It had been such a long time since he had been intimate with another person, since he had felt the tight heat of a wanting body. And fuck, he knew Yuuri wanted him. Unashamed, he reached for the clothes that Yuuri had borrowed when he was here - they remained unwashed and had replaced his shirt under his pillow. He burrowed his face into Yuuri’s shirt and let the scent smother him. He thought about Yuuri writhing in his lap, of Viktor’s hands down the back of his shorts and rubbing through the slick that he could always smell dripping from the omega.

**_‘I bet you are so wet.’_ **

Yuuri smirked down at the message as he continued to touch himself. It had been a long time since he’d indulged in jerking off and he could feel himself getting close already. With one last glance at the picture of Viktor’s long, thick cock, Yuuri was coming streams all over his pale belly. He let out a breathy exhale and paused for a few moments to come down from the high. Then, he reached for his phone once again.

**_‘Is this wet enough for you?’_ **

He attached a picture of himself looking completely wrecked. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were dilated and his cock hung limp between his thick thighs. The crown jewel of the picture, however, was the come splattered all over Yuuri’s belly and chest.

With that, Viktor came. Such a pretty picture pushed the tired alpha over the edge. He lay on the bed, feeling like his skin was buzzing and feeling like for the first time this week, he could do this. He snapped a picture of his spent cock, his abs painted in come and a cheeky reply of, **_‘Good boy, I can’t wait to see you Tuesday X’_ **

Yuuri grinned happily at the message as he began to clean himself up and redress. **_‘It’ll be worth the wait x’_ ** he sent in the end and Yuuri truly believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you thought! As usual comments and kudos make our day! <3 Our commissions are still open so please get in touch! <3 For more updates follow our [facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! <3


	22. I'll Change Your Life After Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from " Candy from Strangers" by Myah Marie ft. Laze & Royal

It was finally Tuesday, and he walked the last few steps to the familiar building of Viktor’s hotel, Yuuri downed the last of the energy drink in his hand and then tossed the can in the bin. If he hadn’t of been looking forward to this as much as he was, Yuuri would have cancelled give how tired he was. Things had been better since he had had quit his second job, but he had been cramming for his exam as the retake exam drew closer. He had been so anxious about it that he hadn’t been sleeping well. But instead of letting Viktor down, he dragged his exhausted feet along the pavement and tried to remember that it would all be worth it to see the alpha.

He rubbed at his tired eyes before pressing the buzzer and being escorted inside by Viktor’s security detail. Before he knew it, Yuuri was standing in the foyer of the penthouse. He toed his shoes off out of habit despite knowing it wasn’t as much of a big deal to anyone outside of Japan. Then he headed for the main area of the apartment and called out.

“Viktor?”

 _Oh yes, he had warned me he was in a meeting._ The Russian was nowhere to be seen just as Viktor had told him, but that didn’t mean Yuuri was alone. Out of nowhere, a large, chocolate-coloured poodle bounded across the room and flung its huge and very fluffy self at the young man. With a loud exhale of air, Yuuri fell to the floor with his glasses askew on his face. He laughed loudly before pushing the poodle off to stop it from slobbering all over his face. Once it was a little more under control, Yuuri knelt and scratched behind its ears. He rubbed along the soft curls of its neck.

“You’re such a good dog,” he cooed as he pet its face. “Yes, you are.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but lean his face into the soft fur of its neck and hug it close. The dog seemed to enjoy getting a better vantage point to lick at Yuuri’s neck and face. Soon, he was pulling away and felt along a pink, leather and diamante collar to find an ID tag. There was a Russian cyrillic that he didn’t understand, but underneath that was a name engraved in English.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri read aloud, wondering if he was pronouncing it right. She let out a little ‘boof’ of recognition and Yuuri smiled. “A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Viktor watched Yuuri from the doorway of the bathroom. He was supposed to be in a meeting today, but unfortunately that meeting had been with Yakov, so instead he had spent the morning trying to gather himself and get in the right frame of mind to see Yuuri. He wanted to spend time with the omega, he had been counting down the days, but he also had been struggling with the great loss the Bratva had suffered.

Viktor had composed himself in time, shaved for the first time that week, showered and managed to get himself into a good enough head space that he could control the alpha within him.

It was nice to see Yuuri this way, to observe him for a few minutes while he didn’t know Viktor was watching. The omega looked at Makkachin with a soft expression, his eyes full of love and it made Viktor feel warm. Makkachin meant so very much to the alpha and here was Yuuri, treating her with such care.

Viktor’s cover was blown when Makkachin bounced over to his feet and jumped up at him. Yuuri immediately straightened himself up and rubbed at his face, wiping away the saliva from a few stray licks Makkachin had managed to get in. He suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you were going to be here. You said you’d be later,” Yuuri explained with his eyes cast to the ground. “I did call for you. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you’re a dog person.” Viktor smiled in approval and pet Makkachin, but she ran back to Yuuri, excited again now that she had said hello to her master. Viktor’s mouth dropped open in shock. She was a very friendly dog, but she didn’t normally react this way to new people. She was normally very friendly for a few minutes and then would quickly lose interest. She had gone through many dog sitters before he had found someone she fully took to. She must really like Yuuri, and for some reason, Viktor really liked that idea. Makkachin’s approval of the omega made him feel relaxed. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if she would have growled at him.

“Oh, Makka, _is that how it is, my darling?_ ” he said, slipping into Russian as he spoke to his furry friend. _“Such a traitor for some extra fusses.”_ Though really, he didn’t mind at all, especially since Yuuri smelt deliciously happy as he started to stroke her again.

“She’s so friendly,” Yuuri remarked and then stifled a yawn, burying his head into his jacket a little in an effort to stop Viktor from noticing. He continued to pet the dog happily, smiling the whole time. “How old is she?”

“She’s fifteen, believe it or not. But she’s a big puppy really,” he said. “As you can see.” Makkachin jumped at Yuuri again and almost bowled the poor omega over. “I’m sorry, she’s taken such a liking to you!” Alarmed, Viktor grabbed her by the back of her collar and yanked her back. “ _Off you go, girl, go lie down,_ ” he ordered her and she looked up at him sadly before sulking away.

“Sorry, I’m not even dressed properly.” Viktor had just got out of the shower and was dressed in comfortable clothes for once, a soft grey pair of leggings and a polo shirt, his hair still damp from his shower and unstyled. He had never let Yuuri see him this way, unguarded, but he just couldn’t keep up the facade tonight. “I’m normally more put together, but today’s the first day I’ve had off in days and er, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.” Viktor wasn’t sure why he felt comfortable to be around Yuuri like this, but he just did and he hoped the omega wouldn’t think he wasn’t making an effort for him because he really was.

Now distracted from the happy, bouncing poodle, Yuuri took in Viktor’s domestic appearance and felt his knees go a little weak. He looked gorgeous even in comfortable, baggy clothes. His hair was damp and clinging to his forehead in the way that Yuuri wanted to cling to every inch of Viktor’s beautiful, pale skin.

“You look fine. I mean, it’s fine!” Yuuri rushed to say in a bit of a mumble. His cheeks reddened and he let out an exasperated sigh. It was even harder being an anxious mess when you were a _tired_ anxious mess. It felt like Yuuri’s brain wasn’t even functioning sometimes. His mouth was just allowed free reign.

“Great!” Viktor replied with a heart-shaped smile. “How are you today, little omega?” he asked, frowning slightly as he clocked Yuuri’s slight paleness. It was easier to concentrate on hw Yuuri was instead of how he felt himself. He tilted his head slightly as he let his eyes run over him. He seemed to be squinting a little and he smelt a little stressed. Viktor didn’t wait for a reply, but instead, he stepped into Yuuri’s space and pulled him into an embrace. He discreetly inhaled, breathing in the omega’s scent and letting it surround him.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the unexpected gesture, but he found himself sinking deep into the alpha’s embrace. His arms lifted a little to wrap around Viktor’s waist and Yuuri nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Viktor’s shirt before he could stop himself. Even freshly showered, Viktor smelled incredibly strong like an alpha should. His fingers gripped tight on the fabric as he felt his knees wobble a little.

 _Pull it together, Yuuri,_ he snapped internally. With a shake of his head, the omega pushed back against Viktor’s chest until he was free of their hug and then swallowed. “I’m sorry I’m not being terribly professional. What would you like me to do for you tonight?”

Viktor looked down at Yuuri, his alpha feeling hesitant as he sensed that something wasn’t right and as if Yuuri’s omega was somehow answering Viktor’s unasked question, Yuuri’s stomach rumbled loudly with no warning. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you not had dinner, Yuuri?” he asked. He stared down at him, using his height difference to intimidate the little omega into answering him. He silently dared him to lie.

“Um,” Yuuri began feebly as he looked up at the towering alpha. “I ate a protein bar during rehearsal and had an energy drink on the way here?” he offered in an uneasy tone. He smiled, but it wasn’t genuine.

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “That’s not food,” he said, looking at him disapprovingly. He grabbed his arm and led him to the lounge, encouraging him to sit down. Viktor sat to the side of him and pulled out his cell phone. “What do you want to eat? If you could have anything in the entire world?” he asked.

Yuuri stared at the phone dumbstruck for a moment. “No, you don’t have to do that,” he rushed to say, flailing his arms a little hysterically. “You don’t need to feed me. I’m okay.”

Viktor had to resist rolling his eyes. “You know we have an agreement,” he reminded him. “Now, I asked you a question,” he said, looking directly at him, leaving no room for argument. Yuuri’s stomach rumbled again, further proving Viktor’s point. “What’s your favourite?”

Yuuri gulped. “My favourite food is my mother’s katsudon,” Yuuri confessed as he stared off into the distance. “It’s a rice dish with pork strips and it’s so rich and tasty but so fattening so I tried not to eat it too often as a kid. Not that it really mattered anyway because I’ve always been fat no matter what.” Yuuri shrugged, oblivious to the frown developing on Viktor’s face as he talked so lowly of himself. The alpha was not pleased at his bad attitude that seemed to be seeping through and he wondered if it was just because he was hungry or of there was something else wrong too. “I doubt you can order my mother’s cooking though. Unless you’ve stashed her away in here somewhere?” he teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

At that moment, Viktor forgot about Yuuri’s low mood as he thought about what it must feel like to have a mother who cooked for him and he felt a little choked at Yuuri’s situation. He had mentioned his family were still back at home, but he had never really mentioned his mother before… he must miss her terribly. After all, Viktor missed his own mother dearly, and he had never even had the opportunity to meet her.

“I… Do you want me to get you some, er, kats-udon?” he stumbled over the unfamiliar word. He had been to Japan many times but he had never heard of the dish before. “It won’t be as good as your mother’s, but… if you’re homesick it might help to bring a little bit of home here. I eat piroshkis for the same reason.”

“I’ve never found a take out place that serves it,” Yuuri replied. “So, be my guest, but you might not be able to find it. Besides, what’s a pie-rose-key?” Yuuri asked, his nose scrunched up a little as he tried to process the word.

Viktor grinned as Yuuri tried to say the Russian word. It was only him trying to pronounce the name of a pastry, but Viktor liked how it sounded on his lips. “Piroshki,” he repeated, fondly and then strolled through his phone for the downstairs desk. He pressed the call and waited for it to connect. “ _Hi, it’s me. Can you find me a japanese chef immediately, please, I need a dish called erm,_ what’s it called again?” he asked, slipping back into English to ask Yuuri.

“Katsudon.”

“Katsudon,” Viktor repeated, trying to imitate how Yuuri said it. “ _Can you call me when you find someone please, quickly, I’m in my suite,_ ” he ordered, before hanging up. “I asked my kitchen staff, they will find someone, but if not, how do you feel about some piroshki instead.”

“If you like it I’m sure it’s great,” Yuuri replied brightly and yawned loudly. “Oh, excuse me.” He looked back down to the floor and his cheeks pinked. “You still didn’t tell me what you wanted tonight…”

 _He’s exhausted,_ Viktor realised.

Viktor looked at Yuuri for a few moments as he decided what to do with him. “Wait here,” he said in the end and then he stood and walked to his bedroom where he proceeded to grab the blanket he had wrapped himself in last night. He draped the heavy material over his arm and then grabbed his pillow too. He returned and put the pillow on the floor in front of Yuuri and then placed the blanket over him.

“You like this, right, little omega? You like my scent?” he asked, as he tucked him in and Yuuri stared up at him in shock. “Be a good boy and relax for me.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri wrapped up in his blanket and something possessive curled inside him.

Yuuri wasn’t sure where this was going, but he always did what Viktor told him to. So far, this was one of the easiest requests he’d been given. The little omega snuggled in deeper to the couch and pulled the blanket up tight to his neck. He dipped his head down and buried his nose in the expensive, brown fabric. It was so fluffy it reminded him of Makkachin a little but the scent was all alpha, all Viktor. He let out an almost inaudible purr as his eyes dropped a little.

“Yes, just like that,” Viktor praised, pleased as the omega seemed to relax. Viktor could see a difference in him straight away. This was what Yuuri needed, to recharge and be looked after and this was the perfect distraction from his grief.

The alpha sat on the floor on top of the pillow he had placed on the floor, his legs crossed as he looked up at Yuuri with a silent question. He reached for the omega’s foot and slowly lifted it into his lap, slowly running his thumbs across it. He was gentle with Yuuri as he noticed a slight bruise on the side of his foot.

“Is this from your dancing shoes?” he asked, as it looked like a bruise from a strap. He frowned and avoided touching it. Instead he grabbed Yuuri’s other foot and as expected, there was an identical mark, though not nearly as bad.

“I need a new pair,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, his eyes half closed. “I need better ones to rehearse in but you know…” _Money…_ Viktor thought and Yuuri shrugged a little then burrowed back under the soft blanket.

The way Viktor touched his feet so gently and attentively made him whimper. Subconsciously, he stretched his legs a little, trying to get rid of the aches in his muscles, but also pushing his feet further into Viktor’s waiting hands. He loved the way those hands felt on any part of his body and he was loathe for Viktor to stop touching him.

“Feels nice,” Yuuri whispered and then let out a loud exhale, as if all the air just came rushing out of his lungs at once.

“I’m glad, I like to make you feel good, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled, feeling encouraged by Yuuri’s reaction. He felt bad for him, Yuuri never complained and clearly he hadn’t had the time to take care of himself properly. He looked totally worn down. Viktor wished he could do more for the young omega. Looking at him now he recognised how tired he looked.

At that moment, the phone in the kitchen rang interrupting Viktor. “Just… one minute, please,” he said, before reluctantly  standing up and going to answer it. As expected, it was the kitchen staff calling to tell him they had found a Japanese chef who was already downstairs and preparing authentic katsudon. Viktor thanked them and then hung up. “Just one sec longer!” he called to Yuuri, smiling at him widely. The omega nodded, looking adorable under the blanket.

Viktor made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight from the omega he ran the rest of the way and headed straight for his cosmetics shelf. He quickly found what he was looking for, a soothing lavender fragranced lotion that promoted healing. He quickly walked back and then immediately dropped to his previous position on the floor.

“Apologies,” he said as he unscrewed the jar and scooped some of the liquid into his hand. He warmed it between his palms and fingers and then gently lifted Yuuri’s foot again, very carefully rubbing it into the tired and bruised joints.

“Oooh,” Yuuri moaned appreciatively at the first touch of silky smooth lotion to his abused feet. “That feels so good,” he confessed as his eyes fluttered shut. Yuuri didn’t understand much about their relationship. He didn’t understand Viktor’s attraction to him or why he insisted on looking after Yuuri so much.

 _Maybe he needs to take care of something once in a while,_ his brain offered. It made sense. He’d heard of alpha’s who enjoyed keeping their omegas safe and happy. It was hard since most alphas Yuuri had ever met had been nothing like that. Maybe Viktor was different.

“You take such good care of me, alpha,” Yuuri told him sincerely. If Viktor wanted to pay Yuuri to live out the fantasy of being a good, caring alpha, then Yuuri was more than happy to oblige.

Viktor’s cheeks warmed under the praise that he hadn’t even realised that he needed. He gulped thickly as he listened to Yuuri’s deep and relaxed breathing. His scent change from one of mild stress, to contentment. It made him feel good about himself as the omega responded to him with breathy exhales and his muscles slowly unknotting and becoming pliant under his touch. He took his time with Yuuri, gently rubbing his feet one by one, spreading the lotion as high as Yuuri’s trousers would allow.

Viktor was starting to feel a bit warm under the collar as Yuuri sat wrapped in the alpha’s scent. His heart rate quickened and he admired the relaxed flushed expression on Yuuri’s face.

“You can take your trousers off, if you like, I can do your legs.” He wanted it to be Yuuri’s choice. He wanted him to say yes.

Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was nodding. He fumbled under the blanket to release the button on his jeans and then slipped them down until he could kick them off and out from the cozy warmth. Viktor grabbed them and moved them out to way. He was happily met with Yuuri’s silky smooth legs. Though beautiful, they were undeniably bruised from what he could see.

“My legs are always the worst part,” Yuuri admitted with a yawn. “S’cause of the pole part of the dancing.” Yuuri didn’t know why he was babbling so much and talking complete nonsense, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“From the friction, right?” Viktor was not surprised to hear that at all, his dancers sometimes complained of bruising on their thighs, but since he had upgraded the scratched poles and started providing them with cream to help with their grip there had been a lot less complaints. “There is a cream, I cannot remember what it is called, but I will get it for you.” He would be sure to grab some from the club when he next dropped in.

“It’s been a long time since anyone touched me like this… Thank you, Viktor,” the omega said in a small voice.

Viktor paused his actions. “You don’t have to thank me, little omega. I am an alpha, it’s my job to look after you. You are such a good boy for me, you deserve some rewards,” he replied, meaning every word.

“You can’t keep saying stuff like that,” Yuuri protested, his cheeks warming.

“Why not? It is the truth,” Viktor said, simply stating a fact. He scooped more cream and then slowly started to move his way upwards. Yuuri’s calves were tight with tension and as he manipulated the skin, Yuuri sighed above him and spread his legs slightly. It wasn’t long before the blanket was pushed away and Viktor was rubbing his way above Yuuri’s knees and slowly spreading his beautifully curved thighs. As he opened his legs, there was a bright purple bruise on the inside of his left thigh and Viktor gasped.

“Why have I never seen these before? Your skin is normally flawless.” Viktor frowned as he paid extra attention to that area, very gently rubbing the soothing cream over it. “Do you use camouflage makeup?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, shit,” Yuuri’s eyes flew open as he looked down at his legs, bruises littering his thighs. He had showered and forgotten to reapply it. “I forgot, I was just so tired after the shift… Normally, I’d make sure I looked good for you.”

He couldn’t believe he’d been this careless. Nobody was interested in seeing the real pain behind the lifestyle of stripping. No client cared about the bruises, the glare of the spotlight, or the glitter you could never erase from your skin no matter how many showers you had. Stripping was all about the fantasy, but how could Viktor fantasise about Yuuri when he had the most hideous, excessive purple and green bruises covering the better part of his inner thighs?

Yuuri was a disaster.

“I think I have some in my bag, let me go get it and I’ll freshen up for you.”

Viktor gripped his knees tightly. “No. That will not be necessary.” He spread Yuuri’s legs further and looked him in the eye as he bent down and placed a kiss over one of the bruises. But he didn’t stop at one. Viktor made it his mission to slowly kiss up Yuuri’s legs and kiss every mark he could see on the skin.

An impossible warmth bloomed from the spot of  every tender kiss and Yuuri ached for Viktor. The alpha was a contradiction in every way and his constant twists and turns were giving the poor omega whiplash. Every time Yuuri thought he had Viktor figured out, the Russian went ahead and surprised him.

A few of the worst bruises were at the tops of Yuuri’s thighs near his crotch and his face flamed when Viktor’s lips pressed there. He had the sudden desire to grip Viktor’s hair and hold him there. It wasn’t like Yuuri to be impulsive or passionate, but Viktor just seemed to bring it out in him.

“Ah,” Yuuri gasped as a particularly gentle kiss tickled the inside of his knee and sent pleasant shivers up his spine. “I’m definitely f-forgetting the make-up next time,” the omega quipped with a smile. The smugness of the statement was lost when he stumbled on one of the words due to a tiny lick of Viktor’s tongue against him.

Viktor breathed deeply. He was so close to Yuuri's boxers and as he stared at the black material where he could see a slight bulge. He licked him again, this time more deliberate and he watched Yuuri's cock twitch and grow harder where it was hidden.

“Lie down on your front. I can do the back of your thighs.” _And whatever else I can get my hands on,_ Viktor thought.

Helpless to resist such a tempting proposition, Yuuri stretched his limbs out once again before turning to lie on the sofa with his face buried in the cushions. Here he could inhale the strong mixed scent of Viktor and Makkachin and it made his heart ache. He imagined the nights that they spent here together, curled up on this very couch and keeping each other company. Yuuri so desperately wished to be a part of that life that it stung him when he remembered in what capacity Viktor wanted him.

Yet, Yuuri didn’t leave. He’d take any part of Viktor’s life he could get, as pathetic as that was.

“Like this?” he asked coyly, his voice muffled by the fabric.

“Perfect,” he replied.

Viktor licked his lips as he climbed on the couch between Yuuri’s legs and settled there. Yuuri’s underwear was stretched beautifully over the curve of his ass and Viktor laid his hands on Yuuri’s thighs, running them up towards the beautiful globes. Testing how far Yuuri would let him go, he gently pushed the material upwards, exposing more of his skin. The material stretched tighter between his legs and Viktor wasn’t sure if he could breathe as he watched. Yuuri let out a muffled whimper as the boxers were pulled up. Viktor repeated the action again, fascinated and fixated by the sight. He rubbed his large hands over the top of Yuuri’s thighs and his ass, gently massaging him as he slowly spread his cheeks. Viktor could smell how turned on he was, that he was starting to leak slick. His boxers covered his asshole, but the material was darkening as Yuuri started to respond to his touch and wetness soaked into the cotton.

“Fuck, Viktor, don’t…” Yuuri began as he felt embarrassment overwhelm him. He didn’t want Viktor to see how turned on he was just by the mere touch of his skin. He didn’t want Viktor to see just how wet he already was from being in the alpha’s presence. The young omega squirmed a little, as if he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to scramble away or lean further into the touch. His face flamed and he buried it further into the cushions, letting Viktor be responsible for the decision-making.

“Don’t?” the other man asked, teasing, “You don’t want me to stop do you?” he asked, as another whimper escaped Yuuri’s lips as he felt Viktor’s delicate and curious fingers trace the curve of his ass cheeks. How could one man have such an effect on him? How was it that Viktor hadn’t kissed him or touched his cock, yet Yuuri was almost ready to come in his pants like a teenager?

“Do you like that, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it, though the young man did nothing but squirm, seemingly not knowing what he wanted. Viktor gulped thickly and watched a blush spread down Yuuri’s neck as he hid his face, the pillow muffling every sound and making the alpha’s cock harden. He wondered if he could make the omega moan, if he could get him to gasp and beg and plead for him.

Viktor brushed his thumbs closer to Yuuri’s hole and he couldn't help but audibly gasp as they slipped through hot, wet slick. He groaned in satisfaction and thought about pulling the man’s underwear down, about pushing his fingers just a tiny bit closer, about sinking them into the heat that seemed to radiate from him. He wanted to fuck him so badly.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered in amazement. He swiped his fingers through it again before slowly removing his hands. Yuuri whimpered slightly.

Viktor leant forward, his arm braced to the left of Yuuri, hovering over him and caging him in with his larger body. His other hand slowly teased at the back of his boxers, playing with the waistband. “You want me to take these down?” he asked, whispering into Yuuri’s ear. He rubbed his hand over the material and then let his fingers slip further down, through the thin cotton, Viktor pressed a finger firmly over Yuuri’s soaking wet hole. “I can massage you here, too…”

When Viktor touched his hole, Yuuri’s whole body jolted. His head fell back and he let out an unrestrained moan. His whole face was flooded with colour now and a look of pure pleasure was painted across his features. This man, this wonderfully brilliant and exciting man, was tearing Yuuri apart at the very seams. Somehow, he was able to do things to Yuuri that the young omega had never dreamed of, had never experienced before.

Sweat dampened his electrified skin as he arched his back and pushed his ass back into Viktor’s hand. He didn’t know whether he should do this. What kind of person gave away the most intimate parts of themself to someone who was paying them? A whore, that’s who. A dirty, filthy omega whore. The thought should have made Yuuri cringe or fill with shame, but it didn’t. If anything, it had the opposite effect.

Yuuri liked the idea of being dirty, being filthy, if it was for Viktor. He wanted Viktor to take him over completely, to devour him, until there was nothing left for anyone else. He might come to regret it later, but right now Yuuri was powerless to resist.

“Please, Viktor,” Yuuri encouraged with another roll of his hips backwards. He felt those devilish digits press against his clothed rim again and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop from moaning wantonly. “No one’s ever…” he began but trailed off as he let out a breathy whine. His hard cock was pressing uncomfortably against the sofa beneath him. “I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me.”

Yuuri’s words hit Viktor somewhere deep and arousal swirled deep in his stomach. “Yuuri… has no-one touched you here before?” he asked, the question that had been plaguing him finally emerging. He was so confused.

Viktor knew Yuuri had only ever kissed him, that he had never blown anyone but the alpha. He **smelt** like a virgin but he **acted** like a whore… he **was** a whore. He was always so sure of himself. It was confusing. The way he danced and shook his ass like he was begging to be fucked, the fact of his occupation... Yuuri was an oxymoron and Viktor didn’t want to keep guessing any longer.

“Are you… Are you a virgin?” he whispered, his fingers still pressed against Yuuri’s hole. He could feel the omega throb against him and he took a deep breath to try and steady his beating heart. Whatever he was, virgin or not, his body knew what it wanted as slick started to flood from him.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri began breathlessly, panting a little against the sofa cushions. “I should have told you. I…” He paused to take a breath as the intoxicating aroma of the alpha above him grew stronger and felt thicker in the air. “You don’t have to. I understand if it changes things,” Yuuri told him and swallowed, trying to gain his composure as much as possible. It was difficult when Viktor’s fingers were still pressing insistently against where he wanted them most.

“I… fuck,” Viktor cursed, struggling to compose himself with the new information. “I-I really like the idea of being the only person to touch you…” Viktor admitted and then very gently started to circle Yuuri’s hole. “Makes me want to fuck you so bad.”

Viktor moved, sitting back between Yuuri’s legs. He grabbed the man’s boxers firmly and then pulled them down. Yuuri let him take them off with a small whimper. Viktor knocked Yuuri’s left leg off the couch, forcing him to spread his legs and expose his hole to the alpha who let out a shaky exhale as he took in the sight before him.

“So… so no-one’s ever seen you this way? Just me?” He leant forward and cupped his ass, digging his fingers into the meaty flesh of his cheeks and then spreading them, watching slick leak from the omega like he was begging for Viktor to slip something inside him.

“No-one, just you,” Yuuri answered him in a strangled voice. Again, Yuuri was overwhelmed by the pure, intense passion he felt for the man hovering above him. Everything inside him was screaming to give himself over to the alpha completely, to let him claim and mark and ruin Yuuri. He knew it wasn’t smart. He knew he should leave. He definitely shouldn’t let out a groan as Viktor gripped his ass tight enough to leave bruises. He shouldn’t **want** Viktor to leave bruises on his body.

This was business.

This was for money.

This was the best thing Yuuri had ever experienced.

“Please don’t stop,” Yuuri protested as he pushed his ass back against Viktor’s hands again. He could feel the slick dripping down between his legs. He could feel the natural lubricant dirtying his balls and his thighs. He knew he must look completely wrecked in front of Viktor, but Yuuri didn’t care. He wanted Viktor to make an even bigger mess of him. He imagined Viktor’s dick shoved deep inside him, coming hard and filling up every inch of his ass. Yuuri’s cock grew wet with pre-come from the imagery, the long shaft glistening with it as he rocked it feverishly against the soft fabric beneath him.

“Please, Viktor.” His entire body was shaking with desire, his ass throbbing with the need to be filled up. He could feel the greedy hole growing wetter and wetter with every second. It was the most torturous pleasure he’d ever experienced.

Unable to resist such a well-executed request, Viktor very slowly pushed a finger inside the omega. He changed his position slightly, leaning more to the side, trying to look at the expression on Yuuri’s face. He looked flushed red and relaxed, and Viktor felt confident as he pressed more insistently inside.

Yuuri felt burning hot and was impossibly tight around the digit, any doubt of him not being a virgin - that somehow Yuuri had managed to stretch the truth or trick Viktor -  completely flew out of his mind. Yuuri felt tiny inside, and even though he was relaxed and his body welcomed the alpha, his walls were closed around him snugly. Viktor glanced down, looking at where his finger was pushed deep inside him as he gently pushed in deeper and then pulled out, and wondered how the fuck he was ever going to fit inside him if he was ever going to fuck him. That was clearly not an option. Not tonight. Not any time soon.  He felt a little disheartened, but at the same time, he felt more turned on that he had ever been in his life. Yuuri was so tight that it would probably take weeks to loosen him enough to take the alpha’s cock - and even then, his knot would be completely out of the question.

“You’re **so** tight, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Yuuri took in a shaky breath before he replied, “Would probably help if I was on my knees.” Without waiting for an answer, Yuuri slowly pushed up from the couch and drew his knees underneath his body until he was positioned with his head down and his ass in the air. His legs were spread as much as the width on the couch allowed him.

Yuuri was sure that he looked like an incredibly desperate slut, but he didn’t care. He was so tired from working so hard lately, he didn’t want to have to wear another mask today. He didn’t want to be denied what he truly wanted. On his knees, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s finger was able to sink in that little bit deeper and he let out a low moan.

“Better?” he asked between pants and wiggled his hips a little, tempting Viktor into action.

“Jesus christ,” Viktor muttered to himself. This boy was dangerous. With his thighs spread and his cock hanging hard between his legs, he looked good enough to eat. He was tempted to lunge forward and bury his tongue into his little virgin hole but he would save it for another day. Tonight Viktor was going to fuck him with his fingers and stretch him out until he was coming from his touch.

Viktor steadily started to fuck him with his finger, gently exploring inside him and looking for his g-spot. He aimed in the general direction, curling his finger against where he thought it should  be and Yuuri's response was nothing but perfect.

“Ahh!” Yuuri cried. “What… How did you…?” His words were just as broken as Yuuri felt on the inside. Viktor was pushing deep within him, circling his most sensitive spot, and driving him mad. It was enough to make him want to cry from desperation and frustration. It all felt so new and so overwhelming, but at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

“I don’t…” Yuuri began, trying to explain again between whimpers as Viktor’s finger fucked him a little faster. “I can’t… _Please_.” The omega had lost his grip on the situation, finding himself slipping into Japanese where the English words had fallen from his head. It was like Yuuri needed to make room somewhere for Viktor—and Viktor clearly wanted to take all of Katsuki Yuuri.

“Does it feel good little omega?” Viktor whispered. With his free hand his grabbed Yuuri's ass cheek and spread him further. His hole stretched slightly and Viktor could hardly handle it as the omega steadily tightened and throbbed around him, his hand soaked in slick. “You are dripping wet, fuck, you're soaking me in it. You're little ass is begging me for it.”

He had never seen or felt anything like this before. No omega had ever been so desperate and debauched from his touch. Yuuri was completely gone. He canted his ass back trying to fuck himself against Viktor's touch and it felt obscene.

“Feels so good, Viktor,” Yuuri answered in a completely fucked out voice as he pushed his ass back into Viktor’s fingers. “I want you so bad, alpha.” His mouth was running away with him as he neared his orgasm. One of his hands dropped down between his legs to thumb at the wet tip of his neglected cock. It throbbed against his palm and Yuuri clenched his eyes shut as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“I’m so close,” Yuuri told him as he finally took his length in his hand and began to jerk it in earnest. This is just what he needed after his crappy week. Yuuri needed to let go, to be selfish, and to chase an explosion of ecstasy that he knew would ease his worries, if only for a moment or two.

Viktor bit his lip hard enough the break the skin as he watched Yuuri jerk himself, his hand rubbing his cock with a practised ease. It made him think about all the times Yuuri had jerked his hard little cock as he thought about him.

Viktor ached to stuff another finger inside him, but though he felt more stretched he was still too small for Viktor's thick fingers. Instead he curiously ran his finger tips around his rim as he finger fucked him and he felt Yuuri's hole respond, throbbing and more slick pouring from him making his hand sound filthy as it wetly slapped against his ass from the force of fucking him.

“Good boy, touch your cock and come while I stretch your virgin hole,” Viktor muttered, not feeling very in control. “Need to stretch you real good if you ever want to take my cock. If you're a good omega then you'll fuck yourself with your fingers for me while you're away, loosen up that ass for me so I can slip right in, fill you up with my cock like you're meant to be. I promise my dick would feel so good, little omega, I would be such a good alpha for you.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” was all Yuuri could manage to utter as his body worked tirelessly to achieve his orgasm. His hand was frantically rubbing his aching cock and his hips were still rocking back as he fucked himself on Viktor’s singular digit. He wanted everything Viktor had said. He wanted Viktor to fuck him, to paint his insides with his sticky come, and to make Yuuri his.

With those words and those thoughts, Yuuri tumbled over the edge into a ground-shaking orgasm that had him trembling uncontrollably. His ass clenched around the finger inside him, only intensifying the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. Yuuri’s seed absolutely drenched the couch, making a large sticky patch next to the other damp patch where his slick had dripped constantly.

For a moment, he recalled his earlier thought about wishing his scent could mingle with Viktor and Makkachin’s on the couch. This wasn’t the way he had envisioned, but he couldn’t deny that it had its perks.

Once the young omega was finished shaking, his body went limp and he slumped forward, but kept his ass in the air. He was far too peaceful to bother moving himself right now, even if he should be more ashamed of his lewd position.

“Wow,” was the only word that managed to spill past his lips.

Viktor's cock was throbbing. He was still fully dressed but he felt so close to coming. Yuuri looked completely wrecked in front of him and he struggled to keep it together as he stared at his sloppy swollen asshole and the beautiful curve of his thighs.

“Get your legs together. Now,” he barked and fumbled to get his leggings and boxers down.

Confused by the change in atmosphere, Yuuri immediately tensed up and pushed his legs together. “I’m sorry, alpha,” he replied in a weak voice. “Let me just grab my clothes and—”

Yuuri squeaked as Viktor forcibly grabbed him by the hips and rearranged him like he weighed nothing.

“Legs. Together,” he repeated and then lined up, messily shoving his huge cock between Yuuri's wet thighs as he sucked on his own fingers where they dripped with Yuuri's slick. “Fucking dirty little slut, see what you make me do, fuck your thighs like I'm some out of control alpha.” Viktor slammed against Yuuri, his hips slapping against the back of his thighs as he selfishly fucked his dick into the wet tight heat.

“Gonna be thinking about fucking this sweet little ass for days,” he moaned letting his hand fall from his mouth as he had licked it clean and then grabbed his ass. He spread his cheeks again and stared down at his hole through lidded eyes. Unable to resist he rubbed his thumb over the top of it and moaned as it twitched and tried to suck him inside. “Greedy slut,” he cursed.

“Just for you,” Yuuri told him in a quiet voice, ashamed of how true the statement was. “You’re the only one who has ever seen me like this. I’m yours. Your little virgin omega whore.”

Feeling invigorated, Yuuri rocked his hips back and encouraged the slide of Viktor’s cock between his legs. “I bet you wish this was my ass, don’t you?” Yuuri teased in a broken rasp of a voice. “How badly do you want to take my virginity, alpha?”

Viktor thought about fucking into that tight heat, about splitting Yuuri open with his cock, the omega begging for him come inside him and for his knot, coming all over himself from the feel of Viktor's dick inside him for the first time and then suddenly he was coming, his hips stuttering as he covered Yuuri's thighs, cock and stomach with his come. He gripped Yuuri tightly, his fingers bruising the omega’s ass. He settled still,  chest heaving and feeling on the edge of hypoventilating as he tried to catch his breath. He flopped backwards, feeling a little in shock at what he had said and done to Yuuri as he alpha had taken over.

“Fuck,” he cursed, draping his arm over his eyes. “I-I hope I didn't hurt you. You can, you can move,” he said. “I didn't mean to get so rough.”

“N-no, you didn’t,” Yuuri croaked as he hurried to reassure the alpha. “I’m just a little sore from work still and I’m ready to sleep.” As he spoke, Yuuri sat up and stretched his legs out in front of him. He let out a sigh as the tension left them almost instantly. Viktor’s massage from earlier had certainly done a good job of loosening his muscles up, though Yuuri was sure the orgasm contributed.

“Your dinner should be ready soon,” Viktor remembered, realising for the first time in days that he was hungry too. He forced himself to stand and then held out a friendly hand to him. “Come with me, little omega, let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to update you on the situation. You’ve undoubtedly noticed the delays with our writing schedule. Unfortunately, the situation I am in has only gotten worse. I need a lot of support right now as I have broken up with my partner of 9 years and had to leave my beautiful daughter with him as I have no space for her. At my current time, I am living on Hannah’s sofa. I have lost everything, my relationship, my home, my beautiful pets and living with my wonderful child… Everything is very hard at the moment and I am trying to stay strong. I want to say thank you to everyone that continues to support me and my writing - it is my sanctuary. <3
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Amanda


	23. Though the Truth May Vary This Ship Will Carry Our Bodies Safe to Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and chapter inspiration from "Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men".

Half an hour later, Viktor had showered Yuuri, he had taken the time to wash the omega’s hair and then his body. He cleaned him thoroughly, privately indulging in taking care of him and covering him in his own products and making the omega smell like him in a way that was far less possessive and more socially acceptable than covering him in his come. It only seemed right to take such care of him after actually **had** covered him in his come. Honestly, Viktor was a little embarrassed about this actions - he had been so out of control - so he wanted to make it up to him. Yet again, he had slipped into that base instinct around Yuuri, where his alpha had taken over of him. What he had planned to happen, Yuuri possibly blowing him again, had not even happened. Instead, he had found out he was a virgin and then all logical thoughts and control had been thrown out the window.

Afterwards, Viktor had dressed Yuuri in a pair of his pyjamas, which he suspected were quite possibly the most expensive garments the omega had ever worn since he kept asking Viktor if he was sure it was okay which the alpha found quite endearing.

Yuuri ended up curled up on the couch in Viktor's bedroom with Makkachin half-laying on him, his eyes following Viktor around the room as he dropped his towel, standing naked for a few minutes, unembarrassed as he felt Yuuri’s eyes burning into him as he started to dress again. He had just pulled on a pair of underwear when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, leaving Yuuri where he was as members of his staff arrived with their food, heads down and moving quickly.

“Brilliant,” Viktor said and immediately hovered around them, curious about what had been prepared. The smells coming from the plates was indescribable. He loved Japanese food and hadn’t had it in a long time, so he was more excited to share this meal with Yuuri than he would admit.

Yuuri watched from a distance as the staff began fussing around with the dishes that had been prepared and setting them on the table in the lounge. They provided everything that they would need, green tea and wine, and many plates of food. He could see other dishes had been prepared alongside the main and Yuuri’s mouth was watering at the smell of the katsudon, it was such a nostalgic smell and it perked him up just a little, reminding him how hungry he really felt.

He wanted to go and hover with Viktor who was looking like Christmas had come early, but he was too embarrassed as he thought about the mess the two of them had made in the lounge. Neither of them had cleaned the couch and Yuuri would probably die if any of the staff even looked at him. He waited until Viktor was closing the door behind them and then turning and giving him a smile.

“Dinner?” He grinned. He returned to the bedroom area, no longer interested in finishing to dress, instead, he just grabbed a soft Marc Jacobs jumper and pulled it on. Yuuri followed him and they sat down at the table.

“This is so much food!” Yuuri exclaimed as he sat, immediately reaching for the chopsticks and reaching for a dumpling. He shoved it in his mouth and couldn’t hold back a moan as the taste of sweet duck flooded his mouth. “This is really, really good!” he exclaimed. He had been expecting it to taste like take-out food, but this was more like what would be served in a high-end restaurant. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “This looks very authentic,” he said, fishing for information. “Did you get it from a restaurant? I haven’t been able to find anywhere that cooks Japanese food this good.”

Viktor shrugged and surprised Yuuri by picking up his own chopsticks and immediately digging into his food. For some reason, Yuuri had expected he would pick up one of the many silver forks that had been set at the table. “I have no idea, I’ll find out for you. Wow, this dish is so good! Vkusno!” he exclaimed, before shovelling more of the pork and rice into his mouth. “No wonder you love it so much, Yuuri!”

“This is amazing, thank you, Viktor. It’s not quite my mum’s, but it is pretty close,” Yuuri admitted. He tried not to worry about his weight as he ate, the food was delicious so he ate until he was pleasantly full. He also drank lots of green tea and the two of them polished off the bottle of wine between them.

A while later, Yuuri was feeling relaxed, full and completely satisfied as he lounged on the sofa in the bedroom again, flicking through what appeared to be thousands of channels of Viktor’s TV. The alpha busied himself putting all the plates in the small kitchen area and out of sight. “I don’t want to have to call the staff back, and I don’t really like the mess,” he had explained. Yuuri had tried to help but Viktor had looked so offended that Yuuri immediately realised that was the wrong thing to offer. If Viktor wanted to play some kind of domestic scene, then Yuuri was being paid to follow along.

“What do you do for fun?” Yuuri asked, his eyes curious as he watched Viktor meander through the penthouse with practised ease. Normally, Yuuri would have told himself not to ask these sorts of questions, but they’d both crossed so many lines lately, how much could one more question hurt?

Viktor stopped what he was doing, freezing for a moment as he processed the question. _What_ **_do_ ** _I do for fun?_ he thought. He tried to answer Yuuri but he found himself stumped as he wracked his brain for an answer. He brought a lot of things, cars, suits, jewellery… but though they made him feel good few a few minutes, it didn't really bring him much happiness. He also did a lot of things day to day, he saw a lot of different people, ate at a lot of restaurants and was a regular at many establishments such as casinos and bars. But really, all of that was for work. He wasn't sure if it really was fun.

“Well, I like to spend as much time as I can with Makkachin, so I love to take her for walks and I… Well,  I see Yura and his alpha, Otabek, almost every day…” He looked at Yuuri, not quite sure what he wanted to hear. But why ever it was, he was sure it certainly wasn't this. _How embarrassing…_ He avoided looking at Yuuri as a blush started to form on his face.

A puzzled expression crossed Yuuri’s face and he narrowed his eyes at the other man. “I meant your hobbies, Viktor,” Yuuri pressed and sat up straight on the couch. “I doubt it comes as a surprise if I tell you I like to dance. I’ve always wanted to dance. Don’t you have something like that, Viktor? Something you’re passionate about?”

“Um…” Viktor lived for the Bratva, he ate, slept and breathed for them. He couldn't remember the last time he had honestly done something for himself. “I’m very busy… I don't really have time for things like that. I haven't for a long time. The only time I ever have fun is when I see you.” It was quite pathetic how much he meant those words. He hoped Yuuri didn't think he was just a dumb alpha.

 _If that’s true, I need to make sure Viktor enjoys himself,_ Yuuri thought immediately. Determined, he sent Viktor a wide smile and then beckoned him over to the couch. “How about we play a game?” Yuuri asked with a teasing grin and a glint in his eye.

 _I must have misheard him,_ Viktor thought. “Did you say a game?” he asked and Yuuri eagerly nodded. Viktor tentatively joined him on the couch, feeling very confused about what was happening but looked at him intrigued.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri began as he looked around the room for any sign of a games console, board games, or even a standard deck of playing cards but there were none. _That’s fine, who needs anything but our minds to have fun?_ “I’ll give you a choice,” Yuuri told the alpha with a wide, bright smile as he allowed himself to relax and forget about their business relationship. “We can play twenty questions or two truths and one lie,” he proposed with an arched eyebrow, anticipating Viktor’s response.

“What?” He laughed. “I don’t understand. We don’t have these games in Russia.” He laughed again, feeling a little foolish but encouraged by Yuuri’s enthusiasm.

“You’re definitely missing out,” Yuuri quipped with a wink. “So, in twenty questions one of us has to think of a celebrity and the other one gets twenty questions to figure it out. For two truths and one lie, it’s a little more…” Yuuri paused as he contemplated the best way to describe it. “Intimate?” he finished weakly. “Each of us takes turns to say three things, two of which have to be truthful and one has to be a lie. If you guess correctly then you get a point.”

Viktor didn’t know many celebrities outside the ones he hung around with regularly, so that was really out of the question. But he did like the idea of learning more about Yuuri, even if that meant revealing a little about himself. “How intimate?” he asked, his eyes glancing down to Yuuri’s lips flirtily and it astonished him to realise that he hadn’t even kissed Yuuri today. He hoped that would change before the end of the night.

“You’re insatiable,” Yuuri chided, but he couldn’t hide the heat flash behind his eyes at the thought of being close to Viktor again. It had been mere hours since their last encounter yet Yuuri never seemed to have enough. “We can just start off easy and see where it goes,” Yuuri explained. “I’ll go first since I have more experience. Okay, hmm… Aha! I’ve got it. I work as an exotic dancer, I live in Detroit, I’ve got red hair.”

Viktor grinned. “Well, that’s just silly,” he replied. “You’d never make it as an exotic dancer,” he joked. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” he exclaimed as Yuuri playfully glared at him. “Obviously, you don’t have red hair, you have beautiful dark hair.”

The young omega couldn’t stop from smiling at the compliment. “Correct! One point for you. So, you see how easy it is now?” Yuuri asked. “Do you think you can try?”

“Okay, well,” Viktor thought about it for a few minutes, looking around the room to try and find inspiration. He caught his reflection in his dresser mirror and a suggestion came to mind. “I used to have hair so long it touched my ass... I speak five languages and I was celibate for over two years.” Viktor smiled in satisfaction at Yuuri’s shocked expression.

All three options seemed just as ridiculous as one another. Trying to imagine Viktor with long, flowing silver hair was… Well, it was a little arousing and Yuuri had to move on from that subject pretty swiftly. It made sense that Viktor might speak five languages, after all, Yuuri knew he spoke Russian and English already, that would only mean three more, right?

“There’s no way you didn’t have sex for two years,” Yuuri blurted out as he deduced the puzzle in his head. After the words were out, Yuuri clapped his hands over his mouth a tad comically and the flush on his cheeks darkened. “I just mean… It’s not that you… It’s just… I mean, look at you!” Yuuri pointed vaguely at all of Viktor’s body. “There’s just no way.”

Viktor looked kind of sheepishly back at him. “If we’re speaking technically about it… I haven’t actually had sex still. I mean, I definitely have plans to fuck you in the near future, we just haven’t got to that part yet.” Viktor shrugged. “I just, I went off omegas, it was the same thing all the time, people using me for my money… Honestly, it got kind of tiring.”

Immediately, Yuuri’s entire body tensed up and guilt overwhelmed him. Wasn’t that exactly what Yuuri was doing now? Using Viktor for his money? “Oh,” the omega replied quietly, “you’ve been with a lot of omegas then?” He didn’t know why that question was the one he asked. He hadn’t even been consciously thinking about it until the words tumbled out of his mouth like water from the edge of a cliff. He cast his eyes down at the comfy, expensive pyjamas he wore. He fiddled anxiously with the hem of the t-shirt.

“Well, I didn’t exactly keep count…” Viktor had no idea how many people he had slept with, he had never been taught the value of virginity or any sort of dignity when it came to these things, he was an alpha after all. Alphas were encouraged to go out and spread their seed. Viktor had never particularly respected his own body either. “Becoming celibate made me appreciate a lot of things that I never did before. Like loving myself more than what I am worth in status and wealth. Many omegas only pursued me hoping to trap me in marriage. But I’ve never wanted to marry. That’s why I like what we have, you are honest with me, you don’t lie to me and I know exactly where I stand with you. You’re not going to try and trap me or disrespect me.”

One thing was certain: Yuuri hated the thought of Viktor with anyone else. “I’d never try to trap you,” Yuuri rushed to say, his eyes wide and honest as they bored into Viktor’s own. “That’s a terrible thing to do. Feeling trapped is…” The young omega paused thinking about his own circumstances. He gulped before he continued, “No one should be made to feel trapped.”

“I know you would never do that. I would have never broken my vow of celibacy if it wasn’t for you. Nobody else,” he said, sincerely. “I appreciate you sharing what you did with me earlier. You’re pretty special. I’m honestly shocked an alpha hasn’t claimed you yet, but I guess that’s lucky for me, hmm?” He smiled cheekily. “I didn’t cut my hair until I turned eighteen, as a teen I wore it long, I loved it but a lot of people mistook me for an omega,” he said, resisting the urge to shudder as he thought about his father’s alpha friends touching his hair and whispering filth at him when they visited. “I was very pretty,” he explained, glad that he had outgrown his femininity. “I actually speak six languages,” he finally clarified. “So I kinda cheated on that one a little.”

So, the one Yuuri picked was actually the only truthful one. There was so little he knew about the alpha before him and it spurred his curiosity on. “Do you have pictures of your hair?” he enquired brightly. “I’d love to see it.”

Alphas had always made Viktor feel shameful of his beautiful hair, but Yuuri was an omega, and he wouldn’t mind Yuuri thinking he was pretty. The thought of surprising him with how much he had changed in the past ten years actually delighted Viktor a little. He grabbed his phone and opened up his cloud, searching for photos of himself when he was younger. There wasn’t too many, but he did find one of himself, he was about seventeen at the time and ice skating on the rink they had in the Russian mansion, he was hugging a tiny Yura to him, the both of them full of smiles, and their hair long and flowing as they posed, both holding their skates impossibly high in the air as Yura copied Viktor. There was so much about that picture that he should be embarrassed about, the hair, the ice skating, how flexible he used to be… but he wasn’t embarrassed, he wanted to show Yuuri, so he turned the phone and showed him the picture.

“See, that was me, and this was Yura, my good friend you’ve already met. We’ve known each other since childhood.”

“Wow,” Yuuri muttered before he could stop himself as he looked unwaveringly at the picture held before him. “Your hair! It’s gorgeous! Viktor, you are beautiful. I didn’t know you enjoy ice skating!”

“You’re right, I do like ice skating,” Viktor concluded, nodding to himself as he just remembered that fact. It had been such a long time since he had done it, things had got so crazy after Yura had presented as an omega. It hadn’t been long after that picture was taken. After that, they didn’t have time for fun. They both knew that things were changing and that fate had dealt them a different hand than what they expected. “I ice skated for years. This rink is still under my house, I-I haven’t used it in years.” He wondered if his staff still maintained it.

Yuuri’s voice began to buzz with excitement. “I love to ice skate. There’s a rink in my hometown of Hasetsu called the Ice Castle and…” he trailed off and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, I’m always like this when I talk about dancing and ice skating. You can just tell me to shut up.”

“No, no, I like you’re excited. It’s great! We should go,” -Viktor completely lost himself in the discovery, forgetting that Yuuri was nothing more than hired company- “I’m sure there’s somewhere around here we could visit.” He grinned.

His eyes grew wide with hope at the thought of visiting an ice rink. He hadn’t skated since he presented as an omega five years ago. “That would be wonderful,” he told Viktor with a smile.

“You know, I did wonder how you were so good at dancing, I mean, you don’t get that flexible overnight, trust me, I know,” Victor continued and laughed, giving Yuuri a look. “I wondered before if you did ballet?”

“I did,” Yuuri told him. “Back in Japan, I took ballet classes all my life until I was fourteen. It was - it still is - one of my favourite dance styles.”

Viktor took in the excited expression on Yuuri’s face, it made his chest warm and his stomach twist. He should stop this conversation and ask Yuuri to leave, make some excuse, excuse himself, anything but sit and stare and get lost in his attraction to the omega. But Viktor was selfish, so he stayed.

“Me too. I always get tickets for the ballet in town. Next time I get some we should go.” Viktor knew it was too much to expect Yuuri to play along with this little fantasy he was creating in his head, but the omega did, he nodded and Viktor felt so deeply satisfied. “Anyway, we’ve got completely sidetracked. It’s your turn, what are your three things?” he asked.

“Oh right,” Yuuri replied with a small huff of a laugh. “Um… I’m studying Biology at college, I used to own a dog that looked just like your Makkachin, and I once dated a famous person.”

Viktor’s mouth dropped open. “You dated a famous person?” he exclaimed, unable to process the thought of Yuuri dating anyone and comically overreacting. “Who was it? I-I… wait, it’s that one, isn’t it? That’s the lie…” Viktor pouted playfully, feeling sorry for himself. _I walked right into that one_ , he silently cursed. His alpha was out of control tonight.

Yuuri giggled and leaned in closer to playfully punch Viktor on the arm. “You are so cute when you’re fluster—”

With no hesitation, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s fist and pulled him closer, kissing him as he met him halfway, the words dying on his lips.

The young omega was frozen, completely surprised, but after a few moments, he relaxed into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup Viktor’s face tenderly. This was one of only a few kisses they had ever shared and it felt so different from the first. The first had been rushed and fuelled by desire. This was… different.

Yuuri’s soft, pink lips moved gently against Viktor’s, his tongue darting out only a tiny bit from his mouth as he used the tip to caress his lover’s plump bottom lip. His thumbs moved in slow motions, soothing the skin of Viktor’s cheekbones. Yuuri felt utterly lost as Viktor deepened this kiss, touching his tongue against Yuuri’s and dipping into his mouth. The alpha groaned at the gentle caress. Kissing Yuuri was nothing short of bliss. He tasted how Viktor remembered, sweet and innocent and his scent was delicious.

Finally, Yuuri pulled away just enough to take a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were closed and he pressed his nose against Viktor’s, not willing to stray too far from him yet. It was overwhelming. Viktor had come into his life a few weeks ago and yet he was already taking over everything. Yuuri’s mind, his heart, and his body. He’d quickly become Yuuri’s first everything; more than that, Yuuri wanted him to be his first everything.

Feeling excited by their casual intimacy, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled him down for another sweet kiss which soon grew steamy as the omega got braver.

Now that Viktor had pressed inside him and made him feel so good from just one finger, Yuuri was already imagining more. He imagined Viktor’s weight on top of him, pressing him firmly into the mattress, and…

The young omega pulled away with a blush as his cock swelled under the pyjamas. “S-Sorry,” he whispered huskily. “My omega runs away with me sometimes when I’m around you. I don’t really understand why,” he admitted as the tiredness flooded his brain again.

Viktor felt shaky and out of breath as he pulled away. “I like how you act. Please don't change,” he replied. He desperately wanted more of Yuuri's lips on him again. He felt like a teenager, making out on the couch and hormones out of control. He could understand how Yuuri felt because he felt it too.

It made Yuuri fill with pride to hear Viktor speak of him like that. “It’s just strange,” Yuuri continued with a slight shake of his head. “My omega’s never reacted this way before. I should probably ask Chris about it. I’m worried it might not be healthy…”

“Chris?” Viktor asked, instantly curious. He tried not to show that his own alpha felt an edge on the mention of another male. Yuuri hadn’t ever mentioned Chris before, or anyone else apart from his family.

“Yeah, Chris is my friend,” Yuuri explained, “he’s much more experienced in this sort of stuff than I am, so I usually go to him for advice. He’s been really good to me since I started working at the club. Though he’s slipped drugs into my drinks more often than I’d like.” The omega paused as he remembered his first encounter with Viktor and his cheeks reddened oblivious to Viktor frowning at the words. “When he found out I’d never had sex before, he even offered to take my virginity so I wouldn’t be as nervous with clients.” Yuuri laughed softly at the memory.

Viktor stiffened. “So… he's an alpha?” he asked, trying to push down a growl that felt like it wanted to rip from his chest. The thought of anyone else fucking Yuuri was unbearable, of someone else taking his virginity… Viktor wanted him more than anything he had wanted in his life. But he wanted Yuuri to want him too, for him to want Viktor to take his virginity. The thought of competition felt unpleasant because even though he bought Yuuri's time, he had no control over him.

“No, he’s another omega,” Yuuri answered. “He’s just trying to be helpful. It’s not like my virginity is worth much anyway.”

“You should sell it,” Viktor suggested, hoping that Yuuri would suggest he could buy it. “I mean, you're pretty virginal still, you're worth a lot, thousands probably. I know I'd pay a lot to take the virginity of an omega of your standing. Hundreds of people would.”

“I should what?” Yuuri asked, thinking he must have misheard the alpha. There was no way Viktor had suggested _that_.

“Sell it. A Japanese male omega would go for a few thousand if I had to guess. Have you never thought about it before?” It was like Yuuri had no idea how much he was really worth, but that made sense as JJ liked to keep his whores unhappy and reliant on him.

“No,” he answered honestly. “I didn’t even know that was a thing people did. Wouldn’t a virgin be inexperienced and boring?” What Yuuri meant is wouldn’t _he_ be inexperienced and boring.

“Are you joking?” Viktor scoffed, hardly believing what he was hearing. “Boring? You just made me completely lose control and fuck your thighs like I'm an alpha whose never popped a knot before. Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are? How you smell? Yuuri, I would pay you any price you named if you ensured I could have your virginity if you saved it for me.” The words were out before Viktor could stop them but even so, he wouldn't take them back, he meant every word.

Yuuri froze. Not only was Viktor offering to take his virginity, but he was also offering to _pay_ Yuuri for it. There was no way. Yuuri’s whole body began to shiver in anticipation and nervousness. He opened his mouth to accept immediately when he thought back to something Chris had told him. He should try not to be so available.

As much as it went against every instinct in his body, Yuuri replied, “Well, I’ll have to think about it. Is that alright?”

The words made Viktor desperate to have Yuuri chose him, but he also understood that he couldn’t force him and neither would be want to. Money couldn’t get him everything, including Yuuri’s consent, **especially** his consent. The thought frustrated him to no end and he felt jealousy pushing its way through his logical thoughts as he thought of someone else taking the omega’s virginity, which he immediately pushed down. He had no right to be jealous. “You should definitely think about it,” he said in the end, trying to hide how disappointed he was. “Especially if it feels important to you, I would make it special and I'd pay anything you asked.” That much was true. But he should try not to push Yuuri into these things. Consent was sexy after all, and Viktor wanted Yuuri to ache for him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri simply replied, casting his eyes to the floor. All this talk of losing his virginity was making him feel a little odd. “Anyway,” Yuuri began attempting to change the subject. “I’m beat, can we watch something for a little while?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied. He felt a little stumped at Yuuri’s deflated response. “We can do whatever you like. Do you want to get into bed and relax?”

“Yes, please,” Yuuri agreed gratefully before the pair of them made their way to the large four-poster king in the corner of the penthouse. Viktor happily climbed into bed next to Yuuri, for once loving the extra space because it meant Yuuri could sleep comfortably next to him. Like a cat who got the cream, Yuuri snuggled himself under the duvet and pulled it up to his chin before inhaling deeply. Now, he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent and his omega was delighted and Viktor couldn’t be more pleased himself.

“This bed is incredible,” Yuuri commented as he leant against the headboard. He grabbed a pillow and put it in between his back and the hardwood. “Um, Viktor, I’m sorry if this sounds silly, but…” he trailed off before gathering his courage. “Can I brush your hair?”

Viktor gave him a humoured look, that was not what he had expected Yuuri to say. “Of course,” he said, feeling a little amused and uncertain at the same time. He wasn’t sure why Yuuri would want to brush his hair of all things, but if that was what the omega wanted, then he was going to let him do it.

“Do you have a hairbrush or should I just…” The thought made Yuuri smile brightly, so he scooted forward a little until he was closer to Viktor’s back. Yuuri’s hands reached out a little hesitantly until he felt the first touch of soft strands against his fingertips. Unable to resist, Yuuri pressed his fingers through to Viktor’s scalp at the base of his neck and scratched there lightly.

“Is this okay?” Yuuri whispered and crawled a little closer to the alpha until he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Viktor froze. He wasn’t used to being touched like this. Omega’s had played with his hair before, they had pulled it while he fucked them, they had swirled it around their fingers as they attempted to seduce him. But this… It felt pleasant in a way they Viktor had never experienced. Yuuri’s fingers sent soft shivers through him and he was surprised as he found himself starting to relax. It made him feel tired and like he was sinking into the sheets.

“That… It’s nice,” Viktor mumbled, feeling a little odd as his heart rate started to slow and he found himself letting go of the stresses of the day. It was a strange sensation as he started to feel the familiar tug of sleep, as he normally collapsed from exhaustion instead of simply going to sleep. He felt comfortable around Yuuri, so he didn’t mind letting his guard down and sleeping around him.

As Viktor relaxed into his touch, Yuuri grew brave and shuffled closer again until his legs bracketed Viktor’s body. He brought his other hand up to Viktor’s head and used that one to lightly scratch his scalp too. Eventually, Yuuri ran his fingers through the silky, silver strands of Viktor’s hair. The familiar scent of his shampoo made Yuuri smile.

After a few seconds of brushing, Yuuri leant forward and pressed a sneaky kiss to the back of Viktor’s neck. He lingered there for a moment breathing in his heady scent and letting his omega have his fill.

Viktor leant back into the touch, exhaling deeply as the omega touched him and he felt a deep sense of fulfillment. “You don’t have to do this,” he muttered, his mind holding onto the last pieces of resistance. “I’m an alpha, I’m supposed to” - he yawned softly - “take care of you…” he trailed off.

“Alpha or omega, everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes,” Yuuri told him in a soft, gentle voice. “You can lean on my chest if you want.” Yuuri dropped one hand to wrap his arm around Viktor’s waist and pull him closer. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Viktor turned and looked at Yuuri, his big blue eyes boring into Yuuri’s deep chocolate-brown eyes as he tried to figure out why he would do something like this for him. But Yuuri just smiled at him so the alpha stopped wondering, and with a little uncertainty, he settled his head on Yuuri, curling himself around his body and listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he closed his eyes. He felt warm against him and he could hear the deep rumble of the familiar sound purr from the omega’s chest, and he allowed it to further calm him. Powerless and for the first time in many years, Viktor slipped into a deep, content sleep.

With a wide smile, Yuuri continued to brush his fingers through Viktor’s hair as he slept and pulled his bangs back from his forehead. The alpha was sound asleep so Yuuri gave him a quick kiss to the forehead and then settle back against the headboard, falling asleep himself with his hand over Viktor’s chest. He was soothed to sleep by the feeling of Viktor’s heart beating under his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of our favourite chapters, we wrote it back in November and have been waiting all this time to share it. Wow, we are finally here where they can snuggle 😍😍 let us know if you liked it. Comments and kudos go straight out hearts 💕
> 
> Edit: Added the chapter title and the song inspiration.


	24. Give It To Me I'm Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is "Worth it" by "Fifth Harmony"

Spending the night relaxing with Yuuri had been exactly what the alpha needed. With everything that had been going on, Viktor had felt like he might break. Everything felt fresh - his frustration, his heartache, and his hatred for JJ. He felt like everything was starting to build up inside him and he was going to explode.

It hurt. A lot of things hurt. There was no relief for Viktor. At night he tossed and turned, nightmares plaguing him, and in the day he lived through the hell of his life: planning Yakov’s funeral, trying to find JJ and trying to minimise the damage to the Bratva. It wasn't easy. But with every day that passed, something new was found to be missing, or something went wrong. Things were going downhill and fast.

Viktor was not in control.

But Yuuri helped. _ Oh God, he has no idea how much he helps, _ Viktor thought. Yuuri didn’t fix anything as he had no idea what was going on, no idea about what he was slowly getting himself involved in... But just him being there, talking to Viktor - flirting with him, giving him some downtime -  was enough for the alpha to calm down and refocus.

Viktor had never been good with his temper, it came with the job to have a certain degree of anger. Viktor used this anger to fuel his actions, making it easier for him to do the things he did without feeling guilty - the murder and mayhem was enough to drive anyone insane and normally he could cope, but with the loss of Yakov and JJ besting him, he was starting to lose control of that anger - the body they’d had to scrape off the garage floor was proof enough of that.

But after a call with Yuuri, a text, a visit, things just felt better.

Viktor knew how dangerous this situation was getting. He was leaning so heavily on the omega, and the poor guy had no idea. He just hoped that when all of this came out that Yuuri would forgive him - though how could he? Viktor didn’t even like what he was doing right now. He didn’t want to keep taking advantage of Yuuri, but he was selfish and he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t stop. Yuuri was like a drug to him - one that he didn’t want to quit.

The guilt ate at him and like everything else, Viktor wasn’t sure how to deal with it. So he did what he always did. 

He threw his money at it.

 

***

 

It was a typical morning for Katsuki Yuuri. He’d woken up early, managed to squeeze in a run around downtown before he began to return home to start his studies for the day. His Biology make-up exam was only four weeks away and it was safe to say his nerves playing with him. He didn’t need reminding how important this test was, after all, if he wanted to get any type of well-paying career in the future he  _ had _ to get a science degree. There just wasn’t any other option, even if it wasn’t his first choice of career.

Besides, as an omega, Yuuri just had to take what he could get.

So, when he ran up the steps of his apartment building and noticed an unfamiliar man hanging around outside his door with a package in hand, Yuuri was puzzled. He wiped the sweat off of his brow with the sleeve of his hoody and approached slowly.

“Um, hello?” he called.

In response, the mysterious stranger just handed him the package and then walked away. Yuuri peered down at it with an arched eyebrow. It was a large black box with a shiny red ribbon wrapped around it. It looked expensive and definitely not something Yuuri or Phichit could afford to be ordering.

He shrugged anyway and pulled out his keys. Once Yuuri had opened the door up, he crept across the living room and went back to his room. He dropped the box onto his bed and tried not to stare at it too much as he undressed and grabbed a towel. He was in desperate need of a shower and whatever was in that box could wait.

Except throughout the entire time Yuuri was washing himself, all he could think about was the box.

What was in it? Who had sent it? From the expensive packaging, Yuuri had a theory over the mysterious sender, but thinking about Viktor sent his heart rate skyrocketing. He didn’t want to get too excited in case he got his hopes up. After all, maybe it had just been delivered to the wrong address? There were perfectly reasonable explanations that didn’t involve getting gifts from the man who drove him  _ insane _ .

When Yuuri finally emerged from the shower after a much shorter period of time than usual, he raced to the bedroom and dressed himself quickly before sitting on the bed and picking up the package. Yuuri caressed the soft surface of it before beginning to untie the ribbon. When he lifted the top up, Yuuri let out a gasp.

Inside the box were a few non-descript cardboard boxes, but alongside those there was a couple of pairs of cute, lacy panties, a wine red silk thong, soft, comfortable boxers, a few pairs of stocking in black, white, pink, and red, a black plastic cock ring, different flavoured lubes, and more condoms than Yuuri would ever need in his life. Underneath it all, there were a couple of corsets and Yuuri took a moment to finger the soft fabric.

Now, there was no question who had sent the box. This was the work of Viktor.

There was a post-it note stuck one of the small brown boxes inside that read ‘ **use me’** in an untidy scrawl with a small love heart and a winky face drawn on it. Yuuri’s phone rang just as he picked up the box. He scrambled to see who was calling and was unsurprised to see Viktor’s name on the screen.

“Good evening, Yuuri,” he greeted, like he hadn’t just sent him a box full of underwear and sex toys. “Do you like your gifts, sweetheart?” he asked. He knew the omega was going to look so pretty wearing them - he deserved all the nice things in the world.

Viktor wished he had free time enough to go and see Yuuri personally, but he just couldn’t at the moment so he hadn’t rebooked the omega yet. He had told him that he would be in touch. He couldn’t see him face to face, so this would have to do.

“They’re beautiful,” Yuuri gushed, his face turning a beautiful shade of pink. “You really didn’t have to, but I do like them.” He held up one of the pairs of pink lace panties with his free hand and bit into his bottom lip.

“Is this something you like, Viktor? Seeing me in lingerie?”

“Of course. After seeing all that silky smooth skin, it would be a sin not to dress you up. You want to look pretty for me, don’t you?” he asked, his voice dipping low as he felt his alpha come to the surface.

“Yes, alpha,” Yuuri replied dutifully. He felt his cock throb where it was trapped in his pants and he let out a tiny frustrated breath. It was a sin that he could hear Viktor’s luscious, smooth voice and yet he couldn’t touch him. The worst kind of tease.

“But I want to look pretty for you when you can see it,” he added and pouted though Viktor couldn’t see it. “When will I get to see you again?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so busy at the moment. But I brought some things so we could have some fun together, even when we are apart… does that sound fun?” he asked, unable to stop smile forming on his lips.

Yuuri nodded before remembering that Victor couldn’t see him. “Y-yes, Viktor, that sounds incredible,” he replied and felt himself starting to get worked up. “When do you, um… When can we…?”

“Now,” Viktor replied simply. “I want you get yourself off right now and then afterwards, there’s such a pretty little little buttplug I want you to wear.” Yuuri could hear the sound of his satisfied smirk through the line. “Wear it and think about me. I’ve even selected your underwear for the night… You’ll then keep it in at work.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched at the command. “You… You want me to wear  _ this _ while I’m working?” he asked incredulously as he ripped open the box and then turned the butt plug over in his hands, admiring the shape of it and the soft feel of the silicone on his skin.

“I don’t know if I can…” Yuuri replied and bit his lip at the thought. It would be such a naughty little secret, to have something that belonged to Viktor locked deep inside him.

“To prove you’ve done it, you’re going to work it into yourself now and I want to see a picture.”

“N-now?” the young omega stuttered and clutched the phone tighter. “While I’m on the phone with you? Phichit is in the living room…”

“Of course now, your shift starts soon, you can’t afford to be late and you’ll need to get yourself nice and wet first.” Viktor chuckled. “How about I help you along with that? I want you to strip down to your underwear. Now.”

Yuuri’s entire body shivered when Viktor told him what to do and he hurried to obey. Before he could overthink it, Yuuri had dropped the gift to one side and began to unbuckle his jeans. He laid down on the bed and shucked his jeans completely off then pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the room. It was a little cold in his drafty apartment and since they were trying to save on their utility bills they weren’t putting the heating on unless it got freezing. So, now Yuuri laid on top of the covers, his creamy skin exposed and shivering. He could feel his nipples pucker from the chill and he bit his lip, desperate for Viktor to tell him what to do next.

“I did as you asked… sir,” Yuuri told him with a whimper as he couldn’t stop his fingers from drifting over his pink, pert nipples.

“Hmmm,” Viktor moaned down the phone. “What a good boy. I want you to touch yourself through your underwear, palm your cock until it’s hard, and I want you thinking about me, I’m stuck at work in my office and it’s so boring,” he complained. “The only thing that’s getting me through the day is that I’m imagining you right here with me, on my desk...”

Eager to please the alpha, Yuuri’s left hand drifted down to the bulge in his underwear and he began to slowly drag his finger along the outline of his half-hard cock. It made him tremble from anticipation.

“Talk to me, sweetheart, are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” Yuuri told him in a breathy moan. “It feels so good, alpha.” Yuuri’s cock was growing harder and harder from the pressure of his fingers on his bulge and the sound of the silky, erotic and rough Russian voice on the line. Yuuri thought he might actually be able to come from Viktor’s sensual voice alone.

“I wish I was there with you,” Yuuri said with a whimper as he finally gripped the aching head of his cock.

“Hmmm, me too. I would sit you on my desk and spread those pretty thighs, suck on your gorgeous little cock. How does that sound, Yuuri? Do you think about my mouth on you?”

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri agreed in a hum. He could feel his tip dripping with pre-come now and the slick from his ass began to leak out, soaking his crack. “I think about your fingers inside me more though,” he admitted as the strokes on his clothed erection grew more frantic. “I love being filled up by you.”

“Such a forward omega.” Viktor tutted playfully. “I bet you feel so empty without me there and filling up your tight little virgin ass with my fingers.”

“I’m so empty, alpha,” Yuuri whined as he rubbed his cock desperately, trying to take the edge off. “I want you inside me. I want you to be the first person to put their cock inside me. I know you’d make me feel so good…” He let out another loud moan at the thought of it, the thought of Viktor’s huge alpha cock stretching him so deliciously.

“What a treat that would be…” Viktor groaned. “But I think you forget how big my cock is, Yuuri, it would take a lot of effort to get your hole loose enough to fit me inside. Let me send you a picture to remind you, hmm?”

“Yes, please,” Yuuri hurried to say. “Please send me a picture of your cock. I want to see how hard you get over me.”

Viktor groaned and the noise sounded as if it was in the distance. He was silent for a few moments before a notification popped on Yuuri’s phone. He almost dropped it in excitement as he rushed to open it. As promised, Victor had sent him a picture, he was dressed in a sharp grey suit, his shirt crisp and tie perfectly knotted, he looked very much like a perfectly styled, business model. His legs were spread, his trousers open and in his hand was his large, hard cock, looking pink and delicious as he held it firm. The Viktor in the picture was smirking straight at the camera.

“How’s that, my darling? I’m so desperate for you that I can’t even keep my hands to myself in my office.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri cursed as he looked down at the image. It was incredible. It was everything he had ever fantasised about in every horny, teenage wet dream he’d had. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet someone as gorgeous as Viktor. “Can I touch myself like you’re touching yourself? I want to feel so good, sir, please.”

“Hmmm, yes, tell me what you’re doing to yourself, imagine that I’m the one touching you… what do you want me to do, Yuuri?”

Excited, Yuuri grabbed the waistband of his cheap, black boxers and pushed them down to his thighs before letting them stay there, pushing his legs tight together. His cock bobbed as it sprung free from the confines of his pants and Yuuri wasted no time gripping himself and giving it a few quick strokes. “I’m touching myself,” Yuuri told him, his voice thick with desire. “I’m wishing it was you, Viktor. I want you to touch my cock so bad.”

Viktor moaned at the words. “Soon. I cannot wait to get you alone. To get my hands on that perfect little cock and get my fingers in your needy hole. Hmmm, I bet you’re already feeling so empty and throbbing around nothing, aching to be filled, you’ve got such a greedy hole, Yuuri… What a perfect omega you are, you would be so good on an alpha’s knot. Would you like that, Yuuri? If I fucked you for the first time and put my knot in you?”

It was impossible to hold back his scream at Viktor’s words as he rubbed the head of his cock with fervor. “Oh God, Viktor, yes,” Yuuri babbled incoherently as he felt more slick gush out of his ass and drench his pale thighs. “I promise I’d be so good for you. I’d take your knot all the way, I promise. I want it so bad.”

As he spoke Yuuri couldn’t stop himself flipping onto his front. He placed his phone on the pillow on speaker and then rose to his knees. Yuuri reached behind himself to rub a finger down the crack of his ass. He shivered and moaned loudly as he felt his finger tip against his rim for the first time.  _ If only this was Viktor,  _ he thought as he dipped in his finger just a little and let out a loud, whorish moan.

“Naughty little omega, you’re so fucking desperate for it that you can’t help yourself, can you? I didn’t say you could move, Yuuri? For that, I want a picture of your fingers in that greedy hole of yours. Send it to me. Now.”

Yuuri didn’t have a choice but to obey the alpha. He was so lost in the heady pleasure of being desired like this that he didn’t stop to think about how it might be embarrassing. Instead, Yuuri grabbed the phone with his left hand, swiped the screen to bring up the camera and then pushed it underneath him until it was positioned between his legs. From this angle, a good picture would be difficult, but not impossible.

After a couple of snaps, Yuuri brought the phone back to his face and checked out his blurry handiwork. A few pictures were completely unusable as they’d blurred too much from his trembling hand. He settled for the best shot which showed his balls hanging down and his ass dripping with slick. One of his slim, pale fingers was buried inside his tight little hole and it was obvious how much even one finger stretched his virgin ass.

Before he could chicken out Yuuri hit send and awaited Viktor’s reply. “I’m so wet for you, alpha.”

Viktor’s gasp was loud down the phone and then was followed by a deep, breathy groan. “Fuck, you look so perfect. I can’t wait to fuck you. I’m gonna make you feel so good. I need you to put two fingers inside yourself, and push deep. I want you touching your sweet spot; fuck your hole hard with those pretty fingers.”

Yuuri rushed to push his middle finger inside alongside his first and he let out a loud, guttural groan at the delicious stretch. “Oh fuck,” he cried. “I don’t think I can, Viktor. I’ve never… I've never found it before by myself.”

“You are not by yourself.” Viktor laughed. “Nice and deep inside, okay? Rub those fingers upwards, bend them. Stop worrying, just relax and enjoy yourself, Yuuri. Clear your mind and think about me. Remember how I touched you.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and followed Viktor’s orders, crooking his fingers deep inside himself until he found his prostate. He stuttered and let out a high-pitched whine as he brushed across the sensitive nerve bundle.  _ Oh God, it feels so good... _

“Such a good boy, I knew you could do it, just like that…”

The memory of Viktor’s fingers inside him made him thrust his fingers a little faster, just how Viktor would if he was here. “I want you. I want you. I want you,” he babbled as he felt the desire flare in his belly with every touch to his sweet spot.

“Mmmm, that’s it Yuuri, get your hole nice and stretched… can you fit another finger inside? I’m so fucking hard thinking about you, rubbing my dick as I think about fucking you. God, you’re gonna be so tight...”

“I don’t know if I can…” Yuuri admitted breathily as he poked against his abused rim with a third finger. “It’s just so tight, Viktor…” He used the tip of his fingers to gather more slick that had dribbled down his crack. Then he rubbed it around his rim and slicked up his third finger. He tried again to push it inside and this time it gave way a little.

“Fuck, three fingers is so much, Viktor,” Yuuri cried, “I don’t know if I can take your big cock, alpha. I want to, but my hole is just so small…”

“Fuck, Yuuri, you’re going to kill me with your dirty mouth,” the man gasped, sounding wrecked. “Can you touch your cock? I want you to jerk yourself off, imagine my mouth hot and wet around you, fucking into me, I’d love it so much Yuuri, I’d take it all for you. Now fuck your hole like you want me to fuck you.”

“Viktor…” the young omega moaned loudly as he finally managed to push his three fingers all the way inside. He could press against his sweet spot again now and the jolt of pleasure it caused made his toes curl. His other hand dropped between his legs and began to feverishly pump his neglected cock until he could feel his climax building. He felt ready to erupt, but he needed something more. He needed Viktor.

“Viktor, please, I’m so close,” he begged.

“Now stop. Remove your hands,” Viktor snapped cruelly and Yuuri felt like crying as he relaxed, removing both his hands from himself. “Now, I want you to work that plug I sent you inside yourself, I’ve already sterilized it so just put some lube on and really slowly, push it inside yourself, okay? I want to hear you taking it, I want to hear you moan. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri replied with a slight whimper as he reached out for the discarded box on the bed. He pulled the sleek, black plug from the box alongside a packet of complimentary lube. He tore the packet open with his teeth and then sloppily began to apply the lube to the toy.

Once he was satisfied that it was covered, Yuuri got back to his knees and spread his legs as much as he could. He fumbled behind himself with the plug a little clumsily as the nerves set in. He’d never done this before and he worried that Viktor might be disappointed in him or he might do something wrong and hurt himself. Then, after a few attempts, the tip of the plug caught against his rim and he let out a gasp at the feeling.

“Good boy, that’s it…” Viktor was moaning. “Nice and slow…”

Yuuri felt bolstered from the praise and slowly began to push the soft silicone inside himself. He let out a loud moan as the plug stretched him a little. He was desperate to please his alpha and the thought that Viktor wanted him - wanted this - spurred him on to push it all the way inside until he felt the flared base pressing against his ass cheeks.

“Fuck!” Yuuri cried at the feeling of fullness inside him. It was so thick and soft and slick that it made him moan wantonly. “Feels so good, Viktor.”

It was then that Yuuri cried out uncontrollably as the plug seemed to jerk to life with no notice, vibrating inside him. The pulsing plastic rocked and shuddered against his sweet spot and Yuuri fell limp to the sheets, writhing in unadulterated pleasure.

“Oh… my… God, Viktor,” he whimpered shakily as the ecstasy he felt overwhelmed him. He began to rut against the sheets where his cock was trapped and that was all it took. “VIKTOR!” the omega shouted as he came in a sudden explosion of pleasure, soaking his sheets and his abs in his hot semen.

Yuuri’s phone pinged again as a notification came through. Feeling drained, he reached for it and shakily opened Viktor’s message. It was a close-up picture of the alpha’s softening cock laying against his abs which were soaked in his come, his work shirt held up and out the way.

“Such a good boy,” he could hear Viktor saying as he tried to focus. The buzzing stopped and he whimpered. “Is that better? Now I want you to leave it inside. Go clean up and put some of those pretty panties on. I want a picture of you wearing them in your dressing room at The Kiss and Cry…”

“I can’t…” Yuuri struggled to say, his voice strained and muffled by the pillow. The muscles in his arms were sore and aching from holding himself up on all fours for so long. His whole body felt exhausted from the earth-shattering orgasm he had just experienced. His face was buried in the soft pillow underneath him and he felt his eyes flutter closed.

Viktor grinned. “Come on, Yuuri,” he encouraged. “I want to see how pretty that plug looked on your hole.” Viktor surprised the omega by making the plug vibrate again. He laughed as he heard him squeak.

“Viktor,” the omega groaned.

Viktor laughed again, knowing that the omega was no doubt living in denial that he had to go to work. “Are you going to do as you’re told, Yuuri? Or do I need to punish you?” he asked.

Yuuri groaned. He didn’t want to disobey Viktor. “Yes, master.”

 

***

 

It was awkward at first when Yuuri left the house, the plug buried deep inside him. As he walked to the bus stop, Yuuri could feel himself limping a little while he adjusted to the toy inside him.  _ How am I going to dance like this?  _ he asked himself.  _ Viktor is crazy. _

Still, when Yuuri arrived at The Kiss and Cry, he did exactly as he was told like the obedient little omega he was. Thankfully, the dressing room was bare and as Yuuri peeled away his clothes, he was able to snap some lovely pictures of him in his tiny panties for the alpha's viewing pleasure. He included a snap from behind that displayed the base of the plug straining against the thin lace.

Yuuri dressed into his work clothes soon after and sent the pictures to his lover. 

**_‘Like what you see?’_ ** he asked in the text message.

Before long he received an unexpected reply: the plug vibrated again. Yuuri shivered as memories of his earlier orgasm washed over him and his cock twitched to life. He let out a breathy moan before reaching for his cell phone again.

**_‘I’ll take that as a yes,’_ ** he texted Viktor once more.

But that was only the beginning for poor, young Yuuri and it was safe to say that he had never had such a thrilling and exhausting shift before in his life… and he never would again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting us through our hiatus <3 We will now be back to our usual posting schedule after a much-needed break. As usual, like us on Facebook and subscribe to us for more fics <3 Let us know what you thought of the chapter! 
> 
> Note-The vibrating buttplug that Yuuri and Victor are using is similar to the "Sync" vibrator by we-vibe which can be found [here](https://we-vibe.com/sync). It is a device which is control by a mobile phone app. ;)


	25. Appetite for Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and chapter inspiration from "Bon Appetit - Katy Perry".

**_‘I want to spoil you’_ ** was the first thing that Viktor messaged Yuuri the morning of their next appointment. It had been several days since their encounter with the sex toys and Viktor was excited to see the omega face-to-face for the first time. The two of them were getting closer sexually and Viktor was so sure that Yuuri was going to let him fuck him soon. He had been sending him increasingly explicit messages and the two of them had played a lot with their new toy. Being able to pleasure Yuuri with the click of a phone app was all too tempting for the two of them, especially as Yuuri was becoming comfortable wearing the plug.

The penthouses scent had been different since Yuuri’s last visit. It was better, more relaxed though it was becoming faded, so Viktor was eager to have the young man visit and re-scent the place. It felt calming with the linger of Yuuri’s scent spread around the room.

Because Yuuri had been such a good boy, continuing to unknowingly support Viktor through the hardest time of his life, he wanted to do something special. He wanted to thank the omega. Which is why Viktor was currently stood in the middle of Armani with an assistant following him around as he peered at the clothes and wondered if he could find something that the young omega would like.

He tilted his head as he stared up at the rows of designer omega clothes, but he couldn't imagine Yuuri being comfortable in any of this. “It’s not pretty enough,” he complained, frowning to himself. “It needs to be perfect, beautiful, comfortable.”

“Sir, we can try and find something special for you? Do you want me to look at our exclusive range?” the assistant asked. “We have a special limited edition range which is not available to the public.”

Viktor nodded and dismissed the beta with a wave of his hand. He stepped towards the jewellery counter as the sparkle of the mirrors and fine jewels caught his attention. He peered inside the glass and noticed a beautiful watch. He clicked his fingers at the lady behind this desk. “Gift wrapped, please, Nikiforov,” he stated, distracted as he noticed that other assistant had appeared back and this time with two others, who were holding sets of clothes.

“Much better.” He smiled and reached for a beautiful shirt that he knew Yuuri would look wonderful in. He touched the soft material. It was perfect. “I’ll take this, but I need a full arrangement, please,  a complete set with lingerie as well, please.”

“Of course, sir,” was the response he received. He sat down on the sofa as the coffee he had ordered arrived. He sat and impatiently waited for something to appear. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long and by the time he had finished his drink, Victor had a beautiful set of jeans: soft, smart, and high-waisted. Viktor could picture how Yuuri’s curvy thighs and ass would look in them.  _ Perfect _ .

By the time he left Armani, he was happily balancing a very large black box full of treats for his meeting with Yuuri tonight. He handed it over to Nikolai. “Send this to Yuuri, please,” he said, before stepping inside and answering his phone as it rang for the hundredth time that morning.

***

A knock at the door wrangled Yuuri away from his textbook. He tossed his comfy blanket to one side and rushed to the door, expecting a delivery of hamster food for Phichit. He yanked open the door with a highlighter still poised in his mouth only to be confronted by Nikolai.

“Good morning, Mr Katsuki,” the familiar Russian man greeted him. “I trust you are well.”

“Nikolai!” Yuuri exclaimed and looked around the room behind him despite knowing that Phichit was at work today. “What brings you here this time?”

A single glance down to the black box in his arms was enough of a response for the omega.

“Right.” Yuuri nodded with a small, excited smile. “Thank you.” He took the large box from the other man’s arms. “Was there anything else?”

“Viktor sends his regards,” Nikolai responded with a secretive smile and arched one eyebrow. “Until next time, Mr Katsuki.” Then the Russian was gone and had left Yuuri to stare down at the box in his arms with wonderment.

Yuuri closed the door and returned to his spot on the couch. He lovingly stroked the soft material of the Armani box before opening it up and gasping at the contents. Inside was a beautiful and luxurious ensemble. There was a pair of expensive navy-coloured jeans that were tight fitting and came with a thick black leather belt. Underneath that, there was a gorgeous short-sleeve shirt made from chiffon. It was white with flecks of gold glitter throughout. The buttons didn’t reach all the way to the top meaning that Yuuri’s chest would be somewhat revealed when he wore it. The thought alone made the young omega bit down on his bottom lip.

For a long time, Yuuri was distracted by the sheer white shirt that he had forgotten there was more in the box. To one side, Yuuri found a pair of golden cufflinks. Underneath another layer of tissue paper, the omega laid shocked eyes on something wonderful. There was a beautiful gold basque made with lace and gossamer complete with matching panties and stockings.

Yuuri ran his fingers over the delicate fabric and stroked it over his palms.  _ This must have cost a fortune. _ It wasn’t unusual for Viktor to give him gifts, however, this one was extraordinary and Yuuri was sure he had never owned anything so elegant, so extravagant. He brought the basque to his chest and hugged it tightly, missing the watch, the pair of shoes, and the socks that were still waiting at the bottom of the box.

_ Thank you, Viktor. Thank you for everything. _

***

When Viktor pulled up outside Yuuri’s apartment that evening, his mouth dropped open at the sight of the omega. He was wearing the clothes that Viktor had supplied for him from head to toe, and as he stepped into the car and pulled his seatbelt on, Viktor was hit with the smell of the alpha’s cologne that Viktor had bought for him. He grinned, unable to take his eyes of the delectable omega.

“You look wonderful, darling, are my gifts sufficient?” he asked, because if Yuuri didn’t like it or it didn’t fit comfortably then he would fly him to fucking  Giorgio Armani himself to get it perfect.

Yuuri smiled in response to the tentative alpha. “More than sufficient, Viktor, thank you,” the omega replied and shuffled closer to his date. “You don’t have to go out of your way to spend this kind of money on me, after all, you know I’m a sure thing.” After the words left his mouth, Yuuri winced. It was probably not the best idea in the world to remind your client-slash-sugar daddy that he was paying you during a session.

“Of course, I have to spend money on you,” he rebutted. “You deserve nice things. The best of things. Which is why we’re going out tonight, hence, the gifts.” He smiled at him, so very pleased that he had Yuuri all to himself this evening.

He had reserved a room at one of the newer restaurants he had encountered. The waiting list had been over six months long, but with one call from Viktor, he had secured a private room and the management had fallen all over themselves to get everything perfect for a visit from the Pakhan.

Yuuri flushed and placed one of his hands over Viktor’s knee, hoping he was showing his gratitude adequately. “And where exactly are we going, Vitya?” Yuuri asked huskily as his fingers trailed up the inseam of Victor’s slacks, heading towards his crotch.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied with an all-knowing smile before he started the car and headed for the other side of town.

Viktor was ecstatic when he pulled up outside the restaurant. He stepped outside and walked around to the other side of the car, letting Yuuri out and holding a hand out to him. The omega took it with a small flush.

Viktor smiled, taking the young man’s hand and placing it on his arm. This was the first time that the two of them would be spending some significant time with each other outside the hotel penthouse or The Kiss and Cry - it made Viktor a little nervous, especially with JJ hanging around and the recent loss they had suffered. But Viktor had thought ahead and had the building scoped to ensure he could actually relax. Viktor’s staff were already inside and Yuuri and Viktor would be well protected.

The fine dining restaurant belonged to the Japanese chef that Viktor’s staff had found for the two of them previously. It had been open over a year now and the chef had three Michelin stars so Viktor knew the food there was going to be delicious. Viktor led Yuuri inside and watched as the omega looked around in amazement as they were greeted by the maître d' who bowed deeply.

“Mr Nikiforov, a pleasure as always. We have cleared the executive suite for you as requested.” Viktor nodded and let the man lead the way, Yuuri proudly displayed on his arm.

“An executive suite?” Yuuri echoed to the alpha next to him as they crossed the restaurant and were led to a discreet door in the VIP section. Yuuri eyed it a little nervously before entering with Viktor. He’d been so distracted, he’d missed the mention of Viktor’s surname.

Beyond the door, Yuuri found the most opulent and splendid room he'd ever laid eyes on. The furnishings were made from rich and thick red velvet and were finished with touches of gold. The lights above them were sparkling like diamonds, hung in the chandeliers, and dimmed for privacy. A flickering candle lay in wait on the solitary table and a beautiful view of the city lay beyond a bay window lining one wall. From there, Yuuri could see his university building amongst the others that were twinkling with light from the inside.

“This is gorgeous,” Yuuri admitted as his eyes scanned the room. “I don't think I'll ever get used to this...”

As Yuuri trailed off, Viktor looked down at him. He looked stunned at the surroundings, but he looked like he fit right in. He was beautiful, his clothes and makeup only enhancing what was already perfect about him. Viktor was so very happy to have his company for the night. “You deserve the best,” he simply said as he guided Yuuri into his seat.

The table had been arranged for the two of them to sit opposite, as in any other, though Viktor frowned immediately, wanting to feed Yuuri, so he grabbed his chair and sat next to the omega. “Do you mind?” he asked, looking as Yuuri like he was ready to eat him instead of whatever they chose for their dinner.

“Not at all,” Yuuri answered with a small smile as he sat down and brushed his shirt free of imaginary dirt. It was in small moments like these when the young, naive omega would let his imagination run away with him. He let himself pretend that Viktor truly wanted him. That this was a date. That they could be together properly one day… No matter how much the truth might hurt him later.

“I can see why you like it here. The privacy is great,” Yuuri commented, gazing around the room once more before reaching for the jug of still water in the middle of the table. He poured himself a small glass and took a sip. “I get nervous in crowds sometimes. Having this option is amazing.”

“It's actually the first time I've been here,” Viktor admitted. “the head chef is the guy who cooked katsudon for us, when I realised he had his own restaurant I knew I had to invite you along. You seemed to enjoy his food so much last time.” Viktor grinned. 

Yuuri's jaw dropped. “He made the katsudon? Can he… Can I order it again tonight do you think?” At the thought of the rich, warm dish, Yuuri's belly growled and he bit down on his lower lip. “I'm sorry, I didn't eat lunch today…”

“He can make whatever you like, I assure you it would be his pleasure.” It should be by the amount of money Viktor was paying.

It was then that a young Japanese beta appeared with their wine, serving what Viktor had ordered ahead. “Do you require a menu, Mr Nikiforov? Or will you be having the tasting menu this evening?” she asked, bowing deeply.

“What’s a tasting menu?” Yuuri asked before he could stop himself and then flushed with embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry, whatever Mr Nikiforov, I mean, Viktor wants is fine.”

It dawned on Yuuri that he had finally learned his mysterious client’s surname and the thought made his chest grow tight. Now, maybe Yuuri could Google him and find out more about Viktor. Since he was clearly a successful businessman, there would have to be press pictures of him somewhere, right? Something Yuuri could save or print out and clutch to his chest to remind him that this was  _ real _ \- that this had happened - before it all inevitably came to an end.

“The tasting menu consists of a set of dishes,” Viktor explained. “They’re like smaller courses and normally the chefs best dishes - like a sample of everything.” Viktor smiled, his hand reaching for Yuuri’s knee and gripping it lightly with a reassuring squeeze. He could hear the slight tremor in the omega’s voice and thought about the words that he had just shared regarding his nervous disposition.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Yuuri replied with a nod, flushing for an entirely different reason now that Viktor’s hand was on his knee. “You can pick for me, I don’t mind.”

“We’ll both have the tasting menu, please,” Viktor said, addressing the beta. “But can you please tell the chef my omega would like katsudon again additionally, thank you,” he said with a quick smile which was a clear dismissal.

The two of them waited to be alone again before picking up their conversation and it was Viktor who got right to it. “You are wearing it… aren’t you?” he asked with a cheeky smile and hoping that Yuuri knew exactly what the man was talking about.

As if the omega could feel any more on edge, Viktor had to ask him about his butt plug, in public of all places. Yuuri coughed and looked over his shoulders with a delicate blush on his face. “Of course, I am, my alpha,” he whispered with a dutiful nod. “That was what you wished, right?”

Viktor grinned, glad that his silent wish hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Good boy,” he praised. “You look very nice this evening, I’m glad you liked my gifts,” he said.

“I really did, thank you,” Yuuri told him sincerely. “Though, you shouldn’t have. You give me far too much already.”

“Never,” Viktor dismissed, “you’re just not used to being treated as you should. That’s all.” It was obvious and the closer Viktor grew to Yuuri, the more he understood how modest he was and the fact he was mostly alone while living in the city so he didn’t have anyone to treat him like an omega should be. So, Viktor liked that Yuuri used him for company because Viktor was somewhat alone too. Viktor was alone now more than ever with the loss of Yakov. He was painfully reminded about the reason why he had decided to take Yuuri out for dinner in the first place, but he just wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject. So instead, he grinned and gave the omega a cheeky wink and tried to just relax.

“If you say so,” Yuuri said with a smile across at the gorgeous alpha next to him. Yuuri didn’t believe he deserved half the things he had in this life, but Viktor was paying for his time and he was sure it wasn’t to listen to the omega complain.

“This is different,” he commented as he looked around the room. “Will this sort of date be more common now?”

“If you enjoy it,” Viktor replied. “I was actually wanting to talk to you about how you’re finding your time with me. Are you happy, Yuuri?” he asked in a curious and sensitive way. “Are you enjoying our agreement?”

Yuuri blanched a little. Of all the questions he had expected of the other man, it hadn’t been this. “Um,” he began a little awkwardly as he tried to think of a way to tell Viktor he was happy without letting slip that he was almost certain he was in love with him. “I am happy,” Yuuri told him with a small, delicate smile. “I have never been this happy before,” he confessed.

Viktor had suspected as much and he knew the omega must appreciate such lavish treatment. "I'm pleased. How would you feel about doing some more… intimate things with me?" Viktor felt his throat close and he had to clear his throat. "Excuse me."

Yuuri nodded. “I know we talked about you taking my virginity before,” he began, “I’d still be interested in that.”

Viktor flushed, glad to have the distraction. He smiled. "I'm pleased because I'd be very interested in that too. But i actually had something else in mind. I am in need of… a friend… for something personal. I wondered if you'd be interested. I already trust you," he said. It was all the right reasons to ask, even if Yura was going to murder him. But his friend would never understand because he had Otabek to lean on. Now, Viktor truly had no one. 

“Oh, um, of course,” Yuuri answered in an instant, his heart racing inside his chest.  _ Viktor wants me for more than just sex, _ he told himself and he couldn’t stop the toothy grin that graced his face. “I’m happy to be your… friend.”

"You have such a calming influence on me, I'm not sure why which is why I thought of you." He paused for a long moment. "Someone close to me died," he admitted, testing the waters just a little more. He wanted to see how Yuuri reacted to death, whether he could cope with this. Omegas were sensitive, he didn't want him to break under the pressure he was placing him under. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said, reaching his hand across the table to touch Viktor’s own. “I had no idea. Of course, I’ll do anything to help.”

"His funeral is next week. It will be a very small, personal service."  _ I don't think I can get through it by myself…   _ he thought though he dare not say. 

“I’ll come,” Yuuri volunteered. “Just tell me the time and the day and I’ll make sure I’m available, okay?”

"I mean I can obviously pay you," he said in a rush, hoping to cover some of his emotions as he felt his mask slipping ever further with Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s face fell in an instant. “Oh, well, of course,” he agreed in an attempt to cover his dismay. “Maybe a discounted rate since there won’t be any sex. A friendly discount?” He let out a bitter laugh.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and nodded. "We can sort the details later, but thank you, I appreciate it. Now, onto better things," he said, excited when the waiter brought them their first course.

Yuuri watched in awe as bite-size appetizers were brought to the table. There was a tiny bowl of mushroom risotto, lobster ravioli, seared scallops, roasted sweetbread, and foie gras. It was the tastiest looking meal Yuuri had ever been served in his life. The pungent aromas wafting off of the elegant and exquisite dishes had the omega’s mouth watering. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was already reaching for the closest fork to him (no doubt, the incorrect one) and plunged it into the fragrant, rich, and earthy risotto.

Just as he did so, Yuuri looked over at his date wide-eyed and a little embarrassed. “Um, you don’t want to say grace or anything, do you?” he asked, feeling a little stupid.

Viktor laughed. "No, no, go ahead," he said, deliberately picking up the wrong fork to eat as well as not to embarrass Yuuri. 

Yuuri shot his companion a dazzling smile before beginning to tuck into the feast. Every mouthful was full of flavour. The dishes were rich, spicy, and delightful and the texture of every bite seemed to dance along his tongue with grace. Though the portions were minuscule, Yuuri knew he would rather eat one mouthful of the food here than eat ten packets of ramen noodles at home. He started to understand why people would spend so much money on something like this. Before, Yuuri had been so consumed with budgeting and ensuring his money was not wasted that he’d likely starve before he spent more than $10 on dinner.

He never realized how much being with Viktor would change him forever.

“This is really good,” he told the alpha as he swallowed down a soft bite of scallop. “Do you eat like this all the time? It’s amazing. I think I’d sell my soul to be able to live like this.”  _ Not that my soul is mine to sell, _ his brain added unhelpfully, but Yuuri whisked those thoughts away before he could linger too long on JJ and the Yakuza. 

"I always forget to eat, but when I remember, I like to treat myself with nice things. We have Russian chefs back at the hotel so they normally make whatever I want. Not quite as nice as this but pretty close!" He beamed.

"What about you? What do you normally eat? Do you eat an American diet?" he asked curiously and with a small tilt of his head. Viktor mostly kept to Russian food aside from the occasional treat.

Yuuri gave a weak smile. “Do you want the truth or should I lie?” he asked with a tremor in his voice.

"The truth. What's the point of lying? I won't judge you."

“I’m a terrible cook,” Yuuri confessed, “my mom did all the cooking back home. Pretty shameful for an omega, I know. And even if I could cook, my budget is… limited. When I get to eat, it’s usually store bought and cheap. Sometimes Phichit cooks for me though.” He shrugged.

Viktor hadn't been expecting that. Omegas were supposed to be able to cook, they were the nurturers of the home after all. So, he was pretty surprised at Yuuri's admission, but he didn't let it show. No one was perfect. Especially Viktor. If nothing else, he had learned that Yuuri may be open to edible gifts as well as material ones, so he stored that information away for another day. 

"I never cook. I'm too busy so my chefs do everything or I eat out. I'd probably burn the kitchen down if I tried," he said with a smile.

The image of Viktor in an apron in the kitchen made Yuuri smile. It was such a wholesome, domestic image that his heart began longing for it to become a reality. Yuuri coughed and tried to take his thoughts elsewhere. “Well, thank God we’re being cooked for then,” he remarked as the entrees were served. He grinned down at his small dish of mushroom capellini with truffle oil.

"Very true, that's an adventure for another day," Viktor agreed. 

The alpha finally began to relax now the anxiety of Yakov's funeral plans were out of the way and that the two of them were starting to ease into their date, adjusting to the initial change in environment. The two of them made their way through every course, Viktor steadily creeping closer to Yuuri with every course, happily feeding the omega small forkfuls until they possibly couldn't eat another bite, and as requested, Yuuri was presented with a traditional takeaway bento box containing his katsudon.

“Oh God, I couldn’t possibly eat any more. I’m sure I’ll enjoy this later though,” Yuuri told the alpha with a grateful smile. He let out a sigh of relief and reached for Viktor’s hand again, feeling desperate to touch him and feel him near even though those were dangerous thoughts.

“Is there dessert?” Yuuri asked. “I’m not sure I can stomach it if there is.”

"I imagine there is," he said, as just at that moment, the first set of desserts arrived. Viktor laughed at Yuuri's surprised expression. "Can we have the rest to take away, please?"

Viktor waited for the waiter to leave before he reached for a plate containing a deconstructed cheesecake. He ran his finger through the strawberry reduction and then playfully smeared it down Yuuri's cheek.

“Hey!” Yuuri cried in surprise before breaking down in laughter. “What did you do that for?”

Viktor grinned and gripped the omegas jaw, holding him still as he leant forwards and licked a broad stripe over the red streak all the way to Yuuri's mouth. 

The laughter died on Yuuri’s lips as he felt Victor’s hot, wet tongue caress his skin. His eyes fluttered shut in undeniable pleasure and he let out a little gasp. “Viktor?” he whispered, sounding halfway between a question and a demand.

The alpha smirked and then pecked him on the lips lightly. Pulling back to give him a smile before he closed the space between them. "You're sweeter than the cheesecake," he joked.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered and his heart raced. “Y-you’re so funny,” the omega stammered, feeling overwhelmed by the way Viktor was invading his space. His cock was filling and slick began to drip from his hole and he flushed bright red.

Viktor's nose immediately caught the change in his scent and he growled softly and playfully, catching Yuuri's bottom lip with his teeth for a second. "You look incredible, I can't take my eyes off you," he admitted "I don't know if I can wait until we get back to the hotel…" His hand ran further up Yuuri's thigh suggestively.

Yuuri’s eyes bulged. “W-wait for what?” he stammered, feeling a little delirious from the alpha pheromones filling his lungs. They seemed to be effecting him more than usual, the effect was strong and left him feeling in a dream-like state of desire and hunger. 

"For you. You smell delicious," Viktor whispered into his ear before biting into Yuuri's earlobe. "I want to eat you all up."

The omega couldn't help it, he yelped and leaned in closer to his lover. “Viktor…” he whispered, feeling helpless and desperately wanting the other man. “What if someone comes in?”

"They can watch…" he replied cheekily as he gave Yuuri a smouldering look.

Lost for words, Yuuri simply whimpered before he leaned in closer and caught Viktor's lips with his own. He kissed the alpha like he was starving for him and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. “Alpha, please,” he begged.

Viktor stood and as he did, he grabbed Yuuri, pulling him up and then crowding him against the table. Their chairs banged to the floor. His hands reached Yuuri's hips, then he grabbed the meaty flesh of his thighs and without hesitation, he gripped him tight and hoisted him up. He sat Yuuri on the table, pushing the remaining dishes and cutlery to the floor where they smashed along with the burned out candle.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri moaned as the alpha began to ravish him. “I want you so bad.” He wrapped his legs around Viktor and pulled him even closer. He squeaked in surprise at the commanding touches Viktor gave him and tried to speak, but he was cut off by Viktor's mouth kissing him again.

“Oh, Viktor,” he whined as the alpha moved between his spread legs. “Yes, touch me. We've been apart for far too long. The plug is just not the same…”

The mention of the plug had Viktor groaning. He had forgotten. If he wanted to, he could probably work Yuuri into such a state that he would let Viktor fuck him over the table. The thought was tempting and it made his cock ache.

“You miss my fingers inside you, don’t you?” Viktor muttered filthily against Yuuri’s mouth. “Imagine how my dick would feel opening you up for the first time… I can smell how much you want me.”

Yuuri's eyes were half-lidded in desire. All of his inhibitions were quickly dissipating and it wouldn't be long until he was pliant and submissive enough to become whatever the alpha wanted. “Viktor… I want you so bad,” he whispered in a breathy, strained voice.

Victor slipped his hand down the back of Yuuri’s jeans, moaning as he felt the omega’s panties. “Of course you do, such a slut for me. You’d let me fuck you right here, wouldn’t you? I bet you want my cock bad…” He ground his hips forward, pressing the bulge of his hard cock against Yuuri.

Feeling delirious and excited by the alpha, Yuuri nodded. “I wish you would fuck my virgin ass,” the omega admitted with a dark blush on his cheeks. He’d regret that later. “I've waited so long.”

Viktor let out a shaky breath at the reminder and gripped Yuuri hard. The casual mention that Yuuri was a virgin slowed him down and gave the alpha a little bit more control. He couldn’t fuck him here, as much as he wanted to, and oh God, he was desperate for it, but it would be wrong to disrespect Yuuri that way.

“Patience, you’re going to have to wait a little longer,” Viktor said.

The omega whined in devastation. “Don't you want me?” he asked with a pout. “I'm right here and I need you..  I need  _ something _ .”

Viktor desired Yuuri a lot more than he wanted to admit. The omega held so much power of him, but he wasn’t ready to tell him that. “Of course I want you,” he confirmed as he pushed his hand further down Yuuri’s clothes and pressed teasingly against the plug he found there.

Yuuri moaned, loud and unabashed, when the plug shifted inside him. “Please, Viktor, I'm so wet…” In fact, Yuuri was a lot wetter than he usually would be. Something seemed… different. 

He didn’t have long to think about it, however, because Viktor kissed Yuuri deeply, stealing his breath as he pressed him backwards. His hand moved to the front of the omega’s jeans and made quick work of the buttons at the front. He grabbed them, pulling them down until his panties were exposed and his ass was on the restaurant table. It was at that moment that the staff started to return, but they quickly retreated as Viktor locked eyes with them and then gestured for them to leave before Yuuri could notice.

Oblivious to their accidental audience, Yuuri squirmed against Viktor.

“How about you bend over and show me that pretty hole?” Viktor asked. “Show me how wet you are.”

The suggestion was sinful and downright naughty, but Yuuri was too far gone to care. “Yes, alpha,” he agreed before wriggling until he was lying face down on the table. He reached down his sides to his panties and pulled them down until they bracketed his thighs and then pulled his ass cheeks apart. “Is that good, sir?”

Viktor contemplated throwing caution to the wind and just fucking him right there and then, but he managed to gain control. He had waited all this time to fuck Yuuri and when he did, it wasn't going to be a quick and dirty affair in public. He was a sight to behold, his panties were caught on his thighs and his skin shiny from his slick which was slowly leaking out around the expensive intrusion. Viktor could see how turned on he was, how wet and hard he was. His little omega cock was hanging between his legs and flushed red.

Viktor kneeled behind Yuuri. The scent of him here was the strongest and the familiar feeling of relaxing and calm washed over Viktor as the omega’s natural pheromones flooded him. Very gently, he pressed on the base of the plug, teasing the omega before slowly pulling it out. Slick followed, leaking down the back of Yuuri's legs and the alpha couldn't stop himself. He leant forward and with one broad stripe, he licked the sweet fluid, collecting it on his tongue. His eyes dilated, his cock pulsed, and arousal twisted in his stomach sending a shock of deep satisfaction through his body as he tasted Yuuri. 

“Oh my God, Viktor!” Yuuri cried out in surprise at the heat of his tongue on such an intimate place. “Y-you shouldn’t do that! T-that’s so naughty!”

Viktor's only response was to moan as if he was the whore in this situation before diving forward and burying his face in Yuuri's ass. The taste, the smell, and the feel of it was incredible. Viktor had a  slight buzz under his skin from consuming the slick, it was like a drug. Instantly, he was spiralling out of control as his alpha was sent into a frenzy at the taste and feel of the omega.

Yuuri was losing his mind in happiness. He'd seen this sort of sex act in porn before and it turned him on beyond belief, but he'd never believed any alpha he’d met in real life would lower themselves to pleasure him like this. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from screaming and pushing his ass back into Viktor's face, desperate for more. 

“Viktor, alpha, please…” he whimpered. 

Viktor had never been so turned on in his life and it was like he couldn't stop. He needed more. He needed all of Yuuri. He had never tasted something so exquisite in his life nor had he ever responded so strongly to an omega’s slick, but here he was, his hands shaking, slipping out of control and pretty sure he was going to knot around nothing like a teenager.

Viktor's tongue was probing inside him and greedily lapping up every bit of slick Yuuri released which only caused him to gush more. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks as he felt his orgasm building embarrassingly quickly. The overstimulated omega was thrusting and rubbing his dick against the table underneath him.

“Viktor…” he moaned over and over as his fingers clenched around the tablecloth. “Viktor, please, I want you inside me…”

Viktor immediately pushed a finger inside him, licking alongside the digit as he started to fuck him. His responses were as sweet as he remembered and Viktor only had one thing on his mind: making Yuuri come. 

As soon as he felt the finger push inside him, Yuuri keened. He was sloppy and loose from the plug, so the finger didn’t do much for him, but he loved the feel of Viktor inside him still. “Please, more, Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded with a strangled voice. “I’m so empty.”

Viktor was so happy to feel Yuuri so loose and relaxed. The last time he had tried this he'd been so tight it would have been impossible to to use more than one finger, but Viktor groaned as he pushed in three, watching them disappear inside the young man with ease. 

As soon as he felt the three fingers fill his ass up, Yuuri cried out and tipped over the edge, coming all over the table beneath him and screaming the alpha’s name. Viktor fucked him through it, so deeply satisfied as he watched the omega fall apart at his touch. He hurriedly stood, getting his cock out of his slacks as he stood behind Yuuri in a haze of arousal and desperation. He jerked his cock while he gently pressing the swollen head against Yuuri's hole. He wanted to push inside him terribly, but Viktor knew he shouldn’t. Instead, he bit his lip hard enough to bleed and tried to stay calm as Yuuri pushed back on him, clearly desperate to be bred. But Viktor knew the omega was not in control, so he held back and let the fantasy run inside his mind until he was coming, his semen dripping down Yuuri's gaping hole and onto the back of his thighs.

The hot, sticky come dripping down his skin made Yuuri howl. He’d wanted it inside him so bad and he was a little disappointed not to get it, but as he came to his senses once more, Yuuri saw how right Viktor had been not to fuck him. He grew embarrassed and anxious. His hormones had been completely out of control this time, but Dr Nishigori had said the new blockers he were on were experimental… He only hoped this would be temporary.

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered as he feebly tried to push himself off the table. “I don’t think I can walk just yet, my legs are like jelly.” He let out a clear, happy laugh. Viktor loved the sound.

As the alpha started to redress himself and tidy up, he was glad that he'd remained relatively in control, he hadn't broken anything and both their clothes had remained intact - that was something since Viktor had been ready to rip Yuuri's clothes off.

"Please don't be sorry," he answered as he picked up their chairs. "I think we both needed that." He laughed to himself. "Oh God," he laughed again. He was absolutely covered in slick. He cleaned up the best he could, but it was very clear what the two of them had been up to. 

Viktor pulled out his wallet and left a handful of notes on the table with a sizeable tip.

Meanwhile, Yuuri yanked up his panties and slacks, trying his best to tidy up, but his jeans were covered in come and slick. He absolutely reeked of alpha and omega pheromones and his skin was flushed all over. “They’re going to know what we did, aren’t they?” he whined with a pout.

Well, they already knew, but Viktor wasn't going to tell Yuuri that. Instead, he just smiled and said, "It's fine, let's just sneak out!”

Yuuri grinned. “Okay, but you’ll have to carry me, alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment and kudos! Thanks for your support <3


	26. Bury a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration and title from "Bury a Friend - Billie Eilish"

The day after Yuuri's incredible date with Viktor, the young omega’s head was whirring with thoughts. The main thing he was thinking about was Viktor’s surname. He’d begun to type it into Google a few times before erasing it. I shouldn’t pry, Yuuri scolded himself before shutting his laptop closed on his bed. I’d be practically stalking him and he’s been so strict about his privacy… I don’t want to push it. Yet, something inside him couldn’t resist. He bit down on his lip and opened the laptop once more.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered aloud as he typed it in and pressed enter. He held his breath and…

Nothing.

Well, nothing Yuuri could read anyway. Plenty of Russian websites popped up with search results showing either ‘Viktor’ or ‘Nikiforov’ but there was seemingly nothing about his client anywhere on the world wide web. After letting out a huff of frustration, Yuuri flipped to the pictures side and again, there were a bunch of men - mostly Russian by the looks of it - but none of them were his Viktor.

“Well, at least I tried,” he whispered to himself. His fingers tapped on the keyboard nervously and he checked the time: two o’clock. If he wanted to get down to The Kiss and Cry in time to speak to Isabella about taking the day off for Viktor’s friend’s funeral, he needed to get to work early and confront the boss from hell.

_This is going to suck._

***

“What do you mean you need next Thursday off?” Isabella screeched. “Yuuri, you know that even for our normal employees we require at least two weeks notice and you’re not a standard employee, are you?” She rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair before rounding her desk and planting her ass on the surface. “As if you haven’t caused enough trouble as it is,” she muttered under her breath.

“I know it’s last minute,” Yuuri began in a quiet voice, his eyes wide. “But it’s really important. If I had known about it two weeks ago, I would have told you then.” He leaned forward with his hands clasped together as if in prayer. He really didn’t want to find out what the consequences would be if he pissed off Isabella and JJ, but at the same time, he couldn’t disappoint Viktor.

He needs me, Yuuri told himself. He wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t and I… I can’t let him down. The very thought of it made him sick to his stomach and he couldn’t entertain the idea for even a second. If he’d had any doubt about how deep his feelings ran for Viktor then they were long gone now. Yuuri was head over heels.

Isabella sighed and dropped her head to her hand. “You’re a real pain in my ass, Yuuri,” she snapped and slammed her fist on the top of the desk. “I don’t think you realise how much I’ve fought for you over everything with JJ. Remember when I asked you to book more private sessions? That wasn’t just for fun. It was because JJ was hellbent on selling you back to the Yakuza since you were making fuck all money for us. He said you weren’t worth it anymore. Who do you think convinced him to let you stay?” She sighed and shook her head. She reached out and cupped the side of his face with her fingers. Her long, thin pink nails looked freshly manicured as they dug into the plump fat of his cheeks.

“I never should have gotten a soft spot for a stupid fucking omega,” she growled, her teeth snapping together in disgust as she pushed his head to the side and withdrew her hand. “You showed up here, skinny and looking like a lost puppy. I took a chance on you giving you this job when JJ wanted to sell you back straight away. I knew exotic omegas could make a hell of a lot of money, but you’ve been nothing more than a disappointment over and over again, Yuuri!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try harder…”

“Sorry isn’t fucking good enough anymore, Yuuri,” she screamed, her eyes narrowed in anger. Finally, Isabella closed her eyes and seemed to calm herself down. She stood and turned her back on Yuuri as she walked back to her seat behind the desk. “You turn up on Thursday or there will be hell to pay, Yuuri. I don’t know if I can hold JJ back anymore. There’s only so much I can do. On your head be it.”

Yuuri gulped. This is it. I’m going to either lose Viktor or lose JJ. I can’t keep both.

“I can’t do it, Isabella,” Yuuri told her as he shook his head. “Not this time, I can’t… The other thing… I can’t tell you what it is, but it’s more important. Maybe if you tell JJ that, he’ll—”

“Oh no, no, no,” she interjected with a huff of breath. “I’m done fighting your battles for you. I’m done having to dock your pay to try to incentivise you to step up and prove yourself worthy of JJ’s protection. This time, you’re truly on your own, Katsuki. If you want to try and convince JJ, you can go speak to him yourself.”

Yuuri groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “If I go ask him myself, how do I know he won’t just drug me and stick me on a plane?”

“You don’t,” Isabella retorted with a shrug. “And he probably will. When was the last time JJ was sympathetic about anyone? Especially when they were costing him more money than they were earning?” She sighed and leaned closer. “Yuuri, whatever you have going on, it can’t be more important than this. With JJ, you have a guarantee that those Asian bastards can’t touch you. He’ll make sure of it for his pride at the very least, but if you cross him - cross us - well, then you’re just a mark worth three million yen.”

Yuuri thought about his options for a moment with tears pricking his eyes. “I… I can’t, Isabella,” he finally said with an exhale. “I have to do this… I promised a friend and I…” Yuuri wiped his eyes. “I really like him. I don’t want to let him down.”

Isabella gave him a very unsympathetic and fake smile. “Let me guess, he’s an alpha?” She snickered. “You poor dumb omegas will do anything for a knot, won’t you? Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She sat down on her chair and began typing once more. “Now, get the hell out of here before I change my mind and bring JJ here today.”

Yuuri had never run away so fast in his life.

***

Viktor stared at the broken laptop on his desk. It had been hidden in his drawer since Yakov’s death, he hadn't had time to look at it, nor had he wanted to. The screen was damaged as it booted up and there wasn’t much that he could do, the sensor pad was also broken and their was thick webs of black dominating the screen. This wasn’t going to be easy.

Thankfully, Viktor wasn’t an idiot. He plugged in a mouse to the USB to get around the broken pad and was happy to see that as the computer booted back up, the last page Yakov was on was still open - the log-in screen for the Japanese Government database. The password still there, the blinker flashing from where Yakov had typed it and hadn’t had time to hit enter. So this had been the last thing that his friend had saw before he died… Viktor scolded himself. He needed to hold it together.

He could hardly believe his luck as he clicked inside and he gained access with no trouble. Except, he immediately encountered a problem - he didn’t have a Japanese keyboard - he was so fucking stupid. How was he supposed to do this? He could hardly see the screen as it was. Viktor’s Japanese was just less than fluent and he was positive that now he was inside he would be able to get what he needed, but he had no way to navigate through their system without being able to type.

He tapped his hand on his desk, feeling very annoyed as it felt like the answers were being dangled in front of his face. I shouldn't… he thought as he slowly stood from his desk, walking over to the wall safe. But before he could convince himself otherwise, he was taking out a flash drive containing a very important program - one that would copy the Japanese database. It was more than risky - a national security risk… Did he want to piss off Japan? No. Would they be able to trace it back to him? Also no. So he plugged it in and let the program do its work.

Victor watched as it copied everything, and he tried to keep calm as he knew he was racing against time with the laptop battery, if it turned off then he was done for - he didn’t know how to get back into that database, nor could he trust anyone to do it.

Thankfully, it powered off mere seconds after the program had completed the transfer and Viktor held the little stick feeling accomplished. He would need help going through it, but he could get a Japanese contractor to help him translate it. The job was just too big to do by himself.

He closed the laptop, turning it upside down as he began to take it apart with a small repair set that he had stolen from his IT guys. He didn’t want anyone knowing that he was doing this and he couldn’t keep the laptop as much as he wanted to. It would have to be destroyed.

Once he finally removed the hard drive, he connected it to his own computer and tried his best to recover all the files from it. There was a lot, years of private documents he had stored for the Bratva - some of which Viktor would never have even seen. He saved all the files setting them onto several memory sticks which he lined up on the table, ready to go into the safe at the bank.

Finally, he was going to find out who Yuuri Katsuki was and where he came from.

***

The morning of the funeral, Viktor felt like he hadn’t even slept a wink. _How is it already here? I can’t believe I’ve lost him…_ It felt like only yesterday that he had looked to his friend and seen a bullet between his dead eyes. His hands shook and his throat ached in an effort not to let emotions get the better of him. He sat with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands obsessively petting Makkachin’s soft fur to try and ground himself. He ate a dry piece of toast that he immediately vomited up, tears threatening to spill as he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Unable to wait any longer, he drove to Yuuri’s apartment, and as discussed he held a box containing the clothes the omega would need for the funeral. There was no way that Viktor was going to make him buy a new suit.

He climbed up the steps and pressed the buzzer. He looked towards one of the cameras that he’d had installed, assured to see it on and working. 

Yuuri had been anxiously awaiting Viktor’s arrival, thankful that Phichit was busy this morning. When he heard the buzzer, his heart leapt up to his throat. Is that Viktor or JJ? he thought, his mind buzzing with thoughts of how long he had to try and make a run for it from the other man or whether he should just confide in Viktor about the whole thing.

 _No, not today. I’m meant to be there for him today, not the other way around_ , Yuuri scolded himself before finally answering the door. Luckily, it was his rich client there and not an angry mobster.

“Viktor, you look…” Yuuri had wanted to say something nice, but it was hard. Viktor’s eyes were ringed red with bags underneath. His skin looked sickly pale too. “Like shit,” he finished with a sympathetic smile. “Have you even eaten? I can make you something?”

Viktor’s stomach lurched at the thought of food and he politely refused, even though the idea of the omega making him something calmed his alpha slightly. “No, thank you though, I just don’t think I can stomach it right now.” 

He handed the box over with a small smile. Yuuri took it straight away.

“I’ll go get changed now then we can go, okay?” Yuuri said in a soft voice, hoping to ease whatever anxieties his lover was facing. Without waiting for an answer, Yuuri disappeared to the bedroom and quickly changed. When he reappeared, Viktor still looked awful.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to going, alpha?” Yuuri asked, his hormones going crazy and telling him to soothe and comfort the other man.

Viktor looked at the omega sadly and stepped into his space, letting his alpha seek comfort from him. Yuuri's scent was like a soothing balm on his aching heart. He breathed deeply before gathering himself. “Yes, I’m sure I want to go,” he confirmed.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. The sour scent of sadness clung to Viktor like a shroud and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to ease his suffering. “Then we’ll go,” he whispered, “and whatever you need today, I’m here, okay?”

Viktor took a deep breath. He was so conflicted. Leaning on Yuuri like this was so wrong but how could he resist that scent? That touch… “Thank you,” he said, before stepping away.

***

It was raining as Yuuri and Viktor ran into the church. Viktor had come prepared and held a large umbrella over the two of them. They walked inside and were greeted by the priest who immediately shook both of their hands.

“ _Welcome_ , Vitya," he greeted, speaking in Russian _." Any friends of Viktor's are friends of ours."_ He smiled kindly at Yuuri.

 _"He doesn't speak Russian, I'm afraid, but I'll be sure to let him know he's welcome here,"_ Viktor responded.

Father Pietr had been an old friend of the Bratva’s for years and had buried many of Viktor's allies. He was a rough old man, very traditional, and only spoke Russian.

" _I'm sorry for your loss, Vitya, we all loved Yakov,_ " he said solemnly and Viktor nodded his thanks. 

As they stepped inside, Viktor relaxed slightly, squeezing Yuuri's hand in a reassuring manner as he noticed his men lining the walls and armed. He hoped the young man wouldn't be too alarmed at the amount of security, but unfortunately, it was a necessity.

Thankfully, Yuuri only had eyes for Viktor. He stayed plastered to the alpha’s side and was constantly checking his expressions and scenting him conspicuously by rubbing his wrist against Viktor's hand whenever the other man looked more troubled. It didn't seem to be helping though but the alpha was grateful.

The church was beautiful. White sashes covered the pews and large gold candles decorated the entire hall, burning beautifully. Flowers adorned every pew end and a vibrant display of flowers of seemingly every kind covered the open coffin at the front. It was like nothing Yuuri had ever seen before.

The hall was almost empty aside from the security and two men who were sat at the front, visitors sat sparingly around the room. Otabek and Yura turned as they heard the approaching footsteps as the two of them came to the front of the church where Yakov was resting. 

"Viktor," Yura greeted, red-eyed and obviously attempting to hold it together. He failed, his face screwing up in emotion as tears dripped down his cheeks and instantly, Viktor and Otabek were fussing over him and whispering words of comfort.

_"Be strong, Yura, we must be strong for Yakov so we can avenge him."_

_"I know, it's just so hard_ ," he managed to get out between sniffles. His eyes glanced towards Yuuri as if noticing him for the first time and he tried to put a mask on, but he couldn't quite do it. Yuuri smiled at him softly and bowed his head in respect, submitting to the other omega.

"Yuuri, this is my assistant, Yura, who you've already met and his alpha, Otabek," Viktor introduced politely.

This was the first time Otabek had met Yuuri. It was a shame it was not on happier terms. He bowed his head slightly at the new omega.

For a moment, Yuuri wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, but he swallowed down his nerves and aimed for polite. "It's nice to meet you, Alpha Otabek, and to see you again, Yura,” he said in a quiet, solemn voice. “I'm so sorry for your loss.”

Seeing Viktor's work colleague stumped him for a moment, however, it wasn't lost on Yuuri that Viktor had never told him whose funeral this was, though he supposed it didn't matter to him. But seeing Yura here, Yuuri assumed it had to be a friend from work, though their reactions seemed so much stronger than that. It was like a member of the family had died. Perhaps, it felt that way because of their Russian community? Yuuri wasn't sure, but he planned to ask some time more appropriate. 

The other alpha reached for Viktor, pulling him into a hug. The four of them exchanged pleasantries and sat together at the front of the church until the Father came to stand to the front of them.

It was a beautiful service, though Yuuri didn't understand the words. Everyone had a chance to speak, in which Yura and Viktor both read what Yuuri could only assume to be a poem or some kind of verse. Either way, the Russian words sounded pretty and Yuuri found himself transfixed as he watched Viktor talking for a prolonged time in his native language. It sounded beautiful.

The service went on for over an hour, there was a lot of talking and singing, which Yuuri listened to with apt attention wishing he knew even a few words of Russian. There a lot of passages read from the bible. Finally, music played from a harp in the corner and everyone was allowed to stand.

Yuuri hovered, not quite sure what to do. He wanted to support Viktor, but he also did not want to intrude. Father Pietr collected four gold candles and four white roses and handed them to each of the men present. Viktor reluctantly let go of Yuuri's hand so he could take his turn to light his candle, before passing it to Yuuri who mimicked him.

They gathered around Yakov's coffin, each placing their flower in hand into the coffin as they stared down at the man who had meant so much to them. He looked like he was sleeping; the funeral directors had done an excellent job at cleaning him up. He was dressed in traditional white robes and the flowers that surrounded him made it look like he was lying in a meadow.

Viktor breathed deeply. _"I thank you, Yakov,"_ he said walking around the coffin anticlockwise as he spoke. "F _or always protecting me and Yura. Right until the end, you shielded us from the truth and tried to keep the severity of what was happening from us. You were so loved and meant so much to the Bratva, to me…_ " Viktor's voice broke.

He turned, looking to Yuuri where he stood only a few feet away. He had stepped away as the men had started circling the coffin. Viktor reached out to the omega again who immediately closed the distance between them and curled up against Viktor's side, visibly scenting him.

Viktor gripped him and let the calming scent overtake him. He found the strength to continue and as he continued his walk, he held Yuuri at his side to guide him.

" _Goodbye, my father,"_ he finally whispered before laying the flower down and leaning forward to kiss him on the face. He was cold against Viktor's lips. The alpha straightened and took a step back as Yura and Otabek took their turns to circle him and give thanks.

“I'm so proud of you,” Yuuri whispered as they sat back down and he clasped Viktor's hand tight in his own. He offered the other man a sympathetic smile before dropping his head onto Viktor's shoulder, uncaring of who saw.

 _He needs me. Today, I can't worry about me. I have to be what he needs_ , Yuuri told himself over and over as his thumb rubbed soothing circles onto Viktor's hand.

By the time they took the body outside for burial, the rain had eased up a little, though thankfully umbrellas were handed out for guests who didn't have one, but Yuuri tucked under Viktor's one and used it as an excuse to stay close to him.

He continued to hold Viktor's hand as the casket was lowered into the ground, noticing how Viktor's shoulders began to shake more violently with the force of his sobs. Yuuri had never felt so helpless in his life. He desperately wanted to make Viktor feel better, but there was nothing he could do. He just hoped his presence was enough.

 _After all, I might not be around much longer to help him,_ Yuuri's brain supplied unhelpfully. He gulped and tried to stifle down his own tears at the thought of being sent back to Japan, never to see Viktor again. He clutched the other man's hand tighter and resolved in that moment to tell Viktor goodbye after the ceremony. It was terrible timing, Yuuri knew, but it was better than disappearing without a trace.

_And maybe, just maybe, he might protect me…_

Yuuri didn't have much longer to dwell on that thought. The sound of screeching tires erupted in the quaint cemetery. His head whipped up as he looked around to see where they were coming from, only to spot a nondescript black car barrelling down the solitary lane of pavement that outlined the main area. Yuuri's heart leapt into his throat. He watched the car with rapt attention and his eyebrows drawn together.

_Something isn't right…_

Then the tinted window rolled down and he saw a flash of pale skin which lead to perfectly pink manicured nails. They were wrapped tight around a gun.

Yuuri panicked. “GET DOWN,” he screamed before leaping on top of his alpha and forcing him to the floor with the weight of his body.

A shot fired, echoing loudly in the silent grounds.

Viktor immediately gripped at Yuuri, holding him down as adrenaline flooded through him and he realised what was happening. They were suddenly surrounded by his men, Otabek and Yura were ushered next to them and suddenly there were shots being fired from both directions. They ran across the church grounds and Yuuri and Viktor were basically thrown into the back of one of the SUVs, the doors slammed behind them and instantly, they were speeding off before they could even sit up properly.

Yuuri screamed as a bullet hit the back window, but the glass held firmly in place.

Viktor panicked. “ _Where’s Yura, did you get Yura?”_ he screamed at the driver, yanking his earpiece from the side of his face and holding it to himself as the driver tried his best to get out of the church grounds as fast as possible.

 _“Sir, we have Otabek and Yura in a vehicle and being transferred to a safe house. Emergency protocol is in place. Sit tight_.”

Yuuri’s heart was thudding, hard and fast, against his chest. His breathing was coming shakily and he knew if he didn’t calm down soon, he was going to have a panic attack. His hands were clutching Viktor’s arms tight. He didn’t want to let go, but he needed his pills. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled two pills out before dry swallowing them and taking a deep breath.

“W-What’s going on?” he asked Viktor with wild eyes. Except part of him wondered if he knew exactly what was going on. There was no doubt in Yuuri’s mind that Isabella was in that car. JJ had sent her after him, surely? Was this all his fault? Had he made Viktor’s day worse?

Viktor finally came to his senses, realising what had just happened in front of poor Yuuri. He had promised him that he would never endanger him, and here he was, trapped. There was no way for Viktor to stop the car. He’d have to kill the driver to stop the emergency protocol, they were being driven across the state with no choice. The Pakhan being separated from his seconds in command, the risk of them being together again any time soon was too high - if they all were killed then the Bratva would fall into chaos and JJ would have won.

What was he supposed to say? “Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that would happen. My security team is driving us to a safe house… are you okay?” he asked. “Not hurt?” He finally sat back and pulled his seat belt on, his hands shaking as he reached into his blazer to grab a cigarette and light it up. He offered one to Yuuri, he knew he didn’t smoke but considering the shock, he wanted the option to be there.

Yuuri shook his head and instead, curled up closer to the alpha. He still wasn’t strapped into the car, but he didn’t care. He needed to inhale the musky scent of Viktor and try to calm his nerves. His mind was working overtime trying to understand why Isabella would be there, trying to kill him. Surely, they’d just send him back to the Yakuza? Unless… Did the Yakuza not care if he was dead or alive?

“I’m not hurt,” Yuuri finally managed in a quiet, broken voice. He looked up at his lover’s strained face and he knew this was the moment. He had to tell Viktor. He owed it to him. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry, Viktor… I need to tell you something.”

Viktor turned to him, feeling confused for a moment though he didn't let it show. "Oh?" he said simply, wondering how Yuuri could have drawn that conclusion and what mess the omega was in that he thought he could possibly be to blame for this.

“I… I work for some really powerful people,” Yuuri began in a distraught tone. He reached out to clutch Viktor’s free hand tight. “I pissed them off. I think… I think they came here to hurt me and that means…” He sobbed and had to take a shaky breath. “That means they could have hurt you because of me and I… I’m never going to forgive myself. I’m so sorry.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri, wondering what he could possibly say that would calm the omega down but not make him suspicious of Viktor. If he knew who Viktor was then he would be so betrayed.

"Yuuri, it's okay, this kind of thing happens sometimes when you're in my line of work. But you know if your in trouble… I could help?"

Nothing about Viktor ever made sense and now was not an exception. His kind of work? What kind of work did Viktor do again? Yuuri still didn’t know, but he knew now wasn’t the time. Viktor was offering to help him and right now, Yuuri didn’t have any other options.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Yuuri confessed, breaking down and dropping his head into Viktor’s lap while he cried and cried. “I’m so sorry, I don’t have anyone else to turn to.”

Viktor hadn't expected these tears. He held Yuuri close holding him against him as he cried. "Tell me, little omega," he whispered, scenting Yuuri over and over again. "How can I help you? Why are you in trouble? Who do you work for?"

For a moment, Yuuri sat in silence just letting the tears flow and the calming scent of the alpha wash over him, but he knew he couldn’t avoid the subject forever. He wasn’t going to lie to Viktor. It was now or never.

“I… My parents, they got into debt when I was young. They o-own an onsen in Hasetsu in Japan. When they had me, a male omega, it brought shame and dishonour to them. In Japan, male omegas are… well. Men are meant to be the leaders of the house. We’re not meant to be this. Whatever I am. Everybody stopped coming to visit. Word got around and the resort stopped making any money. So, my parents borrowed money from… people they shouldn’t. In Japan, we call them the ‘Yakuza’. Well, my parents couldn’t pay them back so they agreed… They said they’d give them me instead in order to pay the debt.”

Yuuri let out a bitter laugh. “It was the best deal for them. Their debt would be written off and they’d get rid of their dishonourable, trouble-making son. I don’t blame my parents. Everything bad that happened to them is because of me. They wasted so much money on me, it's only right I pay it back. But the Yakuza said that they could sell me or keep me as a sex slave… I don’t know all the details except I didn’t want that. I wanted to make my own choices.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying desperately to stave off a panic attack while he avoided Viktor’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the judgement there. “But I’d gotten a scholarship to study here. I thought… I thought I could escape them. I thought I could make it own my own. What a joke right?” He laughed again, but it was broken and more tears fell.

“So, after my parents handed me over to them… I ran. I came here and I tried… But I didn’t have money and I… I just made everything ten times worse. The Kiss and Cry, it isn’t just a strip club.” He looked directly into Viktor’s eyes, his dark brown eyes meeting blue. “It’s a front for a lot of underground shit for the Mafia. I didn’t know when I first got there, but… JJ and Isabella… They recognised me from pictures they’d seen from the Yakuza. They were gonna send me back. I thought they still might, but I guess now they just want me dead.”

Having finished, Yuuri took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry. You never should have met me. I should just go back. What kind of a stupid omega ends up being caught between two different country’s mafia? I really shouldn’t have been born.”

Everything made sense. Viktor wished he could be more surprised but this kind of thing happened all the time. The worlds mafias often worked with and against each other, using people like Yuuri as bargaining chips. There was no doubt there was a price on Yuuri's head, the value of a Japanese onsen no doubt, that could be several million yen. If Yuuri went back to the Yakuza, Viktor instantly knew that he would be nothing but a plaything as they tried to get their monies worth. 

"I'm sorry," he replied because what else was he supposed to say? _No, Yuuri, you're actually stuck between three mafias?_ "If it's money you need, I'd be happy to help you save to pay off your debt, but you need to hide. Yuuri, these men want to kill you." The words were daunting. "Let me take you away for a few days, we can stay at the safe house and we can try to sort something out."

Too upset to even argue, Yuuri just nodded. “You won't get rid of me will you? You won't kick me out?” he asked desperately, clinging tight to Viktor. “If you want to sell me to the Yakuza yourself, I wouldn't blame you.”

Viktor frowned." I don't need money. What would I sell you for?" He shrugged lightly and held him close, taking time to reach across and put the omegas seat belt on.

Feeling comforted by Viktor's easy acceptance, Yuuri melted back into the seat. He had so many questions still left to ask, but he was all talked out. All he could hope for now was Viktor's protection. He had no other choice.

They were going to have a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both poorly so send love our way guys. 😷💕💕💕


	27. We Can Stay Right Here, Make a World Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song and title inspiration is Boy Epic - 3AM.

Sometime after his emotional confession, Yuuri had passed out. He awoke with a jerk when he heard a car door slam and he sat up and his eyes frantically examined the area until they settled on Viktor. The alpha's face was completely unreadable and for the first time in a long time, Yuuri worried what Viktor might do to him.

He'd given the alpha has complete trust, confessed everything that was going on in his life to him, and then let him take Yuuri God knows where. Though he believed with all his heart that Viktor would never hurt him, Yuuri had been wrong many, many times before.

He unclipped his belt and stepped out of the car, feeling a little groggy. “W-where are we?” he asked, his voice shaky and his lips trembling. “Are y-you mad about what happened?” His brain was filling with traitorous thoughts and Yuuri couldn't get rid of them.

Viktor turned to Yuuri, he had been lost in thought orientating himself so they wouldn’t get lost going to the safehouse. The omega’s words surprised him and he felt a sting of pain at the idea of Yuuri thinking he was angry.  _ How can I be mad at you? This is all my fault.  _

“We’re here,” he said with a smile though it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He’d had the entire journey to sit and think about things and no matter how many times Viktor seemed to turn things around in his head, he could just not make sense of it. He didn’t know what he was going to do with Yuuri. He wanted to protect him, but how and without admitting what he had been hiding this entire time? He didn’t want Yuuri to hate him. All he could do was to try and get through the next seventy-two hours. Until then, he could do nothing. There was no phone signal. No Internet. They were completely off the grid.

“Of course I’m not mad,” he replied, feeling sorry for Yuuri.  _ I’m such a piece of shit. What am I doing?  _ He didn’t know what else to say.

They were in the middle of nowhere and it was only Viktor that knew the location of the safehouse. Their driver could take them no further. It was understandable that Yuuri might be cautious. He was a lot less naive than Viktor had assumed. It wouldn’t be wild for him to worry about Viktor killing him out here - he was an alpha after all, and Yuuri knew he was armed, he had watched him grab a gun from the driver. He could do whatever he pleased to Yuuri who was smaller and vulnerable.

“I’m sorry. We have to walk the rest of the way,” he explained, trying to give Yuuri  **something** about what was going on. It was the only thing that he could tell him about where they were going. “I can carry you if you’re still tired.” The poor omega looked like he was ready to collapse. He felt bad about dragging him all this way, but no-one would find them here. They were safe.

“N-no,” Yuuri shook his head and rubbed at his tired eyes. “I want to stretch my legs.” He had exited the car on the opposite side to Viktor and he looked around him. He was surrounded by green fields and hedges. Trees dominated the countryside and there was even a babbling brook to his right. If it had been any other circumstances, Yuuri would have been thrilled to get away from the city… He sighed and looked down at his feet, kicking a stray rock idly as he considered the mess he'd gotten himself and Viktor into.

“I can't believe this happened to you because of me,” Yuuri whispered, avoiding Viktor's gaze. “That woman in the car. I recognised her. It was Isabella. She must… She must really want me dead.” He let out a bitter laugh. “So, if you do want to kill me, maybe I could give you her phone number? You can let her know you finished the job.”

Viktor turned to look Yuuri, feeling horrified. He felt so on edge. He’d smoked through every cigarette he had and he had only had Yuuri’s scent to calm him for the past several hours. Now they were out in the open the smell was not as noticeable, lost in the country air, and with so much distance between them, Viktor no longer felt very calm and Yuuri pushed all the wrong buttons. The guilt was too much.

"Jesus, Yuuri, I'm not going to kill you!" he snapped before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted it at the flash of fear in Yuuri's eyes. The omega took a step backwards and Viktor sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I said I was going to help you and I will."  _ Somehow… _

Yuuri cowered under the intensity of the alpha’s gaze. “I-I'm sorry,” Yuuri replied with a wince. “There's a lot going on in my mind. I… I don't know who to trust anymore.” Tears spilled over in his eyes and he swiped at them uselessly.

Viktor strode over to him and pulled the frustrated omega into an embrace. He couldn’t do anything else. He held him tightly, curling his body around him and smothering him in alpha pheromones. He couldn’t do this. Today had been hell and the day was not over yet. Viktor didn’t think he could pretend any longer. He didn’t want to. He had almost got Yuuri killed today, and the omega thought it was all his fault. The guilt gnawed at him. He wished he could tell him, that he could come clean, but they were in the middle of nowhere - what if the omega ran off angrily? He would have every logical reason too. Viktor didn’t even trust himself. So, the least the alpha could do was comfort Yuuri properly. He deserved that, even if Viktor was selfish. There were no eyes out here, maybe for once, Viktor could just be himself around Yuuri and pretend everything was okay.

When he was enveloped in the warm, muscular body of Viktor, Yuuri melted. His anxieties faded and his mind calmed. He felt every muscle in his body relax. His omega was giving over complete control to Viktor and at this time, that was probably a good thing.

“Thank you,” he whispered with a sigh of relief.

“Please don’t thank me,” he said guiltily but he gave Yuuri a reassuring squeeze. “Today’s been long, and we need to get to the cabin, everything we need will be there, then we can relax and try and figure this out." He pulled out the embrace and then took Yuuri's hand, linking their fingers together.

“Mr Nikiforov,” the driver called, winding down the window. “My time is up.”

Viktor nodded at the driver who nodded in response and then that was that. The two of them were left alone in the middle of nowhere and it was starting to get dark.  _ We need to get inside…  _ Once the sun set everything would be different. So Viktor righted himself and started the trek, following an invisible path as he led Yuuri to safety.

“This is going to cause problems for you. I have no way to contact anyone and nor will you,” Viktor said solemnly as they climbed over the wall and then landed in the wet mud. He sighed and reached for Yuuri, helping him climb down and avoiding the puddle.

Yuuri knew that there would be a problem, but at this point, it was the least of his worries.  _ Better than being dead,  _ he resolved and walked with his head down next to the alpha. 

It felt like they walked for a long time and Viktor’s feet were wet from the mud off the floor, nevertheless, he carried on, walking towards where he knew the safehouse was hidden amongst the trees and the rolling hilltops. Yuuri was silent for most of the journey. They walked for what felt like forever through a large thicket of trees until Viktor was starting to doubt himself that he was going the right way, but then he turned and smiled at Yuuri as the large structure started to come into view across a beautiful lake.

Luckily, Viktor had started to repair the existing safehouses, this was one that had been done recently so he was confident that it would be fully functional and stocked. It was thanks to Otabek’s insistence since he had come to the US. Where they were going was one of the older houses, and very awkward to get to, but the location was what had attracted Viktor to it. He could honestly jump for joy. Though he was emotionally wrecked, the fact that they were finally there and  **safe** made him feel so much better. He could only hope that Yura and Otabek would be okay too, where ever they had ended up.

“How do we get across?” Yuuri asked.

Victor grinned and pointed to the small building at the water's edge. Yuuri frowned for a moment not understanding. 

"I'll show you,” Viktor said before excitedly making his way around the river bed and towards the structure. The two of them arrived at the building but it looked firmly sealed. There seemed to be no way to get inside but thankfully Viktor knew what he was doing. He guided them around slightly and Yuuri noticed a keypad on a large door at the side. Viktor hit a code into the old door, pressing the stiff buttons firmly before twisting the stiff lock open. It swung open with a creak and the two of them stepped inside. The door banged closed behind them, the lock sealing.

It was a small boathouse. Four boats were waiting in the still water, all fixed to the walkway. Yuuri had never been in a boat before.

“Don’t fall, stay there,” the alpha instructed, before grabbing a set of keys off the wall. He walked down the jetty to the boat on the right and untied it from the dock. He jumped down onboard and only when he had checked everything was in working order did he call Yuuri over.

The omega hesitated and Viktor reached out his arms, encouraging him down. He was worried about falling into the water, but as he stepped down, Viktor grabbed him securely.

With a twist of the key and the rumble of the electronic gate opening, the lake was opened to them and the two of them slowly started to move forward. Yuuri gripped the side of the boat, unaccustomed to the sensation of moving across the water.

The cabin was just as Viktor remembered it when he had visited last year. The wooden structure grew larger the closer they sailed and he smiled as he watched Yuuri’s eyes widen in surprise. The cabin was beautiful, two stories high and surrounded by trees and flowers and perfectly camouflaged into the scenery there.

When they finally reached the other side, the sun had almost set and Viktor hurriedly helped Yuuri down, securing the boat so it would not go adrift. The two of them made their way to the cabin.

“Thank God,” Viktor muttered when they finally reached the steps. He let go of Yuuri’s hand and started making his way to the back of the house to turn on the generator. There were no problems, thankfully, and after a few questionable clunks and clanks, it appeared to be working.

“Viktor! It’s working! The porch lights turned on.”

The alpha returned to Yuuri and opened the front door with the large key he had collected from the boathouse. It was dark when they stepped inside but Viktor reached for the lights and was pleased to see them immediately turn on. He closed the door behind them with a loud bang and securely locked it using the key and then the bolts at the top and the bottom.

Viktor rubbed his hands together. It was freezing. The two of them were soaked and still wearing their wrecked funeral clothes. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had buried Yakov, not simply hours. So much had changed.

Viktor instantly let his alpha take over as he noticed Yuuri shivering. He led him over to a plush couch in front of a fireplace. “Sit down here, rest, please,” he told him and proceeded to light the fire. He was a little rusty at it, but he got it burning eventually so very grateful that there was firewood and coal stored right next to the fire and he would not have to go back outside and searching.

“Just wait here, okay. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to sort out a change of clothes and possibly a bath.” After he said that, he immediately ran up the open stairs and into the bedroom upstairs. A quick glance around assured him that the room was usable. It looked welcoming. A large wooden bed was at the centre of the room, and at the bottom a large chest. He stepped forward to open it and inside was large plush pillows and woollen blankets and sheets.

“ _ Thank God, _ ” he muttered. At least they would be comfortable for the next few days.

Next, Viktor opened the heavy wooden wardrobe and inside was clothes covered in protective hangers. He reached inside the bottom and grabbed some fresh comfortable lounge clothes for himself and Yuuri, including two plush dressing gowns and some slippers.

He could hear the boiler heating water in the old pipes and he went to the bathroom in hopes that he would encounter no problems. Thankfully, the water was running fine and he turned the taps on to the large claw-footed bathtub and prepared a bath for the omega. The water was hot after a few minutes.

Meanwhile downstairs, Yuuri was hugging himself tight as his teeth clacked. He surveyed the area around him, but there was no sign of anything that gave away information about the enigma that was Viktor.  _ Who are you? Hmm.  _ Maybe Yuuri would never know. At this point, Yuuri didn't care. He felt miles away from Detroit and all the problems that were awaiting him there.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called from the top of the stairs. “I’ve run you a bath,” he said, before disappearing back to the bathroom to pull off his own gross clothes. “I found us some blankets and fresh clothes too.”

Grateful for Viktor's actions, Yuuri sped up the stairs, peeling off his wet clothes as he went. Once he reached the bathroom he was pleasantly surprised to see that Viktor was naked too. His eyes glanced down to Viktor’s body, unable not to look. He noticed that there was more scarring on the alpha’s thighs. He caught himself in time, his eyes flashing back to Viktor’s face. His cock twitched at the sight before he flushed all over, the pink reaching his neck and chest.

“Uh, you're joining me?” Yuuri asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

Viktor tilted his head, suddenly feeling a little silly as he had just assumed Yuuri would do as he was told. In that moment, he realised that he actually hadn’t even told Yuuri he was going to pay for his time this weekend. The omega had just been crying about debts and here was Viktor just assuming he would do things with no discussion of payment.

“I want you to!” Yuuri admitted in a rush. “I mean, you can!”

Viktor smiled, not really sure why he was panicking so much. He didn’t want Yuuri to see this insecure side of him so instead, he nodded.

The omega sighed and decided to bite the bullet he'd been chewing on since they arrived. “Since we're both stuck here,” Yuuri began as he stepped closer to the alpha and met his gaze. “Can we both just relax? I know you're good for payment, you can give me whatever you think is fair once we're back in the real world, but until then I don't want to worry or tiptoe around each other. Do we have a deal?”

It was like Yuuri had looked inside his mind and for a moment Viktor wondered when the little omega had become so in touch with Viktor. He paused, looking at him oddly before he nodded. “Of course! I just… sorry, I haven’t had a cigarette in a few hours. Saying I’m stressed is an understatement. Do you mind if I…?” He stepped forward, reaching for Yuuri as he began to slowly scent him, pulling him closer.

When he felt Viktor's alpha take over, Yuuri finally gave into his omega. He whined and buried his head in Viktor's chest, inhaling his strong scent and letting out a low, rumbling purr. Since there were no clothes between them, everything was pure and the feeling only intensified. He was certain he would never get tired of being wrapped up in Viktor like this.

“If it helps, you can take care of me,” the little omega whispered as he nuzzled Viktor's neck. “I'll do whatever you say, alpha.”

Viktor groaned. The offer of looking after Yuuri made something inside him ache that he didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t care. He nodded and pressed his nose into Yuuri’s hair, breathing him in. “Does that mean I can cook for you? … and feed you?” he asked. “Among other things,” he said with the first really happy smile of the day.

“Anything,” Yuuri told him vehemently. “I just want to make you happy, alpha.” He pulled away just fractionally to look up at Viktor and, for the first time ever, Yuuri kissed him.

Viktor inhaled sharply through his nose. He had not expected the kiss but he welcomed it. Being close to Yuuri like this made him feel like all his worries were melting away. He kissed him back, wondering why it had taken them so long to do this, but then, the day had been hard. There was no better way to relax than to drown himself in Yuuri.

Tentative hands reached up to slowly stroke the back of Viktor's neck and his hair while Yuuri kissed him. He pressed his tongue into Viktor's mouth with purpose, desperate for a taste of the alpha he desired and adored. Before he could get too carried away, however, Yuuri pulled away and smiled at the Russian.

“The bath must be getting cold,” he reminded him.

Viktor reluctantly pulled away. "Let's get warm and fed, then we'll have all the time in the world."

“Whatever you say, alpha,” Yuuri repeated before turning away from his lover with a wry smile and stepping into the warm water. He let out a low moan of appreciation as he sunk into the tub, the water soothing his aching muscles and warming his cold skin.

Viktor opened the cabinet and grabbed everything they needed, piling it on the floor at the side of the bath so they could reach it before he stepped into the hot water. It was heavenly on his cold limbs and he instantly shivered as goosebumps erupted across his skin from the dramatic change of temperature.

There was enough space in the bath that the two men could both relax back comfortably opposite each other. For a few minutes, Viktor just lay there and felt like he was defrosting. The silence was more comfortable than it had been all day, yet there was so much unsaid.

“I meant what I said, I can protect you. You underestimate my wealth, Yuuri,” he said, finally, he reached forward and put a hand on the omega’s thigh as he locked eyes with him.

Yuuri gazed back at Viktor and felt a shiver throughout his whole body. “I’d like that, I feel safe with you,” he confessed in a quiet voice before dropping his own hand to lace his fingers with Viktor. “So, you don’t want to end things between us then?”

Viktor shook his head feeling a little confused. “Why would I end things? You’ve never broken our contract.” Viktor knew that he should have used this opportunity to walk away, to stop this before Yuuri was unknowingly dragged further into the Bratva when he was already trying to escape the mafia so frantically. But he was selfish. He didn’t want to let Yuuri go. Letting him go now would be signing him away forever. He didn’t want Yuuri to die. Things were so complicated, more so than Viktor had realised. He knew he relied so much on Yuuri, but things were different somehow, he just didn’t understand why he couldn’t just let him go. Hiding Yuuri would mean going against the Yakuza when he was already in one conflict. There had to be a way to fix this…

Yuuri shrugged. “Things have changed since we first agreed on this. I wouldn’t blame you, but… I’m glad you’re not going to.” He squeezed Viktor’s hand tight. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You won’t,” he said, even though it felt like a lie. JJ was determined to kill Victor and he was getting closer every day. He was risking everything for a whore but he didn’t care. His alpha was so pleased at Yuuri’s admission, something deep and instinctual inside him was satisfied at his words, at Yuuri’s trust in him. This was never going to end well, but he hoped Yuuri could forgive him in the future.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri leaned forward and closed the gap between him and the alpha. He straddled Viktor's lap in the bath and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Isn't it nice, really?” Yuuri began with a smile. “If you forget how we got here, it's really nice to know I get you all to myself for the next few days…”

A slow smirk appeared on Viktor’s face. He lifted one of his hands, now warm and wet to Yuuri’s face and cupped his jaw. “All to myself… think of the things I could do to you, little omega,” he whispered, before leaning forward to kiss him again.

Yuuri kissed him fiercely, his tongue licking into the alpha's mouth while he moaned wantonly. When he finally drew back a little to take a breath, Yuuri grinned. “You can do whatever you want to me, alpha,” he told him with a grin and a wink. “You're in charge today.”

“Then I’m going to take care of you… turn around,” he whispered, reaching for the bottles on the floor.

Yuuri pouted a little, saddened at having to turn away from the beautiful sight of Viktor, but he did what he was told and wiggled his butt backwards between the alpha's legs until his back was pressed close to Viktor's chest. “Is that good for you, alpha?”

Victor answered by reaching for some soap, smoothing it across his fingers and then resting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. He swept his hands down slowly, his thumbs pressing across Yuuri’s shoulder blades. He reversed the motion, lathering soap upwards until he was pressing firmly against Yuuri’s neck, rubbing against the knots he found there. He took his time rubbing Yuuri, watching his own pale hands touch his beautiful expanse of skin. He washed the soap off, his hands moving further downwards, and making it his mission to clean and touch every inch of Yuuri. Once he was finished, he swept his hands around to Yuuri’s front, pulling him back against Victor’s chest so that he could rub across Yuuri’s chest, down his stomach and then across his thighs.

Yuuri's eyes were closed and he was moaning low and languidly, unable to hold back from being so thoroughly pleasured. “I love your hands on me, Vitya,” he whispered as he dropped his head back against the alpha's shoulder. His cock was incredibly hard now, he couldn't help it. It was pretty impossible in the presence of the alpha.

“Good, because I’m not going to stop touching. This weekend you’re all mine…” He slipped his hands teasingly lower, between Yuuri’s thighs and skimming past his cute little cock. Victor’s hands withdrew teasingly and the omega groaned. The alpha the moved and then proceeded to clean Yuuri thoroughly, avoiding his cock and nipples with a smirk, until he slowly washed there too, but he refused to respond to the cant of Yuuri’s hips. His fingers slipped down and pressed against his hole.

“Yes,” Yuuri purred in response. He rocked his ass back against Viktor's fingers and his eyes fluttered when he felt the soft skin graze the edge of his rim and he let out a low moan. “I really want you inside me…”

“I know,” Viktor whispered, “but not here. Not the first time…” he promised. “Didn’t you always want it to be special?” he asked. He knew a lot of omegas dreamed of candles and romance… and he liked Yuuri a lot. Maybe he could do this one thing for him? One thing that he could remember him by when this all came to an end. Because he meant this. This wasn’t a lie. This was Viktor, so desperately wanting to give Yuuri something that no-one else could, something special.

“It'll be special as long as it's with you,” Yuuri blurted out before he could filter himself. “I.. Uh… I mean, I've never really had high hopes for my first time, so being able to share it with someone like you who I know will take care of me… I'll be happy.”

Viktor smiled and nodded, sealing the deal with a kiss. “Come on, let’s get finished in here, we have more important things to do.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, definitely.” He couldn't wait.

 

***

 

Once they were dried off, Viktor insisted on making food. Yuuri had tried to protest until he remembered it had been almost twelve hours since he'd eaten and it must have been even longer for Viktor. So, Yuuri curled up on the plush sofa in his borrowed clothes under a thick, woollen blanket and whimpered a little bit from the distance of the alpha.

_ Get a grip,  _ he scolded himself before standing up and going to retrieve his medication from his suit pants which had been carelessly discarded upstairs. He'd thought far enough ahead to pack a strip of his new hormone blockers in case he stayed over at Viktor's after the funeral, and he always carried a bottle of his anti-anxiety meds, when he could afford them. He looked between them for a moment trying to decide which he needed the most right now before dry-swallowing a suppressant - he hadn’t taken his dosage yet today because of the circumstances. He tucked the meds into the pocket of his dressing gown and headed back downstairs and tried to relax on the sofa.

The lounge was warm from the fire, the heat pleasantly filling the room and the sound of the crackling wood as it popped and burned was somewhat soothing. Yuuri looked around the room, searching for a clue, for anything that might give away who Viktor was, but he found nothing. There was no photos and nothing that seemed sentimental here. He could see books and board games on an old oak bookshelf, but it seemed to be the only thing that had any kind of personality.

In the kitchen, Viktor was attempting to make a meal from what was in the cupboards. "Hmmm, pasta it is then," he decided. 

He used the actions of making food for Yuuri to try and calm him, because the truth was that he was excited. It was like electricity was buzzing under his skin. Though the omega was only a room away, the distance felt so large. He wanted to storm into there and kiss Yuuri, he wanted to fuck him into the sofa but he resisted.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had imagined it so many times, even dreamed about it but mostly, he had wanted it fiercely. Even more so since he had learned of the omegas virginity. Yuuri was pure. Viktor was going to be the first person that he let inside him…

Viktor hadn't had sex in such a long time. Until he met Yuuri, he hadn't ever planned to again. He had honestly thought he would never feel another person again. And now merely meters away was the omega who had changed it all.

Yuuri fidgeted on the sofa, trying to think of something to occupy his mind instead of thinking constantly about Viktor, but it was fruitless. He ended up standing and making his way to the kitchen, pressing close into Viktor's personal space.

“Smells good, alpha,” Yuuri commented with a smile before pressing his hand to Viktor's waist and rubbing circles there with his thumb. “Will it be finished soon? I'm getting lonely.”

Viktor froze where he was, his nose flaring as he was greeted with Yuuri's irresistible scent. He felt the omega relax against him. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. He reached for the wooden spoon and tasting the simple meal he had made. He wished he could have made something more spectacular, but it was hardly possible with his limited ingredients and no Internet. He held the spoon up to Yuuri. "Okay?" he asked. He hadn't cooked in a long time.

Yuuri wrapped his lips around the spoon and let the creamy texture of the basic sauce wash over his tongue. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever eaten, but it made his stomach growl. “Mmm,” he moaned. “Yummy.”

"I don't know about yummy but it's something," he replied and then began to serve the food into two bowls. He handed one to Yuuri and the two of them returned to sit in front of the fire under the blanket, wrapped up warm together.

Yuuri tucked into the pasta happily, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking over at Viktor and imagining what the two of them could do in the next seventy-two uninterrupted hours they had together. Once he was finished, Yuuri dropped the bowl onto the coffee table in front of him and looked at Viktor in earnest. He shuffled closer, rubbing his leg against Viktor’s before letting out a happy sigh.

“No TV? No computers?” he said. “How should we spend our time this evening?” He tried his best to sound nonchalant, but his hormones were nauseating even to his own nose. Despite taking his suppressants, Yuuri’s omega was completely out of control around Viktor. When he returned, Yuuri would have to see Dr. Nishigori again, but he was pretty sure he was out of options for medication.

Viktor could smell Yuuri’s desire clearly, the heady thick scent of him hanging in the air, it made something itch under his skin. Out here where there was no air conditioning, no blockers, nothing but the clean crisp air of the countryside, there was no avoiding it. 

“We might have to get creative,” Viktor said, closing the space between them. He gently pushed Yuuri back onto the sofa, climbing on the sofa to hover above him. He stared down at the omega’s lips, a desire pulsing through him as he ached to kiss him. He looked back up to Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes.

For the first time since meeting each other, the alpha and omega locked eyes and an understanding passed between them - that this was it. For the first time ever, there were no rules. They did not need to hold back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, things are starting to heat up! ;) Come say hi to us on facebook!


	28. I Will Shatter Your Belief That I'm So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration "Jynjo - How Do You Like It"

For the first time, Yuuri truly felt naked under Viktor's gaze. It was the first time the alpha had ever seen Yuuri remotely looking like his own self. His blue glasses were sat squarely on his face and his hair was mussed up a little from washing it in the bath and then leaving it to dry naturally. He wasn’t wearing any makeup, any glitter, not even an ounce of concealer. Yet, Viktor did nothing but ravish him with his eyes. 

The alpha watched a pink blush bloom on Yuuri’s cheeks as he reached down and untied the string of his dressing gown. All he was wearing was a small, tight pair of boxer shorts as he lay there on the sofa of the cabin with Viktor hovering above him. It was his first time not wearing lingerie in front of the alpha and he was worried that Viktor might regret his choice.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Yuuri asked, his hands trembling a little with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

Viktor didn't answer him with words but instead, he leant forward and gripped his face. He licked his lips as he dragged his eyes down Yuuri's body. Though he had seen him in much more revealing and sexy lingerie, there was something that drove Viktor's alpha crazy to see him like this. Natural.

“I promise to pay such a pretty price for your virginity,” he said. “You want me to fuck don't you, little omega?” he asked. “You want to know what my cock feels like inside you.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. He could smell the desire pouring off Yuuri. He smelt like he was gagging for it.

Every word Viktor said was like music to the young omega’s ears. He'd been dying to have sex with the alpha for so long but had been denying himself, trying to keep some boundaries between them, but it was no use. Yuuri had been lost to this alpha from the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

“Yes, alpha,” Yuuri answered honestly, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. “I want it. I want you to be my first.” He gulped. Yuuri hoped Victor still believed he was playing along with their ‘fake relationship’, otherwise he might be seriously screwed.

The words made Viktor's cock ache. He had known that they would finally end up here, he knew that he would eventually fuck Yuuri, but it had been such a build up to it that Viktor found his hands were shaking. Months upon months of sexual tension were finally coming to an end and Viktor’s alpha was quickly coming to the surface. He could feel his control slipping and he didn’t care. None of that mattered. Only the moment as it was now. Yuuri smelt divine as Viktor leant down to kiss him and the realisation that he didn't have to stay in control was a lot to comprehend. He kissed him deeply, groaning at the familiar taste of his lips.

The instant their lips touched, Yuuri was lost. He gave himself over to the alpha, mind, body, and soul. Whatever he had to give, it was now Viktor's. So, the omega kissed him back with an eager press of his lips and tongue. His hands flew to Viktor's silver hair and weaved themselves between the strands. He moaned wantonly against the alpha's lips and felt his chest begin to rumble with contentment. He could feel his omega rising to the surface, begging to be allowed to take over. He thought his new suppressants were supposed to help with that, but it seemed Yuuri would forever be at the whim of his biology.

“I want you,” he whispered against Viktor's lips as they parted for air. “Please, alpha, take me.”

The words seeped under Viktor's skin and he nodded. “Steady, sweetheart, we've got time,” he teased. He leant back, standing for a moment and leaving Yuuri spread out on the couch, to pull his own clothes off. Now, Viktor stood completely naked in front of Yuuri. He should have worried about the scar of a bullet in the back of his thigh or the fact that it was so very obvious that the white scarring which littered across his body was from more than clumsiness, yet Viktor didn't care. He knew that Yuuri would look beyond the marks on his skin and look at him as just Viktor, a rich playboy who wanted to have some fun with one of the best omegas money could buy.

“You're… You're beautiful,” Yuuri uttered before he could stop himself. His cheeks blushed bright red after he spoke and he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Viktor grinned because somehow those words meant so much more than any that had ever fallen from omegas in Yuuri's position in the past. He climbed back on the sofa and then placed his hands on either side of the omega, hovering over him again. “Relax, little omega,” he whispered and then kissed down Yuuri's neck, laving his neck over his scent gland. He could feel Yuuri tremble under his touch, but he relaxed, his scent silky and warm and content.

Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s body and made his way to his nipples. Indulging himself, he licked across the little bud, taking his time and teasing him.

“Oh…” was all Yuuri managed to say before succumbing to breathy moans and whimpers. His nipples were always so sensitive and he adored when Viktor took the time to indulge Yuuri this quirk of his.

The inexperienced omega wanted Viktor to lead, but he didn't want to remain passive. His hands trembled at his side as he tried to decide where to touch the alpha first. Finally, Yuuri settled on caressing the soft skin of Viktor’s face, pulled taut over his cheekbones.

“Please,” he whimpered as his hands dropped down to grip Viktor's shoulders tight. His head fell back and he gasped as Viktor's teeth clamped down on his sensitive bud. “It feels good. Please… Don't stop…”

Viktor had no intention of stopping. He fully intended to take Yuuri apart piece by piece. The two of them had all night and Viktor would be damned to rush this. Yuuri's scent was sweet and sticky in the air and Viktor felt like he was choking on it as he gasped against the omega’s skin. The heat from the roaring fire near them only strengthening the warmth between them.

“You smell so fucking amazing,” Viktor murmured before sucking a mark onto Yuuri's chest. He kissed down his stomach and groped Yuuri's hard cock through his boxers. “How does it feel?” he murmured, before looking up at him through silver lashes as he mouthed through the thin material, soaking it in his spit as he tongued at the prominent bulge he found there.

Yuuri’s words were lost in a litany of moans as his cock grew wet and he could feel Viktor’s lips and teeth grazing against the fabric. He gripped Viktor’s shoulder tighter as his legs trembled. Slick was pouring from his asshole as he grew more and more aroused.

For a moment, Yuuri didn't respond to the alpha’s question, lost in a sea of ecstasy. “Good, god, so fucking good,” Yuuri whimpered finally.

Encouraged by Yuuri's enthusiasm and the way he was starting to squirm under his touch, Viktor gripped the waistband of Yuuri's underwear and slowly pulled it off. He dropped it to the floor with a smirk and then settled between his thighs. It wasn't the first time he had got him in this position and it wouldn't be the last, yet Viktor drank in the sight of him. His pretty flushed face, his blushing chest and marks left on him from Viktor's teeth, the way his legs were spread and his cock was hard, his hole leaking all over ass and thighs.

He tapped Yuuri's legs, encouraging him to spread them as wide as the sofa would allow. The omega did as he was told and laid there panting harshly, on display completely for his lover. Viktor smoothed his hands down the man's thighs and slowly bit into the soft flesh, weary of the existing bruises, so on those, he pressed open-mouthed kisses. He could feel Yuuri tense under each kiss, canting his hips slightly as he grew desperate to feel Viktor's mouth on where he needed it the most. 

Yuuri's cock was pink and hard and perfect, the head exposed in his relaxed arousal and shiny with precome. Viktor honest to God moaned as he put his lips around it and sucked it down, the familiar taste dancing across his tongue.

“F-fuck!” Yuuri cried out, his back arching off the sofa as he pushed up into that deliciously warm and wet heat. His whole body felt like it was being set on fire just by Viktor’s attentive touch. They hadn’t even entered new territory yet and Yuuri was already writhing in pleasure, trying to stop himself from shooting his load five minutes in.

Underneath the surface, his omega felt more unsettled than ever before. Yuuri was struggling to keep in control. He had no idea what was going on, he’d never felt this way before. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and blood was rushing in his ears, but Yuuri wasn’t focusing on that. Not when Viktor’s talented tongue was swirling around his glans and lapping at his dick eagerly.

Viktor responded to every cry and moan, already drunk off the experience and the taste of him. His cock was delicious in his mouth, his skin tasted clean and his precome bitter, his pubic hair was fragrant with his natural scent and on top of it all, the addictive smell of his slick which made Viktor’s eyes dilate and his heart palpitate in his chest. He wanted nothing more than Yuuri to fall apart and completely give into him. To let go.

“P-please, alpha,” Yuuri cried, reaching behind himself to grip the arm of the sofa tight in his hands. He couldn’t stop himself from canting his hips upward, pushing into the incredibly pleasurable heat of his lover’s mouth. Yuuri was lost to his base instincts. He wasn’t sure if he was even in control anymore.

Unselfconsciously, Yuuri’s right hand dropped and he arched his back, pushing his hand underneath himself. The needy omega reached for his ass and slipped his forefinger between his cheeks. He let out a loud moan, his omega was dying for something to touch his most sensitive place.

Viktor guided Yuuri’s leg open,  encouraging the omega to finger himself while he sucked his cock. He pulled off after a few minutes and looked dazed down at the sight of Yuuri’s fingers desperately playing with his own hole.

Yuuri's back was impossibly arched now as he desperately reached behind himself to slip his fingers further and further inside the slick, virgin hole. “Viktor, please touch me,” he begged, his head fallen back against the sofa and his glasses askew. 

Viktor groaned. “Okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you. One second.” There was not going to be enough space on the couch and Viktor was unwilling to take Yuuri upstairs to the cold bedrooms. So, he stood, moved the coffee table from in front of them and then sat on the thick fur rug in front of the fire. He crooked a finger at the omega, inviting him down.

Yuuri sat up, feeling a little disorientated, before practically falling into Viktor's lap. He straddled the alpha's thighs and kissed him fiercely, forcing his tongue between Viktor's lips and then biting down on his plump bottom lip. He drew back with a low moan before pulling his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table.

“The fire's nice,” Yuuri mumbled as he felt the heat of it nearer his naked body and purred in contentment. He dragged his hands down the hard muscle of Viktor's chest and bit his lip, his cock twitching with arousal.

Viktor couldn’t stop smiling. Yuuri was right. The fire was wonderful and in the soft light, the omega looked beautiful and for a moment, Viktor realised that this was his favourite moment with Yuuri. Just the two of them. No expectations outside of having fun, of just giving in.

Yuuri’s eager behaviour encouraged Viktor to relax and let go. To just do whatever Yuuri wanted of him, what he needed. Right now, he needed something inside him. The poor thing was a desperate sight as he squirmed on Viktor and clung to him. So, Viktor gave in and as Yuuri tried to grind his hot little cock against Viktor’s, the alpha reached around and felt down the crease of his ass, his fingers featherlight as they teased. Yuuri was hot to touch and his skin was wet and silky with slick. It was so much better than Viktor ever remembered.

Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped. “Viktor, yes, right there,” he moaned as he rocked his hips against the alpha's fingers. His hands went to grip Viktor's shoulders tight as he practically humped the other man. His slick was pouring out over Viktor's thighs, soaking them along with his hand, while Yuuri's cock rubbed against Viktor's own hot length. The omega felt insatiable, desperate for more.

Viktor was in awe. Yuuri was far from shy and moved against Viktor’s naked body confidently and made the alpha feel so very wanted. He could tell that Yuuri wanted him badly and it was the biggest turn on — he wanted him more than he’s ever wanted anything. Viktor’s cock was so hard and as he fingered him, he rocked upwards, rubbing his cock against Yuuri’s stomach to try and get a little relief.

It was so different than the last time Viktor fingered him. Yuuri’s body was opening up and welcoming him, producing a flood of slick, soaking Viktor’s hands. He slipped another finger inside, pressing three into the omega slowly, worrying for a second whether it would be too much, but Yuuri’s hole pulsed and let his thick fingers slip inside. 

The feeling was exquisite. It was everything that Viktor had been waiting for. Weeks ago, just a single digit was enough to stretch the omega wide and now, something had changed. Maybe the fact that Yuuri had been touching himself, letting Viktor use the plug on him, or maybe it was something else? Something deeply biological. They had come such a long way in those few weeks, he knew Yuuri trusted him more with his body now. He trusted him completely. It felt like Yuuri’s inner omega was desperately reaching for Viktor’s alpha, for that connection. And who was Viktor to deny him?

The omega’s whole body was flushing with heat. His face was glistening with a sheen of sweat and Yuuri couldn't stop whimpering. Maybe it was just the heat from the fire, but Yuuri could have sworn he felt something else inside him stirring too. Perhaps it was his feelings for the alpha underneath him or… something else entirely?

But right now, Yuuri’s thoughts were completely derailed by the situation. The very idea of being filled up for the very first time was spurring him forward. And not only was he going to be stuffed full, he was going to give his virginity to the kindest, most protective, and powerful alpha he'd ever met. His whole body shivered as Yuuri thought about how perfect Viktor was, how perfect they were together.

He bounced up and down on Viktor's hand, encouraging the alpha to explore deeper inside his ass and stretch him wide. He was rutting like crazy against Viktor's hard abs and the friction on his cock was driving him insane. “I need you, alpha,” Yuuri whined, his hands clenched on Viktor's shoulder. “Please, please, please.”

Viktor’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he couldn’t stop the moans falling from his mouth at Yuuri’s behaviour. He was making Viktor feel sticky hot, sweat forming between the two of them and only making their desperate movements easier. “Fuck, you want me bad, don’t you?” he gasped out.

Yuuri nodded, whimpering as he rocked his hips and leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses to everywhere he could reach: Viktor's cheek, his jaw, his neck. He didn't care what he looked like. All he wanted was more of the alpha in anyway he could get it.

“Please,” he whined needily as he sucked on the bottom of Viktor's earlobe, teasing the skin with his teeth. “Don't you want my tight, virgin ass?”

Viktor was shocked at Yuuri’s dirty mouth but in the best kind of way. “You’re certainly demanding, aren’t you?”

With a huff, Yuuri slapped his hand playfully on Viktor's chest. “It's not all my fault,” he complained, his eyes wide and dilated as he drank in the alpha's pheromones. “You… You expect me not to want you when you look like that?” His eyes dragged down Viktor's body and he shivered, his omega reacting strongly as he struggled to hold onto the last of his control.

Viktor kissed him, unable to resist licking into his mouth. “You like the way I look? Tell me more?” Viktor asked greedily. He wanted to know how much Yuuri desired him, how attracted he was to him.

Yuuri kissed the alpha desperately, like he was gagging for it. “I  **love** the way you look,” Yuuri told him as he panted against his lips. “You're so handsome and strong. Your eyes… Fuck. Your eyes are beautiful.” Yuuri took a deep breath. He whined and nuzzled his face against Viktor's. “And you're powerful. You… You protect me. You saved me from Shane. You saved me from Isabelle today...”

There was too much talking and not enough touching. Yuuri was struggling to keep his thoughts together. He was slipping away into something deep and wanton, somewhere he'd never truly been before and he wanted it so bad. He dug his fingernails into the meat of Viktor's shoulders and pulled himself impossibly closer to the alpha, grinding and writhing in his lap like a whore.

“You're the perfect alpha. You're perfect. I want you. I need you. Please.” Yuuri licked a stripe up Viktor's neck, just a little ways away from his scent gland. “I want you to be the first to take me…”

The words were beautiful and they made Viktor feel good about himself for the first time in a long time, if only for a short while. “But you saved me and you saved my friends, Yuuri. It was because of you, beautiful boy,” he reminded him. If only Yuuri knew the enormity of what he had done by throwing himself down on Viktor. “It’s thanks to you that we are here right now, today could have ended very differently. But instead, we’re here, safe, and close,” he paused to hold Yuuri closer to him and to scent his neck.

“You’ve been so good to me, Yuuri. So now I want to do something good for you.” Viktor removed his fingers from Yuuri, leaving the man squirming and whimpering from being empty.

The omega pouted and reached out to try and grab Viktor's hand again, but the alpha stopped him. “Please, Vitya, I'm so empty,” he complained, his eyes blown wide as his omega surfaced. “I just need something, anything, please. I need you inside me. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get it.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he said, trying to calm the needy omega.  “Just relax back, okay. I promise I’m going to take care of you. I want to make you feel so good.”

Eager to obey, Yuuri scrambled off of Viktor's lap and threw himself down on the shaggy brown rug on the floor. He parted his legs easily, showing off his flexibility as he opened them wide. “P-please,” he repeated, his voice cracking as though he was on the verge of tears. His eyes were wet and his face was flushed. He was the perfect image of a sexy, fertile omega and Viktor was the luckiest man alive.

Viktor crawled between Yuuri’s beautiful thighs. In the firelight, as he spread his legs, he could see the sparse bruises between his thighs. It reminded him fleetingly that he would never be able to return to working for JJ at The Kiss and Cry and it filled him with satisfaction. Though JJ had won in some ways, Viktor had Yuuri. He had him here, all to himself and while he was here, JJ couldn’t kill him or sell him, he was making the American Mafia lose thousands. Though he shouldn’t think about it like that, a sick part of him filled with pleasure to know that he would be fucking things up for JJ. Viktor was never going to let JJ have him. Yuuri belonged to him.

Yuuri gasped as Viktor pressed kisses to his thighs. His skin prickled with goosebumps and he shivered, the touch was so delicate that Yuuri whimpered and dug his fingers into the rug beneath him. “Alpha, I need more. Alpha, my alpha,” Yuuri mumbled deliriously as he felt himself succumb to something primal deep inside him.

Unable to wait any longer, Yuuri pressed his fingers on one hand into his mouth while the other desperately wanked his cock. He sucked on his fingers with encouraging moans, hollowing his cheeks and getting them soaked in saliva. The hand touching his little omega dick was frantic, working overtime to strip his hot length and bring him to the orgasm he so desperately needed.

Viktor watched him for a second. Yuuri was out of control, his skin was pink and flushed with sweat. His fringe was sticking to his forehead and his body was tensing and squirming as he jerked off, his toes curling and his nipples hard.

“I… I'm so close, Vitya, please…” Yuuri cried, his eyes opening as they wildly took in the alpha in front of him. “Please say I can come, alpha.”

Viktor grabbed his thighs, splaying them wide so he could see the omega’s hole. It was soaking wet and throbbing, begging to be filled and gaping ever so slightly from the rough treatment of Viktor’s thick fingers.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you can come, you can come…” he assured him, though the omega seemed to be struggling by himself. He thrashed his head from side to side, moaning and frustrated. “Here you go, darling… This is what you need,” he said, before sinking his fingers back into Yuuri’s needy asshole and immediately reaching for his sweet spot. He rubbed against it hard.

As soon as Viktor touched his prostate, Yuuri’s cock spurted come all over himself. It covered his stomach, chest, and his hand. He was panting, his eyes still wild and his breath coming hard and fast. Though the orgasm was intense, it had done next to nothing to satiate the young man's hunger and his cock remained fully hard.

Viktor moaned loudly at the sight. “Good boy,” he praised. “That’s it, cover your hot little body in your come…” He pulled his fingers from Yuuri’s hole and then smeared his hand through the omega’s milky come, fixated on the scents, on the feel.

“I'm still…” Yuuri began, trailing off to take a few more shallow breaths. “I need… I need…” He couldn't string a coherent sentence together anymore. His whole body was shaking and overheated, betraying his desperation.

Yuuri’s skin was clammy hot to touch and Viktor felt like he was drunk on touching him. He leant forward, his tongue licking across his burning hot skin to lap up the omega’s come. It was delicious. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before and it filled him with bliss. He felt dizzy. His mind swimming as if Yuuri’s warmth and desperation was contagious. He needed more. He couldn’t stop touching him. He needed him so much.

Viktor could only focus on Yuuri, the smell of his slick was so hot, thick and sticky in the air and he felt like he was choking on it, every breath was filling his lungs and running through his body, starting something that felt dangerous. But fuck, he needed it. He needed more.

As he removed his fingers from the omega’s ass, Yuuri whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. “No, no, no,” Yuuri protested, reaching out to grip onto Viktor’s shoulder tight. “Please, stick it back in. Please, I need it.”

But Viktor was powerless, he was bringing his hand to his mouth and licking up Yuuri’s slick desperately. It was sweet and it tingled lightly on his tongue. He needed more. He couldn’t stop himself as he grabbed Yuuri’s thighs, forcing his ass in the air as he pressed his face between his ass cheeks and plunged his tongue inside him, eagerly devouring him.

Yuuri’s entire body felt like it was on the precipice of a cliff. He was dangling dangerously close to something he’d never experienced, something hidden deep within him that he’d never allowed out before. It was like his body chose now of all times to take its revenge for the years and years of assault by pharmaceuticals. Now, his body would have it’s way no matter what.

“Vitya, alpha, please,” Yuuri begged where he was folded in half, his body held tight by the alpha so he was unable to move. The way Viktor’s tongue danced along his rim was making Yuuri lightheaded, but he needed more. He needed to be fucked.

“Please, fuck me, alpha. I need your cock. Please, breed me.”

Viktor sat up, feeling like he was swaying slightly as he tried to process what Yuuri was saying. He was lost in the haze of arousal. Slick dripped from his chin and he licked his lips. “Yuuri,” he moaned, letting go of his thighs to grab at his own aching cock.

He stared down at Yuuri and as he lined up and pressed his cock against Yuuri’s hole, he realised that the room was actually spinning. He was red hot and shaking and Yuuri was trembling under him. He gasped for breath and grabbed Yuuri’s face roughly, gripping him by his jaw so he could look into his eyes.

“Yuuri,” he gasped out as he pushed his cock slowly inside the omega for the very first time. It was then that he realised what was happening and it was too late to stop. Yuuri’s body had succumbed to a premature heat which pushed Viktor deeper and deeper into his very first unexpected rut. The two of them were powerless to each other as they slipped into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Viktor had found something to do for the next seventy-two hours.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this surprise chapter! You'll get another one on Thursday ;) <3


	29. Tonight I'm Gonna Do Everything That I Want With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is "Tonight I'm fucking you" by Enrique Iglesias

The realisation that Yuuri had sunk into an unplanned heat should have scared Viktor. His rut was instantly triggered by the presence of the omega in heat, it should have made Viktor realise the seriousness of what they were doing but it didn’t. He should have been able to stop what he was doing and pull back, to go and hide himself away from Yuuri where the omega would safe. But he didn’t. He should pull and out tell him no, that this was a stupid idea to spend a heat together, that it was too intimate, too much… But he didn’t. He wanted this and so did Yuuri. Instead, he kissed him as he bottomed out, his breath stolen at the feeling of being so incredibly close to the Japanese omega. Viktor felt like he couldn’t breathe.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to change as Viktor sunk deep inside him. Everything crept in closer, hot and heavy, until the air was stuck to the two of them. It was as though there was nothing else in the world anymore but the two of them taking part in something as old as time itself. Yuuri's hands clung to Viktor’s skin, digging his nails into the meat of his upper arms where they slipped due to the perspiration.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, long and loud, leaning his head upward and stealing a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. “Move, move, please move. I need you to move so bad.” He was whimpering and whining uncontrollably, his pupils blown wide in lust.

Viktor nodded as he licked at Yuuri’s neck instinctively, following something natural. He paused. Something told him that he shouldn’t bite him there and he pulled away.  _ No, don’t tempt it.  _ But he listened to Yuuri’s words and he gently rocked his hips back, pulling out slowly before sinking back inside. 

“Yes,” the omega purred as he clung tight to Viktor’s body and began to writhe in time with his thrusts. Everything in his head felt cloudy, like the world around them had been elevated to a higher plane of consciousness. Something truly remarkable was unfolding, a new way to experience life, and Yuuri was high on the feeling.

He desperately kicked his heels into Viktor’s ass, encouraging the other man to lose the last ounce of control he was still holding onto. “More, Viktor. Don’t hold back,” he begged.

Victor moaned, lost in the feeling of fucking someone after such a long time of abstinence. His cock felt warm and hugged tight inside Yuuri, the slide of their bodies was easy. It felt sensual as Viktor pulled his cock all the way out and then thrust deeply all the way inside. He sat up, grabbing Yuuri’s hips as he thrust into him over and over. The sight of his cock disappearing into Yuuri’s ass was one that Viktor never wanted to forget.

“Such a good little whore,” he mumbled as his hands stroked over everywhere on Yuuri’s skin that he could reach. He tugged on the omega’s nipples slightly, pleased as Yuuri cried out. “How does my cock feel, little omega? I can tell you love it, don’t you?” He thrust forward a little harder, attempting to make the omega moan louder. He wanted to drive him insane.

"Yes," Yuuri told him as he gripped the rug beneath him tight and rocked his hips to meet every one of Victor's thrusts while he wantonly moaned and whined. "I love your big, thick alpha cock. Please fuck me harder with it. I need it. I need more."

Viktor moaned, unrestrained and uncontrolled as he listened to Yuuri’s words and was drinking them all in. He was the first to touch Yuuri, the first person to ever be inside him, and the omega was begging for more. Viktor felt alive under his moans of praise and thrust into him hard.

"Yes, just like that," the omega encouraged and arched his back, pushing his body closer to Viktor's. "Make me yours."

“Fuck, Yuuri, yes. You’re all mine. No-one else gets to touch you like this. Only me. Do you understand? Tell me,” he demanded, shoving his cock inside him hard. He reached down and grabbed Yuuri’s hair, forcing him to look up at Viktor.

As their eyes locked together, something primal and raw clawed its way out from inside Yuuri as he whined and whispered, "All yours." Then the omega turned his head away and bared his neck for Viktor, silently pleading to be bitten and marked up. 

Viktor stared down at him in a haze. He looked so beautiful and so inviting. He smelled so so sweet and that unique virginal smell that Viktor had become hooked on all those months ago still stuck to him - the question that had been bugging him for months finally had an answer - the smell was purely Yuuri. With the taste of Yuuri’s slick still on his tongue, he leaned forward to lick a broad stripe over Yuuri’s scent gland. His mouth watered and he groaned. He clamped his mouth around his neck, sucking against it, ever desperate for more. The taste leaked onto his tongue and pleasure rolled through him in waves.

_ No. _

He paused and pulled away confused, a string of saliva following him. He blinked furiously, struggling to think through the haze. All he could think about was Yuuri’s hot ass and his sweet neck, begging to be bitten.

_ No. _

Viktor took a deep breath and pulled back, trying to make some distance between them though it made no difference. The two of them were soaking in each other’s scents and it was the most addictive combination. Viktor wished he could bottle it. Viktor wished that he could be here with Yuuri like this forever. He wanted nothing more than to fill him with his seed, to give him his very first knot and to claim him over and over.

When Viktor moved away from him, Yuuri whined and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He was desperate to keep the alpha close in his arms. There was an insatiable hunger inside of him that yearned to be satiated. It was stronger than any impulse or desire he had ever had before.

"Please, Viktor," Yuuri begged as he fucked himself on Viktor's dick. "I need you."

"Such a greedy little slut," Viktor slurred before shoving Yuuri back down and grabbing his hands. "You want me to breed you. Beg me for my come." He forced Yuuri's hands above his head and pinned him down, holding him in place as he rammed into his sloppy leaking hole over and over.

Yuuri couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. Viktor surrounded him, engulfed him, and removed anything else that wasn’t Viktor. His whole world was narrowed to this one single point, to the alpha who protected him, desired him, and helped him. If there had been any doubt that Yuuri was madly in love with him, it was erased in that moment of raw, sexual magnetism.

“Please, alpha,” Yuuri whined in a pretty little voice. “I want your come. I want it inside me. Please breed me, Vitya. Stuff me full of your alpha come.”

Viktor couldn't stop the smile on his face as he roughly started to fuck him and Yuuri moaned loud and broken underneath him.

"That's it, you can come like this, can't you? I wanna feel your hot little hole squeezing my cock." Viktor was desperate above him, he was single-mindedly determined to nail the omega’s sweet spot over and over and to hear more of Yuuri's young, hot voice begging him for more.

As if the punishing rhythm of his thrusts wasn’t enough, Yuuri was subjected to Viktor’s hot, rough voice purring such beautiful and filthy words. Yuuri couldn’t help it anymore. He cried out loud as he came all over himself again, coating himself in more of the white, sticky substance and feeling no more satisfied than he had the first time. It was like something deep inside him was gnawing its way to the surface, begging for more than he was getting despite the intensity and power of each of his orgasms.

It was as though he had an incredible itch all over his body that Viktor was merely tickling. His body was writhing uncontrollably still. He reached out to dig his nails into Viktor’s shoulders before moaning loudly. “Please, alpha, your knot…”

Viktor stilled as Yuuri's ass spasmed around his cock, squeezing and flooding slick in a way that made Viktor's knot start to ache with need. But he couldn't knot him yet. He needed to come. He needed to take the edge off. He felt hot all over and out of control. He needed more.

Viktor pulled out of Yuuri and grabbed him roughly. He shoved him face down into the plush rug, holding him down as he gripped his hips in a bruising hold. He shoved his cock back inside him and selfishly fucked him.

"You like me using your ass don't you,  _ sweetheart? So hungry for my come… _ " He slipped into Russian. 

Yuuri could feel the soft fur of the rug beneath him rubbing against his cheek as he rocked forward and backward on his lover’s cock, enjoying the display of dominance over him and whining in satisfaction when Viktor fucked into him harder and harder. He reached out and gripped the rug beneath him, curling his fingers into the thick strands there.

“Use me, Vitya, please,” Yuuri begged, his words muffled as his mouth was shoved into the fabric of the rug.

Viktor could only moan. He was in bliss. He had never experienced a rut with an omega before and he was overwhelmed. This was  _ Yuuri _ . He was everything the alpha had ever wanted and more. His responses were perfect. Viktor had never experienced something like this in his twenty-eight years of life. He had never even  _ seen  _ anything like this in porn. It was something straight out of an alpha fantasy - a hot, perfect, eager little omega, squirming deliciously underneath him as he moaned and begged for more. Viktor's alpha was so deeply satisfied that all he could do was tremble, gasp, take and claim Yuuri in every way he could.

He stared down as the soft expanse of Yuuri’s neck and in the haze, he longed to bite him but with his last bit of self-control, he held onto the only rational thought he had left,  _ Don’t do it. Don’t bite him. You’ll hurt him. _

Viktor clung to that thought and his thrusts softened slightly. He never wanted to hurt Yuuri. He never wanted to cause him pain. All he wanted was for him to be protected and cared for, and right now, Viktor was the only one who could do that for him. The thought tipped him closer to the edge.

When Viktor’s pace slowed down, Yuuri was about to complain, but the slow drag of Viktor’s head against his prostate was so delicious that his protests died in his throat. Instead, Yuuri just laid there, limp and submissive, allowing the alpha to do whatever he wanted to him. The very thought of being fucked and used by the alpha of his dreams was enough to make Yuuri desperate for anything and everything Viktor was willing to give him.

“I love the way you take my cock, I’m gonna fill you up so good…” the alpha groaned, loosening his grip on Yuuri’s head and let his other hand come to his hips. He fucked him deeper, burying his cock in as far as he could, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He filled him with his hot load of come, pumping his ass full as his cock throbbed and hardened further inside him as he climaxed. “That’s it, this is what you want, isn’t it? You want me to fill you up…”

“Yes, yes, alpha.” The omega was whimpering at the exquisite feeling of Viktor’s hot come buried deep inside his ass. He could feel the liquid pouring out of the alpha’s huge cock and filling him up, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t quite full enough yet. He wanted more. Impatiently, Yuuri rocked his hips backwards and cried out in ecstasy. “More, I need more, alpha. Your come… Please…”

“Yuuri,  _ Yuuri _ ,  _ you feel so good… _ ” He was sobbing from the pleasure as it coursed through his entire being.

“Viktor…” the omega moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Viktor continued to fuck him after his orgasm. The come made Yuuri impossibly wetter and Viktor’s cock just slipped in and out of him so easy and effortlessly that Yuuri was losing himself to the wet slapping of their bodies joining together.

When Viktor eventually pulled out, he grabbed Yuuri again and flipped him so he was on his back again. Instantly, he grabbed his face and crowded over his wrecked, sweaty, heaving body and kissed him deeply. Though he pulled his cock out, he replaced the emptiness inside Yuuri with three fingers as his come leaked from the omega’s trembling hole. His fingers curled inside him, pressing against the soft, slick walls as he massaged the omega’s sweet spot and covered his own hand in his hot sticky come.

“Do it again, I want you to come again,” he gasped. He pressed against it hard. “You can do it, can’t you? You want to please your alpha…” He mouthed at Yuuri, kissing over his face, moaning against his lips and totally losing himself in the moment. Yuuri’s moans and gasps, the feel of him, it was making Viktor’s cock ache.

“Yes, alpha. I want to be such a good boy for you,” Yuuri told him through quiet moans and whimpers as the alpha stole his breath every time he rubbed his sensitive prostate.

Viktor was so fucking hard. His cock was straining and pink and desperate to pop a knot. He felt so sensitive, yet he felt like he needed more. He needed the hot length inside the omega, he needed to feel the wet slickness of Yuuri’s body.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to come again. He was still riding on the high of Viktor’s come inside him and knowing the feeling of an alpha’s cock buried in his ass. When Viktor continued to rub and press against the sweet and sensitive bump inside him, Yuuri lost control. He spilled his come all over himself again, coating himself in a second layer of the sticky substance where the last remnants of his previous orgasm had already dried out.

“Vitya!” he cried out as he came. It was all he could think about. Anything else Yuuri was used to worrying about - school, his family, the Yakuza, the Mafia, Phichit - it was all gone now. All that was left for Yuuri to do was be the perfect submissive omega for his incredible alpha--and Yuuri would do anything Viktor told him.

Pleasure curled through Viktor at his response. He hole fluttered around the alphas digits and the sensation was something Viktor never wanted to forget.

He pulled back so he could watch as he pulled his soaking fingers from him, a mix of slick of Viktor's come. Following an instinct he didn't understand he brought his fingers to Yuuri's lips. "Lick it off," he demanded. 

Straight away, Yuuri opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the two slick digits he was offered. He moaned happily when he tasted the bitterness of the alpha’s come and his eyes closed. Yuuri licked every drop off of Viktor’s fingers, even sliding his tongue between them, before pulling away with a satisfied pop and swallowing.

Fascinated, Viktor repeated the motion. Slipping his fingers back into Yuuri's relaxed hole and then feeding him the come. He didn't know why, but it satisfied something deep and instinctual inside him.

Once, there was nothing left, Viktor slipped down the omegas body, licking at the come splattered across his soft skin, before taking his small hard cock into his mouth feeling desperate for more.

As soon as Yuuri felt that wet heat engulfing his cock, he was a mess. He pawed at the mop of Viktor’s hair and arched his back, whining and howling uncontrollably as he was pleasured so thoroughly. He wanted more. He wanted something deep inside him again and he felt ever so empty without Viktor’s come.

“P-please, alpha. I’m so empty,” he whined before letting out something akin to a sob. He couldn’t stop himself from mewling miserably and attempting to reach down far enough to press his own fingers inside his ass, but Viktor kept stopping him.

"No. I'm the only one who's allowed to make you come." He held Yuuri's hand out of the way as he continued to suck and lick at his cock, licking teasingly and sucking on his balls, avoiding his needy hole until the omega was a mess.

He finally pulled off with a satisfied smile. “If you want it so bad, then come and get it," he said, grabbing his hard cock and taking the edge off by stroking the length of it firmly.

Not needing to be told twice, Yuuri scrambled up onto his knees and hastily climbed on top of Viktor’s lap. Before the alpha could do anything, Yuuri was reaching underneath him to grip Viktor’s thick, hard dick and held it in place while he sunk down onto it again. Yuuri bottomed out almost instantly and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Little gasps and whimpers escaped his lips as he began to ride the huge alpha’s dick like he had any kind of past experience with it which they both knew he really didn’t. It was clear to Yuuri, however, that he was born to do this. He was born to fit perfectly together with this alpha beneath him and he would have him over and over again until Viktor told him no.

Viktor gripped his hips and encouraged him, relaxing back into the soft rug, and holding onto Yuuri's thighs. "Yes, fuck yourself on it." He groaned, watching Yuuri bounce on him through lidded eyes. He looked beautiful.

Heat pulsed deep in his body and Yuuri was enjoying himself far more than he ever had before in his life. He rode Viktor’s fat cock like he was made for it and played with his nipples while he did it.

Though he had come twice, the omega’s stamina did not falter. Viktor's breath was stolen from him as his strong thighs relentlessly let the omega bounce on him with very little effort and it made Viktor cry out. "You're so strong, you're so…" he trailed off, losing his words.

The sound of them fucking was loud and obscene, the filthy slap of their skin, their gasping breaths and moans and the hot squelch of Yuuri's slick pouring from his asshole, soaking Viktors cock and thighs. The cabin was filled with the sounds and Viktor got off on it, loving everything second.

Soon, however, it all became too much for the omega. His hot, sweating body grew tired and he fell forward, collapsing onto Viktor’s chest as his hips abortedly tried to continue riding him with shallow thrusts. “Vitya,” he moaned as he panted against his chest.

Viktor held him close, kissing his face and rolling them over softly. He repositioned them and then grabbed Yuuri’s thighs, pushing his legs up and groaning at Yuuri’s flexibility, because somehow with everything that had happened, he had forgotten this incredible fact. Curiously, he pushed Yuuri’s knees to his shoulders, splaying his legs wide and pinning him in place. The angle meant that he slipped deeper inside Yuuri than ever before and the alpha’s grip was bruising as he held the omega in place and started to brutally fuck him, all sense of control gone.

It was the greatest pleasure he’d experienced yet. Yuuri let his head fall back with a loud scream as Viktor’s huge cock delved deeper and deeper inside him, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. “Vitya, Vitya…” he whispered, his words almost lost in the obscene sounds of their panting breath and their skin slapping together. “Vitya, please, knot me. Please… Please…”

Viktor groaned and relaxed, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. It had been so long. So very long since he had allowed himself to knot someone, so long that in fact, he couldn’t remember when or who it had even been - but none of that mattered now. Yuuri was the only thing that mattered, this perfect omega who had landed in his life and who was making Viktor want to change everything. It was as if every omega he had ever fucked was a stepping stone, that his experiences with them were all building up to this, so he was able to pleasure this omega - the most important omega that he would ever meet. So he could satisfy him. Everything had led up to this moment - of Yuuri saving his life, and the two of them being here, now and locked in this embrace.

Yuuri whimpered and nuzzled against Viktor’s face, enjoying the closeness of their embrace. “Alpha, Viktor, I need you,” he mumbled a little incoherently. He lifted his weak and tired arms to wrap them around Viktor’s sweating body. He pulled him closer and tucked his head into the alpha’s neck, kissing every inch of his skin that he could reach. “Please, Viktor, breed me. Please.”

For the first time in almost two years, Viktor let go. With a moan and a gentle bite to Yuuri’s shoulder, he let himself slip into madness. He could feel it throughout his whole body, he scrambled to grab Yuuri’s hand, linking their fingers together as his cock started to swell and finally, he knotted Yuuri.

He whimpered as he stroked Yuuri’s sweaty hair from his face, kissing his cheek as he felt the omega tense underneath him. “Shhh, shh, shh,” he hushed, squeezing his hand and pressing inside just a little deeper so his knot did not stretch Yuuri’s rim so much as to not be uncomfortable but instead was deeper inside him. “Good boy, perfect,  _ perfect _ ,” he muttered.

As his knot was finally completely at full size, Viktor flopped his head forward as he tried to process was he was feeling, the sensation of pure, raw pleasure in his stomach, his cock, and warmth in his chest, it was so much.

It was like nothing Yuuri had ever felt before and he gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. The swollen knot pressed against his sensitive insides and stretched him further than he ever had before. He felt completely filled and satisfied in that moment. His omega hummed and purred it’s contentment at being locked together with the alpha.

“Are you… Is it good?” he gasped out, checking in with the omega, because though he was on cloud nine, he knew that this was Yuuri’s very first time.

“Y-yeah,” the omega stuttered in response with a shaky nod of his head. “It j-just… It feels…” He couldn’t get the words out. His whole body and mind felt like it was concentrated on the connection between them, enjoying the bond that it created. “It’s so much, Vitya,” Yuuri finally managed in a whisper.

Their eyes met again and Yuuri saw a vulnerability in Viktor’s that he’d never seen before. He was sure his own were betraying the love and devotion he felt for the alpha, but he didn’t care. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as he grew more and more nervous and excited about the walls they’d broken down between them.

In this moment, there were no boundaries, no rules, no lies, no pretences. Right now, Yuuri was Viktor’s and Viktor was Yuuri’s.

The feeling of them being tied together was wonderful, and Viktor let himself relax, curling his body over Yuuri’s while trying to keep most of his weight off the young omega. The fire beside them was warm on their skin and the crackle from the burning wood was soothing as the sound of their pleasure slowly subsided as they calmed.

Yuuri’s breath began to even out into a slower pace and he lifted one hand to run his fingers through Viktor’s hair. For a brief moment, the fever subsided and he felt like his regular self again--albeit not for long.

“Wow, Viktor, is it always like this?” he asked in wonderment.

The question made Viktor gulp thickly, because the answer scared him so much. “No, it’s never like this,” he whispered, before cuddling into the omega for a while, wondering what it all meant.

“Oh,” was all Yuuri could say before he felt the haze of tiredness cloud his mind. “S-sleep?” he whispered, his eyes shutting pleasantly as he enjoyed the warmth of the alpha on top of him.

Viktor nodded. “This has only started, rest while you can,” he murmured, feeling the day catch up with him. Within seconds, he had passed out.

 

***

 

When Viktor woke again, he gasped awake and sat up in a panic. It was like he was drunk, the world spun around him and he felt feverish and his thoughts didn’t quite make sense. It was like trying to navigate through a thick fog, he wasn’t quite sure which way to go or what was what. It took a few seconds, but he eventually managed to catch up on where he was.

_ The funeral. The shooting. The safehouse. _

“I’m in rut…” he remembered which must have been why he was struggling so much. It was then that he remembered about Yuuri’s heat. Memories of the omega underneath him, crying out as Viktor fucked him flashed through his mind.

His eyes flew around the room and urgently looking for Yuuri. He was alone. It was dark outside and the fire had since died down. He had no idea what time it was but it must have been in the middle of the night. He scrambled to his feet.

“Yuuri?” he called out, racing naked between rooms, popping his head into each one before taking the stairs two at a time.

“Yuuri?” he called again, this time slightly louder.

He halted at the entrance to the bedroom, because there he was, safe and sound and curled up on the bed. Yuuri had multiple blankets and cushions piled around him on the plush mattress and Viktor’s clothes from the previous day were pressed close to his face where he lay with his eyes closed. He must have sensed the alpha’s presence because he woke up and peered over at Viktor through half-lidded eyes.

“Alpha?” Sweat was clinging to his forehead and his pupils were lust blown. “Alpha, I still need you,” he mumbled as he began to scramble onto his knees. “Vitya, touch me please.”

Viktor gulped, clinging to his sanity. It was so tempting to step forward and to just curl around him. It would be so easy to just slip back inside him, to connect their bodies again. The pull was so strong that Viktor took another step backwards.  _ I need to take care of him.  _

“We need to eat and drink while we’re out of the haze. I don’t know how long this coherence will last.” He gulped and clung to the door frame. ‘Coherence’ was a strong word, Viktor felt like he was slurring his words, his legs trembled and he struggled to stay upright. All he could think about was knotting Yuuri again. The smell of him was divine. Yet he knew that this omega was precious, he couldn’t let him become dehydrated and starved, or even injured from their own bodies need to mate.

Yuuri whined, guttural and high-pitched. It was the kind of sound an injured animal might make and it sounded awful even to his own ears. “Touch me and I’ll do anything you want,” Yuuri promised as he climbed off of the bed and approached the alpha, his fingernails digging into his own palms with his frustration, desperation, and excess energy.

Viktor knew that the only way he was going to get him to move away from the nest he had made was to run. So that’s what he did. In a reversal of their dynamics, Viktor smirked at him before he gave him a wink and then bolted back down the corridor, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Seeing the alpha disappear again made Yuuri’s heart ache. He followed him, feeling a little wobbly on his feet. He was exhausted, but his body thrummed with energy. He felt weak, but his body ached to be touched, filled, claimed…

“Vitya?” he called as he entered the kitchen. “Please, everything hurts. I need to touch you. It feels better when I touch you.”

Viktor reached in the cupboard and pulled out two bottles of water. “Drink this and I’ll lick you out over the kitchen table,” he promised as he handed a bottle to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded eagerly and took the bottle. He twisted the cap and drunk down the water inside greedily. It was cool and refreshing on his tongue and he moaned. Before long, Yuuri had swallowed down the entire bottle.

Viktor smiled at him before making quick work of his own drink. The smell of Yuuri, young and fertile, already had his cock hard between his legs. He knew that they were running out of time, Yuuri’s eyes were already blown wide with arousal as he looked up at the alpha desperately.

Viktor opened the cupboard and grabbed a handful of protein bars. He opened them all quickly and proceeded to eat as many as possible as he could feel himself growing dizzy and Yuuri’s scent was smothering him. Yuuri was slipping back out of control.

“Yuuri, please,” he begged, his mouth full as he pushed a bar towards the omega. “Eat, eat and I’ll do whatever you want, okay?”

It sounded like a good deal to Yuuri, so he munched on two protein bars before he grew tired of eating them. “I’m full, if I eat anymore I’m going to be sick,” he complained.

"Okay, you did such a good job. Do you want your reward now?" he asked with a smirk.

Desperate, Yuuri nodded and closed the distance between them, pressing his hot, smooth skin against Viktor's. "Please, alpha. Fuck me."

Viktor grabbed him, hoisting him up onto the kitchen side with a smile and a kiss. It was going to be an amazing weekend. 


	30. The First Thing That I Will Do is Bury My Love For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration is "Jaymes Young - Moondust".

They were insatiable. There was nowhere that was safe from their desire. The lounge, the dining room, the bathroom, every bedroom… even the cellar had not been spared. They fucked non stop. In fact, Viktor had never had so much sex in his entire life and he knew Yuuri hadn’t either because he had only ever slept with Viktor. That thought made him burn red hot to the core. The alpha within him was possessive and felt proud and so very lucky to have such a pretty, perfect omega submitting to him. Yuuri, who he had wanted for so very long… the omega who had changed **everything**.

Saturday was a blur that neither one of them could really remember. Memories of it came in flashes, but mostly it was feelings: lust, joy, happiness… and just the feeling of being so, so close to another person that you never wanted to let them go. It was something that the alpha had never experienced before. He hadn’t known that sex could feel like this. It was something new and amazing. Something that Viktor never wanted to give up. He knew without a doubt that he was going to protect this omega at any cost.

Viktor remembered fucking Yuuri against a window, bending him over the kitchen island and fucking him slow and deep in the shower, their hands clasped together and their lips never breaking. The constant burn under Viktor’s skin kept him on edge and desperate for more, more, more from the omega. He knotted him over and over, kissed and licked every inch of his body and Yuuri was just as bad. He begged and pleaded and whenever Viktor started to lag, he invigorated him, eager to use his mouth on him or to ride him.

It wasn’t always frantic, sometimes it was silly and they laughed with each other, they got cramp in their legs and fell asleep on each other. At one point they fucked him on the floor which gave the two of them some very unfortunate and nasty carpet burns, but neither cared. It felt perfect.

Of course, it wasn’t just sex. They found time in between the haziness to shower and eat, coming in and out of the consciousness like it was some kind of dream. Neither of them were in control as they slipped back into their most primal state, they felt no shame at the way they desperately gripped at each other, scenting and saying things that wouldn’t normally dare slip from their lips.

There was something magical and pure about the experience and Viktor found himself smiling and feeling warm and satiated when his rut finally broke. He woke up feeling like a different man. He sat up, in dire need of some food that wasn’t cereals and protein bars.

“Ergh,” he groaned, dragging himself into an upright position.

It was at the moment that he heard a phone ringing. For a minute, he thought he was going insane until he remembered the secret satellite phone which would have been located under the stairs. It automatically activated after 72 hours. He could hardly believe that much time had passed.

Viktor scrambled up, untangling himself from Yuuri. It took a few moments to orientate himself as he realized they were asleep on the landing upstairs. It was then that he remembered the two of them had wanted a bath but they had never made it that far, instead, Viktor had pushed Yuuri up against the wall, his hands gripped tight on his thighs as he held him in place and fucked him until the omega was screaming and sobbing in pleasure.

Viktor looked down at his crotch as he felt his cock twitch at the memory. _Fuck, how is that even possible._

He dragged himself off the floor and stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down a couple of steps as he struggled to fully wake up. He followed the sound of the phone until he found it under the stairs.

“ _Hello_?” he asked, clearing his throat as he almost choked on the word. He felt scratchy and sore, probably from the amount of moaning and he gripped his throat for a second.

“ _Fucking finally!_ ” came the angry Russian reply from Yura. “ _Me and Otabek are fucking outside. What’s the code for the boathouse?_ ”

Viktor stared into space for a few minutes as he tried to comprehend what was being said to him. He looked around himself in horror at the state of the house. The whole place was trashed and it was very clear from the smell that the two of them had just shared a heat. Yura was going to kill him.

“ _Um, what are you doing here?”_ he asked, avoiding the question as he was suddenly wide a-fucking-wake. He immediately ran around the bottom floor trying to assess the damage - banging open the windows and desperately grabbing at things and trying to hide everything. There was no way he was going to be able to clean up this mess in the time it took them to cross the river.

“ _Are you fucking crazy? I thought you were dead. I’ve been calling you for hours.”_ Yura sounded like he was ready to kick him in the balls.

“ _Hours_?” he asked, confused at how that was possible. Had he really slept through the phone ringing for that long?

“ _Yes, hours! You were supposed to check in on Monday morning and it was fucking radio silence from you._ Viktor looked down at his watch, it was two pm on Tuesday afternoon. _What the fuck…. “I thought someone had fucking got you, you asshole._ ”

“ _I love you too, Yura,_ ” he replied with a huge sigh. “ _Um, it’s 16285._ ”

“ _Thanks. Oh and by the way, I borrowed your chopper._ ”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Yura!” he exclaimed. “ _How am I supposed to--_ ”

“ _Bye, boss. See you soon_!” he replied, before hanging up with a cackle.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Yuuri?

He dropped the phone onto the couch in the living room before running back upstairs. It was only then that he realized he was completely naked. “Damn,” he cursed. “Yuuri!” he called, attempting to rouse the young omega. “Yuuri! My friends are here! We have to get up!”

The young omega was grumbling a little, unhappy at being disturbed, but eventually, he opened his eyes a little and looked up at Viktor with sleep-mussed hair. “V-Vitya?” he mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing up? Come back to bed.” He reached out and tugged on Viktor’s hand.

“You’re not even on the bed,” Viktor replied fondly, tugging on Yuuri’s hand and encouraging him to sit up from where he was curled up on the floor. “Yuuri, it’s Tuesday,” he said because there was no point sugar-coating the fact that they had been lost in a heat haze for the past four days.

Yuuri’s head snapped up and he stared wide-eyed at the alpha before him. “It’s Tuesday?! Oh my God, Phichit is going to **kill** me!” he cried as he scrambled up from the little love nest on the floor and began scouring the room for his clothes. “Where are my pants? I don’t remember the last time I even wore pants. Oh, God. The last few days are such a blur…”

“Yep,” Viktor agreed. “We need to get dressed. I think we have about fifteen minutes until they get here. Yura just called for the boathouse code,” he explained. “Just get in the shower and I’ll try and sort some of this chaos.”

Yuuri nodded and dashed in the direction of the bathroom to get ready.

Viktor tried his best to hide anything that was too incriminating, but he knew he was trying to win a losing battle. So instead he gave up and ran to one of the ensuites to attempt to get the smell of omega off of him. It felt wrong as he smothered himself in scented body wash. He watched the water disappear down the drain and with it, the evidence of what they had shared gone.

He stepped out of the shower feeling much more human and knowing that this was it. It was time to go back to reality. Back to the real world, where he was Pakhan and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Where he had JJ to worry about. Not to mention what the hell he was going to do about Yuuri. He couldn’t leave him to die. He just couldn’t.

A rude banging on the front door snapped Viktor out of his thoughts.

 _“Let me in, shithead,”_ came Yuri’s angry voice followed by two loud thuds, which Viktor assumed was from him kicking the door.

Just then, Yuuri appeared still stinking of alpha and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Viktor, I don't have any clothes," he complained. "I found shreds of my suit from the funeral in the nest. Do you have anything spare I can wear?" 

“I’m sorry!” In his panic, he had forgotten to tell Yuuri where to get some clothes, the omega had no clue considering he had been naked all weekend. “In the master bedroom, the wardrobe,” he said.

Viktor watched Yuuri dash off before opening the door.

“ _Wow, it stinks in here. Here I am worrying you’re dead when in fact you’re just getting your dick wet,_ ” Yura greeted, pushing past Viktor and into the house. He looked around in distaste and screwed his nose up. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there which was laughable considering that he had travelled all the way from Detroit.

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why he expected anything but sass from his surrogate brother. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged as if to say _I have no control over him_. 

Otabek stepped inside with a small smile at Viktor, and then kicked the door closed behind him. 

“ _Where’s your whore?”_ Yura demanded. _“I hope I haven’t got another body to get rid of. Is that why you brought him with you to the middle of nowhere, to fuck him and then kill him? Kinky._ ”

“You wish,” he said, but for some reason, it felt harder to joke about such things when it came to Yuuri. It felt like it was so long ago that Viktor had jokingly told Yura that he would kill Yuuri if he was working for JJ. Now he knew that Yuuri actually was working for JJ - a secret that Viktor could never slip - things were already complicated enough without him worrying that Yura would put a bullet between his eyes.

Despite the fact that he'd just had a heat and his reluctance to return to reality, Viktor was so happy to see his friends. The relief of their familiar scents and faces brought him a feeling of peace. They smelt like family and if he hadn't just had a rut he probably would have pulled them into an embrace.

Yuuri returned to the room feeling comfortable in the oversized, baggy t-shirt and sweatpants he'd found. "Vitya, I found it! I--" He paused when he caught the scent of an unfamiliar alpha. It broke through the happy daze that had clung to Yuuri during his three days of bliss with Viktor. Now he was face to face with reality and his scent soured.

"H-hi," he muttered, feeling awkward.

Yura dragged his eyes down Yuuri for a second and it was clear that he was holding his tongue. Viktor glared at him, silently daring him to say the wrong thing. Yura looked away and folded his arms, leaving his alpha responsible instead.

"Hello, again, it was Yuuri, wasn't it?" Otabek greeted being much kinder than his husband. "Sorry for dragging you out here, it's just protocol. We can’t risk Viktor being injured, let alone Viktor and Yura at the same time." He shrugged awkwardly

Yuuri nodded, his face brightening when he was faced with someone polite. "That's okay, I understand. I'm grateful to all of you for keeping me safe."

"We take care of our own," Yura replied, glancing at Viktor as he spoke, "and for some reason this idiot likes you, so we'll always keep you safe." It was the closest thing to affection that Yura would ever show to another omega and Viktor broke out into a smile and threw himself over the blonde omega, hugging him close.

 _"Get off me you asshole,"_ he dramatically yelled in Russian, flailing in his attempt to get rid of the smelly alpha. " _that doesn't mean I like him. I'll tolerate him."_

Viktor grinned. "Thank you, Yura," he answered in English, before planting a huge exaggerated kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, yuck! Get off me!” he cried out, horrified and then punched Viktor in the arm when he finally released him.

Yuuri giggled at the display and watched Viktor with affection. When the two Russian men calmed down again, Yuuri asked the question that had been plaguing him since he woke up, "Does this mean we're finally going home now?" Yuuri looked up to the strong, beautiful alpha next to him with wide eyes. "I-I'm still scared of getting hurt," he admitted with a faint flush on his cheeks.

Viktor couldn’t help but lean a little closer to Yuuri at the admission. He wanted to protect him. If only things were simple. “Yes, of course,” Viktor said with a firm nod talking to Yuuri. “We’ll escort you home, but it might not be safe for you any longer.” He looked at Yuuri sadly and wondered what he was going to do with him.

“Actually,” Yura interrupted, “Beka had a suggestion about that.” He was mumbling as he spoke and he glared at the floor, suddenly interested in it.

“ _Yes, Yura, it was me that was up all night worrying about Viktor,”_ Otabek answered, throwing a look at the omega.

The blonde immediately looked scandalised and then elbowed his husband roughly in the ribs. “Beka!” he exclaimed.

Otabek laughed. “What I meant to say was, Viktor, we think you should let Yuuri stay at the hotel. It’s clear Yuuri is going to be around whether we want him to be or not, you’ve made that clear. He’s proved his worth, he saved your life, so why not have him somewhere we can keep an eye on him. We can keep him safe, Viktor. We kind of owe him.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow at his friends, genuinely surprised at the suggestion. Yura had made it clear that he didn’t like Yuuri. So he wondered what had made him have a change of heart as he knew Otabek’s words were really coming from Yura. Though he was right, Yuuri had saved his life - maybe that’s why Yura had swallowed his pride. In the chaos of the unexpected weekend, Viktor had forgotten what had gotten them in this situation in the first place. He basically owed his life to Yuuri. If he hadn’t knocked Viktor to the ground, the bullet would have most definitely hit him and this weekend would have been very different.

He looked towards Yuuri unsurely, watching how he reacted to such a suggestion. It would mean accepting that he could never go back to JJ, that there was no turning back - he needed Viktor. Was Yuuri ready to leave JJ and go into hiding? And Viktor was really no better than JJ and when Yuuri inevitably found out he was going to hate him. But there was nothin Viktor could do about that, he couldn’t magically change who he was or the situation he was in. He wished things were simple but they would never be. That was the life that Viktor had been born into and was going to remain in until he died.

Turmoil was written all over Yuuri's face. The thought of being hurt or caught by JJ was awful and made him shudder, but at the same time, he was already in so deep with Viktor… Would Yuuri be able to cope in such close quarters with the man he desired but couldn't have? Yet, what other choice did he have?

The naive omega bit down on his bottom lip and looked from left to right as he weighed up his options. There was only one thing Yuuri could do to avoid torture, death, or slavery: he was going to have to live with Viktor.

"I want to be safe," Yuuri confessed with a nod. "If you think I'll be safe with you then that's what I'll do." He flushed bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. If he set aside the potential devastation he would feel when Viktor inevitably ended their contract, the idea of seeing Viktor every day, of being in a domestic setting with him, and maybe even waking up next to him was causing his whole body to tingle in excitement.

For some reason, Viktor's heart was beating frantically in his chest, the idea of Yuuri being in the hotel was a lot. His scent would linger in the halls, and Viktor could see him whenever he wanted… it was almost too much to think about.

"Of course, you're welcome at the hotel any time. We have more than enough space," Viktor said, trying to remain logical and not give away how truly awed he was at the prospect of Yuuri being around twenty-four hours a day.

But with Yuuri being at the hotel, more problems would arise. How was Viktor supposed to hide he was in the bratva when his staff were around constantly? They had business at the hotel all the time. Yuuri wasn't stupid, but sending him back to JJ would be a death sentence, sending him back to his old life would all but kill him. Viktor was not ready to let him go yet. In fact, he was starting to feel like he never wanted to let him go.

"At least you won't have to pay rent anymore," he joked, trying to sidetrack his dangerous thoughts. He was tired and he'd spent almost 4 days with the omega, it shouldn't be surprising that his alpha was a little bit confused.

"Yeah, I guess," Yuuri agreed with a slight nod. For some reason, he had expected - no, hoped - that Viktor would show a little more enthusiasm. _That's just my omega talking,_ Yuuri told himself. It was hard to let go of their wonderful heat together where Yuuri had lost his innocence and gained so much more.

"I'll have to speak to my roommate first and get my stuff though," he added after a moment. "Phichit will probably be worrying about where I am."

“Phichit?” asked Otabek, turning to Viktor for an explanation.

“His roommate,” Viktor explained feeling a little frozen. He had forgotten Yuuri had a roommate, he just hoped that he was alright and JJ hadn't spited the omega by hurting his friend. He brushed the thoughts aside, he would deal with that when the time came. "Yes, let's get back."

It had been a nice break but Viktor had wasted enough time, he had things to do and a mafia boss murder. Getting rid of the American crime boss would solve so many problems… but at the same time, getting rid of JJ would mean that Viktor could go home. Viktor could go back to Russia. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, or how he should feel. He looked at Yuuri's worried face. How much longer would this go on? How long until JJ was gone and then Viktor would be alone again? It wasn't like Viktor could take Yuuri to Russia with him. It was all too much to think about.

“Let’s get you home,” Viktor said, shooting Yuuri a smile before stepping outside. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” he teased. “We’re flying home.”

“Wha… What?” Yuuri spluttered in confusion. “We’re not driving?”

“No, I don’t have time. Yura commandeered a chopper,” he said, glaring at his best friend.

“Pfftt, you know I was right to use it. As if you have time to be stuck in a car. We’ve got so much shit to do today,” the blonde replied with a roll of his eyes.

The three of them left the cabin and then made their way back across the water, they walked through the trees, the opposite way to where Yuuri and Viktor had initially walked. The journey didn’t feel as bad, though Yuuri was sure it was all circumstantial. He was going home finally, where he could relax and try to process everything that had happened this weekend. It was then that Yuuri realised that Viktor hadn’t been winding him up, but had been deadly serious when he said they would be travelling by helicopter because there is the middle of the field was the towering aircraft. Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at the sheer size of the blades.

Viktor helped Yuuri into the back and the omega sat wide-eyed as the alpha strapped him in and set him up safely for the ride, fitting a harness type seatbelt on him and placing a pair of headphones over his head. Yura and Otabek climbed in the front and Yuuri felt his heart palpitate as he watched them strap in and then Yura start touching the control panel. He gripped Viktor’s hand with a little squeak.

“Yura is the best pilot, don’t worry.” His voice came through the headset as he spoke and Yuuri jumped. Viktor squeezed his hand and smiled at him kindly.

Before Yuuri could believe what was happening, the sound of the engine kicked to life and the blades began to move then they were going up. He turned to Yura and Otabek amazed, leaning forwards to watch what they were doing and how they were managing to do something so incredible as if it was nothing.

Yuuri pressed against the window, looking down at the open space below them. Everything looked so small. It was kind of amazing. Their journey home was a short one spent in relative silence aided by the deafening noise of the helicopter.

Once they arrived back in Detroit, however, the peace didn't last. They landed in the private airfield and staff greeted them, awaiting their arrival, fussing over Yura and Viktor as they greeted them. The men immediately strode down the walkway, two members of staff following them and struggling to keep up as they reeled off information.

"--Mr Nikiforov, _Aleksandr Mikhailov has been calling every day since Friday. I told him you were in meetings and unavailable. He wants to talk to you about the new contracts--"_

" _Yes, that's fine, tell him to be ready for a conference call at six."_

"Sir, sir, Mr Plisetsky?" 

" _Yes, yes, just email everything to me_." The blonde ignored the poor woman and went straight to the limousine waiting for them.

Yuuri was happy to see Nikolai, the first familiar face in the crowd of people that seemed to be waiting for Viktor to return. He held the door open for the three of them, closing it behind them. 

"Where to, sirs?" he asked as he climbed in the front seat.

"We need to take Yuuri home, please, Nikolai," Viktor said and then they were off, back into the streets of Detroit and back to the real world.

The four of them sat in silence. Yura and Beka were uncertain how much they could discuss in front of someone so newly introduced into their lives while Yuuri struggled to understand the new dynamics of his relationship with Viktor after all of this. So much had changed in such a short period of time and Yuuri's head was whirring a little from it. He rubbed his temples and turned to look at Viktor in the limo next to him.

 _God, he's so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get used to it_ , Yuuri thought as he took in Viktor's chiselled features, his piercing arctic blue eyes, and the way his clothes fit him tight around his muscular body. Memories of their intense weekend together flooded his mind and he could feel himself letting out outrageously strong pheromones, but he couldn't help it. He'd only just finished his heat after all.

Yuuri decided he needed some space to get his head straight. Blushing, he whispered, "Um, I'll stay at my place tonight, okay? I want to have one more night with Phichit and have time to sort everything out. I'll come to the hotel tomorrow evening with my stuff, if that's okay?"

Viktor didn’t think it was a good idea, but he had to respect Yuuri’s wishes so he nodded and agreed. “Yes, of course.”

He would keep an eye on him using the cameras which he used to watch the omega. He was positive that JJ did not know that they were there, or if he did, he had not realised that they belonged to Viktor and were being used to watch the apartment.

“I’ll expect you in the evening. I can prepare a suite for you. I want you to be comfortable,” he explained, already thinking about which floor would be best to let the omega settle. It would make sense for him to be close to Otabek and Yura as their floor already had the most security. When he was away, Viktor would feel safer knowing the omega was protected.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Yuuri replied with a shake of his head. “I don’t want you to go to so much trouble, besides with everything that’s going on, I think I’ll feel safer with… with you… Only if that’s okay?” Yuuri stumbled over his words as nervousness took hold of him and he began to panic that he was overstepping his bounds.

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. Yuuri wanted to stay with him in the penthouse? The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was already struggling to cope with the fact that Yuuri would be in the same building as him, let alone the same suite. But as he looked at the omega’s hopeful face, clearly terrified of rejection and the situation that he found himself in, he could do nothing but agree.

“Of course that’s okay,” he assured him, his voice coming out a lot softer than he expected. The more time he spent with him, the more the omega was chipping away at his defenses. “Makkachin would most definitely appreciate the company.” He smiled. “And I promise you’ll be safe in the penthouse. No-one can hurt you there.”

Yuuri nodded, taking all the information in and trying to process it. He clutched at the anti-anxiety pills he had tucked safely in his pocket but felt too shy to take in front of company. Instead, it was enough to know they were there. “I guess that’s that then,” he agreed, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest while he tried to find a way to calm it.

“Anyway, um, you two… you work with Viktor?” he asked with a small smile. He already knew as much, but he was struggling to think of anything else to say.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” Yura replied with a laugh. "When he bothers to work. He keeps disappearing to see some who--"

"Yes, Yura and Otabek are my assistants," Viktor interrupted, kicking childishly at the omega in an attempt to get him to shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have no control over them. I'm basically their babysitter," Otabek apologised with a sigh. “I’m afraid that they’re always like this.”

"So what exactly is it you do?" Yuuri asked curiously and with a small smile. "Since I'm going to be around more, I'd be happy to help if you need assistance with anything." After all, Yuuri's only way of income would now be from Viktor and their contract. If he was lucky, maybe Viktor could get him a foot in at a job. 

"A bit of everything. Banking. Repo. Security…" Yura said with a smirk, clearly choosing to get his payback at Viktor for worrying him all weekend.

"We support independent contracts for small businesses. Sales and distribution, client services, it's all really boring," Viktor continued, panicking at how far Yura would be willing to take this joke. Viktor tried to think of how to change the subject.

"Yeah, really boring, and our boss is a jackass."

Victor loved Yura but at that moment he was ready to murder him when they got home.

"Is he really that bad?" Yuuri asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, and really full of himself,” Yura continued on this mission to wind up Viktor. “He thinks he's god's gift to omegas." Yura stared at Viktor with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," Yuuri replied, his expression souring. "I don't like people who mistreat omegas. Will he be at the hotel?"

"Most definitely, you'll recognise him straight away, most of the staff avoid him so just run in the same direction as them and you'll be fine."

“Okay, thanks for the tip,” Yuuri said with a friendly smile in Yura’s direction. “Is there anything else I should know if I’m going to be living there?”

“No, Yuuri,” Viktor jumped in to say. “It’s fine. Everything will be okay.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with us while we've struggled to post. We really appreciate all your support! Updates should be much more regular again now. Apologies for the delay. Don't forget to like our Facebook page or send us ko-fi if you like what we do! <3


	31. Salt in the Wound Like You're Laughing Right at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration from "Bad Blood - Taylor Swift"

When Yuuri was finally dropped off by Viktor, he was worried about Phichit’s whereabouts since there was no one to greet him when he returned home, but Yuuri had assumed his Thai friend had just made plans. When Yuuri dug into his pockets, he realised that he’d lost his phone in the chaos of the last few days. He had absolutely no way of contacting Phichit and checking if he was okay. However, Yuuri knew his best friend spent a lot of evenings at Seung-gil’s place usually, so the omega just figured he’d be back by the next day. 

But he was wrong.

The next morning when Yuuri awoke, he still saw no sign of Phichit. It was strange that his best friend would stay out all night and a gnawing worry ate at him about it. He couldn't get the anxious thoughts out of his head while he padded around the kitchen and poured a box of knockoff brand corn flakes into a bowl. He sat on the sofa crunching on them for a long time as he considered the possibilities.

_ JJ and Isabella might know where I live. JJ and Isabella might have taken Phichit to get back at me. Phichit could be in danger and I have no way of knowing or stopping it. What if they’ve hurt him? What if they’ve killed him? Would I ever know? What if he just disappears forever?  _ His mind was racing and Yuuri knew he would soon spiral into a panic attack if he didn’t calm down.

An exhale of breath later, Yuuri was downing his anti-anxiety medication and trying to think logically. As far as he knew, JJ and Isabella didn't know where he lived. They'd never turned up at his apartment when he had missed a shift or to threaten him for anything. Whether they knew and didn't care or were too lazy to waste time tailing him, Yuuri didn't know.

Besides, if they captured Phichit to get to Yuuri then they'd want him to know. They'd taunt him. They'd leave a note… Yuuri was up on his feet in moments and began dashing around the room, scouring all the surfaces for any signs of notes. There was nothing, no sign or clues that anything was wrong at all.

Yuuri let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in. The few times Phichit had stayed somewhere else overnight had been at Seung-Gil's apartment, but Yuuri didn't know him well enough to have any way to contact him. And even if he did, he’d lost his phone.  _ God, I’m so stupid! _ Yuuri cursed himself.  _ If Phichit is hurt, I’ll never forgive myself. _

His first instinct was to go outside and look around, but Yuuri didn’t want to miss Phichit if he came home... So instead, he would just have to wait.

And wait he did.

As morning became afternoon, Yuuri spent the majority of his time with his eyes on the door. When he wasn’t staring at the door and imagining awful scenario after awful scenario, he was glancing out of the window to see if he could recognise anyone walking past. He never did. Then afternoon became evening and Yuuri tried to quell his anxiety by watching TV (which didn’t help) and working out (which also didn’t help). In the end, he was pulling his sneakers on and getting ready to run around the block, looking for signs of his friend, when Viktor’s voice interrupted his thought process.

_ ‘Don’t go anywhere on your own, okay, Yuuri?’ _

Since he was supposed to be lying low, Viktor had told him not to leave the house until he was going to leave to move into the hotel. Even then, he'd said he'd send a car for him. It left Yuuri feeling even more torn. He didn’t want to disobey the alpha, but he also couldn’t stand just waiting and waiting for Phichit to show up. Yet, at the same time, Yuuri didn't want to risk leaving the house and getting hurt. In the end, he resorted to pacing back and forth in the living room like he was trying to make a mark in the carpet. 

"God damn it," Yuuri cried out as he kicked the coffee table in frustration. He hated that he'd put the people he cared about in so much danger: Viktor and now Phichit. Everything felt like it was falling apart around him and it was all his fault. If he’d never ran from the Yakuza in the first place, if he’d just stayed in Japan, then Yuuri would have never met Phichit or Viktor and he wouldn’t have put both of their lives in danger. That would have been better for both of them. They never should have met Katsuki Yuuri.

That was when the apartment door open to the jingle of keys.

Yuuri gasped and looked up. He locked eyes with his best friend and let out a sigh of relief. Phichit stared at him for a moment too, both of them in disbelief of the situation. Before anyone could say a word, however, Yuuri crossed the room in quick, long strides and was ready to pull his friend into a hug.

Instead of falling into his friend's arms, however, Phichit held him at a distance. “Don’t touch me, Yuuri,” he spat before folding his arms and putting some space between the two of them. “Nice to see you decided to finally come home,” he said, but he didn’t look at Yuuri, instead he was staring at the floor.

“W-wait, what?” Yuuri stuttered, feeling a little off kilter. “Why are you mad at me? I’ve been worried sick about you… You didn’t come home last night!” He stared at his friend’s face feeling shocked and a little confused. Things had been crazy lately. He knew Phichit had been bummed out because Yuuri didn’t spend much time with him ever since he joined The Kiss and Cry, but he’d never acted this cold before.

“Why am I mad at you? Are you really that idiotic, Yuuri?” he said, his voice firm as he finally looked up. “You disappeared! For three whole days! I thought you were dead.” He stormed past Yuuri. “I was going to report you missing, but guess what? Apparently, I can’t! Because you’re here illegally--that’s what the cops told me anyway. Which I can kind of forgive you for because I always knew things were hard for you and I knew you were hiding something. But then that just made me realise something important: I know nothing about you!”

Yuuri’s cheeks flamed red hot and he backed away a little from him. “Oh, yeah, right,” he replied as he shook his head. “The last few days have been a mess. When I got home and I saw you weren’t here, I kind of forgot about everything that happened before…” He clasped his sweating hands together and looked down at the floor as tears collected in his eyes. “I… I can explain. I didn’t mean to make you worry! I went to see a… a friend. And I ended up having to go back with them and then I lost track of time and my phone’s gone missing…”

“And you didn’t think to call me all weekend, Yuuri?” Phichit fumed, tears threatening to spill over his own eyes. Yuuri had never seen him look so angry before. They’d had fights, sure, especially when Yuuri had bailed on spending time with him, but usually, the two of them got on like a house on fire. It was difficult to see this side of Phichit.

Yuuri’s heart beat faster and he frantically looked from side to side, wondering what he should say. The truth was the best option, but the truth led to more questions--questions Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d be able to answer. Everything was spiralling out of control and Yuuri was losing himself in amongst the chaos. All the lies were tangling themselves together and he’d lost track of who he was supposed to trust anymore.

“I… I told you, I lost track of time,” Yuuri lied with a shake of his head. “It’s hard to explain, Phichit. There are just… There are things I can’t tell you. I’m sorry. I also…” He swallowed, trying to find his courage. “This apartment isn’t safe for us anymore. We both need to leave. I’m going to a new place tonight and you should crash with Seung-gil until you can find somewhere more permanent.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Yuuri?” Phichit cried as he looked at Yuuri like he didn’t even know him anymore. “What the fuck have you been getting yourself into? What are you dragging me into?” he said, looking terrified. “I knew you were lying to me. I’m not stupid. I’ve seen the stuff in your room, Yuuri: the outfits, the make-up, the shoes... Plus all those late night shifts and the times when you wouldn’t even come home at night! Doing ‘inventory’ my ass! You’re a prostitute, aren’t you?” He looked at Yuuri like he was ashamed of him, like he was ashamed of the words coming out of his mouth.

Tears spilled over Yuuri’s eyes before he could stop them. He knew things were bad. He knew he’d fucked up. The trust he had built with Phichit had been slowly breaking down with every lie, every late night, and every missed outing they’d planned. Still, Yuuri thought they were stronger than this. He thought they could get through it, but… Life was full of disappointments.

_ No, I’m the disappointment, _ Yuuri told himself with a sniffle as he rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes and tried desperately to find some way to crawl out of this hole that he’d dug for himself.

“I’m sorry, Phichit,” he mumbled between sobs. “I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for my life to turn out this way. I… I’m just doing what I need to do to survive. I swear, that’s all I’ve ever done. I never thought you’d be in any danger. I just got in over my head with some bad people.” As he spoke, Yuuri remembered how frightened he was of JJ and Isabella. He remembered the gun shooting at him during the funeral. Everything had gotten so real, so fast that it was only just catching up to him and Yuuri had never felt so out of his depth.

Phichit just stared at Yuuri before bringing his hands to his mouth as he started to sob. “Yuuri… you don’t need to sell yourself. God, I… I thought you were going to say that I was crazy. I was hoping that I was wrong. What have you done?” he asked, clearly devastated.

The disgust and devastation on Phichit's face was clear, but Yuuri knew he'd done the best he could given his circumstances… Hadn't he? "I had to, Phichit," Yuuri tried to explain. "I had no other choice and I know what you must think of me, but can you at least try to remember who I am? I'm still Yuuri. I'm still your best friend. I promise."

The Thai man scoffed and shook his head looking disappointed. “Yuuri, you’re further out of touch than you realise if you think you’re the same Yuuri I met. The guy I knew would never fuck guys for money. You… You didn’t even tell me you lost your virginity. It was important to you. Now, I have to suddenly accept that you think fucking people for money is okay? Well, it’s not okay, Yuuri! It’s so far from okay! For starters, it’s illegal! You can get in so much trouble, Yuuri, honestly, what were you thinking? And there are other things that can affect you too! What if you get pregnant? What if you get a disease? What if- what if someone hurts you?”

Yuuri backed away a little, feeling defensive and cornered. "I… I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. But… I've only slept with one person and it only happened recently! Before that we never… I mean… I guess it doesn't matter, but I just want you to know." He clasped his hands together again and began to run his thumb soothingly over his palm. He needed to keep his cool and think straight. This was not the time for a panic attack.

“It does matter, Yuuri!” Phichit shouted, red-faced with anger. “How have you changed so much that you think that this is okay?! You’ve ruined my life! You’re ruining your own life! You’re supposed to be my best friend!” Phichit wiped at the tears pouring from his face, frustrated. “Yet you come home after disappearing for days and tell me I have to leave my own apartment and offer no apology or explanation. You just stand there and tell me it doesn’t matter.”

“I…” Yuuri didn’t know what to say. Every word coming out of his mouth just seemed to anger Phichit more. “I can pay for the rent. I can pay for the down payment on a new apartment. Or… I mean, I can see if you can come live with me where I’m going. I’m not sure if it’s possible, but I can try. I promise, I just want to help. Please, just tell me what I can do to make things better.”

“If you wanted to help then you wouldn’t put me in this situation,” Phichit retorted. “Jesus, Yuuri, it’s like you don’t understand what you’ve done, what you are doing. I don’t want you to pay my rent, I want my friend back, but clearly, he’s not here.” He paused and shook his head as tears fell from his eyes and his lips drew into a tight scowl. “Who are you? I don’t even recognise you anymore...”

He looked sad to say it, but what hit Yuuri hard was how true it was. How had he been a friend at all? The constant sneaking around and lying… Yuuri had somehow forgotten that the risks he had taken had involved his friend. Someone who had been there for Yuuri through his darkest times and still, he pushed him away. But he had no choice. Yuuri was helpless.

Yuuri broke down, bending double as sobs wracked his chest. “I’m st-still me, Phichit,” he wailed, swiping uselessly at the streaming tears on his cheeks. “I… I’ve made a few mistakes, sure, but I’m happy. What I’ve done has been better than anything I’ve ever had before. Viktor… He makes me feel loved, Phichit.”

“Oh for goodness sakes, Yuuri. Listen to yourself. You sound like every typical male omega whoring himself out to get through life. You’re not this stupid. You’re not naive. He’s paying you, Yuuri! You’ve just admitted you’ve only slept with one person which must be this guy you’re talking about. And… you’re a whore, Yuuri. He likes you because you’re fucking him.”

“N-no, that’s not true,” Yuuri tried to protest. “He’s nice to me even when we’re not having sex. He buys me things and he takes me places. He wants me to be happy.” He knew he was desperately grasping at straws here, but Yuuri didn’t want to give in. He wanted to believe in Viktor and their relationship. He didn’t want to hear the harsh reality of the situation.

“And what happens when he gets bored of you, Yuuri?!” Phichit shot back angrily, the frustration clear in his voice. “When he needs a tighter ass to fuck? What happens then? Or what about when he gets you pregnant? You’ll be out on your ass with no one to help you!”

The whole world around him seemed to sway as Phichit said aloud the fears Yuuri had kept buried deep down inside him for weeks now. As he slowly fell deeper and deeper in love with Viktor, Yuuri had desperately tried to quell the anxiety inside him that told him it wouldn’t last, that Viktor would get bored of him. And if Phichit was thinking it too, then maybe he was right. But right now, Yuuri didn’t have an answer for Phichit. Hell, he didn’t even have an answer for himself. His stomach turned and he felt hot all over. Nausea overwhelmed him and he grimaced.

“I… I don’t know,” he finally managed to reply with a shrug. “I’ve not thought that far ahead, but I hope that won’t happen. I have to believe everything is going to be okay one way or another.”

“You’re living in a fucking fantasy, Yuuri. How old is this guy? What does he even do for a living?” Phichit was staring at him incredulously.

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t need to know.”

“Are you insane? You don’t know, do you? What do you know about this guy, Yuuri?” Phichit was pushing him, he was asking all the wrong things because Yuuri had no answers for these questions.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. His hands went to his stomach as anxiety bubbled inside him and he felt an awful sinking feeling. He didn’t know what to say. Viktor had asked him not to tell anyone anything. Where were his loyalties supposed to lie? With Phichit or Viktor? It was all so complicated and confusing, Yuuri wasn’t sure he could deal with it much longer.

“I know enough, Phichit,” Yuuri retorted with a long exhale of breath. “I promise you, I’m not stupid. Can’t you trust me for once?”

“Trust you? You’ve just made me homeless!” he yelled, growling out his anger and frustration. He looked like he wanted to shake Yuuri.

“I didn’t mean to! It just sort of happened!”

Phichit stared at him like he was insane. “You…” Phichit huffed in disbelief. “What am I supposed to do with my pets? Where am I supposed to find an apartment that I can afford by myself? I’m going to have to quit school,” he cried. “I might even have to go home. You’ve really fucked me over, you know that, right?” He sniffled, wiping his face angrily. “You haven’t even apologised. All I’m hearing from you is excuses.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri rushed to say but Phichit merely rolled his eyes and sighed at him. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

“How are we ever going to come back from this?” Phichit lamented. “This… Yuuri this is too much. How can you expect me to ever forgive you for this? You’ve lied to me. You still won’t tell me what’s happening. You’re just… I don’t think we can.” His voice broke as more tears fell and he sobbed.

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri said with a shrug. He felt so hopeless. “But we can. It was just a mistake.”

“It’s not a mistake, Yuuri! You don’t just accidentally do these things. You must have known. You’ve lied. You’ve hid things…”

“I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want to put you in danger. You could carry on living here if you want, I don’t think they know where I live, but I’d rather you were safe.”

“Who?” Phichit asked, looking up at Yuuri sorrowfully. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he was clearly overwhelmed with everything that was happening. “Who is it?”

“Who?” Yuuri repeated, his brows drawing together in confusion.

“Who are the people that are after you?” Phichit explained, looking up at Yuuri with a devastated expression. “Are they bad? How many are there? What might happen to me if they find me?”

There were so many questions and Yuuri was already feeling overwhelmed as it was. He wasn’t sure which questions he knew the answers to or whether he should be honest with his friend. How would Phichit react if he told him it was the American Mafia? That they had guns and weren’t afraid to use them? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d made so many mistakes along the way that Yuuri knew he needed to come clean now. Phichit needed to know what the stakes were.

“I’m sorry. It’s the… the Mafia,” Yuuri finally confessed with a tentative look in his best friend’s direction.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? How the hell did you get…” He paused, shaking his head in disbelief. “What the fuck have you been doing? You’re a student for christs sake. You work at a bar. How the hell did this happen?!”

”It just did. I…”

“Oh for fucks sake, you don’t work at a bar do you? Have you been lying to me this entire time?”

Yuuri sobbed feeling ashamed. “I was so ashamed. I was embarrassed. You always seemed to have so much money from just working part-time, and I was working two jobs and it was killing me, Phichit. I was working at a strip club, that’s where I got involved in this. They wanted me to do things. Sexual things. I just couldn’t do it.” Once he started talking, it all started pouring out. “It was awful, and the clients…” He thought of Shane. “They… he… they tried to… I had no choice. I had to leave.”

Phichit looked at him with pity and it just made Yuuri sob harder. “What things… like…”

“Yes, Phichit. They wanted to force me to have sex with clients. I couldn’t do it. I tried but it felt… I didn’t want to. I was terrified. I had to leave. Please understand. I couldn’t stay there anymore. But now they think they own me. They want to sell me back to Japan as some kind of… slave, probably. They’re really bad guys. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Phichit scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You say that, but it doesn’t feel that way, Yuuri. Besides, what about you?”

Yuuri frowned. “What about me?”

“Well, you say you care what happens to me, but you don’t care what happens to yourself?” he theorised with a disbelieving look on his face. “Christ, Yuuri, at this rate you’re going to get yourself killed. You need to get away from these people.”

“I am!” Yuuri cried. “I’ve left them. I’m going to stay with Viktor. He’ll keep me safe.”

Phichit shook his head. “How? How can he possibly save you from people like the Mafia?! And what is Viktor in all of this? Is he Mafia too?” he demanded.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I… No, he’s not part of it. We met at the club I was working at. He’s just some rich guy who… who likes me.”

“You don’t know enough about him to risk your life by going with him,” Phichit argued. “You should go back to Japan, go back to your family.”

“No. I don’t want to do that. I… I don’t belong there and I want to stay with Viktor.” He couldn’t even if he wanted to. If he was found back in Japan then he’d be handed over to the Yakuza. Yuuri couldn’t even possibly explain that he’d been in the shit the entire time, and he’d lived with Phichit, knowing that he was stuck between two deadly gangs. That there was a price on his head. What type of person did that?

“Are you in love with him?” Phichit finally asked, his eyes narrowing at the friend in front of him.

Yuuri felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn’t know what to say. Did he love Viktor?  _ Yes _ . Yuuri thought that he did love Viktor, but Phichit wouldn’t like that. He clearly didn’t approve. What was Yuuri supposed to say?

“I…”

“You do,” his best friend interrupted with a bitter laugh. “Oh my God, Yuuri. You’ve completely fucked both of our lives and you’re doing it with a smile on your face because of some alpha?!” He stood then and began pacing the living room. “I don’t think I can stay here any longer. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Phichit, please don’t go. I--”

“You what, Yuuri?” Phichit questioned. “You made our home unsafe, so I have to leave anyway, don’t I? What did you expect me to do? Thank you for it?” He huffed and stormed towards his bedroom door.

“No, Phichit, wait! I’m sorry. Please just… Please listen to me. I don’t want things to end like this!” He followed his friend toward his bedroom door and he peered inside from the doorway as Phichit began packing items of clothing into a bag.

“You don’t always get a choice in how things end, Yuuri,” the other man replied as he stuffed some t-shirts into his backpack. “I can’t be around you when you’re making crazy decisions like this. Unlike you, I actually want to  **live** !”

Yuuri gnawed on his finger nails, unsure what he was supposed to do here. He didn’t know how to make things better. Should he help Phichit pack? Should he give him space? What if Phichit never spoke to him again? Anxiety surged inside him and fresh tears began to fall. He watched with an agonised expression as his Thai friend finished packing his bag and collected his hamsters’ cage.

“I promise, when everything is safe again, I’ll come find you,” Yuuri began, his voice husky and choked. “And if you ever get in trouble, I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I promise. You’re my best friend, I’ll do anything to help.”

Phichit carried his things and pushed past Yuuri in the doorway. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” he muttered and headed to the apartment door. “Have a nice life, Yuuri. Whatever is left of it.”

Before Yuuri could even say goodbye, the heavy door slammed behind Phichit’s back and his best friend was gone. For a moment, all Yuuri could do was stare. He waited and waited, hoping that Phichit would come back, that this wasn’t over, and that Yuuri hadn’t fucked everything up in the way he’d fucked up absolutely everything else in his life.

But Phichit never came back.

Unable to handle his grief, Yuuri collapsed to the ground and cried harder than he ever had in his entire life. He was slowly losing everything. Phichit was right. What was he going to do once Viktor got bored of him? Where would he go? How would he survive? Everything felt so fucked up and it had all happened in the short space of a few months.

Katsuki Yuuri had never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh! What did you think? Let us know in the comments below! 💗


	32. For Crying Out Loud, Settle Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration from "The 1975 - Settle Down".

Tears were smudged down Yuuri’s cheeks where he had tried and failed to wipe them away. It was hard when he just couldn’t get them to stop. It was like a thread had been pulled tight inside him for so long and one tiny, otherwise insignificant moment had snapped it. Now that it was broken, there was no way to unite it again. _What if Phichit never forgives me. I’m so ashamed._

Unbidden, more tears rolled down his cheeks making clear tracks in their wake. After Phichit left, Yuuri had retreated to his bedroom to change into comfortable clothing before crawling into bed to cry. He had pulled on a sweater of Viktor’s that he still had from when he’d borrowed it from the hotel and even though the scent had long faded, there was still something comforting about having the alpha’s clothes wrapped around him in a snug embrace. Comforting but not enough to stop his wallowing.

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes under his glasses with the sleeve of the sweater and then pushed up to his feet. He was still only wearing his boxer shorts and his legs were a little chilly once he untucked himself from the duvet, but he was in serious need of some ice cream. He padded his way to the kitchen and yanked open the freezer door when a knock came.

Yuuri’s head snapped up at the noise and he looked over. Was Phichit back already? Did he want to talk things over? His heart raced faster than a hummingbird's wings in his chest and it took him a long moment of staring before he moved at all.

Another knock.

Finally, Yuuri darted for the door and yanked it open with wide, hopeful eyes only to be confronted with the last person he expected. “Viktor?” he choked out in a strained voice.

The alpha stood there, dressed as immaculately as always, in a smart three-piece suit, shiny black shoes and looking a little sheepishly as he took in the sight of the omega. Poor Yuuri looked a mess, only half dressed and had clearly been crying for hours. Viktor was glad he'd stopped for gifts on the way over.

Viktor had waited one hour, and then two, sat obsessively watching the cameras around Yuuri’s apartment. He had gone in yesterday and he hadn’t stepped outside since. The alpha wondered if he had done something wrong. Had he made him not feel welcome at the hotel? Had Yuuri changed his mind?

“I… I don't know what I did exactly…” he greeted, then he took a deep breath, “but I'm sorry,” he said. He pulled his hands from behind his back and in them he held a large bouquet of red roses. Viktor had never been a romantic, but he knew that Yuuri liked flowers and he hoped he would see the gesture as genuine instead of him trying to buy his forgiveness.

A look of pure shock spread across Yuuri’s face at the beautiful arrangement of flowers. His breath caught in his throat as he looked between the roses and the alpha for a moment.

Viktor wasn't sure what he had missed, but it had to be something big as the omega had promised he would call him and move into the hotel that night. Viktor had come to the conclusion that he had pissed Yuuri off but now he was here he could see he was very upset, not angry.

“Can I… Can I come inside?” he asked and peered around Yuuri and into the small apartment. “Are you home alone?” 

“S-sure,” he stammered, feeling completely out of his depth as he took a step back and allowed Viktor to enter. Viktor quickly looked around but nothing seemed suspicious. “Yeah, I’m alone,” Yuuri confessed, choking down on a sob as he said the last word. “Phichit he, uh… he’s…” Yuuri couldn't finish, instead he just burst into tears.

Viktor's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind them. He placed the flowers to the floor before closing the space between. He pulled Yuuri into a firm embrace, letting the small omega curl into him. He let Yuuri lean against his shoulder as he cried. He was so confused to what was going on, but Yuuri smelt so sad that it was like he was grieving. He just hoped nothing bad had happened to Phichit.

“It's okay, Yuuri,” he said in a soothing voice, trying to flood his alpha pheromones into the space they shared as he ran a comforting hand up and down Yuuri's back. After sharing their heat together, Viktor felt so comfortable around Yuuri, and he couldn’t bear to see him like this. “Whatever it is, I'm so sorry. Please let me help you.”

But Yuuri could barely hear him over the thundering of his own heart and the bawling sounds falling uncontrollably from his mouth. _Viktor can’t fix this anyway_ , Yuuri told himself as he gripped tighter to the alpha’s broad shoulders and buried his face into Viktor’s neck where his scent was strongest. _If anything, Viktor is a reminder of what Phichit hates me for. A reminder that I’m just some stupid omega whore and that’s all I’ll ever be good for!_

Another wail escaped his lips and Yuuri could feel his tears falling down onto Viktor’s shoulder. He should feel embarrassed. He should tell Viktor to leave. He didn’t want the alpha to see him like this: tearful, snotty, and incoherent. But at the same time a huge part of Yuuri couldn’t bear to lose him too.

In a fit of panic, Yuuri lifted his head to press a panicked kiss to the alpha’s lips. If Phichit was going to leave him anyway, why shouldn’t he enjoy the very sin he was being punished for?

Viktor immediately jerked away and put some space between them. “No, Yuuri, you don't have to do that.” He grabbed the omega’s wrists gently. “Yuuri, calm down. Tell me what's happened.” Viktor had seen a lot of men crying in his short life but this somehow felt like it was breaking him inside. Like Yuuri's pain was his own. He tried to calm the young man but it seemed it as all too much for him because instead of his tears stopping, he seemed to cry harder.

 _Fuck, I'm making him worse. I'm useless,_ he cursed to himself. Yuuri was distressed and Viktor had no idea where he had gone so wrong or how to make it better.

 _Rejected, what a surprise,_ the malicious voice in the back of Yuuri’s head sneered at him. Unable to contain it any longer, Yuuri snatched his hands away and ran them through his hair, frustrated and on the edge of absolutely losing it. “You wouldn’t understand,” he told Viktor in a whisper, his sobbing subsiding slowly as the panic set in again.

 _Of course, how could I be so stupid? Viktor wouldn’t understand because how could he?_ He was not an omega. He was never worried about money or his reputation—ever. Now that he’d seen Yuuri like this, like the true anxious mess he was, how long would it be before he changed his mind? Before Yuuri was too much trouble for him and he had enough? 

The thought made tears fill his eyes again and he clenched them shut tight, pleading for the thoughts to go away. He needed to calm himself down but nothing worked. “I need help,” Yuuri finally confessed as he looked up to the alpha with wide, glassy eyes. “Please, will you help me?”

Yuuri's breathing had become erratic and the omega seemed out of control of his own upset. Viktor nodded frantically as he watched him struggle. “Tell me how, Yuuri, please tell me how.” He had never felt so useless and it seemed like every logical response to this situation seemed to fly out the window.

Viktor had never seen an omega like this. He racked his brain, thinking of how to get through to Yuuri but he… No. He _had_ seen an omega this way. Only once before. Yura. Almost four years ago. The night that started this. The night that forced them to take over and get rid of their parents. Viktor remembered the heartbroken screams as the blonde cried on Viktor's bedroom floor, hysterical because he was going to be sold. He would be sent to the highest bidder, forced to live in servitude and he would never see Viktor again.

Viktor sprang into action. He knew how to help. He grabbed Yuuri and guided him over to the small couch and sat him down.

“Yuuri,” he said, putting on his best alpha voice. “Look at me.”

The omega whined and his eyes met Viktor's reluctantly.

“Good boy.” He smiled and leant in close to him. He stroked his hair from his face, his fringe damp with his tears. “Breathe,” he demanded and then leant his head against the omegas. “Listen to me. Breathe.” Viktor breathed deeply in example and encouraged Yuuri to start to scent him. “You're safe, okay. I will look after you,” he promised and was sure to look at him sincerely, leaving his expression open and leaving no room to let Yuuri feel doubt.

He sat on the floor, on his knees at Yuuri's feet as the two of them breathed together and eventually the young man started to calm.

“Do you have some anxiety medicine?” Viktor asked suspiciously and Yuuri's face flamed in embarrassment.

“How did you…”

“It doesn't matter. I can get it for you,” he assured him. The little omega had no reason to be embarrassed.

Yuuri nodded unsure and gestured to a room. “My bedside cabinet,” he said.

Viktor stood and then went through the door he had pointed to. It was Yuuri's bedroom and was very modest in size and decoration. It surprised Viktor, though he tried not to judge. He was paying Yuuri well. What was he spending his money on? Because it definitely was not on himself. Yuuri's possessions were basic, the only signs of luxuries were the gifts the alpha had given him which Viktor spotted around the small room. Everything was still in its place and Viktor saw no signs of him packing. Maybe he really had changed his mind. 

He went to the cabinet and opened the drawer, pleased to see the sex toys he had brought Yuuri inside. He moved them out the way and found a small bottle. He read the label and was surprised. _This is a strong anxiety drug… Expensive_. Viktor had several thousand of these sat in a shipping container in Russia. He would be sure to get some for the omega, the bottle almost felt empty. This at least explained where some of his wages were going. He felt so very sad for Yuuri. _He's suffering in silence._ _Yuuri, you are too proud._

He quickly stood to get the bottle to him, hoping that it would help to calm him. He went to the kitchen, got a glass of water after opening several cupboards and stumbling around, eager to get back to Yuuri.

When he returned the omega was curled up on the couch, staring into space blankly. Viktor sat back down on the floor in front of him and handed him the water and pills.

“I got them for you, can you take them for me? Please?” he asked gently.

With shaking hands, Yuuri reached out to take the water and pills from Viktor. Once he had them, he tossed the pills back in his mouth, the powdery texture feeling nasty against his tongue, and took a large gulp of water to ease them down his throat. He let out a large exhale and blinked a few times before passing the glass back to Viktor who took it wordlessly.

 _I can’t believe I’ve done this in front of Viktor,_ was all Yuuri’s brain kept repeating. The words circled his brain endlessly as he looked over at the concerned alpha. _I must look like such a mess right now._ It caused a whimper to emanate from his chest and his eyes flooded with unshed tears again, but he tried his best to keep them in this time.

Despair swelled inside him and he tucked his feet underneath himself on the couch, trying to curl up as small as possible. He wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his chin to rest on his forearms.

“I’m sorry,” he finally blubbered. “I know this isn’t how you intended to spend tonight. I’m sorry for this, for all of this, and for being so fucking weak all the time.” His voice cracked on the word ‘weak’ because it killed him how true that word felt. He was weak. Katsuki Yuuri, who had failed his parents, failed his exams, and failed himself, was a weak disaster of an omega who wasn’t good enough for anyone—least of all Viktor.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Yuuri stuttered, “I’ll be okay now.”

Viktor sighed and reached to hold Yuuri’s hands again. He looked up at him from where he sat on the floor. “I’m not leaving you like this. What type of alpha would I be to leave an omega in need?” Viktor asked, trying to appeal to Yuuri’s logical nature.

A small sob escaped his lips and Yuuri reached up to rub at his bleary eyes again. “I can take care of myself,” he protested weakly, not truly meaning it. “I’m not a helpless omega, you know.”

“Of course you can,” he replied. “But that doesn’t mean you should. I always hate being alone when I’m upset, company would be nice for you. We don't have to go straight to the hotel, how about we have a sleepover here instead?” he asked, feeling excited about the idea. “We can eat a take away dinner and watch TV! I’ve never even had a proper takeaway dinner,” Viktor said as an afterthought. “Yuuri, it will be fun! I have security surrounding the building to watch for JJ and Isabella, so we'll be safe.” He beamed at him, trying to assure the other man and make him excited as there was no way he would be leaving him alone.

The idea made Yuuri freeze for a moment. This couldn’t be happening because there was no way that _Viktor_ would want to spend time here in Yuuri’s crappy, small apartment. It just wasn’t possible. Yuuri could see just how out of place Viktor looked here in his expensive suit and with his professionally cut hair. The alpha didn’t fit into Yuuri’s life here at all, yet he was dying for him to stay.

The realisation caused a pink hue to emerge across his cheeks and heat his neck. “If-if you want to, I guess,” Yuuri replied in a quiet voice trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “My apartment doesn’t hold a candle to the hotel though. I don’t think your pampered body will be able to stand my cheap, scratchy sheets,” Yuuri joked with a small smile, already feeling better.

“I’ll have to sleep on you then, Yuuri, you make the best pillow!” Viktor returned the young man’s smile, happy that he was finally calming, but it didn’t stop him from worrying, he still wondered what happened to upset him so much.

“Now, how about I put these in some water.” He grabbed the flowers he had brought him and then stood with them, taking them to the kitchen to find a vase. He tried to pretend that things were normal, that this was just another scheduled meeting for the two of them, but it felt different. He turned the thoughts around in his head as he arranged the flowers neatly. He took a moment to text his driver who was still outside that he would be staying, and to await instructions for the morning. Once he was finished, he returned, placing the flowers on the small coffee table.

Instead of sitting, Viktor headed for Yuuri’s bedroom and grabbed his duvet. “This will help, right?” he asked, before taking his time to place it on Yuuri’s lap and tuck him in. Viktor kicked his shoes off and took off his suit jacket, he removed his golden gun and his holster out of sight of Yuuri and hid them in his jacket pockets. He sat down into the space next to the omega and turned to him with a smile.

“Movies? Pizza?” he asked.

It was so bizarre for Viktor to be here in this space, the place that had been home for so long, but he felt comfortable. He’d even been comfortable with Viktor going into bedroom for God’s sake! What had his life become?

“That sounds great,” Yuuri told him as he lifted the duvet to his chin and snuggled up in it. He breathed in the comforting scent of home and his shoulders dropped a little as he finally began to relax. Then his mind went to his bank account and his eyes widened. The last time he checked he only had $10 and there was no way he was going to ask Viktor for his payment for the weekend… He didn't want the alpha to know how desperate he was. Takeout wasn’t an option.

“Actually, there’s some frozen pizza in the freezer,” Yuuri told him. “Takeout pizza in this area isn't very good,” he lied.

Viktor's nose flared as he smelt the lie and he thought about the nearly empty bottle of medication, of Yuuri's bedroom and the look of worry gracing his features. He smelt embarrassed. “But I've never had takeout pizza before,” he said with a frown. “How about I pay? My treat. It would be rude to make you pay since it’s me that wants it.”

“Oh… Well, if you’re sure, I guess it’s fine,” Yuuri replied uncertainly, his gaze averted from Viktor. He fiddled with the edge of the duvet instead. It was obvious to anyone with eyes how poorly Yuuri lived. Yuuri had hoped he could keep this side of his private life relatively secret from the client. If it was private he could still have a little mystery that could fuel his Eros.

Now though, Yuuri’s entire life had been laid bare for the alpha. It was uncomfortable and it made the young omega feel more vulnerable than he had in years. He gnawed at his lip in anxiety and tried to curl up impossibly smaller in an effort to make himself disappear.

“I can still perform some services for you tonight,” Yuuri offered. “If you had something in mind you wanted before I ruined everything.”

“Yuuri, you haven’t ruined anything! I am just glad you are okay. When you didn’t call me today, I was really worried.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said as his brow furrowed in confusion. “I was supposed to call you today… I was supposed to move in… God, I haven't even packed…" The realisation dawned on Yuuri’s face and his eyes grew wide. “I’m so sorry! I… I forgot and I lost my phone.”

“It’s fine.” Viktor waved it off. “I… I’m sorry if it’s me that’s done something to upset you. I can be a bit blunt sometimes… and this weekend was a lot. I thought I'd scared you away."

“No, no!” Yuuri rushed to say, waving his hands in front of Viktor. “You haven’t done anything. It’s not you.”

“I just thought…” Viktor looked away, feeling a little foolish and self conscious. “As long as you are okay, Yuuri. Let’s just relax tonight, okay?”

The omega nodded sheepishly, leaning back into the battered and second-hand couch. He was still on edge about having Viktor _here_ amongst all his things, but he wasn’t going to tell him to leave. He wanted the company now more than ever.

“I don’t know if I can relax, but I’ll try.”

“How about I help you relax?” Viktor suggested, his voice dripping with insinuation as he winked at the omega.

“Um,” Yuuri said awkwardly as he was lost for words. _Viktor didn’t mean… Surely not here?_ Then again, Yuuri had suggested it. “Okay, I have condoms and lube in the bedroom. It’ll probably be more comfortable to fuck me on the bed.” He tried not to show how affected he was at the idea. This would be the first time they had sex outside a heat and Yuuri found himself a little nervous. Plus, when they were in heat they hadn’t used either lube or condoms, but Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about not using them now he was in control. He hoped Viktor wouldn’t be put off by the suggestion.

Viktor merely grinned and then bit into his lip, looking at Yuuri through hooded eyes as he leant forward and whispered, “That’s not really what I had in mind…” He slowly placed a hand on Yuuri’s leg over the blanket, he playfully walked his fingers up Yuuri’s thigh with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Oh,” was all Yuuri could say as he watched Viktor’s fingers with rapt attention. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do...” He couldn’t finish, his face flaming more than ever.

Viktor replied by leaning into him and kissing him sweetly for a few seconds. He pulled away and looked Yuuri dead in the eyes as he nodded slowly, looking like nothing would please him more. He pushed the duvet off them and then slowly sank to the floor, his hands resting on Yuuri’s knees, the action mimicking his earlier comforting manner, but this time, with something else entirely different in mind.

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as Yuuri looked down at Viktor, the Russian god, knelt before him like Yuuri was something to be worshipped--something to be cherished. It made his palms grow hot and wet and he feverishly tried to scrub away the sweat on the fabric of his boxer shorts. It was such a beautiful picture that Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wanted to memorise every second of this experience.

He gulped. “Should I do… something?”

“Relax…” Viktor whispered, licking his lips again. “And maybe take off my jumper…” He winked.

Puzzled, Yuuri looked down at his clothes and remembered - much to his own horror - that he had instinctively worn Viktor’s clothing when he was upset. “Oh my God,” he whispered, horrified. “I’m so sorry. You must think I’m such a typical omega.”

“I like that about you. In fact… leave it on.” Viktor was taking great satisfaction in the way Yuuri was reacting, his previous sadness forgotten as he smiled up at him, his hands rubbing teasing trails up and down his bare thighs. “You are _such_ a good omega for me. Covering yourself in my scent when I’m away, it’s enough to send an alpha insane with lust. Look at you...” He dragged his eyes over the length of Yuuri’s body. “Beautiful,” he complimented. “I can’t wait to taste you.” 

“Oh God,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. There was no way he was going to survive this if Viktor kept talking to him like that. His dick was already achingly hard under the large sweater. He was certain he’d come in his pants if Viktor didn’t stop being so attentive.

Yuuri’s hands balled into fists at his side and his thighs trembled a little. “It doesn’t smell like you anymore,” he admitted.

“We can change that.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri’s reaction - he was already turned on, Viktor could smell his scent change from sad to content to aroused. “Would you like that?” he asked, knowing the answer. “I could rub myself all over you, because you’ve been so good and good boys get rewards.”

Yuuri’s entire body tingled at the thought. His toes curled as he imagined Viktor touching him everywhere. He imagined being so covered in Viktor’s scent that it lingered for days. His pupils blew wide and he nodded at the alpha, unable to speak for fear that he’d whimper.

The alpha sat up, resting on his knees as he grabbed Yuuri by his jumper and pulled him forwards. He kissed him again, his hands cupping his face and then slowly drifting down to his neck where he lightly scratched over Yuuri’s scent glands. “Tell me you want me,” Viktor whispered against his lips. “That you’ve thought about me doing this, that you’ve missed me sucking your cock. I bet you’ve touched yourself thinking about it. A big powerful alpha like me, on my knees to you…”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri replied as he felt Viktor’s breath across his sensitive skin. Having Viktor so close was unbearably tempting. Yuuri wanted to close the space between them and kiss him again, but that wasn’t what Viktor had asked him to do. Half-lidded chocolate brown eyes met curious sapphire blue and Yuuri melted. 

“It’s not that,” he confessed, his voice a low and breathy whisper. “It’s not that you’re powerful. I don’t care about that, not really. It’s the way you look at me.” He paused, taking in a deep lungful of air before continuing. “No one’s ever looked at me or treated me the way you do. Like I’m something special.”

Viktor slowly pulled away, looking at Yuuri oddly for a moment, his brows furrowed. “That’s because you are…" he whispered and then ran his finger across Yuuri’s bottom lip. _You're the most important person in the world. "_ Don’t you know I would do anything for you?" 

“I’m starting to,” Yuuri answered honestly as he maintained eye contact with the alpha, unable to break away even if he wanted to. One hand raised to stroke along Viktor’s cheek. “Touch me, Viktor.”

Viktor obeyed, understanding the importance of letting the omega tell him what to do. He would do anything to make Yuuri happy. So he kissed him deeply. His hands immediately going to his waist and pulling him closer to the edge of the couch. He pulled them flush together, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and devouring his mouth, then biting his way down his neck and sucking the tender flesh.

Yuuri’s head fell back and his mouth opened, a moan falling from his lips. “Yes,” he cried, overjoyed at feeling Viktor’s mouth all over him and especially on his neck. The omega’s arms wrapped around his lover and he pulled him impossibly closer, encouraging him. Then, Yuuri’s mouth met Viktor’s again and the omega whined against his lips at the contact.

“I missed you,” he whispered against the alpha’s lips in between kisses.

“I missed you so much,” Viktor replied, letting his mouth run away with him. Yuuri was being so honest, and alone here with him, he could be just Viktor again, so for the moment he could be too. “I was so worried… Next time, you tell me and I’ll fix it, I’ll be here,” he mumbled.

Viktor kissed him again. His hands found their way inside the jumper and he grabbed it, pulling it up and breaking the kiss to get it off. The two of them were drawn back together, mouths inseparable as Viktor’s hands ran over Yuuri once more. He ran his hand up Yuuri’s chest, thumbs finding the omega’s nipples and rubbing against the sensitive skin.

Instinctively, Yuuri arched his back and pressed his chest into Viktor’s touch. He’d always loved having his nipples played with and Viktor seemed to know exactly which buttons of his to press. It was incredible and maddening at the same time. A rush of emotion swelled in Yuuri’s chest as he thought about how much he cared for Viktor now. It felt like that at some point, they’d crossed the line from client and escort to lovers--actual lovers. He shouldn’t have given into it, just like he shouldn’t have given into anything with Viktor.

Yet once more Yuuri dove into the warm, welcoming sea of Viktor’s arms.

His grip tightened around the alpha’s body and he wrapped his strong thighs around Viktor’s waist. He wanted what Viktor had spoken about. He wanted to be covered in the other man’s scent. So, Yuuri seized one of Viktor’s hands and brought it to his neck. He pushed against it until Viktor was rubbing his fingers over Yuuri’s sensitive scent gland and the omega was practically purring with contentment. The alpha growled at the gesture, falling against Yuuri. He grabbed the omega’s ass and pulled him closer, forcing him to grind against him.

“You smell so good,” Yuuri told him as he brought his cheek down to rub against Viktor’s forearm. “I can’t explain it…” he rambled, “musky and sexy and sweet…”

Viktor laughed. “Yuuri,” he said breathlessly. “You have no idea, your scent drives me insane. It has since the moment I met you.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and shoved it over his hard cock, “Feel what you do to me.”

The little omega gasped as he felt the hard, throbbing cock pressing tight against the soft fabric of Viktor’s slacks. How was Viktor so hard just for him when Yuuri looked like a crying, snotty mess? It shouldn’t be possible, but Yuuri struggled to doubt it when the evidence was right in front of him--and what huge evidence it was.

“Viktor…” Yuuri purred and scrambled forward to kiss Viktor again. He pushed with so much force he almost knocked Viktor to the floor. “I want you so bad.”

“Calm down, little omega,” he said, and then firmly pushed him back so he was slumped back against the sofa. “Remember, you are supposed to be relaxing.” He held him down for a few seconds. His hands went to Yuuri’s underwear and pulled it down.

Viktor grinned at Yuuri as he finally closed his hand around the other man’s cock. The omega watched him, his face flushed but not daring to look away. Viktor knew it was not the conventional thing to do to an omega, but he wanted to. Viktor ached to taste the omega and as he said, Yuuri deserved a reward. Viktor wanted to make him feel so good. So he admired the length in his hand as he slowly jerked him from root to tip. Yuuri’s cock was pink and flushed. The skin was silky soft in his fist. Of course, it was substantially smaller than Viktor’s but it was still perfect, slender, and long. Viktor happily leant forward and licked a stripe up the length as he made a point to look Yuuri directly in the eye.

“Oh shit,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor’s tongue made its first swipe. “You’re going to kill me.”

The scent was overwhelming and Viktor moaned. Before the alpha could stop himself, he was slipping away into a trance as Yuuri flooded him with his pheromones. The alpha fell victim to the omega and desperate for more, he closed his mouth around the head and sucked, urgently trying to get more of that delicious taste and scent.

Every single thought that Yuuri had disappeared from his head and was replaced with Viktor. He couldn’t stop thinking about the powerful, sweet, and loving alpha who was doing sinful things between his legs. The young omega couldn’t stop himself from writhing, bucking his hips up a little into the hot, wet heat he was subjected to. It was overwhelming and Yuuri found himself dangerously close to coming within seconds.

Automatically, Yuuri’s hands dropped to that gorgeous silver hair and he gripped it tight. His mind was caught between pulling at the strands to get Viktor to stop because it was too much and he felt like he was going to explode, but at the same time, he wanted to push down. He wanted more. He never wanted Viktor to stop.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Yuuri exclaimed in a choked voice, a squeak escaping his lips as Viktor’s tongue worshipped him. “Viktor, please, I’m going to come really, really soon if you don’t stop.”

Viktor flushed under the praise, sucking harder as he felt Yuuri tremble under his touch, his words encouraging him not to stop. He groaned as the omega’s fingers pulled at his hair. He couldn’t stop looking at his face. Yuuri looked wrecked and stared down at Viktor with a look of amazement.

It was a lot for Viktor to deal with, the sensation of Yuuri’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth over and over as he sucked him down, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat, the taste of his precome, the scent of his slick and his pheromones, Viktor was quickly spiraling out of control. His alpha was completely gone on the little omega. Before he could stop himself, he was rubbing his cock through his jeans, pleasure ripping through him as he got off on everything about Yuuri.

It was all too much. Overwhelmed, strung out, and flying high, Yuuri came with a scream into Viktor’s mouth. The alpha didn’t move off his cock, he moaned as he helped coax him through the trembling aftershocks of his orgasm. Yuuri’s entire face flamed with embarrassment.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he rushed to say as he realised what he’d just done. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’ve never come so quick before. Oh my God.”

Viktor slowly pulled off and then visibly swallowed before he licked his lips. “Yuuri,” he breathed before laughing lightly.

In a rush of panic and embarrassment, Yuuri reached down to pull his boxer shorts back up his legs and cover his softening cock. “I don’t know what to say,” Yuuri said in a quiet voice, unable to look Viktor in the eyes. “I should have tried harder to warn you.”

“Yuuri, I liked it,” Viktor replied, looking at Yuuri fondly. “You look so adorable when you are embarrassed.”

Another wave of heat rolled over the young omega. No matter how many times Viktor said such praise to him, Yuuri could never accept it. He gulped and reached for Viktor’s jumper again, pulling it over his head and then playing with the hem awkwardly. “Did you want me to… you know?”

“I already came,” Viktor replied shamelessly. “You were too much, I couldn’t help it.”

“You… what?” Yuuri replied, his eyebrows scrunched together adorably in confusion. “How?”

Viktor smiled and relaxed and sat back on his feet. He shrugged. “I don’t know? That kind of thing tends to happen when you’re turned on.”

“No, no,” Yuuri interrupted with a small shake of his head. “I know, believe me I know.. It’s just… I never imagined someone could do that over… well, you know, me.”

“You are far too beautiful. I don’t know where you get these silly ideas."

The young omega shook his head. “I still don’t know what you see in me,” he told him weakly.

Viktor frowned at him. “Trust me, I have good taste.” Viktor stood, a stain visible on his grey slacks, indicating that he had not been joking. “I might have to borrow some clothes,” he said sheepishly.

Yuuri’s eyes were focused on that stain and refused to waver. “Y-yeah, whatever you want,” he mumbled. “I can show you to my closet.” With that, Yuuri stood up and walked with shaking legs to the doorway of his bedroom. “I don’t think my clothes will fit you properly…”

“I don’t mind,” Viktor replied as he followed him inside. “As long as I’m not naked. Unless you want me naked, of course.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the suggestion and some unsavoury thoughts flashed across his eyes before he got a hold of himself. “I have some old pyjamas that don’t fit me anymore,” Yuuri explained as he opened his closet door and tried not to feel too self-conscious about the bland furniture and the cheapness that clung to every inch of his room. “They’re from when I was fat, well, fatter.” Yuuri pulled out a pair of Christmas pyjamas covered in cute cartoon Santa faces on green fabric. “Oh God, you can’t wear these.”

Viktor instantly grabbed them, a grin on his face. “They are fabulous! And you can’t possibly of ever been…” He stretched the waistband and realised they were in fact several sizes larger than what Yuuri wore now. He blinked as the image of Yuuri bigger and rounder flashed through his mind, of his stomach swollen with child. He cleared his throat. “You never told me you were fat, that’s cute.” He should have guessed by the silver stretch marks that lined his thighs and waist, but he’d never really thought about it before, even in the times he had been fascinated with them.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Of course you would say that. I was not cute, I was gross. Besides, I’m still fat, I’ve just lost a little weight.” Yuuri’s eyes dropped to the floor as he thought about the fact that Viktor was dangerously close to learning some of Yuuri’s deepest insecurities. He needed to tread more carefully in future.

Viktor frowned, surprised at the omega’s harsh criticism of himself.

“Anyway, you must be hungry, did you still want to order food?”

Instead of arguing with Yuuri, Viktor let it drop and saved that piece of information for the future, he would have Yuuri eating his words. But not today. “Of course, I’m starving,” he agreed, pulling off his clothes where he stood, stripping naked in front of Yuuri and crudely wiping himself off with his underwear. He pulled on the clean pyjamas. “Don’t judge me,” he said. “I’m secretly gross too.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Viktor - rich, powerful Viktor - wearing Yuuri’s old cringey Christmas pyjamas. Tears pricked in his eyes, this time from happiness rather than sadness. It felt good to be distracted from the disaster of his life, if only for one night.

“You look ridiculous,” Yuuri told him in between snorts. “I will never be able to take you seriously again.”

“I’m glad, life doesn’t have to be serious all the time.” Viktor wished that those words were more true for him. He looked around Yuuri’s room again, the peeling paint, his small closet, his modest possessions. Their lives could not be more different, yet here was Yuuri, happier with his life than Viktor would ever be in his own. He pulled Yuuri into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. “You know,” he said, still holding his close. “If you ever need anything you can always tell me… you know I like to take care of you. It's a pleasure to see you happy,” he said honestly.

In that moment, Yuuri knew that e couldn’t let Viktor go. No matter what happened, Yuuri couldn’t lose him. Not when he treated him so gently and spoke to him so fondly. With his heart caught in his throat, Yuuri swallowed back some tears and then nodded against Viktor’s chest.


	33. Anything You Want (Just To Put a Smile on You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspiration from "Bruno Mars - That's What I Like"

Their evening was spent watching crappy TV on Yuuri's too small sofa and too small TV, eating greasy pizza from a place just around the corner. Viktor shouldn't have loved it as much as he did, but he couldn't stop smiling. His heart beat a steady rhythm in his chest, skipping every time Yuuri looked at him.

Something had changed.

This was all new. Viktor had never felt this way before around another person. It should have scared him but it didn't. It made him feel content.

"Are you going to miss it here? It kind of has a charm to it doesn't it?" he said as he reached for Yuuri’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Yuuri, still devastated over Phichit's reaction, nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't leave if it wasn't for JJ," he admitted with a shrug and nuzzled closer to Viktor's chest on the couch. "It's just one more thing that being an omega has cost me. This and my best friend."

His scent turned acrid and sour in the air and it was foul even to his own nose.  _ Viktor isn't here for your pity party,  _ he chastised himself firmly. Yuuri let out a sigh and then shook his head. "I'm sure the hotel will be awesome though," he added in a voice that was far too cheery to be truthful.

Viktor understood. The hotel was nice, but it wasn't home. At least Viktor had somewhere to go after all of this, he wondered what would happen to Yuuri after JJ was dead. Could he really set him up at one of his clubs here? The idea of Yuuri dancing for other men, of other people looking at him made something dark twist I'm his stomach. He just couldn't think about it. It was too close to his only just passed rut and his alpha wouldn’t let him dwell on it for too long.

"The hotel will be fun,” he assured him, trying to cheer him up. “There will be so much for you to do. You should take full advantage of the facilities. I would if I had more time. You deserve a spa day after all of this."

"A spa day?" Yuuri asked with a gasp. He pushed up and turned to look down at Viktor in surprise. "I could use the spa? Really?" The idea of visiting a spa for the first time in his life was an appealing one. And if they had a hot tub… Well, it would be the closest he could ever feel to home in the onsen. Maybe this was for the best.

"Of course! It will be your home for a while, so you can do as you please. I'll brief the staff for you. It'll also be nice to not have to cook unless you want to too, I guess it will be like a little holiday for you," he said, trying to look on the bright side for the sad omega.

The idea of a vacation was a welcome one. With his poor childhood and difficult teenage years, he'd never actually been on a vacation before. The concept of relaxing and pampering himself was something so foreign to the very essence of who he was and yet, he couldn't help but want it. Hope bubbled in his chest and filled his heart with joy.

"Will you come with me?" he asked in a quiet voice, secretly hoping for only one answer to that question.

"Yes. You being at the hotel means we can do all sorts of things together," he said, a little suggestively. "I'll be busy working a lot, but it will be so much easier to spend time with you. I  mean, if that's what you want?"

Blushing, Yuuri nodded and tucked himself back into the comfort of his lover's arms before spending a lovely evening together.

***

The two of them arrived at the hotel the following morning, Viktor having helped the omega pack his things before he sadly locked up and then pushed the key through the letterbox. The apartment was no longer his home. Now he would be here with Viktor.

The sting of his departure from the apartment was fresh on Yuuri's mind and he couldn't stop himself from replaying his fight with Phichit over and over in his mind. It wasn't healthy or a good use of his time, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he thought back, Yuuri imagined ways that things could have gone differently. If he had only just apologised first…

He shook away the thoughts and let out a loud sigh. His scent was heavy and thick in the air and he cursed his inability to control his emotions. "I… Um…" he stuttered still unsure what to say to Viktor in spite of everything they'd been through together.

“Yuuri, breathe,” Viktor said as they stepped inside. Yuuri’s life was packaged up in only a few boxes and it felt really depressing. Viktor’s staff were busy taking Yuuri’s things up to the penthouse. Yuuri watched them with a sad smile.

“Viktor,” Otabek interrupted as he marched out the lift. “ _ Aleksandr is in your office, _ ” he said, tight-lipped and clearly annoyed. “ _ He is demanding to speak to you _ .  _ He will not deal with me and he refuses to speak to Yura because he’s an omega. _ ” The look on Otabek’s face said it all. Viktor needed to deal with this before Otabek punched the man in the face.

“ _ Of course he is… _ ” Viktor replied with a sigh. “ _ Okay, okay, I’ll come. _ ”

The alpha had Yura and Otabek covering things for a few days so he could help Yuuri settle in so he was planning to take advantage of the time they had together. So much for that. He turned to the omega with a grimace. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I must see my guest,” he said apologetically. “Please, you may use the spa like we talked about last night. I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

Yuuri nodded and tried not to show that he was a little disappointed.

***

Viktor felt bad leaving Yuuri on his first day at the hotel,  but Alekasndr Mikhailov was a nasty piece of work. Viktor followed Otabek upstairs to the office, the two of them clearly unhappy with their day being interrupted by such an asshole.

“Vitya!” he greeted, a nauseating smile on his face. “My, my, how you’ve grown.”

He shouldn’t have been able to get under Viktor’s skin the way he did, but it was as if Viktor was trapped in a room with him again as he brushed Viktor’s long hair from his face and scented him like he was an omega, humiliating him, feminizing him.

“That’s sir to you, Mikhailov,” he said, walking straight past him and to his desk where he sat down. Otabek sat down on Yura’s desk, sitting as close as was socially acceptable to the Pakhan as he understood his discomfort. “You’re here two weeks early and are disturbing my time. Please tell me why you found it necessary to show up unannounced.”

The older alpha laughed as if Viktor had told a joke and not scolded him. “I haven’t seen you since you took over, I thought we could talk about additional funding.” He smiled at Viktor and the Pakhan tried not to cringe at his crooked yellow teeth.

“Additional funding? Your department is full of errors, I have missing prostitutes that still haven’t turned up and my omegas have been murdered and poached over to the American mafia. Why would I give you more funding when you’ve already lost me so much money?"

“Several million, in fact,” Otabek agreed, glaring at the man.

Aleksandr brushed it off like it was nothing. “Vitya, Vitya,” he said, making the Pakhan’s eye twitch at the pet name as he tried to hold it together.  “Sometimes there are casualties, you know that. These whores come into this business and they know the risks.”

_ Ah yes, the risk from being forcibly human trafficked, yes, most definitely their own fault,  _ Viktor thought with a roll of his eyes. “Your casualties get higher and your profit is dropping. You’re lucky you’re still where you are.”

“I have to agree,” Otabek spoke up. “If you don’t have something more pressing than inappropriate funding requests, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave. The Pakhan is very busy.”

Aleksandr glared at Otabek. “You do not speak for the Pakhan, boy, you were  **brought** into the Bratva, not bred, you do not understand the--”

“Actually, he does speak for me and my wishes. He is my second in command and you will remember that. You’ve had your warning.”

Otabek smirked at him as he stood and then roughly grabbed the alpha’s arm. “You may remain until our meeting in two weeks, then you must return to your post,” Viktor instructed before dismissed him.

Otabek clearly took pleasure in roughly guiding the alpha from the office.

Viktor groaned as soon as the vile man had left. He really didn’t like him. Well, at least this meant he could probably make it down to the spa in time to see Yuuri.

***

What Viktor had failed to mention when he said Yuuri should use the spa was that it was  **huge** . It was comprised of both a heated and cold pool, three saunas with different vapours being filtered through, a steam room, a small hot tub, a large hot tub, a fully equipped gym, and at least twelve treatment rooms for massages and facials. Not only was it massive, but it was  **empty** . Yuuri knew the hotel was only used for Viktor's business - though he was still a little dubious of the details - but he assumed they'd make money off of the spa somehow. He thought maybe it had a separate entrance for the public, but instead, it was completely deserted.

Yuuri made his way through the unfamiliar halls of the spa wearing nothing but a fluffy, white dressing gown and matching slippers. He began to feel nervous. As an exotic dancer, he was used to having other people seeing his body on display, but they never got to touch it. In fact, the only person who had ever touched him so intimately before was Viktor. He tried not to let that thought linger in his mind too much as that way only led to his blood running south. He didn’t want to embarrass himself.

Finally, Yuuri was greeted by a swath of sunlight bursting through the large glass windows. The interior was modern, white, and well-lit. A brunette woman sat behind the reception desk tapping away at the computer. With shaky legs, Yuuri approached the spotless counter and gave the receptionist a weak smile.

“Hi,” he began in a small voice. “Viktor booked an appointment for me…”

“You must be Yuuri!” the receptionist greeted brightly. “I’ll call Nikolas and let him know you’ve arrived. Just take a seat!”

Yuuri sat ramrod straight on the gorgeous, soft, and expensive couches. Within moments a tall, handsome Russian man appeared and with a quick, polite introduction he was ushering Yuuri into a private room.

“What Viktor has asked us to perform is a full body massage, is that still what you’re comfortable with Yuuri?” the man asked in a heavy Russian accent.

“Y-Yes,” Yuuri agreed with a slight nod of his head as he took in the surroundings. There was soft, tranquil music playing along with multiple strong scented candles that completely overwhelmed his senses. He supposed it was to cover up the scent of any other person who had been in the room before and Yuuri was grateful for it.

“Great, if you could just disrobe and lie face first on the table, then put your face in the hole, I’ll go grab the massage oil,” Nikolas instructed him. “There’s a sheet you can use to cover your lower half, I’ll only lift it a little when I come to work with your legs.”

Then the door was shut and Yuuri was alone. He took in a few deep and calming breaths before he pulled the cord out of his robe and allowed it to fall a little ways past his shoulders. He noticed that the room was warm and he didn’t think he’d struggle to lay there naked when there was such heat surrounding him.

The candles stopped Yuuri from being able to tell whether Nikolas was an alpha, a beta, or an omega, but he had to be another omega, right? Viktor wouldn’t be happy with another alpha touching him… Or would he?

The thought flashed through Yuuri’s mind that maybe once Viktor got bored of him, he’d just pass Yuuri to another one of his alpha buddy’s to play with. The thought made him tense and he wanted to run away—far away. But where would he even go? He was dependent on Viktor now.

_ Get a grip, Yuuri,  _ he chided himself,  _ you’re getting ahead of yourself like always. Just relax. _

So he did. Yuuri let the robe fall to the ground and then kicked his slippers off. Then he took off his glasses and put them on the surface nearby. He laid down flat on the table and buried his head in the hole. Then he reached for the clean white sheet to cover his ass and thighs. His shoulders had tensed up, so Yuuri forced his eyes closed and tried to focus on the tranquil sounds of piano and violin that emanated from the speakers. Slowly, he felt a little of the tension leave his body and he let out a sigh.

Then the door creaked open. Before long, Yuuri felt the strong hands of his Russian masseuse touch the tense, hard muscles in his back. Oil was drizzled along his spine in a way that made him shiver. The man was attentive as he worked out the knots in Yuuri’s shoulders and lower back. The young omega had to hold in his own moans, enjoying the easy pleasure of strong hands working his body like dough. His eyes slipped shut and his mind ran away with him.

Without the presence of scent, it was easy for Yuuri to imagine that the thick, expert hands which moulded his flesh were Viktor’s. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to give up the fantasy. It was crazy to think that Viktor would waste his time like this. The alpha was paying for Yuuri to sleep with him, not indulge him in pampering… Yet, isn’t that what he was doing? Though Viktor wasn’t the one giving him the massage, he was the one who suggested it and paid for it. He clearly cared that Yuuri’s body was taken care of and his mind relaxed.

The thought warmed Yuuri to his core and he smiled. His mind continued to drift as he imagined Viktor being the one to rub his fingers along Yuuri’s sides the way the masseuse was doing right now. He could feel his cock twitching as his blood ran south and his face flamed red. This was wrong. Yuuri shouldn’t be getting an erection from thinking about Viktor touching him. This poor masseuse shouldn’t be subjected to Yuuri’s wild fantasies…

But, what the hell? Nikolas would never know.

So, Yuuri began to think about Viktor kissing his skin in between rubbing his back. Maybe he’d even press kisses all the way down the line of Yuuri’s spine to make him shiver and ache with need. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri bit into his bottom lip to stifle a moan. The masseuse had moved down to Yuuri’s calf’s now and was pushing against the aching muscle there. The pressure was delicious and it caused a bloom of heat there as the kinks and knots were worked out.

“Oh God,” Yuuri moaned under his breath. It should have been embarrassing, but Yuuri was only thinking about Viktor. Viktor had treated him to this. Viktor wanted him to enjoy himself. Viktor  _ cared _ about Yuuri. The thought alone made his heart swell and his pulse race.

The masseuse moved his hands slowly upwards towards the young omega’s knees and he keened at the feeling. His whole body shook as he felt the expert hands press against the sore muscles of the inside of his thighs.

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, his body shaking with desire. The omega’s face flamed as he realised he had moaned the alpha’s name and he resisted clamping his hands over his mouth. He tensed as the masseuse leant forwards, his hands firm on Yuuri’s shoulders. He could feel his breath on his ear.

“Yes?” came a Russian voice.

“ _ What the fuck!? _ ” Yuuri cried out in Japanese as he jumped, pulling his face out of the hole and turning round to stare at the figure with blurry vision. “Viktor?”

The man smirked down at him. “Yes, Yuuri? You keep calling my name… it sounds so good on your lips,” he teased.

Yuuri’s face turned bright red, the blood that had been rushing south now felt like it had turned and collected in his cheeks. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. “Oh my God,” he exclaimed, staring at the blurry figure. “It really is you. What are you… How did you… What’s going on?”

Viktor took delight in how confused the little omega looked. He was flushed and almost spluttering and it was utterly precious. “Of course it’s me. Do you really think I would allow another person to touch you? You should know by now that you’re mine,” he replied like it was obvious. “I wanted to surprise you. You know how much I love surprises.” Viktor was thrilled.

The young omega’s heart was racing. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, trying to see the alpha more clearly. “I… I was definitely surprised,” Yuuri agreed in a quiet voice. “I thought those hands felt familiar…”

“Well, they’re the only hands to have ever touched you,” he said with a bite to his bottom lip. Even saying it out loud was too much for the alpha. He still could hardly believed that he had fucked the beautiful omega underneath him.

“That’s true,” Yuuri replied with a whimper at Viktor’s possessiveness, he glanced down at the floor demurely. “I was a bit worried about that before I came here, in all honesty…” Yuuri began to fiddle with the thin sheet that covered his naked body.

“I was only playing, Yuuri. I would never let someone else touch you.” That much was not questionable, Viktor would be far too jealous.

The young omega batted his eyelashes and looked up at the alpha through half-lidded eyes. He bit his lip as he took in his appearance. Even through his hazy vision, he could make out Viktor was wearing a usual three-piece suit in black today. It made his cock fill even more, now sporting a half-hard erection. “What would you do if someone else did touch me?” he asked, desperate to know the answer.

“They would never touch you again,” the alpha said firmly, with a slight growl to his voice. Even thinking about it was unbearable. Viktor couldn’t really give him any more than that for an answer, it was simply too much to think about.

“Good,” Yuuri said huskily, “I don’t want anyone else to touch me.” It was a heady feeling to be alone in this cosy, warm room with low lighting and sensual scents filling every inch. It bothered him for a second when he took a deep inhale and realised he couldn’t smell the alpha’s pheromones. He whimpered a little and leaned in closer, trying to find it underneath the aroma of the burning essential oils.

Viktor smiled, pleased at his reaction. “I am not done with you yet,” he said. “Lie back down and relax.” He waited for Yuuri to return back to his previous position.

Yuuri did as he was told eagerly. He felt so much more comfortable knowing that Viktor was the one to touch him so intimately. His fantasy come to life. Once he was on his front, his semi-hard cock pressed a little uncomfortably into the table, but he didn’t mind. His skin was buzzing with excitement at the thought of Viktor’s hands touching him.

It didn't disappoint. Viktor's hands slowly started working his back again, hands following a familiar pattern to work out the stress that Yuuri carried. He started at the top, his hands sweeping in broad circles over his shoulder blades, then slowly travelling lower. Viktor touched Yuuri in sure movements, drawing breathy little moans from him as he concentrated on reading what the omega liked. He listened to the cute little noises he made and responded in turn, driving the omega insane with his touch.

Viktor's hands seemed to manipulate Yuuri, pulling choked off moans and gasps from the young man in a seemingly effortless way. He rubbed lower and pressed softly against his lower back, gradually moving lower at an achingly slow pace. He let his hands dip low, teasing under the towel, making the omega roll his hips lightly. 

“You're very responsive today,” he observed, a smile on his face as he watched goosebumps break out of Yuuri's skin. “So sensitive…”

He continued to tease him, slipping low enough that the towel moved down, though no more than an inch a time. It was infuriating and it was driving Yuuri wild with desire. The light traces and touches to the top of his plump ass was too much for him to cope with. He wanted Viktor and he wanted him now.

“Please, Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded and wiggled his hips encouragingly. “I know you must want me. I’m already naked and ready for you.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think you are quite ready enough,” he replied, moving his hands to the backs of Yuuri’s thighs and then running them upwards. He stopped just below the towel,  then let his thumbs dip into Yuuri’s inner thighs, close to where Yuuri was begging to be touched. “You might have to convince me more, Yuuri.” His hands stopped in their pursuit. 

The touch made Yuuri hold his breath in anticipation, but when Viktor stopped he let out a loud sigh in defeat. How could someone work him up so much just from the mere touch of his skin? The young omega whimpered. He just had to accept that when it came to Viktor he was powerless to resist. “What can I do to convince you, alpha?” Yuuri whined. “I just want you to touch me.”

“Beg me,” he said as he rubbed higher again, slowly pushing the towel up and spreading Yuuri’s ass. He watched entranced as he exposed the young omega, his hole already wet with slick. “Tell me you’d only let me see you this way.”

“Only you,” Yuuri echoed. The omega let out a breathy moan as his cheeks were pulled apart and he felt the warmth of his slick drip down his crack and pool lewdly between his thighs. “Please, Vitya, I need you so bad. I want you inside me, filling me up, making me yours. I want you to make me come. I want to make you come,” he babbled uncontrollably, desperate to convince the seemingly unperturbed alpha.

Viktor groaned and licked his lips at the words. He pressed two fingers firmly over Yuuri’s dripping hole and rubbed, never pushing inside but instead circling in an insane rhythm. “Do you like how I feel inside you, little omega? You take me so well these days. Do you remember when you were a virgin and you could barely fit my fingers inside you? Now I fit inside you so perfectly. I must have wrecked you for anyone else.”

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri arched his back and pushed his ass into Viktor’s fingers. “Yes,” Yuuri agreed in a high-pitched whine. “You made me yours. No one else will ever compare.”  His cock was at full mast now and he rocked his hips until it was rubbing against the soft fabric of the table. It was an incredible and overwhelming sensation.

“It’s driving me crazy that you’re so close but I can’t smell you at all,” Yuuri complained, one hand pushing up from the table until he could turn his head to the side and look up to the alpha. “Can’t you come closer?”

Viktor leant in close to him again, talking quietly in his ear. “I can’t hear you, Yuuri,” he teased. “You should speak up.” He bit into the back of his ear at the same time he pushed two fingers inside him.

“ _ Oh God _ !” Yuuri exclaimed in babbled Japanese. At the feel of himself being breached, Yuuri spread his legs wider. He wanted to feel Viktor deep inside him. The full feeling of two fingers was incredible but still not enough. He rolled his hips back to push Viktor inside him to his second knuckle. Yuuri’s mouth fell open and his whole body went slack.

“Please,” the omega begged, his eyes clenched tight in ecstasy. “It’s not enough. It’s not enough,” he repeated. Viktor was right. He had been completely spoiled for anything other than the alpha’s long, thick cock after their mating during his heat.

“That’s a bit better. Good boy,” Viktor praised, adding another finger, stretching him just that little bit more as he aimed for the young omega’s sweet spot, pressing against the delicious bundle of nerves that seemed to turn Yuuri to jelly. Viktor held one of his ass cheeks open, and watched his fingers disappear into him as he pressed harder and deeper into him.

“Fuck!” Yuuri exclaimed as Viktor fingered him open so expertly. His dick was rock hard and trapped between his stomach and the table still, leaking pre-come until it was glistening. “Please,” Yuuri begged as he spread his legs even wider, baring his asshole completely for Viktor.

A tingling pleasure slipped up his spine as Viktor continued to slowly pleasure him, slipping his fingers in and out of Yuuri’s sloppy hole. Yuuri could barely concentrate on anything but those three digits pumping inside him. He was already so close to coming and Viktor had hardly done anything. “Viktor, I’m yours. I’m all yours. Please, please can I have what I want? I’ve been so good…”

“Just a little bit more,” Viktor encouraged. “Relax.” He twisted his fingers and pressed insistently. “I know you can come for me like this. If you’re a good boy and come from my fingers I promise to give you my cock. Would you like that, Yuuri? I could fuck you however you like…”

The omega groaned. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a man like Viktor in his life, touching him and cherishing him. Yuuri had never wanted anyone more in his life than he wanted Viktor. “Fuck me however you want,” Yuuri said breathily as he rocked his hips to meet the thrusts of Viktor’s fingers. The delicious feeling of the alpha’s skin inside him made Yuuri writhe with desire.

“Please, please,” he begged as he rutted against the table and back into Viktor’s hand. “I’m so close…”

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri squirm, his moans becoming higher in pitch as he was pushed closer to the edge. The slippery slide of Viktor’s fingers inside the relaxed walls of his ass was just too much for the pent up omega to cope with. Not long after Viktor had added the third finger, Yuuri was coming with a harsh grunt into the fabric of the massage table. He panted and rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against the table in order to ride out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm. Once he was finished, Yuuri’s entire body collapsed.

“Roll over,” Viktor said, his hands leaving Yuuri as he trembled from his orgasm. He walked to the bottom of the table and undid his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down his thighs. He undid his sleeve buttons and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. “Now.”

Helpless to resist, Yuuri did as he was asked. He rolled onto his back, slowly and with a groan of effort since he was already feeling so tired and boneless. Viktor leant over and grabbed his by the hips, dragging him down the table until his ass was at the edge. Yuuri squealed in surprise.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s legs and held them up and spread. “How flexible are you, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked, pushing them back further and wider.

The sight of Viktor stood between his legs and looking down at him with a predatory grin made Yuuri whimper. “You know how flexible I am, Viktor,” Yuuri retorted in a petulant tone as he wiggled his hips invitingly. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“I can’t help it, you mesmerise me,” he said stroking up and down his leg and then placing a kiss to his calf. He looked down at Yuuri with a cheeky smile.

Yuuri rolled his eyes a little, but the attention was intoxicating. He never wanted Viktor to stop touching him. Finally submitting to the alpha above him, Yuuri simply whined and spread his legs a little more in invitation.

“Are you ready?” he asked, locking eyes with the omega and lining up, pressing the head of his cock against his hole. This would be the first time Viktor fucked Yuuri outside of their shared heat and though it was different - calmer - Viktor’s desire still burned deep for him.

“Yes, God, yes,” Yuuri answered breathily as he felt the first press of Viktor’s cock against his ass. Despite the amount of sex they’d had just days ago, Yuuri felt desperate for it. Sex with Viktor was beyond a desire now, it was a need and Yuuri couldn’t take much more teasing.

Viktor kissed him as he pushed inside. He felt incredible. Viktor had somehow expected that Yuuri wouldn’t feel as perfect. He had thought that their shared heat had amplified their feelings, yet Viktor was just as dizzy with pleasure as he had been then.  _ How is this possible? He feels so good, _ he thought to himself as his eyes fluttered closed and he found himself sinking into perfection.

The sensation of Viktor breaching him made him whimper and his eyes flutter. The hard, long cock was splitting him in two and carving out its own path, ruining Yuuri for anyone else and the omega wanted it. His nails dug into Viktor’s upper arms as he held on tight to his lover, encouraging him to bury himself inside.

“Viktor, please...” Yuuri muttered, lost to sensation.

He felt tight and impossibly hot. He breathed deeply, a soft moan falling from his lips as he filled the omega’s ass. He rubbed his hands over Yuuri’s thighs in a comforting manner as he started to fuck him hard, deep and slow.

“Oh God,” Yuuri moaned as he arched his back in pleasure, changing the angle so Viktor could press himself further inside. Though his memories of their shared heat were hazy, Yuuri remembered the way he’d felt with crystal clear clarity. He remembered feeling safe, protected, and warm with the alpha. He remembered feeling more full than he ever had before in his life. And what was worse, Yuuri remembered the exquisite pleasure of orgasm after orgasm that Viktor kept giving him.

Now, Yuuri was thrown back into that same place. It was addictive being with Viktor in such a carnal, primal way and Yuuri never wanted it to end. “Alpha, I need you,” the omega whispered, his body shivering and goosebumps breaking out on his skin. “Please don’t stop.”

“Never,” he agreed. “I’m gonna fuck you like this every day, now you’re here I’m gonna use your little ass as I like. How does that sound, huh? You need my cock, don’t you?” Viktor babbled, spiralling further out of control with every thrust.

The thought of being intimate like this with Viktor so often had Yuuri moaning and writhing wantonly. He wanted that. He wanted to be with Viktor forever and ever… or at least, for as long as he could. The only way he thought that might happen would be if Viktor saw him as the perfect omega and Yuuri had been playing the part well so far.

“Sounds amazing,” Yuuri whimpered as Viktor’s cock began to press against his sweet spot. “Don’t ever let me go. Please.” The omega’s eyes widened as he realised he’d gone too far, saying something so close to the harsh truth that it frightened him for a moment.

Viktor gripped him tighter, his hands squeezing bruises into his thighs as he started to fuck him harder. He looked down as he moaned loudly, watching their bodies where they connected. The sight of them joining over and over again made Viktor’s cock begin to swell. He whimpered as he pulled out, resisting letting his knot swell. Knotting Yuuri out of heat would probably be a painful experience for the omega, and they would be uncomfortable locked together in the spa room for so long. Instead, he gripped his cock firmly as he tensed. He pulled out as he jerked his hot, hard length, come dripping from his cock and splatting across Yuuri’s hard little cock and abs.

The omega whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness when he had craved it so badly. His lower belly was tensing and curling with desire, his balls tightening. He wasn’t far off coming and in a haze of lust, he was desperate for it. He reached down and gripped his small cock in his hand, moaning when he felt Viktor’s hot, sticky come coating it and he began to strip his length hard and fast, just like he did when he was alone.

“Viktor, I’m gonna come,” he whispered.

The alpha closed the space between them again. “ _ Yes, good boy, touch yourself for me, _ ” Viktor gasped out, speaking in Russian as he kissed Yuuri’s sweet lips. “ _ Come for me _ ,” he encouraged.

Something about the uttered, unintelligible Russian made Yuuri flush with heat and he came, his thighs trembling and his lips screaming the alpha’s name. Before he could feel ashamed or embarrassed of his actions, Yuuri relaxed boneless against the table beneath him and his eyes closed.

Shamelessly, the alpha grabbed Yuuri’s hand and licked the omega’s come off it with a smirk. “How about that hot tub?” Viktor asked cheekily.

Yuuri groaned and covered his face with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for scheduling delays in posting. We've had a lot going on including a tragedy within Hannah's family and a house move for Amanda. We thank you for your patience! <3


End file.
